Dusk
by OhHolyCow
Summary: Edward's screams tore through the crisp air as his blood was turned black. The madness devoured him whole, body and mind, and he soon fell into the growing night. With only Roy to turn to, will Edward ever see the light of Dawn? Or will he be forced to forever wander in the Dusk? Parental!Royed, A tragedy of father and son.
1. The Abduction

Dusk

A Fullmetal Alchemist Darkfic

By: OhHolyCow

UPDATED 10 March 2014

* * *

><p>I'm falling down into my <em>shadow<em>

Gasping on my every breath

as I await the **deadly night**

So _scary_, but you can't give into this

Fear of Pumpkin carriages, for all the witches

See it in your eyes

See you in your dreams yeah, baby

Your nightmares too, **that's where I'll find you**

~Papermoon, by Tommy Heavenly6

* * *

><p><em>And so the night draws near...<em>

Central Command Center: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric

Edward Elric chanced a gaze at the window of Roy Mustang's office, recognizing, with mild chagrin, that the sun had already begun to set. With a roll of his eyes, he thanked whatever god was out there that his automail hand could not cramp, as a certain Roy Mustang had him drafting documents and writing reports for the past several hours. It was with this thought that the boy realized with a slight smirk that half of his writings were complete bullshit. That was, however, for him to know, and for Colonel Bastard to find out. Yet regardless of how liberated the thought made him feel, he could not escape the fact that, still, he was stuck in this damned office. He groaned.

"Can't I go home, Colonel? I've been here forever! Isn't there some bullshit policy about worker's rights or something? I wanna go home, damn it!" Edward asked, continuing to write his rather long mission report, not yet realizing that his steel appendage had begun leaving dents in the table upon which housed his nonsensical writings. Edward knew that he would have to write something up upon his return from yet another failed lead regarding the Philosopher's Stone, but _really_, could the Colonel be _this much_ of a bastard? He supposed the man truly did live up to his nickname. Sure, perhaps he had contributed to a few _mild_ damages out West but **_come on._ **Naturally, the boy was fuming at his superior's response.

"Not until you've finished that report, Fullmetal. You know as well as I do that our superiors aren't at all happy, considering that little _mess_ you made down in West City. God _knows_ how much that's going to cost!" Roy huffed, rather irritated with his subordinate's characteristic irresponsibility.

The boy sprung a loose nerve at Mustang's remark. "Hey! I helped them clean it up!" Edward yelled, practically giving off indignant steam.

The man stopped writing at that one. "Fullmetal... You made it _worse_. I wouldn't exactly call what you did 'helping'." Roy replied, still irritated.

"Well at least I don't just sit on my ass signing papers all day!" Edward yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Roy, his face taking on a characteristic red at the mention of his little _incident_. Yes, the one which entailed his absolute humiliation as a state alchemist.

Roy's fuse grew shorter. "Hey! I'm not the one who blew up a mile of city! Shut your damn mouth and sign, Fullmetal!"

"It wasn't even my fault! That... **_psychopath_ **is the one who set off the bomb! And if not for Al, everyone in the city would have died! I think you owe me and my brother a goddamn 'thank you'!" Edward practically screamed, slamming his fist on the the Colonel's desk. Roy's eyes narrowed.

"The only thing I owe you is a cut in research funding, you delinquent!" Roy replied angrily, losing his normally stoic persona. Edward's pen snapped in his hand, and his features exhibited his surprise. "What? The-the Hell you do! You can't do that! You **_won't_ **do that-I need that funding!" Edward yelled, looking despairingly uncomfortable with this turn of events.

The Colonel only smirked. "Well, maybe you should have given your shenanigans proper thought before taking such risks, Fullmetal. Consider it a favor that you get to keep your job" It was that damned smirk that really started to rile up the boy.

"And **_Why the Hell are you smiling, Mustang_**? This isn't funny!" Edward began to breathe heavily, and his face betrayed a darker red as he seethed with anger. Apparently, Colonel Mustang loved to play with fire in more ways than one, and hadn't a notion for if he were to get burned.

"Maybe this will teach you to think, Fullmetal" Roy smirked as he supposedly won the banter battle. Smother, Check, and mate.

_**That tears it!**_

Edward shook with fury as he was defaced by the arrogant man before him. His eyes begun to burn with the way he glared at Mustang, the epicenter of his hostility and indignation.

"...I hate you, you... you son of a bitch!" Edward's fists clenched only tighter at his anger. Absolutely livid, absolutely at his limit for daily bullshit, Edward stormed out of the office in a huff, taking extra care to slam the door, nearly sending it off the hinges and bending metal bands. Roy Mustang sat quietly in his office for a few minutes more, enjoying how nice it was that he didn't have kids.

Well, not _really_. It was a passing notion that he gave little thought. With a roll of his eyes, he decided to break the silence of the room.

"Well... Might as well get the the rest of this paperwork..." Roy said as he sat down once again at his desk, his face still a trifle red from their banter. With expert timing, and a little edge, Lt. Riza Hawkeye walked into the office, bringing with her yet another stack of papers due in the morning... And a gun. Damn it.

Edward stormed angrily down the city streets of Central, his fists clenched angrily in his pockets as the sun began to set a deep crimson.

He yelled like a bottle about to burst. "Damn him! Damn that bastard to hell! He keeps me there for three extra hours, loads me up with all that **bullshit**, and then he completely disregards anything I have to say... all for some stupid goddamn report! It isn't like it was my fault in the first place! And did he ask me about my side of the story? Did he question the validity of Commander Blake for even a second? Did he even consider believing me, he own subordinate? _**No, no, and NO!**_"

He kicked a pebble as he continued down the boulevard, his mind going in circles to rationalize what the hell just happened. He thought... he had thought the Colonel trusted him. He thought that Mustang would believe him if he told him the truth. But... that was a thought soon shattered, along with his meals, thanks to bastard and his pay cuts. The future looked bleak as he considered the pounds of instant noodles and Fuhrer Fries he'd have to eat. They'd start calling him the Heavymetal Alchemist for sure, those damn kids.

The sun set further as the sky was painted in shades of rubies, soon in a rainbow of dark colors. and in good time, **dusk **was upon the city streets, reflecting the end of the day, and perhaps, something lurking in the night. It was then, that the light began to fade.

A Purple girl turned

the Scarlet smirked

the black-eyes stared

And **Gold** was in the distance

There was a soft snicker from afar that seemed uncomfortably close to Edward. He heard it again, his trail of thought derailed. The boy stopped, and turned, seeing only an alley that began filling with nighttime shadows. Nothing out of the ordinary, though it still bothered him to no end.

Edward always had a way about him, where he could pick up warnings... like a foreboding power, a sixth sense of sorts, honed from his many years running away from the Truth, embracing the Truth, and slaying the Truth. But even with his looming suspicions, Edward continued to walk as night befell the city, unaware of what lurked in the growing night.

This proved to be one of the biggest mistakes he would ever make.

The city air was tainted by a dark shadow-filled danger as the unthinkable happened. Edward Elric, the legend, the hero, the unstoppable, the Fullmetal, was abducted from the city streets. A hand was clamped over his mouth and eyes as a surge of energy collided with his face. A flash of light and a scream all his own were the only things that his muse wrote down before he blacked out into the abyss of unconsciousness. And on this night, his life would change forever.

A Scream, a thump, a gaze and a sneer

"Your destiny is in my hands now, Boy"

Chapter 1: The Abduction

_So... so dark... It's so **dark**, here. Wh... where... am I?_

_It's... so cold, too..._

_I need to stay... I need to get out of here... I..._

_I... I can't...move..._

**_I can't move!_**

Edward's eyes snapped open at the realization, his breathing gaining a quicker tempo. His eyes searched frantically for something, for anything, any sort of explanation for where he was and why. All that he could make of the situation was that he was bound to the floor, in a large and dark room. Damn.

Edward looked up as a bright candlelight from above showed him his surroundings: the room, no longer dark, revealed itself as a lavish ballroom, free however of dancers, party-goers and any feeling of joy. The walls were painted a melancholic color of lavender, their essence reflected by the emptiness of the room. It was then that he heard a haughty voice.

"Comfortable?" a man asked. Edward cringed at the tone, trying to loosen his bindings.

"Who are you…? What the hell's going on?" Edward asked, his tone beginning to rise. He challenged his fetters as he felt more than ever the cold of the floor and the beat of his heart.

"Do you like it? This is my home… and you are in my ballroom now. Beautiful, isn't it?" still, the man remained in the shadows, shrouded in darkness and waiting for the perfect moment to reveal his cold features.

"Shut up! Who are you?"

"I am merely a man searching for something that you would never once understand. Do not fret, child. You will be leaving my cozy little abode shortly. That is... after she's done with you, of course" And with this ghastly statement, the figure stepped out of the shadows. The dark echo was finally revealed to be an elderly man. A very... short elderly man. He wasn't the type to give out hard candy, or one who had a friendly visage, but more like the decrepit, wicked type. His hair was a false shade of black, combed back and filled to the brim with gel and mousse. He was wearing a red and black tuxedo, making him look all the more devilish. His walking cane was long and black, with a skull on top, whose eyes seemed to glow if one were to stare.

"You…Let me go, you old bastard! Now tell me… who is… who is 'she'?" Edward yelled, trying to figure out the position he was in. The man, predictably sneered at the boy's words.

"Ha! You think that I would go through all the trouble of having you captured just to let you go? And here I thought you were a prodigy! You will be going nowhere until…well, until later, I suppose." He laughed again.

"What's you're problem? " Edward yelled, anger building in his eyes.

"My problem? See not the old man before you, nor the aged and grey visage. See only the Truth, boy. See only that which makes you despair. Any problem of mine is rooted within that despair, within the past, the present, every moment I exist in this world. But fear not, boy. It is nearly time for me to depart." he betrayed a grim smile as he began to walk away.

Edward struggled against his bindings. "And just where the hell are you going, you fucking psycho?!" Edward yelled out in a fit if rage. The man only sneered, waved as he was consumed by the shadows of the far off door. "Do not fret. Surely, I shall return soon to finish what I've started."

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Lieutenant, just how long are you going to keep me here? It's past midnight!" Colonel Mustang pouted, waving his arms in exasperation.<p>

"The parallels between you and Edward are astounding, Colonel." Hawkeye mused, keeping her stoic demeanor. The Colonel was at a loss for words.

"What? Lieutenant, don't you start comparing me with that half-pint! He's really started to irritate me lately. Hell, I'm overdue for a raise with all the stress he's caused me!" he exasperated, still rather frustrated from their previous encounter. "Alright, Hawkeye, I've finished this stack for Commander Davis. It's past midnight, and I'm due here in less than six hours. Can I _please_ leave and get a little shut-eye?" Mustang groveled, still entirely consumed with his growing need for a soft mattress. Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't waver in the slightest. "Sure, you can leave" she replied with her usual calmness.

At the sheer notion he could leave, Mustang was enraptured. He nearly jumped from his chair at the implication that he could go home. "Really? You're serious, aren't you? Because I really _do_ need to get home and-" One would think that tearing the man down was one of Hawkeye's sick hobbies.

"That is, after you finish this last stack of paperwork, sir" The Lieutenant said, setting down yet another large stack of documents, which needed signature by morning, upon his already busied desk. Before Mustang could get in another word of protest, the office phone gave a curt ring.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Mustang mused, a little glad to have a decent break, if one could even call it that. Roy picked up the black phone at his desk, only to hear a very concerned Alphonse Elric on the other end. Alphonse was talking a mile a minute asking questions and trying to get answers about something of which the colonel hadn't a clue. When the boy paused for breath, the colonel took the opportunity to stop him.

"Alright, calm down, Alphonse. Now I want you to tell me **exactly** what's going on. What's wrong?" Mustang asked, waiting patiently for the boy's response.

"Is Edward there?" Alphonse asked in a panic.

Roy Mustang was bemused at the notion. Something didn't feel right. "Uh... no, he left a few hours ago. Is he not home yet?" Mustang asked, his voice showing only a hint of worry.

"Y-You mean he's not there? What could of happened to him? Do you think he's okay? C'mon, Colonel, talk to me! I-I need to find him! I-" Alphonse bellowed to the point of screaming.

"Alphonse, calm _down_! We'll go look for your brother right now. I'll... call some of my subordinates to help with the search. We'll find him. I'm sure he's fine, Al." with that, Mustang hung up. His voice took on an authoritative edge, usually lost in his banter and whining. "Lieutenant, it would seem that Fullmetal's gone missing. Alphonse said that he hasn't arrived to their dorm yet. Call Hughes and Armstrong, and while you're at it drag out whoever's still here. We need to find him" Roy explained sternly.

"Sir. Fuery, Havoc and Breda are still here. I'll get the personnel you requested at once," Riza replied, running out of the office.

Fifteen minutes later, the requested team arrived, as well as Alphonse Elric, who ran as fast as his armor would allow.

Roy marched to the front of his team, his eyes growing bags but his tone still holding its authority. "Alright! Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has gone missing. We must find him at all costs. As of now, he has been missing for about four hours. While there's a good chance of it, no one is to assume that he is not in danger. It's certainly unusual, but God knows how many enemies he must have as a 'military dog'. Right now, we are assuming that he is alive, with the possibility of capture. Leave no place unsearched!" Mustang ordered.

"Sir!" replied all of Mustang's subordinates, leaving the room.

_**Edward... You had better be alive...!**_

* * *

><p>The boy was left alone for a while, and decided, without much else to pass the time, to survey the room he was being held in. The entire room, or rather, ballroom, was colored in black and lavender, decorated thickly with flowers of several varieties, except…<p>

They were all dead.

Edward decided it best to leave his curiosity at bay in order to asses the situation, and focus on getting out. He turned his head, finding his left arm bound, and his right still attached. His legs appeared the same way… And with that fleeting sense of relief, the bastard reappeared.

_Damn it, here he comes. The bastard._

He sauntered over, holding an array of instruments in his hands. He smiled rather wickedly as he bent over at Edward's side, his gaze penetrating and fierce. HERE

"W-what are you going to do with that?" I breathlessly asked, pointing towards his large, intimidating knife.

"Oh… nothing at the moment, but I do want to play with this." He sneered, holding in his other hand… a wrench.

"Let's have some fun, shall we? And since you asked, I am simply going to remove your arm. Then, I am going to feel guilty about it, and put it back on; then I will get nervous for my safety, and take it off again. And I am going to do this over and over and over again until I feel in the mood to try something else! But first… let's give you this!" He said politely, injecting the syringe into my left arm.

"What is that? What did you do to me?" I screamed, terrified with the possibilities of that container.

"Oh… nothing at all! It is simply a drug that I created that prevents one from passing out or falling unconscious! It only lasts for 20 minutes, but it sure does add to the fun!" He beamed, holding the wrench to my arm.

"Ready?"

"Uh, n-no!"

"Set?"

"Wait! Hold on a second, I-"

"Go!" he said, removing the arm painfully. I didn't scream… I never do; but it still hurt like Hell; but then, just as fast as it had left, it can right back on. On and Off. On and Off.

"Again!" He yelled, about to take it off for the fourth time.

"A-Ahhh!" I screamed in pain.

My arm is getting numb now! Wait… is that... blood?

A stream of blood began to pour from my arm as he attached it again

My screams began to get louder, and louder, and louder as he continued his work in a vicious cycle of torture and pain.

"Again!"

"L-let me go! Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying in vain to get away from his grasp.

"But what fun would that be?" The man asked, a sneer on his elderly face.  
>Damn it! Make it stop! My arm! I… I cant feel anything! I can't feel! I can't breathe!<p>

Ahh! P-please, make him stop!

No…

"Aww! Tired already? Well phooey! I suppose we can get on with the night, since I am getting bored!" he said with enthusiasm. He took out a blindfold from his pocket and put it over my eyes. Unfortunately, I had no choice but to allow it.

"Now then. Let's play a game, shall we? He's how the game works: I am going to cut you somewhere on your body, and if you scream quietly, I will stab at a different spot. But if you scream loudly, then I will continue to stab there. And the louder you scream, the deeper I cut, do you understand?" He said with a chuckle.

I grit my teeth, preparing myself for the pain.

The knife cut deep into Edward's left arm, causing him to cry out in pain. The man smiled as he cut again, again, again, again, blood spattering on their faces and on the ground

_Cry blood scream pain die death murder murder die stab stab STAB STAB STAB **BLOODLUST BLOODLUST BLOODLUST**_

_STOP IT!_

Edward lay still on the cold, blood-luscious ground, his breaths coming out in chimney puffs. Frowning, the man gave a pout, a pout that did not last long as the diabolical man got a horrible idea. Grinning madly, the man reached into his coat pocket for a pair of scissors.

The man placed the knife, unbeknownst to Edward, above his left arm, preparing to cut. Slowly, painfully, he began to scrape the knife across Edward's flesh, causing the boy to wince in pain. When he did not scream, the man grabbed his scissors, and cut off Edward's shirt. Smiling to himself, he cut zig-zag patterns across the boy's chest, causing Edward to wince a little louder. Hearing this, Edward's captor pressed the knife into Edward's gut

_No! I… I have to help my Brother first! I can't just let myself get killed!_

The elderly man came back to my side, a dark syringe in his hands.

"W-what is that?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"This? Why… this is nothing! Just a poke, Edward! This little number will help to speed things along!" he said as he pressed the tip into my arm. I began to feel funny, and my mind and vision began to haze. I felt sick.

"W-whudidja do... to- me…" I couldn't even talk right. Damn it!

"Well, let's start the fun, shall we?" Said the mysterious man.

"W-who are you?"

"Foolish brat! I might be a man of science, but I'm not a mad scientist. I'm not just going to tell you everything! I might be old, but I'm sharp as a nail!" The old man bellowed, causing a growl to erupt from Edward.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes, the experiment. Brace yourself, boy, because this is going to burn like hell!" the geezer yelled, activation the massive transmutation circle.

He stood atop the flight of stairs, and his eyes began to glow in a tint of scarlet. His hands lit up, as did the circle-

Wait. A… A transmutation circle? What the hell?

"What the hell is this?" I screamed, my eyes burning with angry tears.

"Now then, it is time, Edward Elric, that I give you just Despair"

And a bright flash began its run.

Edward's screams of agony could be heard throughout the city, making children cry, pigeons stir, and people look out their windows in shock. Fortunately for the teen, Mustang's Unit could hear his screams just as well.

"That was Edward!" Riza yelled, trying to keep her composure.

"Hurry! This way! By the sounds of that, we have no time to lose!" Mustang bellowed, running towards the chateau.

The horrible old man simply just grinned happily at the adolescent covered in blood as the sinister transmutation neared completion.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Perfection! From this point forward, all your eyes shall see is hell! Images of evil and putrescence shall be your life! You will finally see the world for what it truly is! A Pit of Despair! MWAHAHO!" The old man screamed (who was clearly insane, mind you. Perhaps it was dementia?).

As the group approached the ghastly abode, sounds of a dark waltz being played on a sinister violin could be heard in the background of Edward's screams of nothing short of torture. The group was terrified by the possibilities of what lay behind that old mahogany door. Without another thought, the group barged into the mansion, using Armstrong's strength to their advantage.

And everything was much worse than they had predicted.

Atop the flight of stairs, the man played a sinister tune on his red violin, even faster now, laughing in merriment at his completed experiment. But that wasn't what caused their eyes to bulge, no. It was the sight of Edward, on the floor, covered in a crimson embrace. Mustang looked to the transmutation circle for any signs of what in Hell was happening to Edward, but all that was still visible was a strange black symbol, which, for one reason or another, had appeared familiar to Roy.

Slowly glancing back at Edward, Roy continued to stand appalled at the sight. His bones were jutting out of his body, and his mouth continued to excrete blood and bile. The boy rattled in shakes and bursts of alchemist energy, his screams no longer present, as his mouth began to be filled with black bile. As the young Colonel stared wide-eyes at his subordinate, Edward slowly looked up. The Colonel nearly blanched at the boy's eyes; no longer did they hold ambition and will, but instead held fear and deep pain. And his eyes... they held a transmutation circle... a horrible, crimson transmutation circle. Not one of Mustang's men could say a word that could explain the situation before their very eyes. Blood, bones, bile and black was the only sight that lay before them.

This was Madness...

This was Horror...

This was Despair

For Death was surely upon him.

A/N:

1*: He uses electricity as his main element, though has many other tricks up his sleeve. Whenever he did become a State Alchemist, he did not become known for his electric alchemy, but that of another kind.


	2. Misery

Ahh! I got some pretty nifty responses on the first chapter, so I shall continue! My little 14 year old brain cannot respond to such great responses! Oh, and sorry is Hawkeye is a bit OOC, but I like it when she's all dramatic! Also, since I changes perspectives a lot, I've put numbers throughout the story, so that it's easier to follow along. Ex. 1 Edward screamed and attacked the monster, 1 the nurses were trying to calm Edward down. Oh, and one more thing, Edward still see's the visions in his sleep, hope that it isn't too confusing! As for Al's nightmare form, go look up a picture of a giant bloody robot, and chances are, that's what he looks like. Well, here it is!

UPDATED 30 DECEMBER 2012

* * *

><p><em>It is only for you<em>

_That I would Crush the Stars_

_And Put on their display_

_Black Paper Moon_

_If you believe in me!_

_When you're lost, here I am_

_'Forever' with your soul_

_If you look up, just like the shining moon..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Misery<em>

The six stared in horror down at the unconscious boy that lay before them upon the cold lavender carpet of the elder's estate, questioning why this would happen, to Edward, of all people. The wicked old man caught their gaze and smirked at their grief, interrupting them with a snide snicker of glee.

"Mwahaho... What are you staring at? I have no intent to kill the boy... In fact, he will probably do the job for me later on! Off you go, now, it's about time I get on my way as well!" The old man bellowed, instantly halting his tune.

"You are under arrest for abducting and abusing an officer of the state! You will be taken into custody and-" Mustang began.

"Fool! I have no intention of leaving! Nor do I plan to remain alive! Je vous verrai dans la fosse de désespoir! Farewell, you miserable fools!" And with that, the man threw the candle atop his organ upon himself, unleashing an inferno throughout his body, tearing at the ground at his feet and seeping into his skin. His flesh burned many shades of reds and ash as he laughed with agony in his own demise. Once what remained of the man fell to the ground, the whole mansion began to go up in smoke. There was fire everywhere. The Colonel quickly lifted the unconscious Edward into his arms, carrying him out the door and promptly ignoring the blood that continued to seep from him. As the seven left the house, it instantly turned to ash as it came crashing down.

The group quickly ran to the hospital, fearing that poor Edward would bleed to death. Roy Mustang's military uniform was becoming soaked with the adolescent's blood, becoming a deeper shade with every passing second. As they finally approached the hospital, Edward began to mumble incoherently.

"H…h… horrible, So much...blood... Help m…me." Edward said, passing out yet again. After what seemed like forever, the group finally ran inside the hospital.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" Roy cried, blood dripping from his arms.

"Oh my god! Elisabeth! Get me a stretcher!" one of the nurses cried as another nurse, Elisabeth, ran towards them with a stretcher, taking Edward from Roy and placing the boy upon it. All of them ran through the halls of the hospital, fearing that one second of hesitation would be the youth's undoing. The doctor and nurses went inside of the emergency room and prepared for the surgery.

And all they could do is hope that Edward would survive

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>They sat in deafening silence for an hour, waiting and waiting for the doctor to come out of the operating room. It was then that finally, Mustang spoke.

"You know, you guys don't have to stay here. It's nearly two o'clock... you should go home get some rest" Mustang said quietly, looking around at his comrades. Each one mirrored his expression, one of sadness and deep pain. Despite the look of emptiness in his eyes, Lt. Havoc spoke with a smile, or rather, a smirk.

"Aw, come on chief, don't think that we're going to just bail on you! Of course we're staying!" Havoc said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I shall wait patiently with all of you! For Patience has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!" Armstrong bellowed.

"We will be staying, Colonel. That goes for all of us" Riza said, earning a nod from Breda, Fuery and Falmon.

"Yeah" the rest agreed.

After another two hours of waiting, and at least five coffee runs, the doors of the ER finally opened, revealing a doctor whose scrubs were covered in blood. She was a tall woman, with dark hair and eyes that spoke volumes. She had a knowing look, hidden mostly by her glasses. One could see their reflection in those strangely compacted lenses, should they stare.

"Doctor! Is he going to be alright?" Mustang asked, nearly jumping from his chair. Her knowing look deepened as she answered, with a push of the glasses and a glance at her clipboard.

**2**"Well, he will live, however, it appears as though some of his vitals have been tampered with, by means I am unsure. It is most probable that alchemy was the cause of this tampering, as traces of transmutation can be found throughout his body, most prominently around his neck and wrists, as well as his muscular tissue and some of his vitals." the doctor said, nearly being cut off by the screams of the nurses in the ER. She turned, running into the ER to handle the situation at hand.

"What's wrong? Emily?"

* * *

><p>Point of View: Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist<p>

**1**As I awoke, the visions of what had just happened to me relayed in my mind like a broken record playing ragtime. All I could see was darkness, shades of crimson and black. Is this a nightmare, or is this... real?

I stood upon this barren ground and felt the wind flow through the fields of dead grass and leaves. I felt a presence behind me, and I turned, revealing something that I wish I had never seen. It was a demon, to say the least. Legs of a spider and the head of a witch, its body some abominable mix I could not determine its origin. It approached me, inching closer with its spindly, wicked legs. Its eyes were a dark shade of maroon, and its hair was black. I looked closer, and soon, blood began to seep from its mouth. Finally, the creature began to speak.

"_Hello, __Edward. __Welcome __to... __the __Pit __of __Despair"_ the voice said.

"Who- who are you... and what is this place?" the boy nervously said, looking around the dark and empty land.

"_I __just __told __you __child, __this __is __the __Pit __of __Despair! __And __if __you __must __know, __I __am __Misery!_

"I… I don't understand! How did I get here? And what exactly _is _the... Pit of Despair?

"_This __place __is __real, __but __it __is __not! __It __is __fiction, __but __it __is __Truth! __It __is __life, within death. The light engulfed by darkness__! __We __are __inside __of __your __mind, __child!" _the demon said, blood continuing to drip from its mouth.

"What? But- how is that possible?" Edward said as he began to tremble.

"_I __am __sure __that __Affliction __would __tell __you, __that __is, __if __you __were __going __to __live for so long!"_

**2**The creature pounced on Edward who, with his infamous nerves of steel, fought back with everything he had. As the creature tried to restrain him, nearly biting into his neck, Edward kicked it in the face, causing its neck to turn without prompt. Edward arose, and the two forces looked each other in the eyes, and they began to battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in reality…<p>

**2**"Beth! What happened?" the doctor yelled.

"Doctor! The patient is becoming violent! We need sedatives!" the nurse cried.

Agonized screams from Edward could be heard from the room.

"_Let me go_! You won't kill me, you bitch!" Edward yelled angrily as Mustang ran into the room.

**3**"Edward! Calm down! You're alright!" Roy cried.

* * *

><p>Edward's POW<p>

As the creature continued to attack the young alchemist, a man clad in black swiftly ran into the scene, Roy Mustang.

**3**"Edward! Calm down! You're alright!" Roy cried.

"R…Roy! What are you doing here! Don't just stand there, help me kill it!"

"Edward! This is a hospital, and she is just a nurse! There are no monsters here!" His voice was thick and distorted, made fragile in this strange land.

"What are you talking about? This..._thing_ is definitely **not **a nurse!"

"_Foolish __brat! __I __shall __harvest __your __blood __eventually, __do __not __fight __it!"_

* * *

><p>Point of View: Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist<p>

Edward continued to scream, thrashing about even more so than earlier. The nurses tried to sedate him, but miserably failed.

"Get away from me, you demon! Roy! What are you doing here? Don't just stand there, Roy! Help me kill it!"

"Edward! This is a hospital, and she is _just_ a nurse! There are _no_ monsters here!" Roy said as Alphonse came into the room as well.

"Edward! What's wrong?" The younger Elric cried, trying to help his brother.

"I…it's… the Pit of Despair!"

* * *

><p>EXTRA!<p>

Edward's cries of sheer agony could be heard everywhere, so Mustang's unit hurried to the estate only to find…

A birthday party?

Old Man: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Edward, happy birthday to you!

The organ was also playing that tune.

Roy: Wait, then why was Edward screaming?

Edward: OH MY GOD! I'm A Princess Barbie? How did you know?

Old Man: I have my resources! It's good to know that my Barbie on Boys experiment went smashing!

Roy: Barbie dolls? Really, Ed?

Edward: Hey SHUT UP! Everyone has their guilty pleasures! At least I don't have one that looks like Hawkeye and play with it every time she leaves the room!

Riza: What?

Proceeds to shoot the colonel

END XD

P.S. Sorry it took so long! My stupid tubit laptop crashed, and took like forever to start working again! I'm going to try my best to do one a week, but am making no promises, since Biology is a NIGHTMARE!

OhHolyCow!


	3. Diagnosis

WOOT WOOT! Got some more reviews! By the way, I'm planning on going back and adding more detail to the first few chapters once I get further along. Biology sucks, so I probably wont get to my other stories until a few more days. BUT! I will probably do a double-update this weekend, since it's labor day!

I went back through this chapter and Mustang was really OOC, so I tried to change it a bit. I'm probably going to tweak it some more later, but I have an update to get back to

Dusk

Chapter 3

Diagnosis

Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang: Flame Alchemist

As Edward continued to flail about on the hospital bed, I began to panic. I would never say it to his face, or out loud, for that matter, but I always had thought of Edward like something akin to a son, my young charge if you will. Seeing the horrified look in his eyes made me feel uneasy; I had the sudden (and strange) urge to comfort him. Without thinking twice, but three times, I began to do what I felt was the best thing for the boy; I cautiously outstretched my arms, and pulled him into a warm embrace. Edward immediately began to calm down, and actually began to lean into me, to my surprise. After all, injured or not, this was Fullmetal.

"Um...Ssh?, It's okay, Fullmetal, erm, Edward, It's alright…" I whispered, trying to calm him down. It's the first time that I can remember showing this kind of affection towards anyone, especially one of my subordinates. But Fullmetal was different; he wasn't like my other subordinates, no. He was always trying to be brave for his brother, for everyone around him, and always put up those damn emotional barriers, so that no one would worry about him. Always angry, obnoxious, and with a chip on his shoulder that could rival Knox. But on the inside, he was not the brave, fearless Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People; he was just a scared and hurt little kid who had to grow up much too fast. It truly felt right, me comforting him; a small part of me wished that he could stay here, like this (I mentally laughed at the thought). To my surprise, Edward fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

And I smiled.

Point of View: Major Edward Elric: Fullmetal Alchemist

The beast continued to pounce on me. Roy was doing what he could to distract he monster, but was failing miserably. It bit and clawed and, if not for the automail, would have chomped off my arm. As soon as I finally got the damn thing off of me, I turned to look at him, but he was gone. Roy was gone. The beast smiled a wicked smile, as if she were saying "Oh? So the bastard is gone?", and tried to pounce on me again. I put up my right arm to try and defend myself as it continued to attack. So many thoughts running through my mind, hoping desperately that I can survive this, and return Al to his normal body. The beast looked at me with a devilish smirk as it shot out a web, ensnaring me in it's grasp. It towered over me as sickly red saliva leaked from its mouth and onto my face. It came a little closer, it's teeth so close to the meal it wanted to consume. And as I waited for the final blow, I was met with silence...but Death never came, for someone else had my back. It was Mustang, defending me, protecting me.

As the Colonel stood over me, everything began to fade, like a newspaper left in the rain. The monster's screams, the death, the pain, and even the purple hills. Everything fell away, and for the first time in my life, I felt safe.

And I smiled

Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang: Flame Alchemist

Alphonse stared, amazed that I actually got Edward to fall asleep in my arms, simply by hugging him, no less. If armor could smile, his grin would be as wide as Central Command. He nodded to himself, and walked out of the room to explain to everyone else what had happened.

I smiled, and looked back at Edward. I felt a pang of sympathy for the boy in my arms when he began to clasp me tighter, almost as if he depended on me. Surely Edward wouldn't have done anything of the sort if he was in his right mind, but I suppose that I should just enjoy it while it lasts.

I was abruptly pulled out of my musings when the doctor finally entered the room, with a look of concern on her face. She approached me, assuming that I was his father by the way I held him. Finally, she spoke.

"Well, Mr. Mustang, I'm afraid that I have good news, and bad news. I suppose that I'll start with the good news. The good news it that we have closed most of his wounds, and he is healing nicely; the bad news, however, is that we have detected something from the blood sample, something that could not be there under any normal circumstances." The doctor said, with a growing look of fear in her dark brown eyes.

"Well, what is it, doctor? Is there something in his blood?" I said, practically being murdered by the suspense.

"Well, it isn't a matter of what is _in_ his blood, Colonel, but the blood itself…." The doctor said, trailing off"

"What do you mean? You aren't making any sense!" I said, nearly falling from my seat.

"Well, we have no idea how, but… some of his blood cells…have turned… black"

They both sat there for a moment as Roy tried to absorb what the doctor had said.

"H… How is that poss…" I froze, and looked over to the boy, and from the blood that dribbled down from his mouth, the black-laced terror, I was forced to believe.

Roy began to contemplate what had happened to Edward. He reflected on the array that was drawn into the floor. In spite of it being covered in blood, he could recall a few of the symbols within it. Finally, he remembered what one of them meant. It was the symbol for blood, but it had been altered, somehow. It had a square on the outside, instead of a circle. Now it all made sense, it was him… the madman changed Edward's blood, and Roy was pissed.

"Sir, are you alright?" the doctor said, once again pulling Roy out of his musings.

"Oh, yes… well, as 'alright' as I could be, given the circumstances…" Roy said, with a hint of sadness and annoyance in his voice.

"I understand, but, I unfortunately have some more bad news" the doctor began, causing Roy to quickly look up.

"Well, as strange as it sounds, a few of his organs have been tampered with. It appears as though some of them have been moved slightly upward, causing his breathing to be labored. We did what we could, but only made a little bit of progress… Luckily, his breathing is only slightly strained, so his life probably isn't in danger. But one more thing: it also seems as though his bladder has become… well… smaller, so he will have to urinate much more often than he should." The doctor said, speaking in a methodical, professional voice despite the lingering gloom.

"But, other than that, he'll be fine! He can probably leave the hospital tomorrow! But we will need to check back to make sure his blood stays stable" The doctor added, trying to lighten the mood.

I looked down at the boy, feeling sadness and remorse.

_If only he had let the boy leave earlier, then we could have avoided all this. Now he has even more problems to deal with._

Edward tugged on the older man's shirt, whimpering from the pain he was forced to endure. _All my fault_, he said to himself, and for the first time in years, Roy Mustang, the 'Hero of Ishval', lowered his head as silent tears rolled down his face.

Wow, that chapter turned out better than I thought! Please review! Feed my review monster, or else it will eat you! NOM NOM NOM!

~OhHolyCow!


	4. Affliction

Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to go ahead and post today! Review oodles! Also, this chapter will definitely help clear things up.

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 4

Affliction

Point of View: Major Edward Elric: Fullmetal Alchemist

The Pit of Despair is now desolate, a white void. What made the evil go away? Was it Roy? Where am I? What did that man do to me? I asked myself all of these questions over and over again in my mind, but found no answers. Well, I can only guess that this is that creepy guy that kidnapped me's fault, since, after all, this never happened before the abduction. Damn, it's boring here, but it is kind of nice. Nothing but white, almost like floating on a cloud, am awfully familiar cloud. My golden eyes snapped open when I began to see the world shift once again, but this time, it wasn't like before; there are no colors here, just black. At first, it didn't bother me so much, since black is my favorite color, especially when it has that perfect tint of blue. Suddenly, though almost as if on cue, a robed figure approached me. Unlike the rest of the void, its robe was white (though had black, curved stripes). Her eyes were a piercing shade of silver, and had matching hair to boot. The figure drew close, and began to speak.

"_Hello, Edward Elric"_ the voice said, in a strong, but gentle tone.

"Who are you?" I asked, though it seemed pointless to ask, since all of these strange people seem to have excruciatingly long monologues.

"_Who am I? I am Affliction, the second Mistress of Despair."_ The voice said. I soon realized that the voice was that of a woman (duh), and sounded shockingly similar to Major General Armstrong.

"Should I be scared or glad to see you? I'm still pretty confused about all of this…" Edward continued, gazing into her beautiful silver eyes.

"_Well, it's good to know that you are not very afraid. Since you're here, does that mean that you have met my sister, Misery?"_

"Misery? You mean that thing that tried to kill me? Well, yeah, but…"

"_Tch, that's just like her, no restraint, always trying to kill the first thing she sees. Tell me, do you know why you are here?"_

"Well, I've been thinking… does it have to do with that guy who kidnapped me?"

"_Very clever, young alchemist! I suppose that you deserve to know more about all of this, because, trust me, you are not the first."_

"Wait? You mean to tell me that that psychopath has done this to other people?"

"_That is correct, Edward. This has happened many a time. But it's time you know who the man is. He is an alchemist, by the name of Bartholomew Delbruck. You see, he is a former State Alchemist, I believe they're called. He climbed the ranks, becoming a Brigadier General by the time he was forty. He was once known as the Cerebral Alchemist."_

"A State Alchemist? But that makes no sense, why was I targeted then?" Edward yelled, shocked at her reply.

"_That __**is **__why you were targeted by him. He was appalled that they allowed a child to become a State Alchemist, since he was unable to pass the exam until his mid twenties. He was angered by your arrogance and the power you were given, believing that you had not earned it. He plotted for four years, trying to figure out how to give you proper Despair, until he concocted his sinister plan to abduct you, and make you suffer by using your own eyes against you. He was a very intelligent man, hence his codename, although he was clearly insane, I must admit."_

"Damn it! I knew there was something up with that guy! How could I be so blind? Please tell me, is there anything I can do to stop this?"

"Well, it would be hard, but if you talk to the other Mistresses of Despair, and convince them that you are worthy of your power, or if you can defeat them in combat, then you will have a chance."

"Really? How can I find them?"

"_Oh, trust me, they'll find you. You see, I am one of the few who is not entirely evil. The others will come at you, and try murder you, either for fun, or to harvest your organs. Delightful, I know"_ Affliction said, actually smiling.

"Well, how many are there?"

"_There are five Mistresses of Despair: Misery, Affliction, Adversity, Lament, and Melancholy. Actually, now that I think about it, Adversity and Melancholy kill for fun, but Lament is fairly peaceful, for the most part. As you get past each Mistress, the lapse of time between Reality and Despair will vary, but when you face Melancholy, the worst of them all, your body will go into shock, and if she, or anyone kills you here, you die in reality too. You have been warned"_

"Alright, sounds simple enough, but how do I leave here?"

"_Tch, you're a prodigy, remember? It isn't that hard when you think about it. Good luck to you" Affliction said. _

"_Oh, and one more thing, if you do not face the rest of us soon, you will be consumed by the black blood. This is goodbye for now, Edward Elric! But surely, our paths will cross again" Affliction said walking into the mist. _

"Thank you for your help, Affliction!" Edward yelled as she disappeared into the void.

And then, Edward awoke.

* * *

><p>WOOHOO! I loved that chapter! Review! Review!<p>

P.S. Edward is not always in Despair, it varies throughout.


	5. Another Burden to Bear

Okay, be prepared for some tearjerking, because this is BY FAR the saddest chapter yet. Also, the Doctor's name is Dr. Proctor. I know, I know, the name sucks, but I have my reasons. Plus, I will probably go back and add more detail to this chapter, so yeah!

Disclaimer: I want Fullmetal Alchemist for Christmas, Mommy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (that's where I got the Black Blood concept, but I put a new spin on it, so HA!)

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter Five

Another Burden to Bear

Point of View: Edward Elric: Fullmetal Alchemist

As soon as Affliction walked into the mist, everything faded into an even darker black. I felt like I was awake, but all that I could see was black. I blinked a few times (or at least that's what it felt like), but there was still nothing. I heard muffled voices in the background, but couldn't make out any of their conversation. 'Ugh, I feel like someone drilled my head open and stuffed a bunch of cotton balls into my head; I still feel dizzy', I thought to myself. Finally I could make out some of the voices; it was Roy and Riza, talking to me, apparently. Panicking (since by this time I figured out what was going on), I called out to him hoping for a response, holding out my arms.

Point of View: Roy Mustang: Flame Alchemist

It is now around four in the evening, and I have been staying by Full… Edward's side for hours now. He has stirred only slightly, almost as if he was making conversation with someone who wasn't in the room. Hawkeye and Havoc, as well as Maes and Alphonse, have been trying to coax me to take a coffee break, of even a bathroom break, but I simply refuse to leave him for a second, since all of this is my fault, anyways. Finally, Edward began to stir, and awaken. His beautiful golden eyes slowly crept open, blinking twice, but something about his eyes was different; something just wasn't there. I smiled ecstatically, and yelled over to Hawkeye to tell her the news.

"H… Hawkeye! He's awake!" I called, earning an equally large smile from Riza.

"Thank god!" Riza yelled, rushing over to us. Finally, Edward spoke.

"R…Roy? Is that you? What's going on? Where am I?" Edward weakly asked, his voice quiet and hoarse, his breathing becoming even more strained.

"We're at the hospital, Edward. How are you feeling?" Roy asked, looking Edward in the eye.

"H, hospital? But it's so dark here; turn on the lights!" the boy continued, reaching towards the ceiling, trying to grasp what was not there.

"…"

Me and Riza both stared at Edward, and then at each other, and back, nearly breaking into tears.

Edward was blind

"Edward" Riza began. "Can you not see anything?" she asked, her voice dripping with worry as she became misty-eyed.

" H…Hawkeye? N…no…I don't see anything. A…am I…. Am I blind?" Edward asked, his voice soft and weak. Sitting up and grunting in pain, he spoke again. "R…Roy! Where are you?" Edward called, not earning an answer. "Please! R…Roy!" Edward called, nearly falling to tears himself.

Roy just sat there, staring at the poor boy, mouth agape. 'Damn it! This is all my fault! Now he's blind too? Why can't the world ever be nice to him, and give his something good? Because, hell, he's earned it!', Roy thought to himself. Roy didn't, no, couldn't answer the crying, desperate boy, for he was crying himself, along with Riza; Roy and Riza decided to stick to what worked, and tightly hugged the boy, who clutched them both tightly, sobbing into Roy's neck. The trio stayed that way, and cried.

After what seemed like forever, Alphonse and Hughes returned from wherever they went and stared at the sight. Riza and Roy, holding Ed, crying. Shocked, Hughes dropped his nearly full mug of coffee and ran towards the trio as it crashed to the floor.

"He's awake!" Hughes yelled

"Brother!" Alphonse cried (if armor could cry), running to his brother.

After another moment, upon realizing his brother's arrival, Edward finally coaxed his eyes to stop crying. "A…Al? Is that you?" Edward asked reaching out towards his brother's ringing voice, staring Alphonse in the face.

"Colonel… what… what's wrong with him?" Alphonse asked, staring at Roy.

"Well… he… he's blind, Alphonse. Edward is blind" Roy stated, trying to hold back tears.

All of them just stayed silent, grasping the urgency of the situation. Finally, breaking the silence, Riza spoke. "Maybe we should go get the doctor? Since he doesn't know about Edward's blindness".

"Yeah, maybe we should. I'll go get him" Maes said, walking towards the door with a numb expression on his face. Turning once more to see the pained expression of Edward's now sleeping face.

A few minutes later, Hughes, Doctor Proctor, along with another doctor, Doctor Anne Brunk, entered the room. She was a fairly young woman, with flowing brown hair and eyes to match.

"Hello again, Mr. Mustang. From what Mr. Hughes tells me, Edward is also suffering from blindness. Is that correct?" Dr. Proctor began.

"Um, yes, that is correct" Roy answered, still feeling numb.

"Well, in that case, I have brought one of my colleagues, Dr. Brunk. She specializes in optic medicine, and can hopefully find out why Mr. Elric is suffering from blindness. Not to mention, she did some research on what is the most likely cause of all of his illness. Black Blood."

"What? Do you mean to tell me that this Black Blood has been found in other people?" Roy yelled.

"That is correct, Colonel Mustang" Dr. Brunk began. "Well, it's rare, extremely rare. Each of the five other cases were discovered after a kidnapping, in this area, no less. We have reason to believe that all of the cases of Black Blood, or Madness Syndrome, may have been caused by the same man."

"Madness Syndrome? Why is it called that?" Riza asked ( she was filled in on the Black Blood hours ago, like everyone else).

"For a very horrible reason, Miss. You see, the Black Blood begins to multiply once it enters the bloodstream, and is known to warp the minds of all who have it. It causes them to go insane, to hallucinate, to kill. Not to mention, the black blood makes the subject turn evil, therefore making them become a different person. I'm afraid that Mr. Elric will not be sane for long." Dr. Brink concluded.

"What? But… but Ed wouldn't kill anyone!" Alphonse argued.

"That's what the last person said; I believe his name was Lucas Blanche. His fiancé was injected with Black Blood during her abduction, and began to go insane. He swore that she wouldn't hurt anyone. That night, however, Cynthia, his fiancé,, murdered him in cold blood, and used a butter-knife. A butter-knife! Stabbing at his unguarded wrists for and entire hour, scraping him on every inch of his body, drawing blood, not to mention, scraping out his eyes while still conscious; when I went to the crime scene, it was everywhere! Blood! Tell me, would any sane person kill their fiancé with a butter-knife? Would they?" Dr. Brunk yelled, staring coldly at Al.

Alphonse, however, just sat there, trembling, fearing what would become of his poor brother's mind. Seeing the look on his face, Dr. Brunk began to speak again.

"Hm, sorry about that. It's just, they were both good friends of mine, and I want you to take extreme caution. But, for now, don't worry, His mind should stay stable until the blood takes up about %70 of his red blood cell count. For Cynthia, it took about a month, but it may vary. Nonetheless, be careful"

"We will take your advice, Doctor, but what about his eyes? Does the Madness Syndrome have anything to do with his blindness?" Riza asked, stroking Edward's golden hair.

"I don't know, I'll have to run some tests. But, you should take him home first, let him get some rest." The doctor replied.

They froze

"Wait, Colonel, where is Edward going to stay? You can't possibly be thinking about letting him stay in the dorms!" Riza asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. All of this is my fault, so it's only fair that I take him. I have plenty of room in my apartment, so he can have his own space, but be kept under my supervision" Roy replied with a stern look on his face.

"What? But you know nothing about kids!" Hughes added.

"Can it, Hughes. I've already made up my mind" Roy said, glaring daggers at Maes.

"Fine, but only if you let me give you some books about teenagers! I got them for when my little Elysia gets older! Speaking of Elysia, have you seen this picture of…" Maes began before he was interrupted by Roy.

"No! I do not want to see any pictures of your daughter!" Roy yelled.

With that statement, the mound in the bed began to stir.

"R…Roy, gimme back my slice of cake, mnn" Edward said to himself, still half asleep.

"Ssh! Your going to wake him!" Riza whispered (even when she was quiet, Riza was scary!).

Edward awoke with a coughing spree, until they got extremely loud.

"Breathe, Ed, breathe!" Roy shouted, trying to comfort the sick boy. After five whole minutes of Edward coughing (and Roy patting his back), he began to cough up blood.

Black Blood

* * *

><p>HA! CLIFFY! Sorry if this chapter is lugubrious (sad to the point of stupid), but I wanted it to be all sappy. I know it isn't the best, so I'm going to start going back and rereading the chappies, including this one. Also, Ed still isn't totally there, so his constant sobbing is excused! Please tell me if it sucks, because if it does, I will go back and tweak it a bit, but I probably will lengthen it, regardless! Review, or else Cynthia will STAB YOU WITH A BUTTER-KNIFE! MWAHAHO!<p>

P.S. I hoped you like the cake bit

~OhHolyCow!


	6. A Hospital's Melancholy

Oh my gosh! Sorry it took so long! I had a MAJOR project for English, and I had to make a twenty minute puppet show, which took 45 hours to make! So sorry!

Alright, so MAYBE once a week won't work, so how's about once every… well… 10- 14 days for an update. See you then!

I reread the chapters, and have started to fix the mistakes. After another chapter or two, everything should be fixed, so be sure to go back in case you missed anything! Also, Ed is still a bit out of it, so his constant sobbing is STILL excused. But his true personality DOES shine through!

PLUS! There is a surprise character near the end of this chapter, so I'll post another disclaimer then

I'm probably going to keep using other characters because IT IS SO FUN!

\

ALSO! This is NOT a yaoi fic! All Roy/ Ed relationships are strictly PARENTAL!

Disclaimer. TSIMEHCLA LATEMLLUF NWO TON OD II DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

Now, where were we?

The next morning…

Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang

As I awoke from my rather uncomfortable position in the hospital chair, I looked around, finding three empty chairs to my left, where Hawkeye, Alphonse, and Hughes sat hours ago. If my memory is correct, Alphonse and Hughes said something about working with Dr. Brunk about what exactly is going on, exactly what happened that night. Hawkeye said something about looking through military profiles for anyone that matched the alchemist's description. Hopefully, Edward will have at least SOME memory of what happened that night, that dusk. Speaking of Edward, he's been sleeping for nearly a day now; at least he has that much. Thank God they were able to essentially rebuild Edward after what that Bastard did to him. If he wasn't already dead, I would have scorched, no, incinerated that madman myself. A series of quick, pained gasps pulled me out of my thoughts. Looking in Edward's direction, I, once again, was appalled at the sight of the boy. .Even after those many hours of surgery, he still wasn't a pretty sight. His skin was a sickly pale color, and his hair looked as though it had been run through the mill and back, taking on a thin, bleached, unhealthy façade.

Finally, after sleeping for nearly 24 hours, Edward awoke. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them once again (to get the sleep out of his eyes), seeing in front of him the eternal darkness of disability. He looked to his left, and he looked to his right, hope fading from his eyes. It was evident that Edward had forgotten about his sudden blindness; but, being Edward, he can handle it. However, this person in front of me might not be the teenaged alchemist that I know, but a mystery, encased in the clutches of the Black Blood. Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"*sigh* I guess that I'm still blind…huh, Mustang" he said, his eyes showing sadness.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said, earning me a look of shock from the boy.

"After all, this is my fault. If I would've just let you leave, then none of this would have hap…"

"Shut up, Mustang!" Edward yelled, his voice the sharpest it's been since this whole or-deal. "This isn't your fault! That bastard had a bone to pick with me! Not you! It's because of _you _that I'm alive!" After a moment, Edward calmed down a little, his face returning to its ale color. "Look... I would have died of you hadn't taken me here, so don't think for a second that any of this is your fault... You saved my life. So... thanks"

I was rather surprised by his words, and had no idea that Edward actually felt this way. I guess there's more to him than anger and alchemy. Who knew?

"Edward…" I began.

"Well, come on! They said that I could leave, right? The sooner I get to the dorms, the better!" He yelled, removing the I.V. from his wrist, getting up from his bed.

"Edward, you aren't going to the dorms" I said.

"What do you mean? Where am I supposed to go?" Edward yelled, walking not one foot away from Roy.

"Well, me, Hawkeye, Hughes, the doctors, and your brother discussed this, and decided that it would be best… if you stayed… with me… until you get better…" Roy said, scratching the back of his head, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"What? Hell no!" He yelled.

"Look, you aren't well, and I'm the most suitable person to take care of you. Not to mention, I have plenty of space at my house." I replied.

"Well, what about Al?"

"Alphonse is staying with Hughes. They will be working on the case while you work on getting better. We all felt that it would be best for Al to stay with him, since they will be working _constantly_ to solve it." I said with a stern, unmoving expression that read 'end of discussion'.

"…fine. Let's just go" He replied, limping towards the door.

"Wait, Ed." I said.

"… Hey, Mustang, I'm not feeling too…too" Edward said before throwing up plenty of blood.

Black Blood.

"Oh my God! Edward!" I screamed, kneeling to aid the boy.

"Unfortunately, that's normal" Dr. Brunk said as she walked into the room.

"Normal? What do you mean, 'normal'?" I shouted.

"Well, the Black Blood is foreign to the body, so Edward's is trying to expel the blood. But, as the illness progresses, it won't happen as often." She replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well, is there any medicine for it? Because that _can't _be healthy!" I said, glancing back at Ed, who was, at the moment, staring in shock at the black puddle of blood on the tile floor.

"Unfortunately, no. Since the illness is so rare, no one has taken the time to produce proper medicine for Madness Syndrome." Brunk stated, taking off her glasses.

"M… Madness Syndrome? Black Blood? Blindness? Colonel, what.. what the Hell's going on?" Edward yelled in his usual fiery tone, gazing up at me for enlightenment..

"Alright, let's see, where to start…" Brunk said to herself, trailing off and closing her eyes. "Well, when you were abducted, the transmutation altered your body drastically. Your bones were jutting out of your body, so we had to force them back into place. Your organs were pushed upward, straining your breathing, your bladder was made smaller, making you need to relieve your self constantly; your eyes became blind, your hair is falling out, and approximately 30 percent of your blood was replaced by Black Blood, which is a substance that causes drastic changes in behavior and bodily processes, and will eventually drive you to insanity and cause you to kill all of your friends." She stated without any tact at all, opening her eyes to see Edward, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ahh! I, I mean… um, oh God, um… well… here!" she rasped, pulling out a red lollipop. "Have a lollipop! See? Everything's all better, Ed! Ah ha ha!" Brunk bellowed, realizing what she had done to Edward, earning herself a glare from Mustang.

"You're NOT HELPING!" Roy yelled, still glaring at her, then turning back to comfort Edward.

"Ed, you're going to be fine; we'll get through this, just calm down, alright?" Mustang said, pulling Edward into a hug, something that Edward, in his right mind, would have _never_ allowed

* * *

><p>An hour later, in the hospital room...<p>

"Hey, Ed. Are you ready to go?" Mustang asked, entering the room after talking with Hughes on the phone.

"Y…yeah. Just as long as I don't have to stay in this place." He replied

"Alright, let's go" the Colonel said, Edward rising from his bed. Since he still wasn't fully recovered, Edward fell to the floor, hitting his face on the cold tile.

"Edward!" Roy yelled, running to Edward's side. "Here, let's get you a wheelchair" He said, looking into to the hall, finding a nurse in the hallway. "Um, excuse me, Miss?"

The nurse turned to Mustang, walking back towards him. "Oh, hello! Do you need anything?" The nurse said. "Yes, my, um… friend needs a wheelchair, do you know where I can get one?" Mustang asked, putting on his flirtatious façade.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" she squeaked, slightly blushing at his charm. She scurried down the hall, pulling a wheelchair from one of the corridors, and darting back. "Here you go!" She said, smiling kindly. "Thank you very much, Miss…?" He began, turning his head slightly.

"M…Mikuru Asahina. And…Y…you're welcome" Mikuru said, blushing profusely and scurrying away. Mustang smiled, then turned back to Edward, who was still fidgeting around on the floor. "Here you go, Ed" He said, offering a hand to help the boy. Turning red, Edward reluctantly took the offered hand and allowed Roy to help him in his chair.

"Just so you know, If this were any other time, I would NOT let you help me, let alone ride in a damn wheelchair" Edward said in a small, quiet tone. Finally, after such a catastrophe, Edward and Roy departed from the hospital, towards Mustang's abode.

I do not own Mikuru Asahina from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Sorry if this chapter is stupid! Please complain if you think it can be better! Although, try to say SOMETHING nice about it if you do, because I had this one kid flame me like twice on THE SAME STORY! It totaally sucked eggs! So please, when on , review the way you would want to be reviewed :) See you in 10-14 days!


	7. Warming Blood

Hello! I'm so glad that Mrs. Grossnickle is lightening the load in English, giving me much more time to write! Even though she quotes herself and thinks that her writing is heaven on paper, her class is pretty fun. We started reading House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros (GREAT BOOK!) Well, enough of my gibber-jabber, on with the show!

ONE MORE THING! Sorry, Roy doesn't live in an apartment, he lives in a house. I'm going back to change that as we speak, so please don't hit me.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN OR PROVOKE WARM AND FUZZY FEELINGS OR ACTIONS, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like a Japanese woman to you?

* * *

><p>A symbol rises to the surface<p>

Of the crimson sweetness that

I have submerged it deep within

~Papermoon, Tommy Heavenly 6

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Warming Blood<p>

There it was, the place where Edward would be staying until this whole mess cleared up. Mustang's House. It was a modest shade of hazel, well suited for a family of three, or an overly ambitious Colonel. ~

Pulling into the cobblestone driveway, Roy looked back at Edward, who was fast asleep in the car's leather interior, a small stream of drool coming from his mouth. With a sigh, Roy got out of the car, pulling open the trunk and unfolding Edward's wheelchair.

Trying his best not to wake the boy, Roy slowly opened the door. When it was wide open, and he was sure Ed was still asleep, he carefully picked him up by the armpits and set him in the chair. Poor Ed, he just looked so helpless, like a piece of glass that could break at any second (Roy just wanted to hug him!). He began to push Edward towards the thick mahogany door, smiling at his peaceful expression.

Stopping at the front door, Roy frisked through his pockets, looking for his key. Finally, after about two and a half minutes, Roy finally found the jingling keys, putting the one decorated with flames into the lock, turning it ever so slightly, until he heard a satisfactory click. With yet another sigh, Mustang opened the door, pushing Edward inside.

Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang

After reaching my house, I sat on the edge of my mahogany easy chair, staring intently at the frail boy, who was sleeping heavily in his wheelchair, his hair tilted to the right. I honestly didn't feel like waking him yet, wanting a few moments to myself, to reason what I'm going to do next; not to mention, the boy just looked so peaceful. I continued to look at him, thinking of what Dr. Brunk said. She sounded extremely concerned with our situation, not just with Edward, but with me as well, with MY well-being. Surely what she said can't possibly be true; surely Edward would never hurt anyone! Then again, Ed isn't himself anymore. He is now Despair's child.

With a sigh, I got up from my extremely relaxing chair, walking towards Edward. Carefully, I patted his shoulders, whispering softly in his ear.

"Edward, Edward. Wake up, Ed?" I said, whispering these words like a necessary mantra. But to no avail, he was out like a light. Sighing once again, I wheeled him into his room. Hopefully, Ed will like it; it's a nice shade of blue, after all. Teenage boys like blue, right? Well, whatever he thinks, this is HIS room now. I looked at him once again, deciding what I should do about his clothing. Surely he can't sleep in that hospital gown! Maybe Alphonse has some clothes for him? Oh well, I'll probably just take him shopping tomorrow. Wait! Maybe I still have something!

Running down into the basement, shifting through boxes, I finally find the box that the Madam Insisted that I bring. "Just in case", she would always say. Internally thanking her capriciousness, I grabbed the whole box and ran up the stairs. Going into Ed's room, I placed the box on his bed, taking out anything that he could sleep in. After a few moments of frenzied searching, I found a nice pair of green pajamas with… cats on them? Oh well, he won't even notice until tomorrow. Lifting up his arms, I carefully removed his shirt (he would be pretty pissed if he found me undressing him while he were asleep), followed by his slippers, and… oh yeah, he wasn't wearing pants…

Still working quickly, I gently slipped his arms through the soft shirt, his right first; I quickly buttoned his shirt, followed by the comfy pajama pants. Admiring my wonderful dressing skills, I picked Edward up from his chair and placed him in the bed, pulling the cerulean covers over his frail form.

Closing the door behind me, I left the bedroom with a sigh ( that was a habit I just seemed to pick up overnight)

"Damn, I'm in over my head here. How am I going to pull this off? ...Well, I guess Hughes is still up. Maybe I should give him a call" I said, walking towards the tiled kitchenette.

I picked up the phone a quickly dialed the number of my best friend, Maes Hughes, waiting not so patiently for a reply. After a ring or two, someone on the other end picked up and began to speak.

"Hello?" the man said.

"Hughes, it's me, Roy, I—"

"Hiya, Roy! Are you stuck already?" Hughes said, a playful air in his voice.

"Listen, Hughes. I was wondering, could I… um… borrow those books of yours? I'm a little in over my head here, and I just want to be sure to do everything right. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid" Roy replied, his voice dripping with uncertainty.

"Look, Roy. Of course you can borrow the books! Why do you think I bought them? It isn't like _I_ need them!" Maes bellowed, chuckling all the while.

"Wait, so are you saying that those books… they're for me?"

"Bingo, Roy Boy! And about the other thing: don't worry; you're just paranoid because you care about him! You're doing fine!" Maes continued, grinning on the other line.

"Well, I guess you're right, Maes. But… speaking of Edward, how did the search go? Did you find anything?" Roy said, earning a sigh from Hughes.

"Sorry, Roy. But we don't have much to work with here. The house was burned down and, well… it was so old and… we don't have any record of anyone even living there in the first place" Maes said in a melancholy tone.

"What? How is there no record of anyone living there?"Roy yelled, quickly placing a hand over his mouth, realizing that Edward was still asleep.

Not a clue, Roy. Me and the rest of the Department run into this kind of thing ever now and again, so we'll keep digging. Unfortunately, we can't do much about that madman's Identity until we talk to Ed. Whenever he gives his testimony, we might be able to put the pieces together.

"Alright, well is there any-" Roy began.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" A blood curdling scream erupted from Edward's room

"What the hell was that?" Maes yelled over the phone.

"Oh my God! Edward!" Roy cried, dropping the phone and running towards Ed's room, the direction of the scream.

I barged the door open, the screaming continuing to pour from Edward's mouth. There before my very eyes, was the most vile, abominating scene that I ever saw. For the first time, Ishval's horror took the back seat. Right before my very eyes was Edward, Black blood oozing from his wrist, a sinister black knife in his right hand, being held up to his pale neck. His blind eyes held pain, helplessness, and something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Those lively golden orbs had been replaced by those of blackened madness, pouring tears of agony and despair; the black eyes were staring at me, begging me to take action.

"R… Roy! Wh… where are you?" Edward cried, his tone at an excruciatingly high pitch as a result of his desperation, the knife shaking in his bloodied hands. Continuing to scream and slamming his black eyes shut, the knife moved with such speed and agility , ,that it was nearly missed by the world, across the neck of Edward Elric. A thick stream of blackened jam poured from his contrasting neck, matching only the night from the window and the blade in his hand.

Not a moment later, Edward fell to his knees, and to the ground, a massive puddle of his own blood forming around him, the knife melting into it, becoming one with the liquid madness.

The scream. It stopped

"Edward!" I cried (my onyx eyes held pained tears). And before I knew it, life faded from the room.

(Please read the Author's Note, or you will be very confused)

* * *

><p>HA! Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story, just to let you know! Now then<p>

If you HATED this chapter, please feel free to complain! OH, And one _more_ thing!

PLEASE! REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! I NEED THEM OR I WILL EXPLODE! THAT HAPPENS TO ME SOMETIMES!

Thank you, and see you in ten to 14 days (or less, since it's a cliffy)


	8. The Brink of Despair

"Oh my God! Edward!" Roy cried, dropping the phone and running towards Ed's room, the direction of the scream.

I barged the door open, the screaming continuing to pour from Edward's mouth. There before my very eyes, was the most vile, abominating scene that I ever saw. For the first time, Ishval's horror took the back seat. Right before my very eyes was Edward, Black blood oozing from his wrist, a sinister black knife in his right hand, being held up to his pale neck. His blind eyes held pain, helplessness, and something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Those lively golden orbs had been replaced by those of blackened madness, pouring tears of agony and despair; the black eyes were staring at me, begging me to take action.

"R… Roy! Wh… where are you?" Edward cried, his tone at an excruciatingly high pitch as a result of his desperation, the knife shaking in his bloodied hands. Continuing to scream and slamming his black eyes shut, the knife moved with such speed and agility , ,that it was nearly missed by the world, across the neck of Edward Elric. A thick stream of blackened jam poured from his contrasting neck, matching only the night from the window and the blade in his hand.

Not a moment later, Edward fell to his knees, and to the ground, a massive puddle of his own blood forming around him, the knife melting into it, becoming one with the liquid madness.

The scream. It stopped

"Edward!" I cried (my onyx eyes held pained tears). And before I knew it, life faded from the room.

Or so I thought

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 8

The Brink of Despair

* * *

><p>As I was nearly two feet away from him, he began to tremble, causing me to step back. After all, the doctor warned me about this sort of thing, so I had to stay on my toes and not do anything too reckless.<p>

"…t…Tch" a noise of pain came from his mouth. His fingertips began to grind against the floorboards, making an unbearable squeaking noise that permitted me to tremble a bit myself.

His head slowly creped from the floor, his eyes still closed; his face and hair were dripping with the blackened jam, making a horrible noise…

_Pitter-patter drip drop_

_Pitter-patter drip drop_

Other than that horrible, wavering noise, there was nothing.

He didn't move

He didn't breath

His soul was gone

But it did not leave

His head bolted upright, staring at the ceiling, his head much farther back than humanly possible. And then it began

The hell in his head

"Ahhhhhhh!" That all too familiar scream resonated throughout the room, soliciting my eyes to widen and widen. I stepped back further, my body against the wall. I was horrified by this abrupt turn of events. It seemed as though Dr. Insanity just poured me a dose of madness, and that my soul wasn't holding it in too well.

With a thump, the boy fell to the ground once again, his head falling into a raven embrace. It seemed as though it was all over, that the boy was dead, that he would finally have the peace that he had searched so relentlessly for for the past years. Call it intuition, but having experience with Edward told me otherwise, that he- his soul would not give in so easily.

I sat there and waited, waited for certainty, for certain life or death… a definite answer. Suddenly, the boy clapped his hands, emitting a dark light from the ground where he lay, coming towards me. I sprang to the right as the door… the wall in general… was destroyed by the Darkened Edward. He rolled over onto his back, clapped his hands, and –without even using his hands, got up from the floor in a strange, serpent-like motion.

There he was.

Edward, a blank expression on his face, stood there, staring at me through his eyelids. I could almost see the black underneath.

To my surprise, Edward began to…. Smile? Wait, is that a smirk? Why would he possibly be smirking now of all times? Without opening his eyes, he began to speak, raising a hand towards his mouth.

"H… eheheheh" * What just came out of his mouth was by far the scariest cackle that I had ever heard in my life. Not even the Drachmans could top that laugh.

"Well, hello there, colonel, eh heh heh heh"

"E…Edward… w- what's wrong with you? Please, tell me!

"I'm sure that you would love to talk to Edward, but he isn't even here to listen" 'Edward' said, swiftly opening his eyes to reveal a sinister lilac , his eyebrows tilting in a downward scowl.

"Wh… what have you done to him? And who the Hell are you?" I screamed, appalled at this turn of events.

"Well, you see, Mustang… everyone has a little bit of madness within them, correct? Well, I AM that madness! I am what makes you want to kill, to destroy. I am what frees you from fear, in exchange for your soul" he said, slowly creeping towards me, ever so slightly touching my chin.

" I am the ultimate source of courage, if that's what you want to call it" he said with a false smile.

"G… get away from me!" I screamed. At that remark, his eyes changed to a crying façade.

"B… but Roy! I _need_ you! I depend on you! I'm going crazy, _remember_?" he said in an imitating, tone, sounding almost just like Edward 24 hours ago, but with a chuckle as well. He gave me that horrible smirk, laughing at my stupidity.

"D… don't you love me? Don't you love…your son?" he asked softly, the black blood gathering into his hands like living vines.

"H… how do you-?"

"Tch. I am a part of his soul. Does it bother you? The fact that he feels this way? The fact that I know him better than you do? That would be a nice twist. … Well, enough of that. I suppose that I'll go ahead and kill you now." he said with boredom. The blood hardened, forming a knife in his hands. His began to aim the black daggar carefully, determining how to end my life: to strike my head and kill me quick, or the slow and painful stomach? Edward pulled the daggar back, and was one step away from throwing it. From killing me.

Bang

The boy stared with wide lilac eyes as black began to pool from his chest. The blood flowed from him as his eyes returned to their somber gold and, with a thud, the boy toppled over, his hair tainted black.

"H…eye…"

I turned around, and saw what I thought was a definite impossibility. Hawkeye, holding a gun, tears coming down from her eyes, trying to hold back a sob.

"H…Hawkeye… What did you…?"

With a stern, but clearly despairing voice, she spoke.

"H…he was going to kill you… s-sir…regardless of who he is, I couldn't let him hurt you…" She said, darting her eyes away.

"B…but Riza. That was still Edward" I said, my voice shaking profusely, staring at the bloodied boy, crawling towards him. I lifted his small form in my arms, holding his bleeding head against my chest.

"E… Edward! Please, w-wake up... Please! I-" by that time, my voice was halted in pained despair, that a spirit of sadness had hold of my neck, constricting my windpipe.

Silence

I held him close, weeping into his bloodied golden hair, prompting Hawkeye to come and comfort me as well, also crying.

"H…Hawkeye..." the boy's golden eyes opened with a pained cough as he spoke softly.

"Edward!" we said, smiling, overjoyed that he was alive.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I said, more tears coming to my eyes.

"H… Hawkeye….. T-thank you" He said, passing out. At hearing this, Riza began to sob once again.

* * *

><p>* Alright, if you're confused about Edward's crazy laugh, then go to this link, mkay? (take the spaces out)<p>

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .com/watch?NR=1&v=YZnIyNTBEuA

I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. Also, please comment if you have any suggestions or would like you say YOU SUCK EGGS! Or THAT STORY WAS GREAT! So please review, they bring me smiles (except for flames, which make me want to stab people with black blood)

Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble Gobble!


	9. Edward's Lament

Dusk

Chapter 9

Edward's Lament

Point of View: Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist

After countless hours of sleep, I opened my eyes, finding myself in a dimly lit blue room.

"Wh… where am I?" I whispered to myself, unsure of pretty much everything. I looked around, finding few things to give me any kind of ideas. It was just a room, a bed, a desk and a dresser. Damn it. Wait, I thought that I was blind?

"Look, Hughes… E…paranoid…"

Wait… where have I heard that voice before? Is that… could that be… Roy? Why would I be here with Roy? Oh, right… I'm staying with him… how pitiful. This bed sure is nice though Nice and soft. Maybe I should go tell him that I'm awake.

Then again, why would he care?

"You're right! Why would _he_ care?" A voice beckoned.

"Ah! W-w-w-whose there? S-Show yourself!" I yelled, not being heard by anyone.

"Hmph, you're asking _me_ to show myself? Who are you to make such demands?"

"I-I'm not scared of you!" I said, not so sure of myself.

"Hmph. You sure are confident, aren't you? It's simply laughable" It cooed, its grin visible through its words.

" S-show yourself, coward!" I yelled.

"Hmph. If you _insist_" It said. Suddenly, a large shadow formed from the wall, turning into that which looked human. It continued to transform, until it looked like… me.

"Well, do you like it? Maybe not the most inventive, but it works." It said, talking with my voice.

"Who…who are you?" I screamed, backing as far against the wall as I could.

"After all of the warnings you received from Affliction, you _still _don't know who I am? How sad" He said, walking closer to the bed.

"G-get away from me!"

"Hmph, afraid of your own shadow? That is what I am, you see. The physical form of what you may have been. What you would have become had you not been so reckless. I am Lament, and I have come to give you just Despair." Lament said, kneeling on the bed, not an inch away from my face.

"G- get away from me!" I screamed.

"Sure, Edward!"He said, turning back into a shadow, crawling through my very soul, and forming right behind me. He 'affectionately' hugged my torso, causing me to scream once again.

"What? I _am_ apart of you? Is it so wrong to love what belongs to me? You are mine, Edward Elric, for as long as I exist, as long as you have regret in your heart, I will be here. In the shadows" It said, taking pleasure in my desperate screams.

"In fact, there is only one way for this to be settled! Sane people can only rid themselves of lament by giving up what is most vital to their humanity: their souls, In exchange for regretless insanity, you know?" He said, hugging onto my back even tighter now, nestling his head into my back.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled, shaking, tears leaking from my eyes.

"Really now? Then why are you crying? I hate it when my possessions cry; it _is_ rather bothersome. Oh well, If you truly aren't afraid of me, then try this out, you'll love it!" It said, grabbing my wrist with both of his hands and tearing it open with a resounding splice.

"AHHHHH! What are you doing?"

"_Oh my God, Edward!"_

"Let's try out your new blood, shall we?" He said, becoming one with the blood, pouring into my wrist. I began to jerk and quake, my entire body shaking like 100 violins, causing me to fall out of bed. I got up, trying to stop the madness as more blood poured from my core. The oozing jam began to harden into an onyx knife, sickly reminding me of Roy's eyes. Suddenly, Roy bolted into the room, screaming my name, I tried to respond as my vision began to face once again.

"R…Roy? Where are you?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my pitch going an octave higher.

In spite of all my efforts, I fell deep within my soul,

Falling down into my shadow

Grasping my every breath

Awaiting the Deadly Night

* * *

><p>THAT WAS SO SCARY!<p>

Sorry That this chapter is so short, but I needed to explain what happened to Edward. Plus , it would be really awkward if I just randomly started another tangent.

ALSO!

That weird scene with the hugging was NOT yaoi. You see, Lament knew how to push Ed's buttons, so he was JUST messing with his mind; it was NOT, in ANY way sexual, m'kay?

P.S. This chapter happened during chapter 8

See you later!

~OhHolyCow!


	10. Tears

Yay! I had the draft for this chapter in my coat pocket, and some grubby kid from church attacked me like some crazed piranha, and made me lose it. LUCKILY! I found it a few hours ago, and am now able to meet the deadline! This is why I say "Yay!". I also say "yay!" because I got a SOUL EATER bookbag this weekend! YAY!

Little side note, Riza picks on Roy a little bit in this chapter, because I said so, so HA!

As the title states, there are some pretty gloomy moments in this chapter, but fear not! There will be much more rising action and plot in the next chapter!

NOTE! All of the little stanzas before some of the chapters are lines from Tommy Heavenly 6 (or Tomoko Kawase)'s song, PAPERMOON, which is the second opening of the Soul Eater Anime.

SO, without further, ado... Dusk!

* * *

><p>Anytime that you're lost or afraid<p>

Or you can't see your dreams

I want you to look up

~Tommy Heavenly6: PAPERMOON

* * *

><p>Running<p>

Running

Raining

Running

The Black of Night

It was the two of us, not counting the unconscious bundle in my arms Riza and I had to hurry, or Else Edward would be dead, if not already. The blackened jam was pouring from him, just as a dripping faucet would run over, swiftly falling to the floor and making a path for the rest. The blood pouring from him did make a path for running water, the tears of us, the ones who care. Care about Edward. The hospital was five miles away from my house, meaning 76 minutes of strained legs and broken feet. Looks like Ed isn't the only one who will need to be looked at once we get there. Hawkeye was carrying him a few minutes ago, but fell into a heartless puddle of water, evoking her to fall to the cold, wet ground, breaking her arm in the process. She was bleeding, and still is. I told her to stop, to go home and rest. But just like her, she said no, and insisted upon staying to run with me, with Edward. Of course there was no stopping her, so I reluctantly agreed to her demands. That was fifteen minutes ago,m and she's running faster than I am.

At just a random occurrence, like many things these days, a question popped into my head. Why was Hawkeye at my house in the first place? I mean, yeah, of course that's a good thing, but still… why? Maybe I should ask her. No! Not yet; I'll save the trivia for later. Right now, Edward is the most important. Without a second thought, I picked up the pace and, before we knew it, there it was: The Hospital.

Dusk

Chapter 10

Tears

The beeping Heart monitors, his pale face, and the tourniquet in his left arm, stopping crimson sweetness from flowing away. These are the things that I was witnessing yet again in the hospital. Of course, this was nothing like the last "visit". Last time I was just standing by, watching him breathe and sleep; but this time, I lay next to him, in a bed of my own. In fact, the rooms are so scarce now, that the three of us decided to share a room to save space (A. Edward didn't really "decide" B. A little old lady deserves to be in a room by herself). Hawk… Riza is lying next to me, on my right. As a result of her running (and coincidentally, her falling), Riza was given a minor concussion from the generous puddle of ever so unrelenting water. Lucky for us, the doctor said that she should be fine by morning (today), because honestly, I don't need another person to take care of.

The bad news is…well… the doctors have been asking questions about what happened; they said that we can tell them in the morning since we're still resting up. However, among Amestrian military doctors, this translates to "You have some explaining to do!" It's only a matter of time before they figure out what happened, and decide to take Edward away. I tried to sit up in my bed, only to fall back down with a thud and a yelp. Damn, that kid sure packs a punch when his shadow comes out, or whatever that thing was. I just hope that Ed is still sane after that mess last night. To my right, I heard a sigh. I swiftly turned, only to find Riza looking at me, her hair matted to her face.

"Riza! You're awake! I thought that you-"

"Roy… I broke my arm, not my spine!" She said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, right. Well… did you have a nice sleep?"

"Wonderful, Roy. Now, could I ask that you don't flirt with me right now? It's too early for this" She said, rubbing her head and smiling. Of course, I turned as red as a ripe mango.

"W-w-what? Why would you- but I-uh- I would never-"

"Whatever you say, Roy. Whatever you say" she continued, Roy not noticing her smirk as she turned her head.

" Why you-" steamed, only to be interrupted by a small moan in the corner. Edward.

Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist.

I gasped, turning my head to find Edward sitting up, staring at me.

"Edward!" I yelled, trying to get out of my bed and failing miserably. Instead of laughing at me, he only stared down to the floor, looking upset.

"Hey, Ed… what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't care, Roy." I was shocked at what he said, Not anything bitter or hateful… just…

Sad.

Sad and lonely.

"Wh… what do you mean "I shouldn't care"? Of course I care, Ed. Why would you think otherwise?" I said getting up off of the floor

"Please, Roy. Just… just listen to what you just said: you have every right in the world not to care about a… a bastard like me. You took me in, tried to help… And I-" He said, pausing as a single tear cascaded down his cheek. He looked at me with horrible sad eyes, pouring even more tears now.

"I nearly killed you, Roy!" He screamed. My eyes widened.

"But, Ed… you weren't yours-"

"Don't you dare feed me that… that Sh*t! If it wasn't for Riza, You would be dead! Don't you understand the gravity of this?" he screamed, silence soon filling the room. He began to cry once again, his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears continued to permeate from his eyes as we sat there, taking it all in.

"Look at you! You're covered in blood!" he said, pointing to the bandages. " All of those wounds are because of me, and you still talk to me? Talk like nothing happened?

Silence

"… Why don't you hate me? I've been nothing but a thorn at your side for years, yet you still support me! …Why?" he said, putting his head down.

I quietly got up from my position on the floor (apparently, floors are good for injured backs, since I was able to get up), and scowled at Edward, towering over his crumpled form. He looked up at me, feelings of pure sorrow in his eyes: he was broken. Of course, he was expecting me to hit him or yell, but no; that isn't anything like what I did.

Continuing to scowl, I stared down at him, our eyes continuing to meet. He was scared. I began to move, causing him to flinch and look away . I swiftly moved down upon him, and hugged him tightly.

Edward's golden eyes drastically widened as I held him close. He gasped, trembling under my touch. His breathing momentarily stopped.

"W…why?" he said softly, completely shocked by my actions.

"Because, Edward: I care. I care about you" I whispered to him, holding him closer. " Look, Ed" I continued, looking at him. "I don't care about what happened last night, alright? It wasn't your fault, none of it! All of these wounds are because of that lowly bastard who kidnapped you, not because of your own actions. And as long as you're here, I will care. So get that idea that I hate you, and wish that you were dead, out of your head, alright?" I said, shaking his shoulders.

As if on cue, he began to cry again, wrapping his arms around me, soliciting me to hug him back.

"Roy… you…you idiot." He said, smiling for the first time in days.


	11. A Body, a Mind, a Heart, and a Soul

Hey! I need a favor. It isn't much, but my story needs a good home with other stories! I would really appreciate it if _Dusk_ could find a community that I didn't start! That would be totally algebraic! I would love it if Dusk found a community or two to be apart of.

Thanks for the support!

PLEASE REVIEW! :)

Well, on with the show!

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 11

A Body, a Mind, a Heart, and a Soul

I awoke once again, rubbing my groggy eyes and sitting up from my hospital bed. As I awoke, a young girl, who was rather hard to describe (I was still very drowsy) walked out of my room. Well, almost. She stopped in the doorway, only for a moment, looking in my direction and smiling, obviously knowing that I was awake. Now, seeing her cerulean eyes, it became a much easier task to describe her. She was a very pretty girl, no older than Edward. She wore a deceptively simple white sundress, and her hair was a dull, yet radiant blond. By this time, she mouthed something and walked out of the room. Moments later, Doctors Proctor and Brunk entered the room, approaching my bed.

"Good Morning, Colonel Mustang." Brunk began. "The second I heard that you and the boy were in critical condition, I rushed over. Though, I suppose that the nurse was exaggerating, since, you aren't covered in bandages." She concluded, glaring back at a nurse in the hallway, Miss Asahina. Startled, Asahina quickly scampered away.

And so the fun begins

There they stood, the two doctors and me. The looked at me for a moment, not quite sure of what to say since, after all, Miss Asahina had told them about what happened only five minutes after I told her (she really likes to ask questions). With a sigh, Dr. Brunk began to speak.

"Col. Mustang. I tried to warn you that something like this would happen, but no. You just had to take the kid with you, huh? Well, I suppose that we can't do much about it now." She said, sighing.

I stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"Look… I know that you care about Edward, but he just isn't stable right now. It would be much better if you would just keep him here. We could probably deal with him better here anyhow. In fact, I have something that you should see" She said, pulling out a manila folder, a very THICK manila folder.

"This is what I have gathered from the boy" she said, placing it on the table. "He is by far the worst case of Madness Syndrome that we have ever seen, and the other patients committed murder" she said, looking at me.

"Tell me, Doctor, what exactly _is_ wrong with him? His condition seems to change quite a bit" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, it's hard to explain, Colonel. But perhaps my associate can explain it better. Miss Hikari here is an expert at cases such as this" She said as a young woman stepped towards the table. She was an extremely young woman, who had pale blond hair, and a plain white dress. She was extremely pretty. If fact, she looked oddly familiar. My eyes widened a bit as the notion that I had met her previously in the hospital room came into mind. Hikari: So that's her name.

"Um… hello, Colonel. Is Edward doing any better?" she asked, smiling softly. At this point, I was puzzled, to put it bluntly. Who is this girl, and how does she know who I am? For that matter, how does she know Edward?

"Uh… well… I guess he's doing a little bit better, but…" I honestly didn't know what to say at that point. One moment, he was his normal self, the next, a crying, angsty teenager, and the next a psychotic, sadistic monster. I honestly have no clue how he's doing.

"That's good. So… Dr. Brunk tells me that Edward has been giving you some trouble, what exactly happens? How does he change?" she said in her soft, kind voice.

"Well, to start, he seems to change into a completely different person, acting and talking like someone else, not to mention getting pleasure from being a total sadist. I'm honestly worried about his mental state at this point, being manipulated by that… that thing" I said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh… well, that is troublesome, Colonel. I will take some time, but maybe I can help" she said, walking away. I stood there as she left, unsure of what would happen next. Dr. Brunk, no longer distracted by the girl's mysterious exit, turned back to face me.

"Well, colonel. From what you told Hikari, and from what is in this file, Edward is extremely unstable right now. His condition is nothing like any of the other cases, and is far more extreme than what we foresaw." She said. She sighed, looking at me again. "Look, Colonel. Edward is extremely dangerous right now. You… you need to leave him with us, so that we can-"

"No. No I will not" I whispered vehemently. "Do you really expect me to just abandon him? He needs me right now more than-" I was cut off by the entrance of the one in question. Edward Elric. He and Hikari entered the room; she was holding his hand as he looked around nervously.

"Hello again, Colonel" she said smiling. "Edward here would really like to talk to you" She said, looking to Edward and smiling warmly. He stepped up nervously, his eyes unsure of anything. He fidgeted with his hands, looking down. Finally, he spoke.

"Roy… I… I need to tell you something" he said, looking back at Hikari, who in turn, smiled warmly once again. "I… I agree with the doctor" he said, shocking everyone in the room, except for Hikari.

Five minutes previous

Point of View: Hana N. Hikari

As I departed from the befuddled three, I skimmed the hallways, searching for room 564. Quietly walking, like one always should in a quiet place, such as a hospital, I finally came upon the room that I was looking for. With a smile, I knocked on the door, even though the boy on the other side probably wouldn't hear it (I was still being quiet). To my surprise, I heard a depressed "come in" from him. I opened the door and walked up to him. He did look very surprised to see me.

"Um… can I help you?" he said with a questioning tone.

"Why, of course, Edward" I said in my normal and soft tone.

He stared at me for a moment, expecting me to speak. After gathering my thoughts, I began.

"You see, I work here as a volunteer, and I would like to help you with your case. " I continued.

"Well, that's great and all, but who are you again? And how do you know my name?"

"Oh! How rude of me" I said, blushing for a moment. "My name is Hikari; Hana Hikari. I've studied quite a bit about your Black Blood, and I would very much like to help."

"O…oh. Okay, well… I guess. Could you… um… could you explain it to me? No one has really given me much information and, well, I'm still a little lost" he said, looking down, then back up at me.

"Yes, of course I will. Well, let's see… where to start…" I paused, gathering my thoughts.

"Well, you know how blood carries all of your genetic information, correct?" I said as he nodded. "Well, blood not only carries that, but carries small fragments of what we like to call your Spirit. It isn't the same thing as you're soul, but… It's still connected. Let's see, maybe I should show you." I said, pulling out my notepad and pencils. I began to draw Edward.

"There are four main parts of a human. A Body, a Mind, a Heart, and a Soul. The body is the physical existence of humanity, and is what gives us form. The Mind is what stores all of our knowledge, and allows us to think, and is the source of our thoughts. The Heart is the source of our emotions and memories, though our memories also exist within the mind. Finally, there is the soul. The Soul is the true core of a Human, and is what gives us individuality. It's almost like a source of power and will. Do you understand?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked at me for a moment or two, and nodded once again, and spoke.

"Yes, that all makes sense, but what does that have to do with my blood?" He asked, puzzled.

"You see, the four parts are incomplete by themselves, kind of like puzzle pieces. Therefore, there must be something to bind them together." I said as I drew a five piece puzzle. "That is what we like to call the Spirit. The Spirit is existent throughout the body, primarily in the blood. It is our primary source of life, because, without it, all of the parts of our beings would dissipate into the heavens. …Well, It's almost like glue. It keeps us intact, which is why, when you lose large amounts of blood, you ties to the world begin to fade. In this effect, when a person dies, their blood stops moving, and dries up, since there is no longer anything to hold together. Whenever you were transmuted, the structure of your blood changed, creating fluxuations in your body, mind, heart and soul. That is why you were possessed by the creature. This is why Black Blood has the power to manipulate the morels, memories, and overall existence of its beholder. Do you understand? This must be quite a bit to take in" I said, smiling once again.

"So, does this mean that there isn't anything that I can do?" he asked, his eyes quivering ever so slightly.

"Well, nothing at the moment; all that you need to worry about is resting. I'm still working on a cure, but it will take a while. For the time being, your father is speaking with doctor Brunk about what plan of action we should take next" she said, not wavering at the expression on Edward's face.

'What! He isn't my father! Where would you get an Idea like that?" he said, obviously ticked.

"Oh? I'm very sorry for making that assumption, but… by how much he cares about you, he seemed like he would be" I said, trying to hide my calculating smile.

"R-really? Um… what did he say?"

"*Giggle* Well, by the sound of what happened once I left, It's very apparent that he cares"

"Wait, what do you mean, explain!" he said anxiously.

"Well, perhaps you should go talk to him." I said.

"I… well… do you know what they're talking about?" He asked, worry crossing his features.

"Oh… well, they're discussing where you should stay, but Mr. Mustang won't have any of it"

A look of concern appeared on his face as he spoke once again.

"I knew it… I knew that he didn't want me anymore…" he said is a quiet, heartbreaking tone.

"Oh, no, Edward! That isn't it at all!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He will have none of the discussion; he refuses to let anyone else take you, in spite of what Dr. Brunk is trying to suggest." I said, a very soft smirk gracing my features.

"What? I have to go talk to him!" he yelled, trying to get up.

"What for?" I asked, though I already know the answer.

"I have to tell him! I have to tell him to let me go!" he said as he stumbled across the room, towards the door.

Without a second thought, I followed him, stopping before I came completely in the hallway.

"Well" I said to myself. "I guess that I am good at manipulating people… At least now, I can do some good." I said, walking after him, because you should never run when it is quiet.

Whoa! Did you guys catch all of that manipulation stuff? "Oh? I'm very sorry for making that assumption, but… by how much he cares about you, he seemed like he would be" I said, trying to hide my calculating smile.

That is some hard core control Hana!

Hioe you guys like my OC, though she is kind of based from the Kingdom Heart's character, Naminé. It was actually going to be Naminé at first, but that wouldn't make much sense

Oh Well!

Hope you guys liked it!

~OhHolyCow!


	12. Roy's Decision

Special Thanks to Bluelove22 for putting DUSK into a community! You rock!

The community is titled "**Have** a Heart!"( not "Hate a heart", sorry for the typo... I burst out laughing when I found it), and there are some REALLY great stories there, so go check it out! 92 Stories in its archive!

Sorry that this is a late update, but with the holidays, I've been pretty busy. I really hope that you guys like this (short) chapter. And don't worry, chapter 13 and 14 is almost done, and it will get pretty scary in 14 and 15! So enjoy this parental fluff while it lasts, because in chapter 14, lives will be put on the line! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next one will probably be up by Friday, January 6

Also, Hana is probably going to play a fairly large role in the plot, but she is NOT a Mary Sue!

* * *

><p>Recap from chapter 11<p>

"Well, colonel. From what you told Hikari, and from what is in this file, Edward is extremely unstable right now. His condition is nothing like any of the other cases, and is far more extreme than what we foresaw." She said. She sighed, looking at me again. "Look, Colonel. Edward is extremely dangerous right now. You… you need to leave him with us, so that we can-"

"No. No I will not" I whispered vehemently. "Do you really expect me to just abandon him? He needs me right now more than-" I was cut off by the entrance of the one in question. Edward Elric. He and Hikari entered the room; she was holding his hand as he looked around nervously.

"Hello again, Colonel" she said smiling. "Edward here would really like to talk to you" She said, looking to Edward and smiling warmly. He stepped up nervously, his eyes unsure of anything. He fidgeted with his hands, looking down. Finally, he spoke.

"Roy… I… I need to tell you something" he said, looking back at Hikari, who in turn, smiled warmly once again. "I… I agree with the doctor" he said, shocking everyone in the room, except for Hikari.

_I have to tell him to let me go!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Roy's Decision

"What? You can't be serious" Roy said, looking at Edward.

"Please, Roy I… You've just… you've done so much for me already, and I'm grateful for that; but I just…" he began, his voice beginning to shake.

"I just don't want to hurt you anymore! I know what you said, about caring about me, but why don't you care more about yourself? All that I've done is hurt you, and I just cant take it anymore! Please, just… just leave me here" Edward said, nearly in tears.

"Colonel" Dr. Proctor said. "He's right. I know that you care deeply for him, but our Psychiatric Ward would contain him much better than any house could. Now, as much as we want to, we can't admit him without the signature of a parent or guardian, and since you are the one who's caring for him, you're the only one who can decide. Please consider it, Colonel"

"It would be foolish to keep him at your home, Colonel" Dr. Brunk began. "There is no telling what he could do next! It may cost you your life if you aren't careful. Think about what's best for both of you" she concluded, handing the Colonel the Admission Form.

Being the logical person that he was, the Colonel put everything into consideration. Ed's well-being, his safety, and the opinion of the doctors. After a long pause, he began to speak.

"Doctor… The thing that Edward needs right now isn't padded walls or drugs. What he needs is someone to care for him, someone to lean on; that certainly cannot be found in an Asylum. For as long as he needs me, I will protect him, I will be there for him, I will be that someone to lean on" he said, walking towards Edward, startling the boy.

"Edward."

"Yes, Colonel?" he asked, looking up at Roy.

"If not anything else, listen to this: no matter how far you get into the madness, I will pull you out. I will be there, standing beside you every step of the way. Promise me that you will never forget that" Roy said, getting to eye level, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"But-"

"Promise me!" Roy interrupted, shaking his shoulder's and looking into Edward's troubled golden eyes. After a pause, Edward spoke up, ever so softly.

"I promise…" The two hugged, and without another word, walked back to the three's hospital room (Yes, Riza is still alive). After yet another moment of silence, the doctors began to converse.

"That idiot's going to get himself killed" Brunk said, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I disagree, Ann. I think that that was the best decision that man will ever make" Hana said in her soft tone, a smile on her face.

"Really…How do you get to that conclusion?" Proctor asked, raising a brow at Hana's remark.

"It's simple, really. The only thing that Edward needs right now… is love" she said, walking out of the room as well.

Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist

After a few minutes of hobbled walking through the stark white corridors (Edward still had some trouble), we finally arrived at hospital room number 564. Edward smiled at me, and said that he was still feeling dizzy, so I asked him to go back to sleep; being as unusually compliant as he has been recently, he crawled into the sad white bed, and quickly fell asleep. As soon as he began sleeping, I fell into the nearest chair, and began to stare at the rise and fall of his chest. I had never really noticed it before, or rather, never paid enough attention to it, but Edward looks… innocent when he's sleeping; an innocent and vulnerable child who had to grow up much too fast. It's sad really, growing up without a father, and becoming orphaned at such a young age. I sighed, brishing the golden hairs out of his face. With a quiet 'tap-tap', there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I answered, provoking the girl at the other end to quietly open the door and sit beside of me.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang" she said, closing her eyes and smiling the biggest that I have seen her do so.

"Uh, hello, Miss… Hikari, right?"

"Yes… you can call me 'Hana; if you'd like" she said, holding out her hand.

"…Okay, Hana" I agreed, shaking her offered hand, a smile appearing on my face as well.

We shook hands for a moment or two, then stopped as she began to stare at Edward.

"Uh, is something wrong?" I asked, instantaneously pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! No, not at all, actually. I was just thinking… what you said back there… was amazing, really. It's been a very long time since I've seen a parent with such devotion to their child" she said, her eyes showing thoughtful happiness. Before I could interrupt, she began to speak again.

"Now, I know that Edward here isn't actually your son, but… you show so much concern for him, it would fool anyone. Honestly, though, I did a little research on Edward, and discovered his orphaned state. It seems as though Edward really needs someone like you in his life, so… I'm glad that you two found each other, Colonel." She concluded, a far away smile on her face.

That statement alone shocked me. First, why does she show so much concern for us? Does she do this with everyone, or… what? Second, Why did she research Edward? Is it just for his hospital record (the case maybe?), or is it something else? She really is a strange girl. But-

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she yelped, startling me out of my thoughts. "Ann… I mean Dr. Brunk, asked me earlier today to give you these" she said, giving me a fairly large handbag. "This bag has a lot of medicines to help with Edward's symptoms. There's a shot that might help his random occurrences of blindness, some pills for his bladder issues, and many others. All of the instructions are in the bag; be sure to read them" she continued, handing me the bag. " Now, there is something that you really need to know" she said as she pulled out a black vile and needle. "This is the most important medication"

"What is it?" I asked, taking the items from her and placing them in the bag.

"That is a medicine that I created during my research. This is known as Madness Suppressant. If Edward has another incident like the other day, as soon as the attack begins, fill the syringe with the black medicine in the vile, and as quick as you can, inject it into his upper arm" she said, pointing to Ed's upper arm.

"What does it do?" I asked (stupidly).

"Well, to put it simply, it suppresses madness, hence the name, "Madness Suppressant"! A ha ha…" she answered, rubbing the back of her head. I was about to ask what it _did to _suppress madness, but she stood to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I have another patient at 3:00, Dr. Brunk said that you may leave as soon as the lieutenant wakes up, bye!" she said as she scurried (quietly) out of the room.

"Well, I guess it's just us, Ed" I said, ruffling his hair and smiling a true, happy smile.

There you have it! Sorry that Riza has been getting ignored, but she'll wake up in the next chapter, okay? One thing though. I would really appreciate it if you guys could review, because when I don't get any reviews, I don't know whether or not you guys liked it. Even a simple "Hooray!" or "Eh, that was lame" would suffice, so PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

~OhHolyCow!

Next Chapter: Interlude of Happiness, Roy and Ed actually get along?

Chapter 14: Nightmare, Adversity of Despair makes an appearence?


	13. Danger, at 55 Miles Per Hour

A/N Sorry this took so long. I went to Ichibancon and met Vic Mignogna, the voice of Edward! He was like "Your costume is awesome (I was dressed as Ed, and I'm short!)!"

Well, just to toy with you, I decided to make the fluffy chapter Chapter 14 or 15, then Have "Nightmare" as chapters 16 and 17(?). After that, for what I'm planning, The story will have… maybe… a total of 30 chapters or so.

Well, yet another tragedy befalls our heroes!

Have fun reading, my friends!

P.S. The first part of this chapter has an anesthesia induced craziness from Riza. Since she has been neglected, I decided to make her more…_interesting_. MWAHAHO!

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 13

Danger, at 55 Miles Per Hour

Well, whenever Hana said that we could leave as soon as Riza... I MEAN THE LIEUTENANT wakes up, well, that's easier said than done. The two of them have been sleeping for three hours now, meaning that Hawkeye has been sleeping for nearly two days! Now, I talked with the doctors, but they said that she is okay, just tired; I should probably keep an eye on her sleeping habits from now on. Well, I guess that it wouldn't hurt to take a little… hm… nap…

"Ah! Colonel!"

"AHHH!" I screamed at the sudden outburst I turned to see Edward looking extremely startled and... angry?

"Edward? W-what is it? What's wrong? Are you alright?" I panted, walking towards him.

"Damn it! Roy! My… my eyes! I'm ...I'm blind again!" he said, nearly shaking in fury.

"'Damn it' is right! I'll go get a doctor- wait!" I said, stopping mid-step. I hurried to the bag that Hana gave me for Ed's symptoms, and pulled out the one that she specified "for his random bouts of blindness". I shook it up, poured the dosage into a spoon (it was in the bag too. In fact, there were a dozen of them…).

"Alright, Edward, Miss Hikari asked me to give you this medicine if you go blind again. Open your mouth" I said, directing the spoon towards the boy's mouth.

He paused for a moment, then compliantly opened his mouth in a way that said "okay, I trust you, Roy". Taking advantage of his sudden compliance, I put the spoon into his mouth as he closed it, swallowing the medicine.

"Aww! That's so cute!" I turned to see Hawkeye, awake and, not only that, smiling in a way that said "Hur dur!"

"Hawkeye! When did you get up?"

"Well, Roy-boy! I got up just in time, apparently!" she said, swaying a little like a drunken person; something about her was completely off.

"What do you… Roy Boy?" since when did she call me THAT?

"Tch! Roy-boy? Even though I'm blind, _I_ can see how funny that is!" Edward said.

What the hell is wrong with these people? Unless… oh God…

"Riza?"

"Hmm? What is it, _Roppy Poppy_?" she asked with her goofy grin.

"Blahaha! Aha! Aha! Ahahahahahaa!" Edward laughed wildly, nearly falling out of his hospital bed.

"(Blushing furiously since only his foster mom calls him that…) What… did they give you any, um… medicine, lately?" I asked (still blushing furiously).

"Yahahaa! Oh, trust me, señor! They gave me the _good_ stuff!" she said, swaying a bit back and forth.

"Oh, shi-" I was about to use a bit of choice language, but the lieutenant, out of bed, snuck up on me and said, well, this:

"Come on, Roy-Boy! Let's play!" she said, jumping on top of me, ripping off half of my shirt.

"R-Riza! Control yourself! Uh, Doctor!"

"Yes?" answered Miss Asahina. "Oh, my! I know that hospital beds are comfy, but you can do _that_!" she yelled in a very high pitch, flailing her arms.

"What? But I would never-!" What the _hell_! This is nuts! Not only is has the lieutenant gone 'wahah!", and is trying to have her way with me, but now I'm being accused of… _that_… in public!

At this outburst, Dr. Proctor ran into the room.

"Wh-wh-what is going on here? Ahh! _May God have mercy on your souls_! How _shameful_, Colonel! I know that you… _get around_, but, but, ugh!" she huffed, storming out of the room.

"Wait! Please, let me explain!" I begged, helplessly trying to get away from the crazy Hawkeye who was trying to rip off the rest of me shirt.

"Come on, Roy Boy! Let's have some fun! Ahahaa!"

"Its… probably a good thing that I'm blind right now…" Edward said, covering his clueless face in the blankets. At this, Brunk stormed in and swiftly injected something into the lieutenant's arm.

"Wh~at? Bu-but, doncha… wanna… San…ka…?"

After this, Riza began to calm down, falling asleep once again.

"I am deeply sorry about this, Colonel. It would seem as though our staff gave Miss Hawkeye too much anesthetics, and basically made her act…well… like _that. _I am very sorry" Dr. Brunk said, lifting Hawkeye into her bed ( pretty strong for a doctor…).

"Well, while I'm here, is there anything else that you need of me before you check out? And don't worry, I get off in a few hours, so if it's alright, I'll drive your lieutenant home. We have her military dorm number in our records." She said, looking back at Edward, who was blankly staring at us.

"Well, about that, you see… Edward has gone blind again, is that normal, or…?"

"Hmm. According To Miss Hikaru's research, sudden blindness was common among all of the Black Blood patients. So I suppose that it is _normal_. As long as you keep him on those medicines as needed, it will hopefully pass with time. Also, I would advise it for the boy to use a crutch; his legs are still fairly weak, se I suggest that you do so. The receptionist, Elisabeth has it ready for you whenever you are ready to leave. " she said, handing me a piece of paper.

"What is this?" I asked, unfolding it.

"This is my household phone number. I normally don't hand it out, but since this is a rather important case, feel free to contact me at all times." She said, turning to walk away. Before I could thank her, she said one final phrase.

"Be careful, Colonel. There is no telling what will happen with the boy. Good luck" she said as she hurried out the door. Strange... oh well. I should probably take Edward back home… it's getting late.

COMMENCE FLUFF!

"Edward, are you ready to leave?" I asked, causing him to look up at me with blank eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm ready." He quietly said, standing up. After a moment, his knees buckled, and Edward collapsed with a pained noise onto my chest.

"Edward! Are you alright?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him, helping him stand.

"Y-Yeah… um, thanks, Roy. Could you… could you get my crutch?" he asked, fidgeting in my grasp.

"Of course, Ed" I said, placing him on the bed, walking out of the room.

A few moments later, crutch in hand, I rejoined Edward in the hospital room.

"Here it is, Ed. Do you need help standing up?" I asked, handing him the crutch.

"No… I think I can stand" he said, slowly standing with the crutch.

"Alright, then. Let's go" he said.

Walking down the streets of central, things were pleasantly quiet. Of course, I slowed my pace a little while ago so that Ed wouldn't feel pressured to catch up; and since we were walking in a straight line, even with his blindness, it was extremely hard for him to get lost. Arriving at a crosswalk, I paid no mind to most of my surroundings as I thought of what to do next with him. The possibilities of the future are simply endless with him! This proved to be a grave mistake on my part. The light at the crosswalk silently turned red just as I walked to the other side; unfortunately, though, Edward was not following me, nor did I hear his soft voice of pleading.

"Roy? W-where did you go? Roy?"

An extremely loud horn of a sizable transport truck was heard by all, causing me to turn around. The sight in front of me, however, made my eyes drastically widen; the sight was the scariest thing of my many years.

A blind Edward, ALONE, in the middle of the road, waiting to be crushed by the truck that was far too close for comfort.

_Shit!_

"Roy? Where did you go? What is that noise?"

Cries from passers-bye were heard as the poor little boy was about to be hit by a truck that could not stop.

_Damn it! This isn't good!_

"Edward!" I screamed, running frantically into the road.

_Please no! God no! I have to save him!_

I jumped into the road, risking everything that I have worked for, risking my very life for my... for my ...everything.

...

_I have to save him!_

_..._

_I have to save my son!_

Crash!

To Be Continued?

Oh! I'm so terrible! Devilish Grin

I will update soon, my readers!

P.S. Cliffhangers mean shorter chapters, so SORRY! :)

Comments= motivation

Motivation = Writing

Writing = Much fun for you!

Much Fun for you = Much Fun for me!

Much fun for you = comments

Therefore

Comments = more fun for me!


	14. Protect: Silhouette of a Father

A/N is at the end of the story, so please read it!

* * *

><p>Point of View: Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist<p>

It's… odd, to say the least; I never expected to be walking down the streets of Central, not only blind and crippled, but with the Colonel, no less. Pretty weird, right? But… not unwelcome I'm actually pretty content; it's almost like… like having a family again.

But… if it weren't for Roy, I'd be pretty nervous walking down the street without my eyes. Roy would never let anything happen to me; he's proven that much. He is the only person that I can really trust at this point; well… he and Al, of course.

Suddenly, a strange feeling of danger began to arise in my mind; panicking slightly, I stopped for a moment. When I determined that the danger was gone, I began to walk again, but, after one step, I realized that I didn't even know which way to go. Damn it! Roy? Where did you go? I began to call out to him, hoping, praying for an answer,

"R-roy? Where did you go? Roy?" I called, my heart beating much faster in my chest. But…

No one was there to listen…

…

I was alone.

Suddenly, a strange noise began to surface. A strange, yet familiar noise. Was that… was that a truck? I called out once more.

"Roy? Where did you go? What is that noise? Roy?" I began to hear the panic of passers-by. What the hell is going on? Is someone in troublez?

Then it happened

I felt a strong force grab me by my side, holding onto me tightly. Without my a reason, the voice called to me

"I've got you, Edward" it said, and before I knew it, we hit the ground hard, and the world faded darker than black.

* * *

><p>(Sorry for the random Haiku, but I just watched Alice in Wonderland (1951), so I felt in the mood for some knonsense. You will find out who the voice belongs too, soon enough, mwahaho.<p>

(Ed is in **bold**, and the voice in in _italics_)

Edward once again fell into his own consciousness, into the black abyss of his mind.

**It is so dark here…**

**Where am I supposed to be?**

**I don't even know…**

(The line breaks are weird, since the edit keeps taking out my linebreaks)**  
><strong>

**I am alone here…**

**In this place of pure shadows**

**So familiar…**

Suddenly, a set of piercing blue eyes entered the darkness, just as Affliction had, many days ago. The eyes grew with intensity, a wavelength of knowledge and temptation filling the luminous orbs.

**Eyes of violet Blue**

**Gaze in the depths of my soul**

**Why do they Haunt me?**

**...  
><strong>

**They know me, those eyes**

**But what do they want with me?**

**My madness, no doubt**

...

**Stop staring at me!**

**I'm not your puppet! Just stop!**

**Leave me alone!... Please!**

The eyes continued to stare in the abyss of Edward's consciousness, gazing into his soul.

Are they of the past?

The present?

Or perhaps, they are of the future, yet to come…

The eyes began to speak, the only way that seemed available in this strange void.

_You serve a purpose_

_One which only you can close,_

_It is a great task…_

The voice began, tone just as cunning as its eyes.

_Give me your madness_

_And I will give you power…_

_Use it as you wish_

Edward searched the darkness, but simply could not find the words, nor could the words find his mouth.

**What do you want with me?**

**I'm not a pawn in your game!**

**Just leave me alone!**

_Tch. foolish child_

_For you know not what you say_

_You are just too blind_

Edward's voice began to tremble

**Tell me… who are you?**

**Why do you speak with me now?**

**What is to be gained?**

_You need not know_

_Just rest for know, dear Edward_

_I will be watching_

_..._

_Oh, and one more thing_

_That you likely need to know:_

…_Master says 'hello'._

The eyes began to fade and, with a jolt, Edward Awoke.

Dusk

Chapter 14

Protect: The Silhouette of a Father

(A/N While reading this part, go to Youtube and find Roxas' Theme from Kingdom Hearts II, it REALLY fits)

Point of View: Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

I awoke from that foreign state of sleep, though it still does not feel as though I am awake. The only thing tying me to this state of consciousness... is the silhouette in front of me. Being blind (at least, mostly), I can see only shadows of my surroundings. No colors, no white... but just a little bit of light, to guide me. And as long as I have that, I can do anything...

But... It puzzles me: what just happened? Am I on the pavement? Why? Why do I hear voices of concern surrounding me?

But, then again... my eyes began to show me all of the answers. A forlorn form lay in front of me. Unmoving, unwavering. Who is this person? Did they save me?

... or am I supposed to save them?

Consciousness in full swing, Edward began to feel rivulets of pain throughout his back.

_Uh... that pain... why am I in pain? Is it because someone hurt me? _

As his awakening continued, color began to rise in his eyes.

A single color came into his vision... the color red.

_Wait... is that... is that Roy? Damn it, we **are** on the pavement! _

Then, something caught his eyes... A cascade of blood on the ground below him, right under his beloved friend.

"N-no! No!" he cried out. The voices began to waver as Edward spoke, gathering just a litle bit closer, and a little bit louder.

He crawled closer to Roy, trying his best to shake him awake. He sat up, continuing to try.

"R-Roy! Answer me, Dammit!" he cried, tears cascading down his face.

The voices stopped.

The color blue began to form within his vision, showing not the sky above, but the tears below his own sky, and below the sky of his dear colonel, a single drop of rain caught in the clouds.

_He was crying? Why? Why does he cry, for me of all people? He should be crying for himself!_

An elderly woman came into vision. Edward looked up, and noticed her sad, forlorn visage.

"Young man? Are you alright?" she said in a gentle tone.

"W-what? Alright? Alright? Roy's bleeding!... He..." Edward cried even harder now, clutching Roy's body to his own in a fragile embrace.

"...He won't wake up..." he continued, his voice barely coming out.

The woman was taken aback by Edward's actions, just as her husband approached the scene.

"Are they alright, Mary-Ann?" he asked, his tone forlorn and concerned.

"Well, the boy is a bit shaken, but the father won't wake up. He seems to have had quite the fall.

"Tell me... what... what happened?" Edward yelled, desperately looking at the elders.

"Well, son..." the old man began. "You and your father were crossing the walkway, and the light turned red. You were calling for help, so your father jumped into the road and saved you. You've very lucky to have lived". he continued, his voice sad, but calm.

By this time, a small crowd had appeared, and began to stare at the pair.

"What? Why the hell did he do that?" Ed screamed, looking back down at Roy.

"Roy! You... you idiot! Why did you save me? You... you bastard!" he screamed, crying into Roy's chest.

"Now, try to calm down, son-" the woman began.

"Calm down? I... I can lose one father, but... but I can't lose two, Roy! You... you're the closest thing to a father that I've ever had!, You... you can't die." Edward said, his tone wavering.

The color yellow began to come into his vision, and a ray of sunlight reflected upon Roy's face; Edward's hair began to shine in the sunlight. A cough echoed through the paement below, startling Edward.

He gasped. "R-Roy? Roy?" his eyes began to open, light reflecting in them as well. Regardless of how dark they were, they now shined with a new light.

The light of life.

"E-ed? Are you alright?" Roy choked out.

"Roy!" Edward screamed, instantaneously hugging him, almost to the extent of killing him... again.

"I'm fine, Roy. But we need to get you some help!" he said in a still-overjoyed tone.

"No... I'm alright" he said in a pain-filled tone. He began to stand with a groan of pain.

"Sir! You shouldn't stand!" the elderly woman yelled, assisting him.

"Nonsense, I'm fine! Really." He said, now fully standing.

All of the world's colors began to fill themselves into Edward's vision, his blindness vanishing, just as Roy fully stood.

"How can you stand? You just died!" Edward yelled. Suddenly, a hand extended out to aid him; the hand of his father.

_Flashback_

Point of view: Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist.

Why is it so black? Oh yeah... I jumped into the road. Nice going, Roy. Well, it was for Ed, so I'm happy. Is he alright?

_what... what happened?_

Wait... that voice. Is that, Edward?

_Y.,,.,y..r father were cr.,.ing the walkway, and .,. light turned red. You w.,. calling f.r help, so .,., father jumped into .,. road .,. saved you. You've .,., lucky to have lived_

Another voice... strange; who is he?

_zzhzhzhzhzhzzhzhzhzhzhzhz_

Static? Damn... eardrum must be busted.

_"Roy! You... you idiot! Why did you save me? You... you bastard!"_

There he is again... well... that's the first time he's called me a bastard in weeks! Maybe he's returning to normal?

_zhzhzhzhzh calm down, son_

Ugh, my head is killing me! And all of this talking isn't helping!

_"Calm down? I... I can lose one father, that's for sure, but... but I can't lose two, Roy! You... you're the closest thing to a father that I've ever had!, You... you can't die. Please, Roy... Please... _

_Dad..."_

Dad? Ed... Ed called me his dad? Is that he really feels about me? His dad? I... I need to wake up! I need... to see my son!

_Flashback end_

"R-Roy? Roy?" his eyes began to open, light reflecting in them as well. Regardless of how dark they were, they now shined with a new light.

The light of life.

"E-ed? Are you alright?" Roy choked out.

"Roy!" Edward screamed, instantaneously hugging him, almost to the extent of killing him... again.

"I'm fine, Roy. But we need to get you some help!" he said in a still-overjoyed tone.

"No... I'm alright" he said in a pain-filled tone. He began to stand with a groan of pain.

"Sir! You shouldn't stand!" the elderly woman yelled, assisting him.

"Nonsense, I'm fine! Really." He said, now fully standing.

All of the world's colors began to fill themselves into Edward's vision, his blindness vanishing, just as Roy fully stood.

"How can you stand? You just died!" Edward yelled. Suddenly, a hand extended out to aid him; the hand of his father.

"Because, Edward... I have the best son in the world"

* * *

><p>(Please read the Author's note)!<p>

* * *

><p>This chapter... surprised me. I didn't even plan on the whole color motif until a little while ago!<p>

And sorry that this took so long. I had the complete 36 chapter outline of Dusk, and _it. Got. Erased!_ All of that work! Gone! But do not fear! I have pieced it back together, and updates will continue, as planned!

P.S. This story will have about 36 chapters, and probably around 60,000 words.

See you soon!

~OhHolyCow!


	15. A Rather Ghastly Interlude

UPDATED WITH NEW MATERIAL 17 MARCH 2012. RE-READ IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY

Sorry it took so long, but I'm back with another update! Hooray! And, of course, you were expecting a nice, fluffy, 2400 words of parental goodness! But NO! I have decided to make the end of it a rather...GHASTLY... affair. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Do not be fooled, for this is surely not akin to any type of interlude! There is more plot in this chapter then flies on grandma's pie!

Here you are, Dusk!

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 15

A Rather _Ghastly_ Interlude

Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist

RING RING RING RING

_Ugh… what time is it? _

One week has passed since the accident at the scramble crossing, and Edward has been living with me during that time. As for the Madness within him, Edward has been fairly level, but has grown slightly… attached to me off and on for the past week, which is likely just another side-affect of his emotional instability. Though there have been few fluctuations in his behavior to report, Edward's blindness is returning, and the medicine is losing its effect. I called Hana, and she told me that the medicine will likely bring his vision back, but my take longer a second time. Hopefully, Edward can be returned to normal after all of this blows over. I should probably go wake him up.

Walking towards Edward's room, I began to hear a strange noise.

_Is that… laughter?_

"Tch… eh heh heh heh hehe heh heh heh eheh heh (refer to Maka's laugh as stated near the beginning of this story)

_Now where have I heard that laughter before?_

…

_Ed? _

I opened the door to his room, only to find him huddled in the corner, soft, manic laughter continuing to fill the room.

"E-Ed? Are you… alright?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked, the laughter stopping.

"Um… Are you ready to go? We have an appointment with Dr. Brunk today" . I asked, still fairly creped out.

"Oh… alright then." He said monotonously as he slowly rose to his feet.

While it's on my mind, Edward has been acting strange lately. I mean, sure, trying to stab people with mutated blood and being possessed by metaphysical parts of your personality is pretty strange, but this week has put the icing on the cake. It's not like he's been on a rampage or anything, but… one day, he's all clingy and scared, the next day he's angry, then the next day is twitchy and insane, and now he's laughing in the corner. Come to think of it… he's also been talking like… THAT quite a lot too, all monotone and creepy. Oh, well, at least he isn't having his stabby way with me (take that with or without innuendo, your call). What next?

I walked out of the room, leaving Edward to himself.

Point of View: A Rather Baffling Female

As soon as the tall man alerted me to an appointment of some kind, I got up from my corner, speaking to the man accordingly. As soon as he left the room, I could finally drop this horrible façade. Thought he's never leave! A scowl on my face, and a gleam in my now grey eyes, I began my musings aloud.

"Perfect… He suspects nothing of our plans. Absent-minded Fool! Ehehehehe…Well, _Colonel Mustang_, you are in for quite the surprise! Only twenty-eight hours until phase IV comes to fruition." I said, leaving the boy, causing the empty husk to fall to the floor.

Thud

"Hm?"

As soon as I walked out of the house, I heard yet another noise. Strange… it sound as if someone fell-

Ed!

I ran back into the house to find him passed out on the floor. Acting quickly, I grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Edward!" He opened his eyes as I lifted him.

"Roy? Where am I?" he asked, looking around in confusion. He waved a hand in front of his eyes, getting minimal response from the uncharacteristically dim golden orbs

"Wait… why am I going blind again? Did the medicine wear off already?" he asked, trying to wipe the blindness away.

"Yeah; we're going to see the doctors in a little while, but… are you alright?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

"Hm? I'm fine, but why am I on the floor? And... when did I get out of bed?" he answered, still looking utterly confused.

"But Ed…! I just told you about the appointment like, two minutes ago! Why so confused all of the sudden?" I asked nearly in shock.

He blinked, looking completely and utterly confused, and then he yelled:

"What are you talking about? I don't remember that! Hell, I don't even remember waking up! How the hell could you have told me anything?" he yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Wait… so you don't remember? You were sitting there, in the corner, and-" I paused, deciding to go ahead and end the conversation, since he's acting fairly… normal at the moment.

"Uh… never mind. We should probably go" I said, walking out the door WITH Edward.

Driving into town, things were pretty quiet, nearly awfully so: Edward has been looking out the window for the entire ride, in spite of semi-blindness. Not only that, he kept looking down at his hand…

His right hand

Wait… that's his auto-mail hand, isn't it? Why does he keep looking at it? Is it bothering him? Maybe I should ask…

"So, Edward… how's your auto-mail?" I asked (rather stupidly). He looked up, puzzled.

"Uh- fine, I guess… why do you ask?"

"No reason, but… you've been looking at it a lot, so I was a little bit concerned" I said, startling him.

"O-oh, well, It's fine… everything's fine" he concluded in a barely audible tone. Damn… looks like he's getting all depressed again. You know... his appointment isn't until noon, so maybe... we have a bit of time to do other things.

"Hey, Ed. Um.. I was thinking... do you wanna grab something to eat? There's a nice cafe downtown, if you're hungry" I ashed, glancing at the back seat.

He looked confused, but came up with an answer. "Um... Sure, Roy- um, Colonel- Um Mustang... Bastard... um..."

"Roy is fine, Edward. Look, here we are!" I said, a smile plastered to my face. Edward was blushing a bit from embarrassment as he stepped out of the car. With a contented sigh, we walked into the cafe.

A kind face greeted us as soon as we walked into the restaurant.

"Hello! My name is Maka, and I'll be your waitress today!" she beamed, her green eyes filled with joy.

"Please excuse her upbeat attitude, Roy" a burly woman behind her said with a chuckle."You see, today is her first day working here, and I'm sure you'll be satisfied" She said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Madame? What are you doing here?" I shouted, taked aback by her presence.

"Hmph! As if I'd just stick to the bar! I happen to own quite a few places around" she said, a slight smile on her face. "Well, enough of that, you're probably hungry, Roppy. Go ahead and take a seat. It's on the house" she said as she walked away.

"Roppy? Roy, who was that?" Edward asked me, looking up at me (I chuckled at the fact).

"Well, that is my Foster mother, Madame Christmas. She lives in East City, but she seems to be branching out a bit."

His face darkened, and a look of sadness filled his eyes.

"Your... Foster mother... so, your parents..."

Maka, who hadn't been listing to our conversation, began to speak.

"Okay, well, let's find you a table! Right this way, please!" she sad as she walked towards a booth, beckoning for us to follow. We sat down at the booth as she withdrew her notepad. Strangely, the back of it had the number 42 and a skull drawn on it. I suppose that looks _can_ be deceiving.

"What can I get for you today?" she asked as she smiled though she had forgotten to give us menus, I had been here plenty of times before, so I instantly knew what I wanted.

"I'll have the Christmas Special. One for Edward as well" I said politely. Edward didn't seem to mind me ordering for him, since I had been here before, and knew what tasted the best.

"Alrighty then! Comin' right up!" she beamed as she bounced away.

"So... Roy. Do you come to this place often?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"I tend to come here a lot after work, and occasionally during my lunch break. It's pretty good, but it's kind of funny that I hadn't even known that my Foster Mother owned it the whole time." I responded with a smile.

"Yeah... your foster mother. Roy... what happened to... your parents?" he asked, his eyes filled with remorse.

My eyes reflected his second later, and I began to speak.

"Well... when I was eight... there was a house fire. A local gang has a bone to pick with my father, since he had apparently put their leader in prison. He was in the military, and had just finished investigation the lengths of the gang's crimes. But after the man was caught, the gang was out for blood. They decided that the best way to deal with us was to burn our house down. My father had gotten myself and my mother out alive, but a hefty wooden board fell on top of him, and he burned to death... My mother told me to run as they got a hold of her. After that, all that I remember is crying and running, until I found myself in West City. The Madame had lived there at the time, so I knew her address; so I went to her house, and she took me to the hospital. After that, we moved to East City, and she became my foster mother" I concluded, memories filling my head.

By that point, Edward looked heart-broken. Now, it was my turn.

"Well... I know that you don't like talking about it, but... could you tell me a little about..." I didn't even have to finish my sentence. He understood me perfectly clear.

"... When I was little... three years old, my father decided to leave us. I don't know why, but he just left. My mother smiled at him as he walked out of the house, but he only stared at me and Al. I don't really remember much about him, but I remember him keeping to himself in his study, the door locked. He never did anything with us... at all. Our mother always played with us, and cooked for us, and loved us..." he paused, a feint smile on his face.

"But he never did anything... When I was ten, a sickness spread across the east, and it took her away. We had decided to bring her back... so when we were a little older, we did, and well... you know the rest" he concluded, holding his right arm.

From that point on, Me and Edward held a new-found respect for each other, and from then on, we knew.

We were just alike

* * *

><p>Once we finished eating our food, we left a hefty tip (it was her first, so we felt that she deserved a lot) and left. We both got into the car, and wordlessly drove to the clinic. Because words were unnessesary, because we both had felt the same way.<p>

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the clinic, I helped Edward out of the car; at least now he doesn't need his crutch! Dr. Brunk told us at our last appointment that he won't need them unless he over-exerts himself.<p>

Inside of the clinic, things started to get rather… Looking in a dictionary, I can't really find a word to describe what was going to happen next.

Walking into the first office to the right, I saw Dr. Brunk writing in her Medical journal, a look of concentration on her face. Before either of us could say anything, she began to speak.

"Hello, Edward, Colonel Mustang" Dr. Brunk said rather un-enthusiastically as she continued to write in her notebook.

"Hello, Doctor" I said, fairly creped out that she knew we were here without even having to look up.

"Um… where is Hana?" Edward innocently asked, his eyes still fading in and out. At that remark, Dr. Brunk's pencil snapped in half, and her calm and collected mask slipped out of place for a moment, revealing a face filled with distaste and contempt.

"Oh… Miss Hikari isn't here anymore" she blatantly stated, still looking down at her notes.

"What? Where is she?" he continued, a look of panic jumping onto his face.

"She's gone, Edward" Dr. Proctor said as she walked into the room, a frown on her face.

"She… she disappeared a few days ago; no one's seen her since" Dr. Brunk added.

"But where could she have gone?" Edward continued, his face lowering in thought.

"No one knows. That's what we're working on right now" Dr. Proctor added.

A few thought-filled moments later, Dr. Brunk spoke up once again.

"Well… there is nothing that we can do for her at the moment, so it would be best for us to move this appointment along" she said as she stood from her chair. She walked over to the file shelf, grabbing one of the largest and placing it on the table.

"Before she left, Miss Hikari did quite a deal more of research in your behalf, Edward." She said as she pulled out various things from her drawer.

"Really? What did she find?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"A lot, actually. She took a few of your samples from the lab and discovered something quite…disturbing… something that may impact the rest of your life, Edward" The room fell silent as the doctor neared her earth-shattering conclusion.

"But, before I say anything more, we need another sample. Emily, please get me a syringe, and please prep Edward for sampling".

"Yes, Doctor" Dr. Proctor said as she left the room to find the supplies.

Once she came back, Dr. Proctor began to prep Edward.

"May I see your arm?" she asked in her commonly polite fashion.

"Uh…sure" he agreed as he held out his left arm. Without another thought, Dr. Proctor inserted the needle into Edward's arm, swiftly taking an ample amount of blood.

Black blood.

Dr. Brunk's eyes widened at the sight of the purely black blood.

"Damn it! Emily! Get the tourniquet! Not a drop of that blood can get on the floor!" Dr. Brunk shouted as Emily grabbed the tourniquet from the drawer. She swiftly put it around Edward's arm, only a drop escaping its grasp. The droplet of blood rolled down Edward's arm until it slipped off of his finger, hitting the floor. After a moment of shock, the drop began to expand just as Brunk shouted.

"Damn it! Everyone, out!" she shouted as she grabbed Edward's other arm.

"Wait, Ann! What if more comes out? We have to sear it closed!" Proctor shouted just as another stream escaped from the blackening contraption around Edward's arm. The tourniquet began to blend with the pool of blood surrounding it, melting into the blackened madness and falling to the floor. The wound on Edward's arm was then in full view, stretching four inches up his arm, blood pouring from its entirety.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Edward screamed as another stream hit the floor, expanding as well. At this point, nearly half of the floor was turned black. Their backs were to the wall as the blood began to surround them.

The pool of madness began to rise into five forms, all grinning in ways that could never be defined as sane. They spoke to him, true to their sinful endeavors.

_Have you given in already?_, said the first.

_And here we thought you were strong!_, said the third.

_After all of the warnings I gave, you only last this long?_, said the second.

_You will never pass our trials, _said the fourth

_For you have not even defeated one!_, said the first.

_Such a loathsome existence… perhaps this will be fun!_, agreed the third

But the fifth stayed silent as the five faded away, the blood on the floor dissolving into the normal, crimson jam.

Silence

Edward (and everyone else) was speechless- since, well, blood coming to life and mocking you isn't exactly the healthiest experience, so, his terror is understandable. His eyes continued to widen and widen, until his consciousness scattered like katydids fluttering away.

"Edward!" I yelled as Edward nearly fell to the floor before I caught him in my arms.

The wound on Edward's arm began to turn even blacker, sealing it with the hardened matter. After another moment, the blood turned red, splashing to the floor, and before we knew it, the wound was gone, seemingly swept away with the tide of red.

"Doctor… what the hell was that?" I screamed, looking to Dr. Brunk desperately for answers.

"Well… I deduce that those things were sides to Edward's personality, I mean, one of my other Black Blood patients had a similar experience while being treated" Brunk concluded.

"…Do you mean Cynthia? The one with the knife?" Roy asked.

"…Yes, Colonel… the one with the knife" Dr, Brunk exasperatedly agreed.

At that point, I began to think, _that Cynthia woman… could she have anything useful to say? _

"Hey, Doctor… do you think that this Cynthia woman would provide us any insight if we, maybe, went and talked with her?" I asked, hoping for the best. And trust me, the best certainly wasn't what I got.

Dr. Brunk turned to me, her eyes wide in a strange emotional tightrope between anger and terror.

"No! I-I mean… she isn't stable…" Bunk said, trying to hide her emotional slip.

"Where is she?" I asked, hoping for a straight answer.

"…She is currently located at the… Central Institute for the Criminally Insane, in one of the five 'Lockdown' cells. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't get in there, even if you tried" Dr. Brunk stated, her face wrapped in melancholy.

"But you're forgetting something, Doctor. I _am_ a Colonel in the military, and, therefore, with a little bit of paperwork, I can get into just about anything" I said with a slight sneer.

"Heh… Very well, Colonel. Go ahead and see her, but it won't do you any good. But please…" she stopped speaking for a moment, turning to me, her eyes fearful and sincere.

"Do _not_ take the boy, Colonel. No good will come from it.. Cynthia is a disaster at this point, so if you do see her, be careful. Not even a maximum security cell can hold her" Dr. Brunk warned, walking towards the door.

"We can finish this appointment at a later date, Colonel. Perhaps when we aren't all exasperated. Goodbye, Colonel Mustang" she said, haphazardly waving goodbye as she left the room, not giving me a chance to do the same.

"Um…Goodbye, Colonel" Said Dr. Proctor, leaving the room. I lifted Edward up on my back, as he was still unconscious. Walking out the door, I heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps racing towards us.

"Wait, Colonel Mustang!" Miss Asahina yelled, tripping over her own two feet and falling down to the ground right behind me. Before I had a chance to help her up, she held out a piece of black cloth in her right hand, wanting me to take it.

"*huff* *huff*… Here… Before she left, Hana asked me to give this to you" she said, giving me the cloth.

"What's it for?" I asked, holding it up .

"Um…It's a blindfold. She said that if Edward's blindness comes back completely, to have him wear this. You see, if his eyes are exposed to too much light, then they won't heal as fast; but if he wears a blindfold, he will heal much faster!" she said in a huff, getting up on her own. She grabbed the blindfold from my hands and carefully tied it around Edward's head, covering his eyes.

"There we go! Be sure to give him his medicine, everyday!" she exclaimed as she ran back into the clinic. She stopped abruptly right at the door and turned around once more, putting her hands around her mouth in a shouting motion.

"Oh! And don't tell anyone about this! Okay?" she yelled as she ran inside the clinic, the doors closing behind her.

"Alright then, Hana, Mikuru. Your secret's safe with me, whatever secret that is." I said to the sky as I turned around, walking towards the parking lot.

"Come to think of it… I haven't been to an asylum before… this might be kinda fun!" I morbidly joked to myself.

_It certainly will, Colonel Mustang!_

I turned around quickly, expecting the author of that dark voice to be standing there, but there was no one.

…

No answer.

* * *

><p>Comments= motivation<p>

Motivation = Writing

Writing = Much fun for you!

Much Fun for you = Much Fun for me!

Much fun for you = comments

Therefore...

Comments = more fun for me!

* * *

><p>Did'ya like it? I sure hope you did, because it took FOREVER!<p>

See you in ten days!

Rep. John Wilson: YOU LIE!

Me: UH UH GIRLFRIEND! Go yell at Obama or something!

Rep. John Wilson: But I brought cookies!

Me: Oh RLY?

Rep. Wilson: Ya, RLY

Hands me a cookie

Me: Yay!...Ah! It says 'LIAR' ON IT! CURSE YOU!

Rep. John Wilson: TEEHEE! Runs away

WTC? (What the Cabbage?)

See you soon!

BTW, Rep. Wilson shouted "You Lie!" at Obama during his Health Care meeting, thing


	16. Her name is Cynthia

The dark room stayed still, no light flowing in or out of its confinement. The madness was stagnant, keeping its child at bay, for what could happen if the madness is lost?

Dusk

Chapter 16

A Ghastly Interlude, Part II: Her name is Cynthia

Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang

Moments ago, I dropped Edward off at the house, a decision that I instantly regretted; instantly, I called Lt. Hawkeye to watch him, just to make sure that nothing happens to him if his other halves try anything, if that's what they should be called. I have been pretty confused about all of these apparitions and voices and monsters lately: who knew that Madness was so strong? Oh well.

But, there is something that should be noted: one would think that I'd be going to the store, or the pharmacy, or maybe the strip club while Edward isn't around, but that certainly isn't the case. Against Dr. Brunk's wishes, I decided to head out, to the Central Institute for the Criminally Insane. I normally wouldn't even go on this side of the city, but, this Cynthia woman may know something that could help Edward.

Arriving at the Asylum, Lt. Havoc and Major Armstrong stood outside the door, waving hello (I had ordered them to come along, just in case). Normally, It would have been Hawkeye to accompany me to a place like this, but seeing that she is taking care of Edward, my options are limited. Parking my car, I walked onto the cobblestone sidewalk, which, by the cracks in its design, seems to have seen better days.

The asylum loomed over us like a tower of madness, its black exterior exaggerated by the tales of the insanity of its residence.

With a stern gaze, I began to speak to my men, my voice unwavering.

"Lt. Havoc. Major Armstrong. As you have been informed, you will accompany me into this facility in order to interrogate one of its occupants. This woman seems to have close ties to Edward's case, so anything she says could help us exponentially. You need to keep on your toes, though… Dr. Brunk, Edward's doctor from the clinic, has warned me about the severity of her case, and has stated that this facility may not be able to contain her. Don't let your guard down". I stated with a firm tone, receiving two identical solutes.

With a stiff stance, the three of us walked inside. The first part of the building seemed to be fairly normal, nice white walls and cleanliness throughout. Walking up to the front desk, I approached the receptionist.

"Hello, Sir. Can I help you?" she asked me in a falsely kind voice. I leaned over the counter, smiling at her in the way that melts the hearts of just about every woman in Central City.

"Hello, Miss. Could I speak with one of your patients?" I asked un a suave tone, revealing my pocket watch and glowing smile. Havoc, of course, looked on edge, since, after all, I had done this sort of thing to cause his girlfriends to dump him for me. Fate can be a cruel thing, eh, Havoc?

"Um… S-sure, of course, Colonel" she said, blushing profusely. I looked back at Havoc, who continued to roll his eyes at my… 'talents'.

"But, you will need to be accompanied by one of our clerks. Who will you be visiting today? Do you have their patient Id?" She asked, typing something into the computer, her fingers stopping for my answer.

"Yes. I need to see patient number 3066, Cynthia DeVillier" (A/N1) The room went cold as everyone looked up, their eyes wide with fear and surprise. The nurse stared at me as well, her blush long gone.

She stared at me for another moment, gulping. Her eyes hardened as she picked up the intercom device, her voice resonating through the facility.

"I have a militaristic affair call for patient 3066, Cynthia DeVillier. I am requesting Dr. Frasier and Dr. Grimsley to attend to this matter. Dr. Frasier and Dr. Grimsley to the lobby. That is all" she spoke through the intercom. Moments later, the requested doctors came through the double doors of the area beyond the front desk. The female Doctor gave me a hearty smile, while the male gave me a smile that seemed more… suspicious. They walked towards me, stopping right in front of me and holding their hands out for me to shake.

"Hello! The name's Frasier, nice to meet ya'!" the female doctor, Dr. Frasier, greeted rather loudly. She was a fairly short woman, and seemed to be fairly energetic for a doctor. But, then again, she DOES work at an asylum, after all. But anyways, her hair was an odd color of dusty blond, and her eyes were bright and blue. She shook my hand with vigor, smiling broadly.

Then, there was the man, Dr. Grimsley. He was taller than Frasier, but an inch shorter than me. His hair was a very dark black, his hair parted in a very unusual, mousse-filled manner. His eyes, though, were a strange shade of brown, looking nearly as black as his hair.

"Why… hello there, Colonel Mustang. It truly is an honor to meet you. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Grimsley, and I seem to have lost my marbles. You see, they are a very nice blue color, and were knocked out of my coat pocket by one of my dear patients. If you do happen to find any, I would be indebted to you for eternity" the man said with a bow.

Wait… he… lost his marbles? What the hell have I gotten myself into…?

"But, aside from my lost treasures, we are on a very tight schedule here at the clinic, so we should begin towards 3066. Come… this way" Grimsley said, turning around and walking through the doors he came from.

Walking down the long hallways, the atmosphere seemed to get bleaker, and the lights became dimmer. Havoc seemed to be a bit spooked, while Armstrong just looked ahead, a stern look on his face. From a distance beyond the hall, I could faintly hear a noise, one that made me cringe. Apparently, Grimsley and Frasier were used to it by now, writing it off as daily activity.

"Here we are… patient number 3066… Cynthia DeVillier" Grimsley said with a grim tone. We stopped walking before us was an extremely large, metal door, decorated to the brim with locks and chains. The area around the door was in disrepair, rust coming from all corners of the large hall. Grimsley turned to Frasier, his gaze hard and serious.

"Kathleen. Please enter your code into panel #1" Grimsley said in a flat tone

"Sir. Code inserted. Please insert your verification code" Frasier responded, her fingers hastily typing at the dust-ridden panel.

"Inserting verification code /GRIMSLEY/XXXX." Grimsley said as he typed the code into the twin panel.

"Launching dual verification in three…"

"Two…"

"One" they said together, inserting their cards and vocally authorizing the last code.

"42-42-564 To Knock on Death's Door!" they yelled into the speaker.

"ACCESS APPROVED, N. GRIMSLEY AND K. FRASIER. APPROACH SUBJECT WITH CAUTION" the computer said as the security unraveled.

"Colonel." He said. "Let me be the first here to warn you. The woman sealed away in here is by far our most dangerous patient, hence the excessive security. Though she is bound, I ask for you to keep your guard up, and to approach her with caution. Do you understand?" He asked, his eyes looking directly at me.

"Yes. I understand" I boldly said. I turned to my men, my gaze hard. "Havoc. Armstrong. Do not accompany me into the cell. Having too many people inside may disturb her even further. Wait out here" Havoc looked like he wanted to argue, but held back his words.

"Sir!" came their reply. I turned to the door, nodding to Grimsley. He took the large vault, and turned it with his hands.

The Door to Madness Opened.

Inside of the room was a woman, with long blond hair, coming down to her legs and curling. She wore a long white coat, stained to the brim with blood and dirt. She was vertically restrained to a steel table, her arms and legs bound to the floor, the table, and to each other. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be sleeping.

"Um… Miss Cynthia?" I said in a very calm, collected voice, though my nerves were on fire. "Miss Cynthia? Can you hear me?" A moment of silence passed, and she seemed as though she would never wake-

"Hello there, Colonel!" she screamed as her head bolted up, her eyes opening to reveal pools of pitch black poison. I tried not to panic. I stepped back, taken by surprise by her outburst. Wait… did she just say colonel?

"So? Do you wanna see me today, Mister? Hmmm?" she continued to yell, her voice rising.

"Um… Miss DeVillier… I'm here to ask you about your condition. I have a few questions to ask."

Her eyes widened, and she seemed to become sober.

"Ask away, Colonel Mustang!" Me and Grimsley's eyes widened. How does she know my name?

"Wait a moment, how do you know my name?" I yelled, caution thrown to the wind.

"Heh…_**Heh…ehehehe**hehehehe_... E**he_..._**_** **_

_**...**_eheHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHHH!"_****_ she laughed maniacally, her pitch raising as madness poured from her throat. (a/n sorry if that's awkward, but it kept changing the laugh)

"I've heard a _lot_ about you, Colonel! Alice told me all about that boy of yours!" she screamed.

"A-Alice? Who is Alice?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"Tch. Eh eh eh eh… just an old friend of mine… heh… so… what can I do for you today, Roy?" She asked, her eyes meeting mine. Within her eyes, I saw nothing but darkness. It seemed as though her soul had been swallowed by the disease. I cautiously began to speak.

"Well… I need to ask you a few questions about what you experienced when you were first infected" I said, showing a bit of sadness in my eyes.

The madness seemed to drain from her dark brown pools, her face becoming somber. I could see great pain in her expression, as the blood's clutches evaporated from her body. After a moment of silence, she began:

"It was terrible… I was only nineteen at the time, and… I was abducted by a man in the military… His name was… Bartholomew, or Berthold, or something like that. …At first, I was living a normal life, with Lu-… we had just been engaged…" she continued, a smile briefly finding its way to her face. But that smile did not last long. She cringed with her next words.

"But then… the… the MADNESS! It was awful! Pools of blood flowed from the streets, and rotting corpses littered the ground! From my third week, All I could see was Death and pain! I cried every night for it to stop, but it was unyielding! I couldn't take the madness any more, so I snapped! After those damn witches trapped my sanity in my mind, I went berserk! I took to the streets, killing everyone who stood in the way of my path! It was so… so terrifying! I was being followed by a trail of blood, everywhere I went! I had no control over anything… all I could do was watch the blood stain my hands…" tears were streaming from her eyes now, just as she reached the only part I had previously known. I was about to tell her to pause if she needed to, but then she began to speak.

"Then… then there was Lucas… my love, my darling! He… he watched me kill all of those people, but he still kept by me!" she was sobbing now, her arms shaking in the chains. "He said… he said… 'I will always protect you, Cynthia… I will always love and cherish you', but when he leaned in to kiss me… the blood… I stabbed him! Right in the chest, just missing his heart!" she was shaking violently now, and Grimsley took a cautions step back.

"His eyes were so wide and… heartbroken… He muttered my name as he fell to the ground, but it wasn't over! I took a spoon and some knives from the kitchen drawer, and… and… I _dissected_ him! I had the urge to cut him up into little tiny pieces, so I did!" a mad smile quickly appeared on her tear-stained face. And she began to laugh…

Just like Edward

"I pulled out his eyes, and I cut out his tongue! Ahahahaha! I _**RIPPED **_off his lips, and you know what I did? I … I…"

…

"_**I KISSED HIM! WAHAHAHAHAHAA! THE POOR BASTARD WAS SO TERRIFIED, HE BEGGED FOR ME TO STOP AND KILL HIM, BUT I DIDN'T!**_" she paused, and her laughter ceased. Her expression became completely blank.

"And you know what he did?"

Everything went quiet; I couldn't even hear her breath.

…

Her head bolted upright once again, looking straight into me, her eyes pools of bloody, scarlet madness.

…

"_**HE WAS KILLED BY THE CROSS-EYED MAN! HE TOOK THE KNIFE AND STABBED HIMSELF SQUARE IN THE HEAD! IT WAS SO FULFILLING! SO RIVITING! IT MADE ME TINGLE WITH JOY! AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" **_she continued into a fit of laughter

The door bolted open, revealing Lt. Havoc and Armstrong.

"Sir! It's Hawkeye! She's on the phone!" Havoc yelled.

"What?" I said as I ran towards the door.

"**Wait!** One more thing, Colonel…" Cynthia said, her voice dangerously quiet.

"That boy of yours... from what I've heard, he won't last much longer. Keep close to him… and protect him" she said, her eyes hard and soft at the same time.

I stared at her for a moment or two, and wordlessly nodded my head in response. The four of us headed out of the room, Grimsley calling Frasier back to lock it up **tight**.

Point of View: Lady Cynthia DeVillier

After the Colonel and his associates left the room, the doctors bolted it shut once again, leaving me to my thoughts.

_To think… after all of this time, he's still going after that project. Alice had told me that he took his own life a few weeks ago. She said that she had been working on a way to cure Edward, but she hasn't contacted me in days… _

_Is Alice okay? Is she dead? Alive? If she doesn't contact me soon, I'm going to have to get out of here…_

_But I might kill again…_

_Why won't it leave me alone? Why can't I just die? There isn't anything left of my life anymore…_

_Nothing… _

_Alice had said that some of his men were trying to control Edward, just like they had me. _

_But why? What do they have to gain? Why not just leave the poor boy alone? Why can't-_

_Ehehehehe…_

_No! Stop it! Not now! Not ever again! No!_

"Leave me the Hell alone!" I screamed, not meaning to say it out loud.

_But it doesn't matter, because no one is here to head my fight with the madness… I've been locked away like an animal, like THE animal that I am. _

_Ehehehehe… What's wrong? Why so solemn? There's nothing left for him, just like there's nothing left for you, Cynthia. Just accept it! You'll feel better!_

_No! I… I won't! Maybe it's too late for me, but not him! He was so full of life, of charisma, of hope! My sister had done a wonderful job of raising him, and now they want to take away my only family! _

_No… I have to protect him…_

_From himself._

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long! So much to do! I have decided that I'm going to start making the chapters longer, so Yay!<p>

Also, Please go back and read 15, I added a lot to it, so go read it! Now!

Rep. John Wilson: Ha! You did lie! That was like... a month!

Me: No! Stop it!

See you soon!

REVIEW!

~OhHolyCow!

:')


	17. Tainted: The Blood Soaks into the Floor

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS 'HOT OFF THE PRESS', SO KEEP BACK FOR CONTENT AND GRAMMAR UPDATES! IT WILL BE EDITED TO ADD IN MORE CONTENT!

HAPPY 42 DAY! Okay, so let me explain this: 42 day, or April the Second, is a SOUL EATER holiday that I made up. Basically, during this day, you commemorate the fandom by wearing your SOUL EATER gear, and by painting and drawing the number 42 and 四二 (shi ni, kanji for 42) on your person. You spend the day making puns about death i.e.

"Hey, Kathleen isn't here today!"

"Hehe...42"

LOLOL! Me and my friends had a grand old time on 42 Day! So next year, CELEBRATE IT! M'kay?

Roy Mustang ran down the halls of the Asylum, desperate to talk with his lieutenant.

"Wait, Colonel!" Grimsley yelled after him. Roy turned around, deep fear in his eyes.

"What is it? I have to get to the phone!" he seethed.

"I-it's Ms. Devillier's case file. It has some useful information in it" he said, handing Roy a think manila folder.

Roy paused for a moment, slight surprise in his expression. "Oh… thank you, Mr. Grimsley" he said quietly. With a swift turn, he raced down the halls of the asylum, until he reached the receptionist's desk. She looked at him with confusion, then remembered the phone that was still on her desk, off of the receiver. She handed it to him, already knowing the situation. With a sigh, he picked it up, putting it to his ear.

"Hello? Hawkeye? Is everything alright?" After a pause, the lieutenant spoke quietly.

_"Colonel… it's Edward. He's… he's gone"_

"What? How could you let that-" Roy stopped himself, thinking: chances are, she couldn't have stopped him, so she probably wants us to do a search, together ,to find him.

"Never mind that, Hawkeye, when did he get away?"

_"It was a few minutes ago. All of the sudden, he just, snapped. He started screaming about 'pools of blood' and 'rotting flesh' and 'finding the floor'. I honestly didn't know what to make of it, sir"._

**Pools of blood flowed from the streets, and rotting corpses littered the ground! From my third week, All I could see was Death and pain! I cried every night for it to stop, but it was unyielding! I couldn't take the madness any more, so I snapped!**

Roy's eyes drastically widened, nearly dropping the receiver at his sudden epiphany.

"Hawkeye! We have to find him, now! I'll see you in ten minutes!" he yelled, slamming down the phone.

It's been about three weeks, so, could he…

Could he be killing?

Dusk

Chapter 17

Tainted: The Blood Soaks Into the Floor

The three of us (Havoc, Armstrong and I) ran out of the hospital, forgetting entirely the fact that we had driven here. We ran as fast as we could to my house, getting there in a matter of minutes. Not knocking (it's my own house), I barged in the door, finding the lieutenant standing at attention, a firm, yet wavering solute covering the top of her head.

"Sir!" she said, awaiting my orders.

"You can explain what happened later, but we need to find him first! Armstrong, you and havoc stay here, in case he comes back! Hawkeye, let's go!" I yelled, running out of the house.

"Yes, sir!" she said, running right behind me.

The two of them ran throughout the city of Central, looking everywhere for the boy. After nearly an hour of searching, panic began to set in.

"Damn it! Is there anywhere we haven't looked? He has to be here somewhere!" Roy yelled, wanting to pullout his hair in frustration and worry. Riza continued to scope around for the boy, until she came across something... horrible.

A dark trail of blood.

"Colonel! Over there!" she yelled, beckoning for him to look at it. He looked like he wanted to scream, a seemingly distant memory making itself known once again.

**It was so… so terrifying! I was being followed by a trail of blood, everywhere I went! I had no control over anything… all I could do was watch the blood stain my hands…**

"Colonel… you don't think-"

"Let's hope not, Lieutenant" Roy said darkly, slowly following the trail. It ran half across the street, nearly twenty five feet, and finally, it came to an abrupt turn into an alleyway. The same alley where Edward was abducted.

"Stay alert, Lieutenant. There's no telling what could happen now".

Roy slowly ventured into the darkness of the alley, pace after pace, one foot in front of the other. The feint sound of sobbing could be heard, and at the dead-end of the alley, lay the devastated body of Edward Elric.

"Edward!" Roy yelled, throwing all caution to the wind. Riza cursed to herself, running after the colonel. He knelt in front of the boy, and just like Cynthia had predicted, blood stained his hands. Riza turned around swiftly, as if she had heard something, when it it hit her.

The blood was not…

Her eyes widened at the realization that Edward had not tried to kill someone.

He had tried to kill-

"Edward, are you okay?" Roy spoke to the boy, trying to help him up.

"Roy… M-make it stop… make it stop… please…I'm sorry...so sorry..." he softly cried into the older man's chest, grasping onto his shirt.

"It's alright, Edward, you're safe now" Roy said softly, holding the boy tightly in his arms, walking away. As soon as he left the spot of Edward's refuge, a horrible thought sneaked its way into Riza's mind. A monster worse than murder tainted the ground. Riza's eyes widened to the maximum at the abomination before her eyes; cold sweat dripped down her forehead as she wordlessly pointed at the horrifying spectical before her. Finally, she began to speak.

"C-colonel… behind you…" she gasped, covering her mouth.

At this point, Roy was getting worried, because something had to be extremely frightening if Hawkeye was spooked. Heeding her tone, he turned, nearly dropping Edward at what he saw.

Black blood stained the entirety of the wall behind him, covering the ground as well, pouring into the nearby storm-drain in thick rivers .

Wait… this blood is-

BLACK MURDEROUS RAMPAGING TAINTED TAINTED TAINTED BLOOD-

Black.

His eyes widened at the same shock as he realized what Hawkeye was trying to tell him.

Edward had not tried to kill someone, but had tried to kill-

"Riza… we need it get him back to the house. Send Hughes over here" He ordered, carrying Edward towards his house.

"Right away, Sir." Riza said, forgetting all other formalities, and heading straight to Central Command.

Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang

_What… what the hell was he thinking? What would that solve? Was it the madness, or did he feel… Tainted?_

DEFILED... TAINTED... **TAINTED**... SHAME... **SHAME**... _**SHAME**_

_Did he think it was for the best, or..._

_what?_

Edward's pleas of apology barely reached my ears as my mind reeled, trying to make my next move. But, first thing's first: I need to take Edward home.

As clouds began to form, I carried Edward back to the house, leaving behind a dark trail of blood to follow until it was washed away by the coming rain.

The room was dark, the only source of light a dusty red lamp. I sat by the bed, padding Edward's fevering forehead with a dampened cloth. Edward has been asleep for hours now, shivering and shuddering like mad. Riza went to find Hughes and Alphonse, while Havoc and Armstrong went to fetch the rest of my men, Fuery, Breda, and Falman.

Feeling a sigh coming along, I allowed it to pass through my lips, feeling lost at this recent turn of events. In the meantime, Cynthia DeVillier's case file lay on the sad table, gathering theoretical dust as time seemed to fly by. I had decided to wait on the others before opening the file, to make sure that we know what we're dealing with. A knock sounded on the bedroom door (I had given Riza a key earlier), and a troubled, but firm voice followed.

"Colonel? Everyone is downstairs, as well as a girl named Michuru Asahina, who wishes to speak with you" The lieutenant called, not opening the door.

"I'll be right down, Lieutenant" I said, hearing footsteps go down the stairs shortly after. With another sigh, I reached my hand towards Edward, wiping his golden bangs out of his face, a small black stain being left behind. I got up and walked to the door, not looking back.

Downstairs met me with all of my men: Hawkeye, Breda, Armstrong, Hughes, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc, as well as a few extras, Alphonse and Miss Asahina.

My eyes downcast, I began to speak.

"As you all are probably aware, Edward's condition is worsening, and he seems to be experiencing the same trauma as the patient I visited earlier today. The reason that I called you here... is for guidance" the last part of my speech left everyone with a puzzled look on their faces, nearly begging for me to finish my thought.

"Hours ago, Edward attempted suicide" Everyone's eyes widened at this, and Miss Asahina and Alphonse were clearly shaken.

"Though I won't go into gruesome detail, apparently, he had been clawing at himself.. his wrists, his head, his chest... as well as his neck. He would have bled to death, if not for the black blood and our arrival. Apparently, he saw something that made him get severely worse... Hawkeye can likely explain this better" I finished, beckoning for Hawkeye to continued ffrom where I left off.

"It... was an unpleasant thing to watch. Since Mustang left, Edward had been pacing around the house, scratching at his wrists and neck, like he had an itch that he could not get rid of. I asked him what was wrong but, over and over, all he said was... well...it's right here" she said, pulling out a sheet of paper. "I wrote it down, just in case you may need to know. Ironically, I could not make heads or tails of it"

Roy took the piece of paper, and began to read it aloud.

_" 'Where did the ceiling go? Is the ceiling the floor, or is the ceiling still the ceiling? Maybe the floor is the ceiling, or maybe the floor is the floor, and the ceiling is the ceiling? Why is the room not sideways? Maybe it would be easier to find my place, if the ceiling was not the ceiling, and the floor was not the floor. I could just hide in the door... but would the door lead to the attic, or the basement, or neither? Or both? Or maybe it would just lead to another room?" _

Everyone looked extraordinarily puzzled at this riddle, not able to make ceiling or floor of it.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Breda asked, scratching his own head.

"Everything... I'm afraid that he won't last much longer like this, which is why I need to ask all of you... especially you, Alphonse... I need to ask you all…should I ...hand custody over to the Clinic as Dr. Brunk suggested?" Roy asked darkly. Al began to fidget with his leather fingers, and he began to speak.

"... Well... I had thought about how Ed would feel about about living there, but... I honestly think that he is much happier with you, Colonel. But... he would be more restrained if he went to the clinic. It's really hard to decide, but... I think that he should stay with you, Colonel. You treat him like he's your actual son, and that's clearly having a positive effect on him, and he would be heart-broken if he had to go there".

"Since our father left, Edward had lost faith in adults, and had always tried to do everything for himself, but now... he's found an adult he can trust, someone who can watch over him, so if we took him away, it would do much more harm than good" Alphonse concluded, his metallic voice shaky and unsure.

After a moment of silence, Hughes spoke.

"He's right, you know. Ed would be doing a lot worse if he had been shipped off to some unfamiliar clinic, rather than being with you, Roy. I think that you made the right decision to keep him here"

Riza spoke.

"I agree. You seem to have a stabilizing effect on him, Colonel. Though he's not doing well now, if you keep close to him, reassure him, help him through this, then I think that that in itself will be enough to bring him back"

"Where is the floor?" a voice whispered with delusion. All eyes turned to the stairs, where Edward stood, his eyes dilated into a sickly purple color. A small stream of blood oozed from his mouth as he began to stagger forward.

"Th-there it is… I found it" He said with a soft but desperate smile, his hands reaching out at the railing of the upstairs hallway. He began climbing over the railing, about to fall to the floor.

"Edward!" Roy yelled, running up the stairs, just in time for Edward to begin his plummet to the bottom.

"Shit! Catch him!" Roy yelled to Armstrong, who ran to the back of the room, catching a falling Edward with ease in his strong arms. Roy grasped onto his chest and sighed out a breath of relief. He came running down the stairs, going to the Major and his young charge.

"Thank you… Major" he breathed.

"R…Roy… the floor is gone… I'm sorry…Please forgive me..." Edward said, pain deeply written into his voice.

"Don't be sorry, Ed. Let's get you upstairs" Roy said, taking the boy into his arms.

"Wait a moment, please" Michuru said, reaching into her purse.

"Hana forgot to give this to you. She finished developing it before she disappeared. It's called C-42, Madness Suppressant. It's still experimental, and it's never been tested, but she said it would work! But… likely for no longer than an hour at a time. There are only three vials of this, so use it sparingly. I'm working on making more, but it will take some time" she said, handing me the vials. I injected it into the tube, and was about to stick it in Ed's arm, but-

"Wait! It doesn't go in his arm!"

"Well… where does it go, then?"

"Um… well… Don't ask why, but it has to go through his foot… something about balance and stuff…" she stuttered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Uh… alright, then…?" he agreed, placing Edward on the couch. He took of the left boot, it's sock, and then injected the solution into his, urm… foot.

"He'll probably wake up in about an hour or so, but there was something I wanted to ask you, Colonel. Did they give you the case file?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me" he said as he walked to the table, picking up the thick file.

"Here it is. It's likely that this file will help us in dealing with Edward" he said to the group as he opened the first page. Beneath the name Cynthia Devillier, it had another name,

Roy's eyes widened in shock at the name inscribed into the page.

"W-what?" he yelled, holding the file like a deadly poison.

"What is it, Colonel?" Riza asked, taking the file. Her eyes widened as well.

"The patient's name is apparently not DeVillier, but rather, Cynthia…Elric" she said, a look of concern apparent on her face.

"What?"

(Terrible ending to this chapter! I'll likely add more conversation to the end!)

Next Chapter: True Nature. The past and present of Cynthia Devillier will be revealed

Chapter 19, 20, and 21: Nightmare, The Climax of Act II!

Chapter 22: Act three Begins!

Sorry it took so long!


	18. True Nature: A Neurotic Sequence

SO SORRY! Studying for finals have been murder, but now I can update! Not to mention, my friend nearly cut off my finger with a pair of scissors in math class, so I had to get five stitches. It was blue! But nevermind that for now (If you want details I'll pm you, because it is a REALLY interesting story, since I was laughing as I bled all over the school floor). Congrats for an anonymous reviewer for figuring out one of my allusions to Pokemon! Cynthia and Lucas are from Pokemon! Congrats! There are quite a few allusions in this chapter, so be sure to catch them, because all of my OCs are actually references to other works (except for one or two) so guess as you see fit!

Here it is!

Dusk

Chapter 18

True Nature: A Neurotic Sequence of Past Events

~1~

Edward's Breakdown

Part 1

Point of View Edward Elric

It's a nice thought to actually be away from that damn hospital. All that white was getting to me! It really pisses me off that as soon as I get back, Colonel Bastard takes off! Where the Hell is he going? Not to mention, he had the nerve to send Hawkeye to babysit me! I can take care of myself, damnit! Well, then again, maybe it's not so bad to have someone here, just in case something happens. I mean, the clinic closes at five, and I only have Dr. Proctor's number (damn colonel didn't give me the paper with Brunks!) As if Dr. Proctor can do anything! She's just a glorified nurse! Oh well, nothing to do now…

_Itch Itch Itch_

_Itch itch itch _

At least my room isn't so bad. I mean, blue isn't my favorite, but it works. At least it isn't white, or else I would probably start breaking the walls down (I _really _hate white, since those damn hospitals can't find a new fashion statement). At least I'm feeling like myself again, but it seems to come and go a lot, like a busted carnival ride.

_Itch itch itch_

"What the Hell?" he yelled, looking down at his arm. A large red spot made itself known on Edward's arm, instantly bothering the living daylights out of him.

_Scratch? _

Edward bit his lower lip, deciding reluctantly to scratch his arm. Relief flooded his senses as the scratch began to go away, but as he scratched, it grew. The small spot began to expand, and as it did, he scratched harder.

The red spot only became bigger, growing in size as he tried to sate the itch. He continued to scratch and scratch, but it just wouldn't go away. His fingers began to move a mile a minute across his arm, the need to scratch outweighing the pain.

"Damn it all!" he screamed, going even faster.

"Leave me the Hell alone!" he screamed.

_Leave me the Hell alone!_

Riza Hawkeye looked up from her copy of Oliver Twist upon hearing the scream of the distressed teen. Panic flooded into her mind like an overflowing storm-drain at the possibilities of what could be going on. Instantly, she regretted her decision to leave him alone. With a jolt, she got up from the couch and walked to Edward's room. Cautiously, she knocked on his door.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" she asked as she turned the bronze doorknob, entering the room. The sight was horrific in the least. Edward was rapidly scratching his arm, blood spurting from his fingers, little pieces of nail hanging on for dear life. A fragment of bone could be seen from his fingers as they connected with his arm.

His right arm.

Metal against bone, a bloody mess. Riza screamed, pulling his arms apart.

"I have to scratch!" He screamed, trying to scratch the automail arm.

"No! What the Hell are you doing?" Riza screamed as her heart nearly ripped from her chest. Before his arms could connect, Riza gave the teen a firm slap, waking him up from his horrible hallucinations. He looked close to tears as he realized what he had done to his arms, his eyes wide with…fear.

"W…what…?"

"It's okay, Edward. Let me just get the first aid kit and-…and…"

a dreadful wet noise filled the room as the black blood did its work. Bones cracked back into place and skin melted back into shape. It was an awful sight. Riza looked torn between astonishment and horror as his arm put itself back together.

"W…well then. All… better…?"

Riza was officially spooked at this point, since she hadn't seen anything like this in her life. Taking a moment to regain her composure, she got up and left the boy to his thoughts, a big mistake.

Edward's Madness takes a turn for the worst the moment Riza leaves him alone. He felt it coming along, and he nearly begged her to stay…

But he didn't .

The space of Edward's room began to distort into a purple and black vertigo, sealing him inside of his prison of madness.

_What the Hell is going on?_, Edward asked himself as he began to tremble.

A deep sense of dizziness and disorientation filled Edward's head as he began to float through the void.

"W…where is my room? And wh… where is… where is the floor?"

* * *

><p>Riza's perspective<p>

For the next few minutes, all Riza could hear were quiet moans coming from Edward, and, although she was concerned, she thought it best to avoid him as long as he didn't hurt himself. But that was clearly not the problem. The problem began when he began to speak softly to himself, with a tone of fear and insecurity.

"W…where is my room? And wh… where is… where is the floor?" she heard him say in a quiet panic.

_That tears it. I have to check on him. _

Riza trudged down the hall, once again reaching Edward's door. Without even knocking, she barged in, calling an "Edward?" as she entered. This scenario, to Riza's dismay, was far worse than the last. Edward was in fetal position, on the floor, pulling out his hair and mumbling to himself.

"…" Riza couldn't even find words as she knelt beside of him, asking him once again if he was alright. He said nothing to her, not even acknowledging her presence. He continued to speak fearfully to himself, looking close to tears or suicide.

" Where did the ceiling go? Is the ceiling the floor, or is the ceiling still the ceiling? Maybe the floor is the ceiling, or maybe the floor is the floor, and the ceiling is the ceiling? Why is the room not sideways? Maybe it would be easier to find my place, if the ceiling was not the ceiling, and the floor was not the floor. I could just hide in the door... but would the door lead to the attic, or the basement, or neither? Or both? Or maybe it would just lead to another room?"

"Edward? Can you hear me?" still nothing. Edward continued to say the same phrases over and over again. Finally, Riza looked around the room, finding a scrap of paper in the trash bin. Carefully, she wrote down his words, hoping that they would be of use in the near future. All she could do was hope that Roy could calm him down once he returned.

* * *

><p>Floating once again in despair, Edward drifted in nothingness, a void of blue. This void was different, though. It was... cold. Like an ice cold Hell.<p>

A witch walked in from the mist that followed her, a crusade of black and icy blue. Her eyes were upon him, boring into him. Her expression gave off an air of hatred and distaste.

"I don't like you" she stated simply in her sultry, yet cold voice. Edward said nothing, his own silence the only element in his control.

"You've done so much to mess things up, so many sins you hold in your past, yet they treat you like the victim" she continued, looking away slightly, her ice blue eyes breaking the stare.

"Regardless of my opinions, concurrent or otherwise, you must be tested, for you have things far too easy" the witch continued her monologue, only being replied with silence.

"Let us toy with you, and add to your heart a deep feeling of regret and guilt" a small flash of malevolent light erupted from Edward's chest, a small pain erutping from his core. The malevolent light disappeared after a moment, but soon replacing the pain was extreme... guilt.

"From this point forward, you will be guilty. two-fold, for all of your actions" she began to chuckle lightly to herself at the pain present on Edward' face

_How will you cope with my first trial?_

And she was gone

* * *

><p>~2~<p>

The Past life of Madam Cynthia DeVillier

"Hey, Cindy!" A little girl called in the plains of Risembool, her chestnut hair sparkling like sunshine.

Another little girl, Cindy, turned around from her seat on the stone railing, a stoic expression on her face.

"Hello, Trisha" Cindy said to the girl, a feint smile on her face.

"Sittin' here alone again?" Trisha asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah... just not in the mood today"

A little pout was evident on Trisha's face at her friend's gloom.

Cindy had been having quite a few personality issues after their father died, and began to develop a deep sense of depression.

"Well... Lucas really misses you, Cindy. You should come and play" Trisha said, trying to cheer up her sister.

A slight blush appeared on Cindy's face at the mention of Lucas, her 'friend'.

"Heh... you're blushing" Trisha muttered, chuckling lightly.

"Oh shut up!" Cindy shouted, agitated with her sister's taunting. Trisha just laughed.

A tall man with jet black hair walked along the path, approaching the girls.

"That nice man from East city is here to see you, Cynthia. He says that he can help" the man said, a smile on his face. He was a fairly young man, no older than 30. The man, Edward Monroe, was a friend of their parents. He took the girls in after the death of their father, but, unfortunately, their mother had up and left once he died, not a care for her bereaved and lonely little girls.

"mm... Alright" she replied, her mood even more melancholic.

The three walked along the small stone path, a house on a hill coming into view. Cindy, being ten years old, was slightly confused as to why someone wanted to see her. Because in her eyes, she was just some dumb girl in the south.

Entering the house, a fairly short man stood in the living room, a strange smile on his face.

Cynthia already didn't like him. His hair was obviously falsely colored such a dark black, and his red and black attire screamed 'creep'. She looked at him with cold eyes, and he looked at her with unforeseen desire.

"Cynthia... This is the doctor from East City, Berthold Bartholomew Delbruck"

"A pleasure to meet you, Cynthia Elric"

* * *

><p>Point of View: Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist<p>

Scenes from the past few weeks replayed themselves within Edward's once empty void. His looked upon Roy and Riza, Hughes and Al, Brunk and Proctor, and saw only pain.

_It's all my fault..._

_I'm such a fool... a damn fool..._

_What have I **done**? _

_I... I can't go on like this... _

Edward was absolutely sure of one thing, and one thing alone: _  
><em>

He had to die

Edward's eyes snapped open as the vertigo of guilt and lonliness disappeared, leaving only the cruel reality

He was laying on the floor, still breathing heavily from his episode. Once reality dawned on him, Edward began to hyperventalate. He jumped up from his position on the floor, and looked around the room.

His need to kill was on the rise, taking over his rationality.

He had to kill...

He had to kill...

_**Himself**_

"AHHHHHHH!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs as he began to tear apart his own room. Papers and pieces of furniture alike flew from his sheer anger and frustration at himself. His head met the wall once, twice, three times until both were covered in blood, a swirl of red and black. Edward did not stop... he coudn't stop...

He grabbed the mirror by the door, and without hesitation,picked it up; with another ear-bursting scream, he smashed it against the wall, sending shards of glass cascading throughout the small room, like a rain of madness and desperation. The glass streamed red as it met Edward's flesh, scraping against him with the intensity of his attacks. He screamed again, falling to his knees, where more glass protruded his flesh at the force of his squat of frustration. He banged his fist against the ground, large shards of glass stabbing his pale flesh.

Riza Hawkeye burst into to room, trying with all of her will and might to make sense of the situation. She began to break down, heavy breath coming and going at a deathly pace, tears escaping her strong eyes. With a last internal scream, Riza Hawkeye, the poster-child for female strength...

Riza Hawkeye, out of sheer shock and exasperation...

Her eyes dilated as she fell to the warm and bloody ground, glass piercing through her flash.

A bloody silence filled the room.

* * *

><p>"Please! You have to stop this!" an older blond cried out as a black substance was being forced into her.<p>

"Silence! You asked for this, and you know it!" the old man screamed, his sanity withering even more so.

"But this... this is too much! You have to STOP!" she screamed, feeling the insanity taking hold.

"You begged for me to help you, so shut your trap!" he bantered angrily.

"No...not like this... this is...

_Heh_

_eheh_

_ehehehehehe..._

...I hear it... what is that voice?"

"That is simply just madness taking it's toll on your mind. Now then, since you can hear the Black Voice, we can be finished for now" he said as he turned off his machine.

"Sleep tight, Ms. DeVillier" the large door slammed shut, and she was alone.

And for the third night, Cynthia cried herself to sleep with the thoughts of her lover, waiting for her return.

And the voices were upon her.

* * *

><p>Edward awoke for the second time that afternoon, a soft warmth engulfing him.<p>

A soft, _wet_, warmth. Blood soaked through the floor, engulfing himself and another in its soft, crimson glow, streams of black surrounding his own flesh.

He looked to his right, only to find Hawkeye, dead to the world.

His tinted eyes widened, and his breathing grew ragged, and he realized what he had done.

He had _killed_ Riza Hawkeye.

"N...n-no...Please no!" he screamed, leaping from the floor, and running out of the house.

_I... what the Hell have I DONE? _

I need... I need to die!

He continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him, tears brimming in his soft lavender eyes.

He ran into a familiar alley, and, without a second thought, began to ram himself against the rugged brick wall. His skull banged against the wall, unfortunately damaging it more than himself.

_Damn it!_

_I_

_have_

_to _

_DIE!_

_DIE DIE MURDER STAB STAB DEATH PAIN PAIN BLOODLUST BLOODLUST **BLOODLUST**_

_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!_

Blood began to pool around the dark and gloom alley as his attempts failed over and over again. He felt something snap in his neck and, without a thought in his head, crumbled to the cold ground. He coughed a bloody caugh as he began to plead quietly to himself...

"Roy… M-make it stop… make it stop… please…I'm sorry...so sorry..."

* * *

><p>~3~<p>

A small, white clad girl sat alone with her paintbrush, adding a small streak of red to her painting. Paths of red and music notes of blue filled her easel as she began to dream once again of the world she wished to create. Though this dream had once started small, the dream grew and grew, until it consumed her. The little girl wanted to create the world with her paintbrush, to place the colors where she saw fit. All she wanted was something new, something her own. And though this girl was small, she knew that one day, someone would free her from this bleak and grey place.

A man entered her room, observing her easel with interest. A dark smile graced his features as he stood.

"Little girl... I can make your dream come true; I can help you... and you can help me, and together, we will recreate the world. He extended is hand to the silent girl, hoping that she would accept his offer.

She stood from her small and grey chair, and lightly took the man's hand. He smiled a dark, knowing smile as she gripped his hand.

"Tell me... what is your name?" the elderly man asked with question.

"My name..." the words were so foreign on her lips; it had been so long since she talked, let alone to another person.

"My name... is...

...

...

...Alice"

* * *

><p>Did you find the allusion?<p>

Did you like the confusion?

Is it me that you hate,

For making you wait?

I'd love a review

Even if it's rude

So Goodbye for now!

OhHolyCow!


	19. And the truth Flows Forth

Dusk

Chapter 19

And the truth Flows Forth: Five Photographs

* * *

><p>(This continues from chapter 17)<p>

"What?"

"But... how?"

Everything in the room stilled at the mention of her true last name, 'Elric'.

"…I don't like this…" Riza shakily replied. Roy turned to the armor boy.

"Alphonse. Your mother's name was Trisha, right?" he asked, hoping to find answers.

"Yeah… so… who is she?" Alphonse asked. Hughes remained silent, a stoic expression hidden behind his glasses.

"Is it possible that Cynthia could be Edward and Alphonse'… aunt?" Riza asked.

"That's what it looks like at the moment, but… have you never met her before, Alphonse?" Mikuru asked quietly.

"No, I haven't. But…" Al replied, shaking his head furiously.

"But? What is it, Alphonse?" Roy asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Al and I… we found something… in our research. Something that you should know, Roy" Hughes replied, his voice firm. Hughes took a large manila folder from his coat pocket and handed it to Roy. The colonel read the profile on the cover, instantly recognizing the face of Edward's tormentor.

"But… you said there were no records! Where did you find these?" Roy yelled, slight joy and excitement in his tone.

Hughes smiled, albeit darkly, and gave a reply. "Well, at first, we thought he was just some neighborhood alchemist, but when I found the old address, there was a name attached to the house. Does the name B. Delbruck ring a bell?"

Roy sat agape at the mention of the name. " You mean… B. Delbruck, the Cerebral Alchemist? But… I thought he was executed years ago!"

"That's what we all thought. As it turned out, he managed to escape the prison and... A few mix-ups later, no one even knew where he was. Evidently, they had it covered up".

"But how? It isn't exactly easy to fool the State!"

Alphonse interrupted their banter with his quiet, soft-spoken voice.

"Um... who exactly was he?" Alphonse quietly asked, looking between them.

Roy lowered his head slightly, thinking carefully before giving an explanation. After careful consideration, he spoke.

"Delbruck was a State Alchemist, the Cerebral Alchemist. He was able to use alchemy to psychologically torture others. His abilities were primarily used to cure shell-shock and PTSD after Ishval. But, for one reason or another, a few years ago, he snapped. He started making many of his fellow officers go insane, and caused the deaths of twenty-two men. Most of them had killed themselves out of paranoia and psychological stress. He was scheduled for execution, but, apparently..." Roy stopped, turning to Hughes for an explanation.

"He made everyone guarding him kill themselves, and made his escape. No one saw him since. He's dead now, as we saw back at the mansion." He turned to Mustang, and said quietly, "...Look in the file, Roy"

Cautiously, Roy opened the large manila folder, where five large photographs fell out. The first was of a young blonde-haired girl, who smiled softly. The second was a young man, bluish-brown hair and eyes, dark and inviting. The third was that of an older woman, clad entirely in red, her hair, her dress, and even her eyes, her red lips formed a soft and sultry smile. The fourth was a black-haired man, likely in his late twenties. His hair and eyes both reflected the dark night, black as midnight. And the fifth…

Was that of a golden haired boy, Edward Elric, at the age of twelve.

The final photo took everyone by surprise (other than Hughes and Al, who had already been 'pleasantly' surprised).

"E…Edward?" everyone yelled in unified shock.

"But…how? How is this possible?"

As everyone else appeared surprised, Mikuru sat quietly, though nervously, as if waiting for something.

"Looks like someone else knows about Edward" Hughes muttered darkly.

"…Hughes. What do you mean?" Roy looked over at his friend with suspicious curiosity.

"Heh… well. When we uncovered this file…"

_Flashback_

_Central Headquarters, West Wing_

_Approximately 90 minutes previous_

Alphonse and Hughes walked the corridors of Central HQ, heading towards the Investigations Department. "Alright, Al. Here's what's up. That man... who did this to your brother was an incredibly skilled alchemist, and I have reason to believe that the man behind it may have been, at least at some point, a State Alchemist. It's just a hunch , but if there's a powerful alchemist in Central of all places, there's bound to be some information left."

"But what about the housing records?"

"Sorry to say, Alphonse, but that old place wasn't very well documented. Actually, the address wasn't properly listed, either."

"So... you're saying that a large mansion in the capitol of the country remained undocumented?" Hughes stiffened slightly at the boy's unintentional accusation,

"Well... there are a lot of mansions like that in Central. Most of them belong to Senior Military and the like. That one, however, was pretty old and worn. There are several buildings like that in the City. After all, documentation for an entire district is no easy task." The pair approached Investigations, a young man standing watch. Hughes waved him off. "Just here to collect some files, Sergeant. Please make sure that no one else comes in here." the man smiled at the boy, who saluted.

"Of course, Lt. Colonel, sir! Um... is he-"

"Yeah, he's with me." the man replied, pointing to the suit of armor.

"But Hughes... won't you get in trouble if you bring me in there?" Alphonse asked, hesitant.

"Nah" the man walked inside. "It's fine, Al. After all, your brother is the great Fullmetal, remember?" he snickered.

"Y-yeah... I guess so..." regardless of his own discomfort, the armor boy followed suit.

When the pair entered the wing, papers were strewn everywhere. The many rooms holding files were opened and disheveled, having been broken into by someone who may even still be around. Hughes pulled out his throwing knife, and extended a hand to the boy.

"Careful, Alphonse... someone's here." the man said quietly, carefully inspecting the surrounding area. There was a slight shift in shadows in a room to the far right, to which Hughes approached with caution. "You stay here, Alphonse. I'll handle this." he opened the door wider, looking around for movement. Almost instantly, he saw her, an unexpected figure in the shadows. From the dim lighting of the room, the man could still make out a faint shade of purple adorning the girl's attire, sequenced fabric still visible even in the surrounding darkness. She was all dressed up with something to find, Hughes reasoned, curious as to why anyone would wear such a ridiculous outfit for breaking and entering. Yes, festival attire was at the top of the list of what not to wear. The man smiled, confident.

"Can I help you? Or are you looking for something in particular?" Hughes snidely asked, approaching the assailant. The girl jumped slightly, twitching as she turned around to look at the man. She tilted her head slightly, holding something in her gloved hands.

"Well... this certainly is unexpected. If it isn't Mr. Investigations Department. I was wondering if you'd show up." the girl mused.

"Care to explain why you're breaking into Military facilities?" he asked, honestly curious. She thought about it for a moment, then replied.

"Not really...No."

"Well..." Hughes prepared himself. "Don't you worry about that. You'll have plenty of time to tell me all about it once you're behind bars, young lady."

The girl's eyes widened slightly, almost as though she were amused. Unexpectedly, the girl began to laugh. The man's brow furrowed in confusion. "This isn't the time to be laughing. You should probably be more concerned with your situation. So are you gonna come quietly, or what?" he lifted his knife.

She only laughed harder. "Oh? You wanna play a game? Well then, I'll be happy to oblige!" and before the man knew it, she was running at him. "Perhaps you'd like some party favours!" she pulled from her belt a smoke bomb, and set it off with a careful throw. Hughes covered his eyes as he could hear footsteps. He felt hands on his shoulders as the girl used him to catapult herself from the room, and out into the open. He ran from the room to give chase as the purple girl ran from the wing, holding in her hands a large manila folder. Sergeant Davis, the man charged with guarding the wing, stood agape at the purple-clad girl as she bolted down the corridor, Hughes and Alphonse following closely behind.

"Get back here!" Hughes yelled. "Alphonse, can you make a wall or something? She's getting away!"

"Sure, but who is she?" he asked as he ran.

"Hell if I know!" the pair could hear the girl's amused laughter resound through the hallway as she darted past another set of peon soldiers, all of who fell on their faces with a shove from the girl.

"Lt. Colonel- who is that?!" one of them asked.

"No time to explain Lieutenant!" the man huffed as he continued to make chase, leaving the armor boy to apologize.

The girl turned around, only to find that the odd pair were still trying to catch her. "Come on! What are you waiting for~?" she yelled behind her as she snickered. "And here I thought Military men could run faster than a little girl." Suddenly, there was a spark of alchemic energy, and a rugged wall was forged from the ground, blocking the girl's escape route. She whistled to herself as she turned around.

"Well, you're pretty good, huh? Looks like I underestimated you." she said cheerily as the two caught up with her.

Hughes, after catching his breath, continued with his impromptu interrogation.

"Why are you here? And what did you take?" He asked, pointing to the file in her hands. She looked down at the thick folder.

"Oh, this?" she waved it in front of them with a grin.

Hughes grit his teeth.

"Come and get it!" Her eyes narrowed with intrigue and excitement.

"Yeah? Maybe I will!" Hughes yelled, coming at her. She aimed a punch at his gut, which he swiftly avoided. He tried to grab her, which she dodged expertly.

"You're pretty good for a girl in heels." Hughes complemented, sweating lightly as the fight continued.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mister!" she replied as she pressed on the wall behind her.

Alphonse stood awkwardly as the two continued to fight, the footsteps of several MPs echoing through the halls. Both Hughes and the girl were panting, yet grinning with excitement. After several minutes of punches and kicks, the two were interrupted by inevitably aimed guns, pointed directly at the girl in question.

"Put your hands up, Girl!" one of the MPs shouted. She only tilted her head, curious. After a moment of internal deliberation, she did as asked, albeit with apprehension.

"Now" Hughes began. "Who are you, and why are you here? Also, what files did you steal?"

"Files?" She put her hands down, arousing the cocking of several guns. "I didn't intend on taking any files." She walked closer to the man, and handed him the thick manila slip. "I see that you got the wrong idea. These are for you." Hughes looked at her cautiously.

"You make a blatant effort to steal an entire file, dishevel the entirety of the records branch, shamelessly attack members of the military and destroy State property... just so you could give it back? Sorry girl, I'm not buying." The girl just stared.

"You were looking for them, weren't you?" Hughes returned her stare with a look of surprise. "And what the hell do you mean by that?!"

"I mean what I said: you were looking for them, you and that Mustang fellow." His eyes narrowed at the mention of his friend's name.

"How are you acquainted with him? Is he your target or something?" the guns only rose further. She looked around and eyes them warily.

"Target? I come in here to find what you were looking for, and you still think I'm out to get you...? Understandable, I suppose, but that's still pretty strange" she sighed, tired.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" He replied snarkily, and the girl, almost unnoticed, grit her teeth. "So you got a name?" She only rolled her eyes and turned around, blowing the bangs out of her face, her arms still above her head with several firearms aimed at her head. .

"I suppose that some people never learn..." she looked back at him. "Just take it before I change my mind. And while you're at it, tell Colonel Mustang I said 'hello'" she pressed on the wall again, fiddling with her glove as she begin to laugh to herself. The girl twitched a little behind her mask, giving Hughes a neurotic smile.

"Oh, and as for your other question..." Hughes stiffened as she pulled a small device from her bracelet. She pressed a little red button as she turned around, her eyes wide and smile thick with madness.

"It's Alice~!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and began to laugh as a small explosion went off. The wall behind her crumbled in a display of colorful explosives and her figure was soon lost in it. The MPs looked around dazedly as they tried to conceal their own coughs as the bitter smoke encroached into their lungs. Hughes coughed out a 'damn it' before he felt a small tap on his shoulder. The man could have sworn that he heard a hushed request.

_Take care of him. _

The smoke soon lifted, and all of the men in the room found themselves covered in a confetti-like substance, which was met with grimaces and looks on distorted wonderment. Hughes looked around, utterly confused and somewhat frustrated…until he looked down at the file he was holding.

FIRST BRANCH: MILITARY FILE #A66

B. DELBRUCK

CEREBRAL ALCHEMIST

Hughes stood agape at the situation, several questions running through his mind.

_Who the hell was that, and how the **Hell** did she escape?_

All of this thinking eventually gave Hughes a profanity-laced headache. He held his head as he walked out of the room, covered in bright purple confetti, and one file richer.

_Flashback end. _

"And that's how it happened, confetti and all"

Everyone sat, mouth wide in surprise at the strange story Hughes had just told. But the most surprised of all was Mikuru, her mouth wide in something between awe and disgust.

"And why didn't I hear about this?" Roy asked, glaring at his friend.

"Well, I… this happened about a little over an hour ago, right before Riza called me and Al over here. I thought that I'd just tell you now" Hughes responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… now that that's cleared up, I suppose we should find out who these other people are. Wait a minute…" Roy picked up the black-haired man's photograph. He swore under his breath upon realizing their identity.

"Grimsley!" The photograph was of none other than the friendly man from the asylum, Dr. Grimsley.

"Who?" Havoc asked, absolutely oblivious.

"The doctor from the asylum!" Armstrong yelled.

"Correct, Major. This is the doctor that led me to Miss Devillier- er, Elric" Roy said as he picked up a second photograph, the blonde-haired girl.

"And this… is Miss Cynthia" Roy said stoically as he looked at her through the image.

"So, who are the other three?" Riza asked, picking up the red woman's picture.

"Madam Red?" Mikuru piped in, her eyebrows knitted together in thought.

She was met with stares from the rest of the party, no one saying a word.

"Well… she used to run the clinic, before Dr. Brunk did. She disappeared a few years ago, though"

"But the question is, what does she have to do with this case?"

Suddenly, a loud voice filled the room, the voice of a certain maddened girl.

"They were all struck with madness!" the young voice called. There was a crash, and all the lights went out. Everyone peered at the images, and was met with unexpected results.

Dark-light smears of blood-like ink covered the photographs. All of the images smiled a mad smile, grinning with blood on their bodies. Madam Red's blood was oozing from her mouth and head as she laid dead, a used gun in her hand. Cynthia held a knife and a spoon, both covered in blood and tears. The boy had no eyes, and in their place was oozing yellow ink, as though he was crying in despair. Grimsley's eyes were painted red, as though filled with bloodlust. He carried a knife, partially concealed under his hand.

And Edward held a dead man in his arms.

Just as quickly as they had vanished, the lights were back, all of the photographs back to their original, smiling selves.

And everyone was silent.

"…What have we gotten ourselves into?" Breda asked, exasperated.

Roy closed the file with an exasperated sigh, getting up from his place on the couch.

"I've had enough. I'm going to go check on Edward" and with that, Roy walked up the stairs, opening the door to Edward's room.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Roy asked as he opened the door.

And to Roy's utmost shock, Edward Elric,

The Fullmetal Alchemist…

Was… asleep (*fooled you). Roy sighed in relief, approaching the bed. Everything wasn't so normal, for Edward held a note in his arms. Roy picked it up with slight confusion. He looked towards the window, and realized that it was open.

He read the note, growing more surprised with every word.

_Get well soon, Edward! 3_

_~Alice_

Attached to the note was a red playing card,

The Ace of Hearts

* * *

><p>So sorry for the short chapter! I'm about ready to start up the actiony plot again, so sit tight.<p>

And now that school is over (I got out on thursday), I can finally start weekly updates! So every Monday, expect an update! Right now, here is my outline for the next few chapters (but it might change!)

20. Nightmare I

21. Nightmare II

22. Nightmare III

And then another ten or fifteen, and then we're done!

Did you find the allusion?

Did you like the confusion?

Is it me that you hate,

For making you wait?

I'd love a review

Even if it's rude

So Goodbye for now!

OhHolyCow!


	20. Nightmare I

No, you aren't dreaming. I actually updated EARLY! I got really bored, so I decided to go ahead and update. And finally, a plot-filled chapter! Enjoy!

~OhHolycow

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!

One more thing, I updated chapters 1, 2, 3 and 6, so go back and read them! (I added a nice little torture scene to chapter 1, enjoy~)

* * *

><p>Roy tucked the note and the card attached into his pocket, turning to leave.<p>

"Roy?" He turned around to find Edward, awake and healthy.

"Oh. Hello, Edward. How're you feeling?" Roy asked, smiling.

"Fine. 'M hungry though" He replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, well… I guess I should be making something, then" Roy headed out of the bedroom… well, almost, until he was stopped by a curious question from his charge.

"Roy? Who's Alice?" Edward asked, holding the note. Roy looked from the note to his pocket, realizing that he had dropped it…? Oh well.

"Um… maybe you should let Hughes answer that one. He's down stairs, if you want to talk with him" Roy replied, beckoning Edward down the stairs. The boy looked for a moment, then he got out of his bed and followed.

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 20

Nightmare I

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Edward was met with a suddenly cheery welcome. Everyone's faces brightened at his entrance.<p>

"Hey, Ed!"

"How're ya feelin'?"

"Yay! He's awake!"

"Brother!"

Edward stopped at the sound of his brother coming in from the kitchen. He looked at his metal sibling with extreme happiness, running down the stairs and hugging him.

"Al!" Now, Alphonse certainly hadn't been expecting a hug from his brother, so he returned the hug, though awkwardly.

After a moment of awkward silence and hugging, Mikuru spoke up.

"Um, the medicine makes him… happy…" she said meekly, blushing.

Everyone looked at her, then at Edward, and started to laugh. Everything was peaceful for now. Edward stopped hugging his brother, and looked at all of his friends, and realized how lucky he truly was. He looked at Breda and Havoc, Armstrong and Hughes, Mikuru and Al, Riza and Roy, and for once, Edward truly smiled.

Like an icy knife, guilt reared its ugly head in his mind, causing his smile to dim.

_You had them all worried_

…

_You should be ashamed of yourself!_

"I…" he stammered, clamming up instantly.

"What is it, Ed?" Riza asked, concern filling her features.

"I…I'm sorry… for making you all worry so much…" Edward said softly, looking rather sad for such a happy moment.

Everyone looked at him, knowing full-well how much Edward hated making others worry about him.

Hughes was the first to speak. "Ed… don't apologize. None of this was your fault, alright?"

"Cheer up!" Havoc interjected, holding up his cup of coffee.

"But…"

_They're lying! _

"…okay… I'll try" He finished, sitting down next to Roy.

And at that, Gracia walked into the room, holding a fresh-baked apple pie.

"Gracia? When did you get here?" Roy asked, raising a brow.

"Well, Maes called me a few minutes ago, so I thought I'd bring something over!" Gracia lied. "Well… actually, I've been planning to stop by. Maes is a horrible cook" she corrected, blushing a bit in embarrassment and putting the pie on the table. Everyone laughed at this, poking fun at Maes. He shrugged it off, and laughed too.

After dinner, Edward approached Maes, having a mouth full of questions.

"Um, Hughes?" he asked meekly, fidgeting.

"Yes, Ed?"

"Who is Alice?"

Everyone looked in the direction of the name, 'Alice'.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to answer that, kiddo. Um… well…"

"Because she sent me a note, while I was sleeping, apparently" He added, handing over the note.

"What?" he yelled, spitting out his coffee. Hughes grabbed the note, reading it aloud.

_Get well soon, Edward! 3 _*(there is supposed to be a 'less than' symbol before the three, making it a heart shape, but FF won't let me do that...)

_~Alice_

"I don't believe this! When did she get in?"

"Maybe it was when the power went out" Mikuru supplied. Hughes gave the note another glance, and turned back to Edward.

"Did anything else come with this note?"

Edward shook his head, a definite 'no'. At this, Roy took out a playing card from his pocket.

"Actually, this card came with the note. The Ace of Hearts" He handed it to Hughes. Hughes examined it for a moment, until a look of wonder appeared on his face.

"Roy? This isn't a normal playing card we have here"

"Well then, what is it?"

"It's...It's a lens! Go get the file!" Hughes exclaimed. Everyone but Roy and Maes were utterly confused at this turn of events.

"Um, a lens?" Havoc asked, scratching his chin.

"Yes! Think about it this way: This 'Alice' girl finds the file for us, and then gives us a lens. Meaning…" Hughes prodded, looking to Havoc. But before he could respond, Riza did.

"To examine the file!" Havoc rolled his eyes as Roy brought the file over.

"Wait!" Mikuru yelled to Hughes.

"What is it, Mikuru?"

"Well, maybe we should start with the note, since she sent it with the lens"

Maes, Roy and Riza looked at her, then at each other, and decided that that was the best plan of action. Carefully, Maes peeled off the back of the card, revealing the red lens. He looked through the card, astonished by what he saw:

Scribbled in green, was a second message.

"Roy, get a look at this! It's a message!" Hughes excitedly said, handing the card to Roy. Roy looked through the red, and read the message aloud.

_Never Trust your eyes alone!_

_Look with a different glass, and you will see the Truth in steel and stone!_

_Hold close what you hold in your hand,_

_For the Truth will lead you to ALICE'S WONDERLAND_

"What do you think it means?" Roy asked, puzzled.

"Stone... well maybe since it's where we saw Alice, it could mean Central Headquarters?" Riza supplied, looking through the lens.

"Maybe... but the files she left could give us more clues" Edward stated, glancing over at the thick file.

Everyone exchanged uncomfortable glances, as no one was sure how he would react to the files.

Edward looked them (Roy and co) over, and spoke. "Look... I can handle this. I know it isn't going to be a pretty sight, but I need to see what's inside" He concluded, picking up the file. When he opened it, a picture of himself fell out. Rather than feeling scared or afraid (like everyone else had expected), Edward took the lens from Riza, and looked at his picture. He grabbed a notepad from the table, and began to write down the clue. To their surprise, it wasn't a word or rhyme, but a heart.

Matching the card.

"Take a look at this, Roy" He said, handing over the lens and picture. Roy complied, and was rather surprised by what he saw. Around Edward;s face was a large hearts, matching the card exactly. Roy took the card, and placed it on top of the picture.

"Perfect fit..."

"Ugh! This is giving me a headache!"Breda whined, holding his head.

"We should start looking at everything else. You guys can handle the lens on your own... But I need to read the file before it's too late." Edward stated cryptically.

"What do you-" Roy looked at the clock. Twenty minutes until nine. Twenty minutes of sanity left. Roy looked frustrated at this fact, clenching his fists. _Damn it._

Mikuru instantly realized why the Colonel was worried, and lent a hand of support on his shoulder. Roy looked over, puzzled at her move.

"He'll be fine, Colonel. Just keep him here, and I'm sure nothing bad will happen!" she said as she smiled ("so cute!"...Kyon reference, look it up).

Edward hadn't heard any of their conversation, as he was head-first in the pile of files, looking through them, until he came upon a picture-less profile.

"Get a look at this, Roy!"

"What is it, Ed?"

"It's Alice!"

Roy scrambled to the floor and took the file. There was no picture, only an empty black frame.

'ALICE'

"GIRL WHO 'SEEKS REVENGE', AFTER SUSPECT B. DELBRUCK. APPROXIMATELY 17-20 YEARS OLD. IDENTITY UNKNOWN

APPEARANCE: OFTEN WEARING BRIGHTLY COLORED DRESSES AND MASKS.

CRIMES AGAINST THE STATE: BREAKING AND ENTERING, ARSON, MURDER, PLOTTING AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT.

RELATION TO SUSPECT: QUOTED AS A "FORMER APPRENTICE" AND "ALLY" OF SUSPECT. NOW 'SEEKS REVENGE'

_tick tock_

Carefully, Edward took the file, and looked through the lens. Behind the Red was a picture of Alice, clad in her infamous attire, smiling wickedly.

"But... if she's a murderer, then why is she helping us?" Roy asked, questioning her services.

"Well... it says that she sought revenge, so maybe she wants justice?" Riza spoke up, trying to fill the gaps.

_tick tock_

"It's another message" Edward said simply, holding the lens to the rest of the profile.

"It's... a letter... written in yellow:

_Four people have been inflicted with madness, yourself included, Edward_

_However, regardless of his death, Delbruck simply is not finished with you. _

_-(3 letters) -(5 letters) -(ten letters)_, some of the words have been scribbled out with ink...uh, _will likely finish the job_

_I fear that you will not survive, Edward_

_Please Stay safe_

_~A friend"_

"A friend? Who could that be?" Hughes asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it probably isn't Alice, since it wasn't signed the same way as the rest of the notes" Riza supplied, looking carefully at the letter.

"Plus, there aren't any creepy rhymes or anything" Breda added, scratching his head as well.

"Well... maybe it's-..."

* * *

><p>Point of View, Edward Elric<p>

My world began to swirl in a blue and black vertigo, and I began to fall in Despair once more. I quietly called for Roy, but was deemed with no response.

And then, my world went black...

This void is... strange. The pressure of madness here is unbearable...

And to make things worse, I'm not alone.

A woman clad in blue, Adversity, stood in front of me, smirking wickedly.

"Well now, a few suicide attempts and ordeals later, you pass. Congratulations." she said as she rolled her eyes.

She continued her diabolic dialogue. "Well, unfortunately for you, I _still_ don't like you, so I'm not finished yet. This time... let's have some _real_ fun." She said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the void melted into an ink-like purple, oozing into me. The liquid forced itself into my mouth and eyes, and in that instant, the madness took me. I screamed an unheard cry, as my ability to stay awake was waning.

"Now, Edward Elric... Allow me to give you just Despair"

And I fell once more.

* * *

><p>"Well... maybe it's just an innocent little note?" Havoc asked stupidly, lighting a cigarette.<p>

"Ugh! Havoc! What did I tell you about smoking in my house?" Roy yelled, pointing his finger in distaste.

"Ugh, you're such a prude." Havoc muttered as he put it out with his shoe.

...

...

Everyone in the room began to feel a horrible pressure, like their world was caving in. All eyes were on Edward, and the clock struck nine. His face and body were downcast as he sat on the floor, like a puppet without strings.

"...E-Edward?"

"..."

"Brother?"

"..."

His eyes were half-closed, their color unknown.

"Ed? Are you alright?"

"...I..." Edward slowly began to come back into consciousness. Unfortunately, this was never a good thing.

Edward covered his mouth, and with wide eyes, began to make horrible retching noises. With a pained yell, Edward began to vomit black blood all over the floor. Black oozed throughout the room, seeping into the home's core.

"Edward!" Roy ran to him, worry gripping his mind.

Edward continued to vomit out the blood, not a red stream in sight. His eyes closed in agony as his body seized in rivulets as it rejected the black. He wreaked with sobs as little purple tears escaped his eyes, and he soundlessly began to cry, collapsing to his hands and knees.

Edward looked up at Roy, and began to sob, clutching onto him. A pained sob escaped his lips as everyone looked upon the pair with deep remorse. Breda and Havoc's mouths widened, and Hughes couldn't bear the sight of Edward's pain. Mikuru tried miserably to cover up her tears for the sake of supporting Edward. Gracia came running in from the kitchen, and instantly dropped the dirty plate she was holding, gasping at the sight. Riza looked away as well, her fists clenched in frustration. Alphonse would've passed out if he could, but being a suit of armor, he took to little gasps instead.

"Please Roy! I... I'm sorry...please!" Edward cried as he crumpled to the floor once more. Edward looked around, growing sadder with each face he passed, as though they were all tormenting him.

"No! Please! I... I'm sorry! Don't! Don't do this, please!" Edward held his head in the air and screamed, pulling out some golden locks. Roy took him in his arms and held him as tightly as he could, burying his head into Edward golden hair and trying fruitlessly to calm the boy down. Edward, for a moment, buried himself into Roy's arms, but quickly separated himself from the man. In fear of an unknown demon, Edward backed himself against the door, hyperventilating as Roy (and everyone else) got closer to him. More tears escaped his eyes and he looked away from the man closest to his father. Roy approached him, and opened up his arms, smiling a pained and anguished smile.

"Edward... You're safe, it's alright." Roy said softly with open arms. Edward let out a shriek, and with a pained cry, he bolted out the door. And in a flash,

Edward was gone.

Roy crumpled to the floor as the boy disappeared into the night, and for the first time in a long time, Roy Mustang cried for his son.

* * *

><p>Did you find the allusion?<p>

Did you like the confusion?

Is it me that you hate,

For making you wait?

I'd love a review

Even if it's rude

So Goodbye for now!

OhHolyCow!

See that new, shiny blue review button? See it? Use it! They put it there for a reason! XD


	21. Nightmare II

As many of you may have noticed, I have a bad habit of going back and adding detail… a little too late. Sorry if that bothers you, but I added a LOT to chapter 1 to give it more depth and to set the stage for the rest of the story, so please go back and read it!

Also! After the Nightmare arc, an array of OCs will appear on the dark side! There are like… nine more characters to be introduced, and this story will be 40 chapters in length! :) A little long, but I added a few in the middle, the ones before this one weren't in my original outline.

AND! The 'creepy robot' bit in chapter 3... I meant to take it out with the edit (I found that it didn't make sense in the slightest). I apologize for the confusion.

One more thing. Really sorry about the language in this one. I felt that an increased amount of it would add to the harsh mood. I hope you aren't (too) offended :(

This chapter has a theme song, Kagayaku Sorano Shijimaniwa by KALAFINA. It's the second ending of Black Butler II

Sorry it's so short, but I had to stretch it out!

* * *

><p><em>"Now, Edward Elric... Allow me to give you just Despair"<em>

_And I fell once more._

As Adversity left me to the cold blue within my head, everything began to return to normal. I saw everyone stricken with something akin to grief or worry, making me smile slightly, with just a little pain.

_So they were worried… so they do care…_

Except… everything and everyone instantly changed from blue... to red. A thick red lens.

Roy looked especially worried…cradling something scarlet in his arms. And then… my Hell began.

**Dusk**

**Chapter 21**

**Nightmare II**

"Edward…" he stated simply, his shoulders shaking slightly as he was hunched over something red, blue and yellow.

"I… I think I'm alright-" Edward shakily replied as he looked up. A momentary smile fell upon his face as he looked upon his friends, but instantlt faded when he realized that their returning smiles were not so warm. He realized that everyone was not looking, but glaring at him. Confused, Edward stayed silent.

_What's going on? Why do they stare at me?_

Roy looked up from his unknown task upstairs with tears in his eyes. His sad eyes fell upon Edward, and instantly, he looked at him fiercely with unknown, untamed rage…Edward crumpled to the ground, feeling their angry stares boring into him. Roy's eyes were fierce and filled with fire… the Hellish kind.

"What the Hell did you do?" Roy screamed at Edward, waiting for an explanation of some kind as he stood from the scarlet.

Edward looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Tch. You little bastard!" He screamed, running down the stairs, towards the boy. And without a second thought, Roy slapped Edward angrily in the face, sending him to the ground once more. Edward used his arm for leverage as he looked up with wide eyes at his beloved colonel, confused and hurt, deeply hurt as he held his reddening cheek.

"Wh-"

"Shut up!" Roy screamed, kicking the boy in his stomach, causing him to wheeze and yelp in pain as he began to spew black bile and vomit. Edward inwardly screamed as the only person he had left began to hurt him. His eyes became moist as he went to his colonel. Edward crawled to him, trying to grab onto his shirt, begging forgiveness for an unknown crime…but Roy would have none of it. Firmly he tugged the boy up by his braid and threw him to the ground once more, causing him to yelp in pain again.

"Don't you even _try_ to feel sorry for yourself, you damn brat!" He screamed, his glare growing more furious.

"What did I do…what did I-" He was crying now, oblivious to his sins. Then, looking up the stairs, he saw it. What-… who Roy was looking at. Lying in a puddle of blood was Riza Hawkeye… the woman he had killed hours ago.

_N-No… NO!_

Edward looked up to the man with horror-stricken eyes, and began to plea forgiveness, harder now.

"Please, Roy! I-I'm sorry! It was an accident-" Another slap.

"You little shit… you _killed_ her! And yet you sit here and say it was an accident? Look at what you _did_ to her!" Roy punched the boy, hard, sending him flying towards the door. Edward yelped at the punch, trying to get off the ground with another pained and pitiful cry.

"Please, Roy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy was sobbing now, trying his best to salvage what was left of his father's love for him. Edward turned towards everyone else, each of them glaring daggers at him, wishing for him a painful and cruel death in their minds… or perhaps, for him to have never even existed at all. The boy wept on the ground as Roy marched towards him again, throwing down his bottle of pills (or at least one of them…).

"For as long as I live... I will _never_ forgive you...Get the Hell out of my house, you monster!" Roy screamed, his face red with fury, sad and angry tears escaping his wrath-stricken eyes.

_The loving father that I had… is dead… and I killed him… by killing his love for me. _

_I'm not worth it… not worth anything… _

_I need to die. _

Edward got off the ground with shaking, weak legs, weeping as he opened the door of his former home with pain and deep sorrow, leaving the house. With a swift kick from his beloved father, Edward found himself face-first in a rainy puddle of mud as the door slammed closed. He tried to get himself off of the wet ground, failing once, twice, three times until he was up on his feet again. And he did the only thing he could do…

He ran.

And then there was nothing but the cold rain…

"Edward!" Roy called as Edward ran into the night, vanishing in the growing darkness. Seeing his only charge so… sad and hurt made Roy's heart collapse within his chest, sending tears to his eyes, and an ache to his soul. And for the first time in a long time, Roy wept.

Instantly, Riza and Maes were at his side, trying to keep up his spirits with meaningless promises of "Don't worry, we'll find him" and "It will be alright". Meaningless, for none of them knew what was to happen next. None of them could watch the night with hope, nor could they lie to their colonel with a definite answer of the safety of his major, of his child. They could make such false, tactless promises to their hearts content, but there was nothing they could do to make their lies into truth. Black into white, and darkness into light. For the transformation of dusk into dawn could never be attained by him alone. But they all knew how much he cared, how much he loved his only, beloved son. How much he would give for the boy. How he would surely sacrifice his own flesh to save his. Roy looked to the sky, and outside his warm and safe home, he saw the moon in the night, how it was tainted with a feint red light. His eyes immediately shown a fierce passion, and as time nearly stopped in their little home, he leapt into the darkness, the growing night.

He ran after his only son, the advent to madness, the son of the dusk.

"Colonel!" Riza called after him. He stopped and turned, a deep determination shone through his dark and pure eyes. Riza was slightly taken aback with them, but spoke, nevertheless. "You… don't have to do this alone, Sir"

"You have us, you know" Hughes continued after her, a slight smile on his face.

"Edward means a lot to all of us, Mr. Mustang"

"Roy… we're coming with you. And that's that"

And with that, Roy ran into the black night, but alone, he was not. Behind him was everyone… Riza and Havoc, Maes and Gracia, Alphonse and Mikuru, Breda and Fuery, Armstrong and Falman. They all had a mission: to recover their dear friend… their family, the youngest of this strange family that they had forged.

And their hope grew strong.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry... so sorry...<em>

With a limp from his automail leg, Edward searched wearily for something that not even himself knew. He needed to find a quiet place

A quiet place to end his life. The thought of dying didn't at all scare Edward, that wasn't what his nightmares were made of. The thing he feared the most, is rejection. The look in his brother's glowing eyes were cold and unwelcoming, unfriendly.

_Even Al hates me... that's proof enough..._

He stumbled through the cold rain, his automail making him more weary by the second. And then, the thing that upset him the most, Roy.

_And Roy-... Mustang... I knew it, I knew he wouldn't be there for me...but can I blame him? What I did was unforgivable. And Riza, how did I...? I don't even remember killing her..._

**_Get the hell out of my house, you monster!_**

_Those harsh words... I deserved them... all of them..._

Edward continued to walk as the rain began to die, and that's when he found it. The tall, dark and convenient end: The Stonewell Bridge, the highest bridge in the city.

_...Perfect..._

__And his end grew closer


	22. Nightmare III

Hello, everyone! Sorry that I missed an update, but I was really busy with... well... I got addicted to Club Penguin, so yeah. Not to mention, my muse kept being mean. But finally, it returned, and I have an update!

As of today, I have been on Fanfiction dott Net for ONE WHOLE YEAR!

And I got a new mattress!

One more thing. I won't be able to update next week, because I'm going to New York, so I'll try to update again in the next few days. Well, here it is!

AND ONE MORE THING! I'll likely update the last few paragraphs of this chapter, maybe add more detail to it, but I hope that you like it!

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry… so sorry…<em>

_All of the lives I've ruined…_

_All of the people I've hurt…_

_All of the air I've wasted with my every breath…_

_I'm sorry… so sorry…_

…_Maybe…just maybe…my end will make it right…_

_I can atone with my death in the night…_

**Dusk**

**Chapter 22**

**Nightmare III**

Edward stood alone in the center of the large, black bridge. The rain had subsided, and in its place a gentle night's breeze. He looked upon Central City with a faraway gaze, like a traveler passing through.

_No one would miss me…_he thought to himself.

Tears rimmed his eyes as he looked down into the cold river's waters, a new emotion filling him.

_I… I really don't want to die_

"I really don't want to die…" he said aloud, the waters moving with the wind.

Frustrated at his own weakness, he growled to himself and pulled out a few blond strands from his head.

"Ugh! You're so weak! Why… why can't you… why can't I do it?" He propped his shoulders up on the ledge, and buried his hair in his hands. His shoulders shook as his tears fell into the water below, joining in the cerulean dance.

"Stop it! What the hell's wrong with me? I… haven't hesitated before, so… what's stopping me now?" He threw his head into the air and yelled into the night, not in sadness, but in shame.

* * *

><p><em>AHHHHH!<em>

Roy instantly looked up, searching for the source of the noise so familiar.

"Riza… did you hear that?" Roy asked the woman, her eyes searching as well.

"I think we all heard it, and if we're lucky, that was Edward" She said with a hard gaze, looking through the night for any sign of the boy.

"That sure sounded like him. Maybe it came from that way?" Havoc asked, pointing towards the western end of the city.

"That's about right, Jean" Hughes said to the man.

Alphonse was still in a daze at the recent events, unsure of what exactly to do with himself. After all, Ed had been with him all this time, so... he was certainly a little lost.

As if sensing Al's insecurity, Hughes patted the armor on the back, nudging him in the direction of the group.

"Let's go find your brother, Al", and with that, they continued their search.

* * *

><p>Edward looked up at the moon, and though he couldn't smile, he was always fond of full moons.<p>

_Edward… what are you waiting for? Your own family hates you, damn it!_

And beside him was the woman clad in green, Lament of Despair.

She looked him over for a moment, then looked at the river, and her eyes grew slim. "…You're so pathetic. You can't even jump! What's wrong with you?"

"…Why do you want me to?" Edward replied stoically, still looking up to the moon.

"…" the figure remained silent.

"Of course I'm going to… but why do you want me to? Do you have something in mind?"

The woman looked puzzled, simply puzzled at the boy. Raising a finger, she spoke. "Why does it matter? If you're going to jump, then why do you need to know anything?"

With a sigh, Edward responded. "…Just curious, I guess…" the wind blew through his hair and his gaze returned to the sea. Rather than at the edge, he looked to the horizon, decorated with stars and a beautiful midnight sky.

"Well… honestly, I just like this sort of thing, seeing pain in others' eyes. And if you don't have anyone to stand beside you, then what kind of happiness could you ever hope to find?" The figure asked as she gazed at the edge of the sea, rather than the horizon.

"I guess you're right… and who knows, death may not be so bad" Edward said with a soft and dark smile.

"That's the spirit, kiddo!" the figure said with a pat on his back. She stood for a moment, as if she were looking for something else to say.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Good luck, I suppose" And with that, the figure waved goodbye with a smile as she faded to black.

_It's funny… that when I'm in Despair, despair is happy. But when I'm happy… despair is in… itself… miserable and lonely…_

_It must be sad… to feel joy at other people's sorrow… must feel terrible…Oh well, why do I care?_

_Why do I care about anything?_

And with that thought, he stood upon the railing of the tall black bridge, still looking at the horizon.

A fond memory swiftly passed through Edward's mind, reminding him of a happier time.

_Let's go get something to eat, Ed_

_Don't be sorry, Ed. Let's get you upstairs_

_Edward!_

Roy's kind words passed through his mind, making him smile a fond, though pained smile.

A distant, forgotten memory made itself known within Edward's mind. A different memory… one that had happened, but… didn't truly happen.

**_Edward… You're safe, it's alright_**

Roy held out his arms, a pained yet comforting smile on his face, begging Edward to come closer with his eyes.

_When did he say…that?_

_I… I don't remember…_

…_Why…?_

* * *

><p>The group continued to search for Edward, going west towards the strange scream. Their worry grew with each step they tread, knowing full well that he may already be dead. Roy was deep in thought, thinking of anything that could clue then in to where Edward went to end his life.<p>

Unfortunately, he didn't need to ask himself anything more.

Up on a rocky escalation was the dark, infamous bridge, known as the Stonewell. It was nicknamed the Death Bridge shortly after Ishval, as many soldiers' bodies were found at the base shortly after the war ended. Even he had contemplated jumping off of the bridge, but after a talk with Hughes, finally decided against it. And upon the Death Bridge was none other than Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

His eyes widened as the boy stood atop the ledge, about to jump

_NO! Please no!_

"Edward!" and Roy went running after the boy, desperately trying to make it to him before the boy departed to the lake's depth. Edward didn't spare a moment once his name was uttered.

He looked like an angel, flying to heaven, his arms outstretched like wings. His bright red coat fluttered in the growing wind, and his golden hair blew haphazardly, yet gracefully around him. The bright moonlight reflected upon him, upon his golden-graced features. Regardless of his intentions, Edward looked at peace, with himself, his sins, and the world… And with that thought, Edward began to fly.

_When did he say that? Why can't I remember?_

_Is that how he feels? Do I… really want to die?_

Tears escaped the boy's eyes once again from the whirlwind of emotions within his mind. He didn't want to die, but he knew that it had to be done. Roy just rejected him!...Or did he? The memories gathered and gathered, until the boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward!"

_That was Roy's voice… why would he come for me…?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_I… I can't take this anymore!_

Edward extended his arms, and without a second thought, practically flew into the cold and inviting deep.

"No!" Roy yelled in a blood-curdling scream. With wide eyes and a broken heart, Roy dove in after his only child. The wind blew in Roy's hair as he reached his arms out to catch Edward, unsure if he would be able to perform such a feat.

Roy and Edward fell practically together… and even with his automail, Edward did not quite add up to Mustang's weight, allowing him to catch the boy in his arms.

With a soft and loving smile, his arms encircled his charge as Edward began to realize what exactly he had done. The madness finally lost its hold on the boy.

"Roy?"

"It's okay, Edward. You're safe, it's alright" Roy said softly as he closed his eyes, hugging Edward close. And as the two were submerged, Edward hugged his dad back.

For the first time in a long time, Edward felt safe.

And they joined the cerulean dance

* * *

><p>"Colonel!"<p>

All of the party screamed after the pair as they fell off the edge. Riza ran to the edge, and missed him by only a beat, grabbing only air, desolate and lifeless. She alone witnessed as the two embraced and fell into the cerulean flow. Riza began to climb on the edge, preparing to jump after them. Hughes had to hold her back to prevent her from going in after the two. She looked over the edge and watched in desperation as they fell into the cold blue.

She sobbed at her own powerlessness into Hughes' shoulder, an action that left many of her comrades in painful surprise. "Colonel!" she called again, reaching a hand out to the bridge's edge as she wept. Hughes gathered his strength, and began to comfort her.

"They'll be fine, Riza. Roy won't go down without a fight. And Ed… he's got one hell of a superior" Hughes said softly, trying to console the poor woman.

For the sake of Riza, Alphonse held back his need to call for his brother, or to dive in after him, for he knew that neither would end well for anyone. If his brother was still alive, he was in he colonel's hands now.

Alphonse looked behind him, half-expecting a sobbing Mikuru, when he realized that they were yet another person short.

Mikuru Asahina was gone.

The city streets were cold and dark as Mikuru walked down the intersection of Purdue and Maple, looking around for any signs of people passing by. When there was none, she walked casually to a payphone and dialed the number. There was a ring, two, three, and then a voice that called 'hello'.

"_Hello?"_

Mikuru looked around once more, and started to speak.

"It's a friend" she whispered

"…_What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

"The boy jumped off of Stonewell. You were right"

"_Damn. Is he alive?"_

"I don't know. I left the group to tell you. I don't know if he's alive or not"

"_Alright then..."_

"But there is something that you need to know. Something that you hadn't predicted to happen"

"_Oh?"_

"The guardian, Roy Mustang. He… he went in after Edward"

"_What?"_

"This may not be good in the long run. Let's hope they're alive"

"_Alright then… Keep a close eye on them, alright? Head back to the bridge, just say that you got lost"_

"Okay."

"_And Mikuru- er… friend?"_

"Yes?"

"_Stay Alert. You-know-who may be dead, but the others will definitely come for you if they see you. Stay safe"_

"I will! Goodbye, Ali-"

"_No! Don't say it. Just say 'friend' when we're on the phone."_

"Oh, okay! Bye, friend"

"_Goodbye, friend. We'll talk later"_

And the line went dead.

Mikuru put the phone back on its receiver and walked out of the booth. She was certainly confused about the whole 'friend' thing.

Mikuru, with a tired sigh, began to run back to the bridge in her red heels, hoping that this would all be over soon. With that thought, she stumbled with an 'ow!', and began to run again.

* * *

><p>Roy held on tight as the two were submerged. After a thick splash and a few seconds or moving water, he opened his eyes, looking for the best way to get them both out. Of course, the fall had hurt a little more than expected, but all for the sake of Edward, he reasoned. He looked at the boy he held onto tightly, and noticed that Edward had fallen unconscious.<p>

_Poor kid's been through a lot_, he thought, looking at him sadly. Something that he had not anticipated, however, was the fact that the bundle in his arms was falling fast. He looked up, and cursed. The surface began to fade from view. Frantic, Roy looked for what was weighing them down. He kicked his legs, turned them right-side up, and began to swim to the surface. Unfortunately, even with his military-tuned swimming skills, the pair grew no closer to safely. He kicked and swam as best as he could with Edward in his arms, running out of breath. He opened his mouth on instinct and began choking on water. falling deeper than they had started. Thanks of course, to Edward's automail.

_Damn it! I... I won't let you drown!_

He kicked and swam with intensity, praying that he could save the boy in his arms. His lungs burned freociously and painfully as they began filling with water. The cold slumber of death grew closer, inviting the man into its grasp.

_So... tired..._

The water grew colder as the colonel's eyes grew dimmer, and the light faded fast. His legs stopped kicking, his lungs stopped breathing

... and death was upon them... or so it appeared.

Though the light of their life was fading fast, it was not completely snuffed out. The light still shone in his eyes. And apart from his eyes, it surrounded them. A bright, pure light engulfed the pair as they breathed their almost final breath. And suddenly, he could breath air again. Roy's eyes returned to their bright and animated state as this occurrence dawned upon him. He began to breath as he returned to his normal state, full of life and strength. The water was around them, but not upon them. They were being protected by the light that shone beyond his eyes.

A woman with a chestnut complexion stood before the astonished man, walking closer to him. She smiled softly at Roy, and gazed at Edward with an endearing fondness. Roy looked down at the boy and, upon realizing that he was alive and well, he smiled, hugging him closer. She touched Roy's cheek and mouthed the words 'take care of him'. With a sudden force, a mighty current engulfed them, and Roy fell unconscious again.

* * *

><p>Did you find the allusion?<p>

Did you like the confusion?

Is it me that you hate,

For making you wait?

I'd love a review

Even if it's rude

So Goodbye for now!

OhHolyCow!

See that new, shiny blue review button? See it? Use it! They put it there for a reason! XD


	23. Conversations with Madness

SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long! I've been out of town!

I'm probably going to keep editing this, but I wanted to go ahead and get it out there.

Oh! And congrats to KANDIIDA for figuring out Madam Red is from Black Butler (not literally, but is a reference to the original)

HORRAY FOR 50 FAVORITES!

Thank you to all my reviewers!

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk<strong>

**Chapter 23**

**Conversations with Madness**

The waters of the Central Industrial Lake shimmered in the moonbeams of the night, and upon these waters, upon the shore on which they stride, lay two bodies, huddled close, unconscious, but alive. Riza and the rest of the party, upon seeing the two from their view of the waters, ran to the site as fast as they could trek. And when Riza laid eyes upon the rise and fall of the colonel's chest, she smiled radiantly in relief. Riza tapped him lightly on his cheek, and, with this motion, he awoke.

His dark, onyx eyes held moonbeams as they opened, and once they had, he began to speak.

"Riza" he said, "Is he… alright?" Riza looked to the boy, and saw his chest move with his breathing. She sighed in relief, and told her commander, "He's fine, colonel. We should probably get you two back home, before you catch a cold" she said as she smiled, knowing full-well that a cold was the least of their worries. This was a side of Riza Roy had seldom seen, and when this slightly playful, and cheerful Riza Hawkeye emerged from her slumber,Roywas helpless not to love it. He smiled, and with the help of her, got up off of the bank. He grabbed the boy and lifted him in his arms. "We should probably give him some medicine soon" he said. And with that, they began the trip his friend, Hughes aside, and, with a puzzled stare, began to ask him a question. "Hughes? You didn't happen to see a woman, did you? Brownish hair, maybe?"

"…Sorry, but no. Why do you ask?"*

"Well… I'm not really sure what happened, or how… but I think I was saved by an angel"

Hughes didn't seem all that surprised, and he merely held a knowing smile. "Well,Roy. I guess that there are some things we just don't understand in this world… but I guess that just makes life more interesting" he said with a smile, and he began to walk baffled for a moment, but smiled nonetheless. And they were off toRoy's home for some well-deserved rest. Edward shuffled in his arms, and muttered something that he couldn't make out, so he just continued on towards the car.

Point of View: Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist.

I stood in a field of violets, roses and raspberry jam, an interesting place to say the least. The sun shone brightly in the sky as I began to wander. There were fields of bright green grass, and all was peaceful. Curious, I walked around this strangely familiar field, and came upon a splash of blood covering a patch of ground. And right on top of the blood, oncewhite flowers were blooming. A little disturbing, but not comparable to some of the things I had seen lately. A cheerful, feminine voice called to me, and I turned. There stood a witch, clad in bright yellow, a contrast to many of the others I've seen in this place.

"Hello, Edward!" she greeted like a familiar.

"Um… do I… know you?" he asked, honestly trying to figure out where, or if, they had met. The girl looked amused, and said simply with a bow:

"Heh, that's easy, my friend! A few weeks ago, you killed me. That's my blood over there, where the oncewhite flowers bloom."

Edward thought about it for a moment more, and, since this realm offered him a deal of clarity, the thought dawned upon him.

"Misery?" He asked, his eyes widening a little.

"Guilty as executed… ehehe…" a wicked smile appeared on her lips as she took off her hat in false respect.

"What the Hell? You try to kill me, then you greet me like I'm' your freakin' best friend? What the _hell_?" Edward yelled, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Can't kill a witch, though, Edo… But that's old news." She said with a wave of her hand. "I just came to chat, so lighten up, short stuff"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN DIE AFTER FALLING OFF A THIRTY-FOOT BRIDGE?"

"Whoa! Chill out there! No need to be so high strung, Edo! Well, anyway, I really wanted to know… how the _heck_ are you still alive?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I try to kill you, Lament tries to kill you and that bastard of yours, and then Adversity _literally_ tries to get you thrown off a cliff. What. The. Heck." She folded her arms and raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

"Well… I'm really not sure, actually. I mean…" he paused as the memory flashed in his mind once more.

_Edward, you're safe, it's alright…_

Without even thinking about his answer, he added that one final word, "…Roy" he said at last.

"What?"

"Roy… it's really because of him that I'm alive. I mean, he was a real bastard before, but now… he's changed. He really… he really cares about me. Almost like I'm his son, but…" he trailed off.

"Hm. So let me get this straight: Because this 'Roy' fellow is with you, all of our attempts to kill you… fail? Now that _really_ doesn't make sense" she concluded with another scratch to the scalp.

" I don't quite get it either, but it's true. I mean… he's been there every time. When you tried to kill me, he actually came in here and killed you. And when Lament tried, well actually Riza shot her, but that isn't the point. And then when I jumped off of that bridge, he dove in after me and…saved me."

"Well, whether or not you have him, I doubt you'll be alive much longer. But… since the change of scenery here, I really don't mind staying. The flowers are pretty. Without them… well, I guess I'm miserable" she explained with a kick in the grass.

"So… you, Misery, was… miserable? All of this metaphysical-emotional stuff is really getting confusing" Edward groaned as he scratched at his head, a habit that seemed commonplace on this little sunny hill. Misery looked puzzled for a moment, and then simply shrugged.

"Well, that's madness for ya, kid. Well, I better go. Melancholy's gonna have a cow soon. See ya around, short stuff!" she waved goodbye and began to fade with the flowers.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT HOW HANDSOME HE IS IN THE MIRROR?"

And at that moment, Edward realized that he was staring right at the colonel, who looked quite confused at Edward's outburst. He froze, and an embarrassed blush formed on his there, and slowly set the tray he was holding down on the table by the bed. "I'm… not going to ask. I made some breakfast, so eat up"Royturned to leave, but Edward continued to make conversation.

"What's the occasion? Is it because of my diving practice?" Edward asked as he smirked. Roy's eyes darkened, not a hint of amusement on his face. Roy didn't find this funny in the slightest.

"Do you think this is funny?" He yelled as he turned to look at the boy. Edward froze, taken aback at the man's response. The man's gaze weakened into a saddened complexion as sighed in despair.

"…I almost lost you…" He said in a whisper, pulling his head in his hands as he sat on the bed. "Watching you jump like that… it hurt, Ed… it really hurt. I know that it wasn't your fault, but please, don't joke around like that. It… it isn't funny" They sat there for a minute, an uncomfortable silence between the two. Edward was shocked by the man's words. Had he really been that worried… _scared_? Had he _scared _Roy?

"Roy, I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Ed. I get it "And the man got up and left the room. Ed felt like a royal ass at this point. He should have known better. With a sigh, he turned to the table, and saw a handsome plate of bacon and eggs. Yum.

_I don't deserve it though_

Edward sighed as he got up off of the bed, leaving the delicious breakfast on the table, untouched. Edward hobbled down the stairs, and he looked around. Edward approached the man, trying his best to read him. The man held his head in his hands, still, and silent. Edward sighed, and sat next to the man.

"Roy, I-… I'm really sorry about what I said. I know that you were… worried, but… you shouldn't, I… I'm just not worth it. This is just going to continue on until I'm dead…"Roy looked up at the boy in surprise, and practically switched positions, he being the comforter as Edward looked down in sorrow. Roy placed a hand on Edward's back, and pulled him into a loving hug.

"Edward… I don't care how many times this happens… every time you hurt, I'll worry for you, I'll be there for you… because you'll always need a shoulder to lean on. But I promise you, no matter how far you get into the madness, I will pull you out" Roy held the boy's shoulders, and looked into his eyes, smiling an honest smile. Edward, though surprised, gradually, and with slight hesitation, returned the smile.

"Thank you" he stated simply, pulling the man into another hug. For now they were truly like father and son.

There was a knock at the door, making Roy wonder just who would be there so early. The man arose from his place next to Edward and answered it. On the other side was none other than Maes Hughes.

"Hey, Roy! Just thought I'd stop by and check up on you two" Hughes said as he looked past Roy, and into the kitchen, immediately laying his eyes upon Edward.

"Well, hey there, Ed! Are you feeling better?" Edward looked a little uncomfortable with the sudden questioning, but replied, nonetheless.

"Uh… y-yeah. I'm… doing better. Thanks" Roy took his place next to Edward, while Hughes sat across from the two. A solemn, yet stern look appeared on Hughes's face, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought.

"Now… there is a reason why I'm here. Edward… You see...We need you to give us an account ...of the events on the night of June 4th, 1914". Hughes concluded with a suddenly dark atmosphere. The notion dawned upon Edward like a ton of bricks, falling upon him like a powerful hurricane. Edward and Roy's eyes both widened:Roy's in concern, and Edward's in unadulterated panic.

"But that's when…!" he yelled as his body began to shake.

"I know, Ed. I know... that it must be hard for you to confront this, but we need you to tell us exactly what happened, so that we can solve the case, and get a better understanding of exactly what we're dealing with". Hughes finished, trying to get on the same wavelength as the boy.

"When do you want to do it?"Roy asked, his voice serious but wavering.

"We don't have much to go on, so… we need to do it today"

Edward visibly tensed, swear dropping down his brow.

"I-…" he was visibly shaking now, even worse than before as his bones shook in nervousness.

But like the tide, his confidence came back, and with an unwavering voice, he stated with sudden clarity… "I'll do it".Royturned and stared at the boy, taken aback by the determination that shone in his eyes. Hughes seemed surprised as well, but only smiled.

"Alright then, let's go" He said as he stood.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the Investigations department was fairly quiet, other that a doting photo or two of Elysia. Even though Edward had showed his determination, he was still nervous, extremely so: nervous about confronting his past, nervous about their reactions, nervous about June 4th, 1914. His hands shook at the thought.<p>

* * *

><p>There were four, sitting in the small office, silent but aware. Hughes looked closely at Edward, trying to determine the best way to handle this situation. Finally, he spoke.<p>

"Edward. We need you to tell us what's going on. I know it's hard, but we need to know. Please tell us what the madness is like"

Edward was silent, a distant stare in his eyes. His eyes held a tint of blue as he looked at them with the horrible illness. And with a sullen, dreading look, he began with an all too familiar phrase… "…Je vous verrai… dans la fosse… de désespoir…" he looked up at Roy, whose eyes were wide with this dreadful familiarity.

"This madness… it's a curse, a plague, one that goes far beyond the body, and into the depths of the mind…" he continued as he looked down at his hands.

" I can feel a pulse of insanity within me… always, like a shadow, tracing me. I can hear a voice, calling to me, I can hear footsteps, following me, telling me my end is near. I can hear a deathly dance… playing me to my demise. I can feel them, the eyes… telling me to kill… to stab, to slaughter, to get revenge for an unknown crime…" Edward closed his eyes with shame, soliciting Roy to put his hand on the boy's back.

He held a hand to his ear, and began again.

"I can hear it now… can you?" Edward said softly as the madness clawed at him. Roy's concern only grew as the boy became frantic. Edward held the sides of his head and moaned… moaned in pain, in horror, in sheer dread. And the boy spoke again.

"Do you hear it?" he asked with more urgency.

"Do we hear what, Ed?" Hughes asked as calmly as he could, also getting nervous at this turn of tables.

"The… the waltz… bah da dum, bah da dum, bah da dum… i-it's like the tune of _hell_… the fire, the agony… like a waltz of the dying… telling me of my doom… it's everywhere...all around me… _inside of me_… bah da dum, bah da dum, bah da dum… over and over… bah dah… dum… can you… hear it… too? …Eh… ehehehehe…" he asked once more as he began to laugh to himself.

"And then there's the voice… the BLACK VOICE…! It tells me… guides me… to kill and kill again… make it stop…voice stop…s-shut up… _shut up…_voice stop…**_shut up…voice stop_**…**_ SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"_** and Edward began to scream again, clawing at his own throat. Roy jumped to him, pulling his arms apart and away from his neck.

"**_GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP HELP HELP!_**"

"Hughes! Madness Suppressant! Hurry!"Royyelled, struggling to keep the boy down. Hughes ran over to the other side of the office, and pulled from the big bag a large black bottle, a syringe and a needle. He quickly attached the latter two, and drew from the medicine and quickly ran back to the trio.

"Riza! His boot! Take off his boot!" Edward was really putting up a fight now, his eyes turning a blood-ridden red.

"**_Eheheheheh… You think you can stop me? NEVER! Go to Hell, Mustang! EHEHEHEHE! _**Roy, Help! Make it stop-**_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE LIES! LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR! _**Shut up! Hurry, Roy! Please-**_GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!_**" Edward continued to wrestle with the little ogre of madness within him as Riza finally got his boot off.

"Hughes, Now!" they both yelled. Edward continued to wrestle the man off of his back, like a bull and rider, desperate and panicked. Maes stabbed the boy's foot with the medicine, and Roy released him. Edward seized and screamed, his body convulsing as the blood was rejected once again.

"**_NO! Look what you've done! I-I'm fading! NO! NOOO!" _**And dark black fog began to erupt from the boy's mouth as he held up his shaking hands, and then he was free. Edward crumpled to the ground once more, defeated, but not forgotten.

Silence

"E-Edward?"Roycrouched next to the boy, trying to find that he was alright. The boy slowly began to open his eyes, and he looked toRoy.

"I…Roy…?" a look of concern grew on Edward's face as he hefted himself into a sitting position on the floor.

"Edward... who was that? What was trying to control you?"Royasked, helping the boy up.

"It… it was her… it was Lament… she… she was angry, because I failed…" Edward replied, his voice not above a whisper.

"Failed? Failed at what?"Royasked with genuine concern and curiosity.

"I failed… at killing myself… Her existence was tethering on my death… and I failed, and now she's trapped"

"Trapped where, Ed? Inside of you?"

"No… In the Pit of Despair,Roy."

"What is the 'Pit of Despair, Ed?" Edward turned towards the window, and a dark frown appeared on his face, and his golden eyes closed.

"It's the darkness that lingers in the night… in my nightmares… it's a world that, with my new blood… I created. It's the dread that I carry around with me, always, forever. Even before all of this, it was there, I just… didn't realize that it was. The Pit of Despair… is the Hell inside my head."

"There… are many people… living in my head,Roy, and they don't like it… they're tired of it, and they want out. Lament… Misery… Adversity… they're trying to kill me… because they want to be free… free from the plagues I've put them under… the nightmares… they'll stop at nothing… and I… I'm scared…" Edward explained in a weak voice, bordering on tears. Edward's admission to fear tore their hearts apart.

"You're doing great, Ed." Hughes said, patting the boy's back.

"Now, if you can, I really need you to tell me what happened on that can take a break if you want, but I do need to know. What did the man _do_ to you?"

Edward was silent, sitting on the floor. His head in his knees, thinking, thinking.

"…"

"… I was walking at a fast, brisk pace that night. You see, Roy had cut my research funding, and I was ticked off about it. I thought I saw someone, but I turned, and no one was there, no one was watching. But then I began to walk again, and then there was a burst of light, and I heard a scream as electric shocks racked my body, and then my world faded to black. I… I woke up in a large ballroom, and there was a man standing there… he-"

The door was slammed open, and Lieutenant Ross entered the room.

"Sir! Something's happened! We need you to come to the crime scene ASAP. Someone involved with the case, has been murdered" Everyone instantly left their seats, Riza went for her gun, Edward arose, and they followed the colonel to the scene of the crime.

But the question remains...

...who?

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? It's going to start getting really freaky now (like freaky confusing, it's been scary the whole time!)<p>

And as for the *, Every time I went through this for mistakes, I kept reading this as one phrase:

"Riza" he said, "Is he… alright?"

"…Sorry, but no. Why do you ask?"

EVERY TIME!

Well, please tell me what you thought, and I really hope you guys are entertained


	24. His Power is Yet Unknown

Okay! Really sorry about the unannounced hiatus, but I've been in recovery mode since my surgery (nothing too big, so no need to worry), and haven't really had time to write. But now I'm back! So here is the chapter that you guys have so patiently been waiting for! Now, school is starting soon, so it's back to two-week updates :(

And thumbs up if you got KINGDOM HEARTS 3D! It's awesome! :D

Now, as you'll notice, the madness is making Edward a little bit more… conniving than usual, so that'll be a lot of fun!

And about the last chapter, I noticed that there are a LOT of mistakes, so no worries, I'm correcting them. I guess that's just what happens when you copy and paste from Word :/

One last thing, the title is a spin on the TWEWY themesong, TWISTER -That Power is Yet Unknown-. I felt that it really fit, so there. :p (Ir ecommend that you listen to the KINGDOM MIX near the end of this chapter (when Edward makes his entrance... you'll know what I mean).

( YOUTUBE)watch?v=RRoWmegd6hM

PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END

**Next day A/N: Alright... you guys were more confused than I had hoped, so I'm adding in the parts I was going to save for the next chapter. I took out a few more soul eater references (Medusa... I went a little over the top on that bit ^^, just got a little too excited) because they really confused you guys. The new additions have a dash beside of them. Hopefully, you'll understand what's going on now.**

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 24

His Power is Yet Unknown

* * *

><p>"Someone involved with the case has just been murdered, sir" Lt. Ross stated to her superior.<p>

"Do you know the name of the victim?" Hughes asked, rising from his chair.

"I was ordered by Major Fiore of investigations to contact you immediately. I don't have any details, nor have I been to the crime scene, sir".

Hughes thought for a moment, and began towards the door.

"I think it would be a good idea if you came with us, Roy, since you're so involved with the case"

"Fine. Hawkeye, come with me. Havoc, look after Edward while I'm gone" Roy commanded as he grabbed his coat. Riza rose from her chair and followed the colonel out of the office.

"I'm going with you" Edward said in a rush, grabbing his bright red coat. Roy looked back at the boy and frowned.

"No. You're staying here with Havoc."

"What?" Edward yelled, angry with the colonel.

"You heard me, I don't want you coming with us" Roy said in a stern tone, crossing his arms.

"But why?" The colonel fixed Edward with a hard glare, not willing to budge in the slightest on the matter. He looked away from the boy with his next words, his true feelings unraveled.

"I don't want you to see this. It won't do any good, Edward. "

"But I-… fine" Edward looked like he wanted to argue, but he merely grunted with distain, turning his head.

Roy smiled at the boy ( or was it a smirk?). Roy just supposed that Edward was a bit too obedient on account of the medicine's side effects, nothing out of the ordinary, he reasoned. "Havoc will be here to keep an eye on you. We won't be gone long, so just stay in the office with him." And with that, the four turned to leave.

"Wait! Colonel!" Havoc whined fearfully. "But what if he-"

"There's a dose of madness suppressant in the bag in case we're gone for over an hour. That's how long it lasts. If you have any trouble, send Breda to find us, alright?"

"…Yeah, alright" Havoc agreed with a half solute.

And with that, they were off.

* * *

><p>Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist<p>

"Do we have the identity of the victim, Hughes?" Roy asked, looking onto the file.

"Well, Ross had said that it was someone involved with the case, but she didn't give me a name" Hughes said solemnly as he looked up from his notes.

"What about-" but he was cut short as the two looked upon the stairs to the facility, and the woman sitting upon it, Dr. Anne Brunk"

"Do you think..." Roy began, Hughes already knowing what he was going to say.

"It's a possibility, Roy. Chances are, she saw the killer do it, since she's here"

"Good point, Hughes"

"Then let's go talk to her" Maes replied as he walked towards the doctor.

"Sounds like a plan" Roy walked up to the doctor, a bandage around her arm, a total wreck of emotions.

"Are you alright, doctor?" Roy nervously asked.

"…" She said nothing, only shuddered.

"Dr. Brunk? Are you- okay?" Roy asked hesitantly.

"…She…"

"She was...my f...friend and now she's... and they're all... all of them... gone...gone...gone" Brunk moaned despairingly.

"Who is? We realy need to know who it was, doctor. Who was..." But the doctor wordlessly pointed her finger towards the now dark and dreary clinic. Roy looked to Maes, and decided that they had no choice but to go in. Roy opened the door to the clinic, peering in to the office, putting a hand to his mouth.

And in a cascade of crimson was the doctor, Miley Proctor.

* * *

><p>Edward, to put it simply, was bored out of his brilliant mind. The man across from him did nothing but flip his lighter, open and close, open and close, open... and close again. It was driving him mad. In his eyes, Havoc was a simpleton, so it wouldn't be too hard to get away from him, but the question remained: how? All that he knew was that he was far too involved to sit here idly, so he had to go, now.<p>

"So… what do you do for fun?" Havoc drawled, not one for dealing with kids. Still deep in thought, Edward replied half-heartedly to the blonde.

"Read. Alchemy. The usual" Edward said in boredom, glaring at a piece of lint on his coat that somehow was more interesting than the older man sitting across from him.

"Well… that sounds… fun…? You want to know what I do for fun?", Havoc asked, smiling at the boy.

And that's when Edward had a rather nasty idea run though his head, a rather nasty, rather brilliant idea. The boy smiled cutely and replied to the man, his tone as sugary as could be.

_Sorry Havoc, but I don't really have a choice._

"Sure, Havoc! But... can I take a guess?" the boy asked, his smile sick and sweet, and his eyes like poison amber, alit with faux excitement.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead" Havoc agreed, instantly fearful of the boy's sudden change in mood.

"Well...if I had to guess, you probably spend most of your free time skirt-chasing and chain-smoking~! But I guess that everyone has their own ways of dealing with problems. I mean, if not for Mustang, you'd have plenty of women wanting to go out with you, you'd have a much better social life, and you'd probably even get a promotion. But because of the colonel, you're stuck at home, by yourself, listening to jazz records and drinking whiskey every Friday night, chain smoking your sorrows away as you think back on every single woman that's ever dumped you, realizing that over eighty percent of them had fallen for Mustang!~ Oh, the shame you must be feeling, to play second banana to a man who laughs in your face every single day for the fact that he is so irresistible and you're just... alone, alone and sad in your existence. I suppose that this is the part where I pity you, and tell you that everything will be okay, that you'll find a girl soon. But the truth is, I highly doubt that you will. Do you wanna know why?" The boy continued in his candy tone, though there was some hidden arsenic as well, peppered in with the sugar, silently hiding away. Shocked, Havoc said nothing, only sniffled. So, Edward continued.

"Because your life is in the toilet~, heh, because you have to spend every day in a constant state of envy, heh because your entire existence is worthless, meaningless, nothing! All that you are is a shell of a man, and that's all you'll ever be… Just face it, it's over Havoc! Heh… ehehe…" Edward stood and walked out the door, leaving a stunned and disheartened Havoc. Edward smiled to himself, knowing that he wouldn't be followed by the man, who was currently drowning in gloom and tears.

Edward walked onto the streets with devious pride in tow.

* * *

><p>*Point of View: Dr. Anne Brunk, one hour previous.<p>

The clinic, nowadays, is dark and stale, lifeless with the lack of activity. It just seems so dull now that some of our staff has been scared off by the boy, Edward, the new research subject. Hana's gone, Mikuru's disappeared as well, and I just can't seem to wrap my head around where they're all going... and why. I can feel it, in the people who walk past, in the sun that rises and sets... Everything is changing, shifting, darkening... Something is happening here in Central, and I don't like it. Worst of all, I think that I may have figured out why...

_Maybe that's what she was trying to tell me_

"Damn it!" I yelled, sitting at my desk. I looked through the files again, cursing myself for being so stupid. So blind.

_All of these messages, all of these little notes...! Whoever organized this file was an idiot...!_

"What the hell does this mean?!"

Dr. Proctor walked into the lab, making a face at her friend's exasperation. "Still looking through that file? I think you need a cup of coffee," she laughed, putting a mug in her friend's hand. Anne only sighed, closing the folder.

"I just... there's something about him, something that just doesn't match up. It's been a solid three weeks, and there hasn't... he's still holding on, Miley, and I can't figure it out! Cynthia had eight victims by her third week, so why is the boy not reacting the same way? I'm just... so confused" She exasperated, taking a heavy sip of coffee. Miley pondered on this, and opened up the file, also looking confused. She had never been the 'research' type of doctor... more along the lines of 'fix it' or 'operate'; scalpels, not research notes.

"Sorry to say, but I don't see what could be causing his behavior to take a different direction than hers. It's likely that the blood is just taking longer. I mean, Cindy did have it implanted in directly... while his was based off of transmuted samples"

"Maybe your right, Miley. Maybe you should let me handle the surgeries and you could do the researching" Anne said, amused at her friend's insight.

"Oh I dunno about that, Annie! But seriously, he's a special case. Maybe we should call him back for more samples"

Anne darkened at this, remembering his last visit, and how much worse off he had become.

"He's astounding to survive this long without killing anyone... Who knows... he might just live through this... barely."

"You could be right, Anne. There's a first time for everything"

The shatter of glass interrupted their thoughts, soliciting them to turn their heads towards the disturbing noise. Footsteps, soft and calculated paced into the office, a figure in black opening the door.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Brunk yelled, rising from her chair.

Laughter filled the room, soft and deadly.

"Well, aren't you feisty, doctor." a sultry male voice said.

"Tch. You slime! Why the hell are you here!"

"Too much, too much, the doctor has to die~! Too much, too much, the doctor has to die~"

"W- what?"

"Doctor! Grab the notes and get out of here! He's gonna-" Dr. Proctor began, but before she knew it, a knife penetrated her chest. With a silent scream of horror, Miley Proctor lay dead.

"M... **Miley!**" Brunk screamed. the man merely laughed lightheartedly.

"Come now, miss. Don't fret about her. If I were you I'd be worried about myself. After all, you're next on my death list. So, it's time to die~." he said, smiling kindly as he retrieved his reddened blade. Brunk's anger shone in her eyes as she grabbed a gun from under her desk. Surprised, the man's eyes widened in amusement.

"Now why on earth would a doctor have a gun? Pretty shady if you ask me" he said with a joyous tone.

"Shut your damn mouth, you bastard!" she said as she fired the first bullet. It missed him, as he dodged long before it reached the wall. He jumped to his left, and gave her a fine slice on her arm, causing the woman to howl in pain.

"I do love a good scream, miss. Perhaps you would be so kind as to treat me to an encore?" he said as he slashed the blade again. To his surprise, he missed, as the woman had quickly jumped out of harm's way. Before the killer knew it, he had a heeled foot in his face. He jumped back, hissing as his face turned red.

"You bitch! That was impolite!"

"You killed my best friend, you bastard! Common courtesy has nothing to do with the likes of you!"

"Heh... you may very well have a point, miss, but it would do you well to respect the one with the knife" he said sardonically as he wagged it in front of his face.

"Well maybe it would do _you_ well to respect the one with the gun!" she yelled as she fired. He dodged again, but was grazed in the shoulder by her shot.

His smirk turned into a frown as he looked her square in the eyes. Anne was petrified by them... so dark and deathly, so enticing, but so vile... his eyes were like sins... black and evil...

"It looks like you still have some fight in you, Anne. I'll let you live today, but if you cost me anything more, you will be snuffed out.

"You scum... you coward-" the man moved, not an inch away from her face. He grinned like mad, not blinking.

"I'd be careful about the name-calling, miss. I'm letting you live! So know who I am and know that I can _kill you_. Have a look in the back if you don't believe me!" And as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone, leaving the bespectacled doctor alone with the dead. She couldn't bear to look... she knew her friend was gone... and she already had a good idea of what the man had done in the back...

_That's where the nurses were working... so they must be dead now..._ she thought as tears rolled down her face. But she knew that no matter how much she didn't want to, she needed closure, she needed to look for herself... So with a stiff upper lip and a face full of tears, Dr. Anne Brunk walked into the back room, Edward's file in her hand.

_Doctor! Grab the notes and get out of here!_

The sight before her... she could not begin to describe it. With an aura of despair she screamed in agony for her lost friends.

* * *

><p>Point of View: Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist<p>

The sight of the victim was terrible… Blood was spattered all over the place, and the lithe form still lay upon the bloodied ground. Even the victim's hair was scarlet-shaded, further reminding me of a time long ago when such sights were commonplace in the desert sand. I had a feeling that the site would be rough to look at, so I decided to keep Edward at Headquarters with Havoc. And right now, I'm glad I did, because this isn't a pretty sight at all.

"… That bastard really did a number on her, huh?" Hughes said, surprised that the victim hadn't even been covered yet.

"It's like Ishval all over again, ey, Hughes" Roy half-joked, still a little shaken by the identity of the victim.

"Nah, I'm used to this sort of thing. That's what happens when you work in Investigations. It's part of the job."

"For once I'm glad to be signing paperwork." Roy said as he looked around the poorly lit foyer. His eyes wandered over to the hallway, landing immediately on a little red stream coming from the last door on the left.

"You have no idea, Roy"

Roy didn't respond to the man, and instead followed the stream to the back of the facility, into the room where Edward had stayed in. The dark door was creaked open, the stream appearing larger on the other side. Cautiously, he opened it… and on the other side, was a Wonderland of blood. There were nooses… five of them, one for every nurse still working at the clinic. Excluding Hana and Asahina, of course. Each one was only a shell, their insides jutted out by the madman who was behind all of this. Five puddles of blood matched five hanging bodies, directly below the dead. None of the women had eyes, only holes, black and red and lifeless…their mouths open in silent screams… the howls they cried at their demise. Organs littered the ground around them, making up one big circle of intestines and digestive fluids. The colonel backed against the door, the smell of rotting flesh bringing back awful memories. Death and pain and never ending sorrow… it was an abomination.

In a shell-shocked panic, Colonel Mustang emptied his stomach upon the ground, trying and failing to regain his composure. After a moment of deafening silence, his eas picked up the all too familiar sound of laughter… maddened laughter. And across from him stood the man who was responsible… a knife in his hands…Grimsley of Black.

"We meet again, Colonel Mustang"

* * *

><p>Edward wandered the streets, hoping to find a sign leading to where his colonel had gone. It had been forty minutes since they had left headquarters, forty minutes of sanity, with twenty left to spend. He turned, finding a swiftly passing military uniform. Denny Brosh.<p>

_Perfect_

"Sergeant Brosh!" Edward called, waving his arm to gain the man's attention.

"Hm? Oh, hey there, Edward! Do you need anything?" Brosh called from a distance, walking towards the teen.

"Huh? Oh, well I was wondering, you're friends with Ross, right?" the boy asked, still looking around.

The man blushed, and responded with an "Um, yeah…?"

"Well, do you know where she went? I need to find her" the boy lied. Of course, it wasn't a total lie; technically he did need to find her, but only because he needed to find Roy.

"Oh! She went over to the crime scene, you know, that little psychiatric clinic down the street-… uh-oh" Edward smiled an evil smile as the man realized his mistake.

"Why thank you, Brosh!"

"Brosh. If Edward comes by here, do not tell him where the crime scene is. The colonel doesn't want him anywhere near it, so keep your eyes peeled. I just know he's going to try something."

"Okay Maria! :D"

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap …" the man said to himself as he was shaking, thinking to himself what the colonel would do to him when he found out.

"See you later, Brosh~" Edward said with a wicked grin, patting the saddened man on the shoulder.

_That was too easy! Now, to the clinic. Wait, the clinic?!_

* * *

><p>*Breda walked into the office with two cups of coffee in his hands, looking around the room to find Havoc in a corner.<p>

"Uh... you alright there, Jean? What's got you so down, lose another girlfriend?"

The man only continued to sit in his corner, mumbling nothings to himself.

"M' life's in the toilet... second banana... chain smoking my sorrows away... meaningless existence..." the man continued as he sniffled in his corner of gloom.

"What are you talking about? And... where's the kid?" Breda asked, looking for the short (tempered) blonde.

"Sniff... who needs 'm... so mean..." Havoc mumbled.

"What...?! He **_left?_ **You idiot! You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him!" Breda shouted, putting down Havoc's coffee and putting a hand to his forehead. Havoc turned around with a miserable expression that made Breda twitch in irritation.

"But he was so mean to me! He said-he said my life's in the toilet and I play second banana to the colonel and I'll die alone because my existence is meaningless!" He sobbed.

"Ugh, get a hold of yourself, Jean! Dammit we're probably too late!"

"Too late for what?"

"Why do you think Ed told you all of that?" Havoc thought about the question, coming up with nothing.

"So that he could get past you! That brat's smarter than he looks; he tricked you, Jean!"

"What?! So then... he... he didn't mean it?!" Havoc beamed, picking himself off of the ground.

"Probably not. Kid's not one to do that sort of thing. Sorry to say Jean, but that kid's got you beat."

"I was so stupid! You don't think he went to the crime scene, do you?" Havoc asked as he sobered up.

"Probably... that kid was way too compliant this morning. I guess he got by Denny too..."

"Brosh?"

"Yeah. He was supposed to make sure that Edward didn't leave the building, but I guess the kid outsmarted him, too".

"We have to find him... now" Havoc said stoically as he walked out the door.

"Right behind you, Jean" Breda replied, taking one last sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>"Well! We meet again, Mr. Mustang. I suppose that Edward is doing better?" Grimsley asked innocently.<p>

"Shut up you bastard! You... you did this...What possessed you to murder all of these innocent doctors?!"

"Well now, look who cares! How sweet~... It was inevitable, Colonel. They had to die." The man said with a smile.

"Tch. You monster...That's a lie."

"Oh? Well, let me put it this way. This entire clinic was meddling with us, so the Rose had me pluck out a few… thorns. Nothing more that that, Colonel."

"_The Rose_? Who the hell is that?!"

The man only smiled.

"Well, I do have a question for you"

"Oh? Well, I suppose that's fine" the man said with honest curiosity.

"If these doctors were in the way, why didn't you kill Brunk?" Grimsley's smile widened, and he chuckled.

"Would you like me to kill her, colonel? Would you like that?!...But if you must know that woman is more fierce than she looks" he began to calm down at this statement.

"However, her death is not crucial to our plan. We simply want to warn you, to stop asking questions, to quit trying to find a cure for the boy… we need him just as much as you do, Mustang"

The colonel was taken aback by this statement, his eyes widening with surprise, but not of the birthday kind.

"What are you getting at?!" Mustang barked, furious.

"That little golden boy of yours is vital to our plan, for you see… he is our first success"

"W…what?" Roy exasperated.

"You heard me… all of our previous experiments have failed. Our leader saw the boy's potential. Not to mention, he had a bone to pick with you military folk.

"And just what do you want with Edward?! If you try anything I'll-"

"You'll _what_, colonel, kill me? Ha! Sorry to say but I don't die easy! Master saw to it that I stay alive!"

"You mean… Delbruck?"

"Well! Roy-boy's catching on! How nice!" Grimsley said as he withdrew his bloodied knife. He lunged at the colonel, who quickly dodged, barely avoiding the blade.

"That boy of yours will allow us to fulfill our goal! His madness will bring about that which is required of us! And together we shall create a new world!" Grimsley screamed as he slashed at Roy again.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Do you hear them calling, colonel?! They're calling for us! To put on a show! A dance to the death!" The man swung at Roy again, slashing the colonel's chest with a good swipe, causing Roy to howl in pain. Roy, in the meantime, was cursing himself for leaving his gloves in the office.

_Wait… office… I didn't come here alone…! Maes! Riza!_

Picking himself up off the ground, Roy continued to brawl the wicked man.

"Where is the lieutenant?! She would have come by now!" Roy yelled out the question as he aimed a right hook at Grimsley's face, who flipped away with ease.

"Oh… don't worry...we took care of her, Colonel… ehehe"

"N-no…NO! You BASTARD!" Roy punched the man square in the jaw, yelling as he did so. Grimsley just smiled a sick and playful grin, however.

"Oh?! It's so nice that you love her so much, Roy! Lucky for you she was spared. So don't make me want to kill her. I have orders from the Rose not to, but I can easily just go ahead!"

"She's… alive? Damn you… where is she then?!"

"One of our... younger agents... is distracting her for the time being. But too bad for you… the rose didn't say anything about keeping you alive! All you've been is a thorn at her side!" Grimsley pulled out a gun from his dark coat, and with a fierce and maddened smile, he pulled the trigger.

"Time to die, Mustang!" Grimsley yelled with his dark eyes filled with bloodlust, a sickly smile on his pale face.

The gun fired, but no bullet hit the colonel.

* * *

><p>*A Recent Flashback<p>

Edward ran south, the clinic just barely in his line of vision. One question raced through his head faster than the speed he ran: just who did they kill? Where's Roy? Is he in trouble? He had to find out, now-

"Just slow down there, short stuff. No need to be in such a rush" a feminine voice yelled, chuckling. Edward stopped, and turned, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Over here, pipsqueak"

"I'm not short, Dammit!" Edward screamed, looking in every direction for the worm who had insulted his stature.

"Ha! Just as predictable as ever, huh?" The figure landed with a thud from an unknown place, snickering at Edward's response. The woman was tall and towering, a simple contrast to the boy across from her. Her hair was short in length, platinum blond in color. She wore a long pink trench coat adorned with red buttons shaped as flowers that seemed to bloom. Her lipstick-painted smile held a laugh, more sardonic than hilarious. Her eyes were grey and bright with amusement, narrowing as the sight of the boy's folly. She held up her bony, glove-covered fingers to her mouth, stifling a snicker at the hilarity of his predictability.

"And just who the hell are you, hag?" Edward yelled, instantly set off by the woman's air of arrogance.

Her pretty, makeup dressed face turned ugly and feral at Edward's remark, her anger flaring like a Roman candle. Her sweet little red lips drew back into a snarl, ready to scream.

"**_Uuuughhhh_**! You _worm_! Just you wait 'till I can cut you to pieces, you damn _brat_!" She seethed, turning red with fury. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and keep her cool, sardonic composure.

"I expected as much rudeness from you, Fullmetal. And to answer your question, the name's Tina, Tina Grey: lover of hate, and hater of happy endings, here from a faraway place that you've probably never heard of." she said with a smirk and a roll of her grey eyes.

"Did you rehearse that speech or what? Pretty stale introduction if you ask me" Edward replied with his usual rudeness. Struggling to not pop a blood vessel, Tina laughed off her anger, fighting to keep her smirk in place.

"Look, you're treading on thin ice, Fullmetal, so you'd better pay attention, because what I'm about to say is very, very important." She said with a wag of her thin finger.

She turned her head towards the clinic, and raised her eyebrows.

"Never mind, there isn't enough time for all of that. I'll just give you the gist of it." she decided, holding out her hand.

"Gist of What?"

"Ugh, you idiot! Let me explain in a way even _you_ can understand. You're different. Try and fail, we could never compose someone who could actually withstand the blood for this long. This is week _four_ and you can still keep up a conversation! All of our projects have caused the subjects to fall victim to madness in a matter of days, not one able to withstand its effects. No one… until you, Edward" she said as she held up her hands.

"So… what your saying is that I'm… special?"

_Another blood vessel_

"I don't know why Grimsley says your such a prodigy… you don't seem to be getting the big picture here"

"What are you talking about?"

"To put it short, _you are our first success_. Little Cindy killed and killed without purpose, losing her entire mind. And though she lasted for a while, she had bloodied hands by now. You, on the other hand, are still somewhat in tact. Of course, you have your moments, like when you tried to slice daddy, and when you jumped off of a bridge, yada yada yada, but the blood has yet to consume you. And as according to Red's research, you've got _deadly _potential. She isn't sure exactly _what_, but she knows that you'll be of great use to us. After all, you _are_ the first real success... I guess the old guy picked you for a reason, so here, a present" She said as she held out her hand. In her pale hand was a tablet, small and pink.

"So you're giving me drugs now? How do you so much about me anyway?"

"Don't sweat the _short_ stuff, Fullmetal. But… I will give you one last bit of info before I go, alright? This tablet? It helps to jumpstart that nasty little power you've got. It's almost like the opposite of madness suppressant. It's a low dosage, so you won't lose awareness, but it sure can pack a punch!"

"The opposite…? Why the hell would I-"

"Right now, there's a man in there who's trying to kill your dad. You have two options: take the tablet and beat him to a bloody pulp, or loose daddy forever~! Such a hard decision! I mean, what if you aren't yourself anymore? So sad!" She said with sadistic glee. Edward cursed under his breath, trying to decide what he should do.

"…One more question. Who do you work for… and how… do you know who I am?"  
>She gave him a look, and pondered on an answer. She smiled softly, and replied with a stoic tone.<p>

"Let's just say that I work for a group who wants to change the world... and your madness will bring about that which is required of us. As for your other question, we've been studying you months before your little _accident _a few weeks back, so we're pretty knowledgeable about you, Edward. Keep that in mind, 'K?" And with a blown kiss, she scurried away, disappearing into the city streets.

_A power? Studying me? Change the world? What the hell's going on?! _

_Dammit, I need to find Roy!_

And with all the speed he could muster, he ran again towards the clinic.

Military surrounded the little facility, with sirens flaring and officers bustling about. Edward looked around, trying to find a familiar face. Finally, he spotted Ross.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Edward yelled as he ran to her. The woman was taken aback, instantly regretting using Denny as a distraction.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" the woman asked, still in a state of surprise.

"Where is he?!" he screamed, anger and worry in his eyes.

"Who, Edward?"

"Roy! Where is he?! That woman, she... he's gonna be- I've gotta find-"

"Calm down, Edward! Alright... I guess that I should fill you in on what's going on (Even though the colonel wants you as far away from here as possible... damn it Denny...). Colonel Mustang went inside of the clinic with Lt. Colonel Hughes to investigate the crime scene. And from what we've gathered, the killer is still inside of the clinic"

Edward wanted to die at the woman's reply.

_I never should have agreed to stay... It's all my fault...!_

"...He's still inside?!" and with that realization, Edward bolted into the clinic, all fears gone to accommodate his anger at himself and worry for his father.

_I have to save him! I have to save my dad!_

Edward looked around, his eyes immediately landing on the corpse of the doctor. Not slowing down at the sight, he heard voices calling from the back of the hall.

**_"What are you getting at?!"_**

**_"That little golden boy of yours is vital to our plan, for you see… he is our first success"_**

**_"W…what?"_**

_Little golden boy? That isn't... that couldn't be... me, could it?_

Edward quietly and cautiously walked towards the door, trying to listen in on the conversation.

**_"You heard me… all of our previous experiments have failed. Our leader saw the boy's potential. Not to mention, he had a bone to pick with you military folk"_**

**_"And just what do you want with Edward?! If you try anything I'll-"_**

**_"You'll what, colonel, kill me? Ha! Sorry to say but I don't die easy! Master saw to it that I stay alive!"_**

**_"You mean… Delbruck?_****_"_**

_Delbruck? That name..._

_**So much blood... pain... so blind... on and off, attach and detach... the blade swipes across flesh...**  
><em>

Edward cringed at the memory, closing his eyes in remembrance.

_This man, does he... did he... work for Delbruck? Then there isn't a choice..._

Edward looked into his pocket, and fished out the pink tablet.

**_"Well! Roy-boy's catching on! How nice!"_**

_I'm sorry, Roy... dad... but I need this to save you...  
><em>

And as the tablet found Edward's mouth, the boy was filled with a great feeling of

_Misery_

_Anger and hurt, frustration, deprivation, sadness and pain for the ones he loved. Despair found his heart, and it filled him with a great power. For now, his emotions drove him..._

_They drove him to madness._

And without a second thought, Edward revealed himself in the doorway, and struck the man down.

* * *

><p>Grimsley's back hit the wall, hard, as a gust of black passed through the room. Roy was in shock at this turn of events, and hesitantly looked behind him. Standing there in a bout of silent fury was his charge, Edward Elric. His rage was emanating off of him like an aura, invisible but so clear.<p>

Grimsley was surprised as well, but took it in stride.

"Well, hello there Master Edward. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"…" The boy didn't speak, only stared at the man in silent anger. Grimsley was caught off guard by the boy's empty response, but kept his cool, nonetheless.

"Cat got your tongue? Oh, what a sha-" but he was cut short by a fist in the face, courtesy of Edward. Grimsley put his hand to his face, then looked at it. His anger flared at the sight of blood on his palm.

"So… it's a fight you want... well I'll be happy to OBLIGE!" He threw his knife with skill and ferocity, hitting Edward square in the chest, blood pouring from his core. The boy didn't move, however; he didn't even blink, never broke his stare, for the knife unsheathed itself from Edward's heart. It lifted into the air, and with all the ferocity with which it was thrown, fired back at Grimsley.

"What?!" he dodged, just barely. The knife landed with a crack into the wall where the man was standing seconds ago. Startled, Grimsley pick himself off of the ground, and shuddered.

"No… you've… you've reached the fourth stage… it's... it's too early for this!"

Edward's eyes were cold, dark and bright all at the same time.

"I suppose I have no choice, Edward. You must be dealt with immediately… Grey took this too far…" Grimsley said in a growl, pulling out his revolver. But before he knew it, the gun fell from his hands to the ground as the room began to shake. Edward took the blade from the wall, and swiftly slit his wrist, drawing black blood from his arm. He waved his arm, blood flying through the air; eight knives formed, four on his left, and four on his right. A large and lively puddle formed on the ground as Edward began waving his hands in fluid motion. The blood covering the ground materialized into tendrils of ink-like blades, sharp and deadly, moving in time with his hands. They rose like snakes, and surrounded the boy's front.

In the back of his vision, Edward saw the Colonel's wound, still bleeding from Grimsley's attack. Anger flared inside of him. His eyes were cold, and his tone soft, but fierce and strong and deadly.

"You're going to be sorry you _ever_ hurt my father" The blood hardened, the shadows ready to strike. The walls began to close in on the man, voiding him from escape.

"Shadow Rush"

The eight knives began to fly, and five deadly blades attacked like vipers.

Grimsley's eyes widened as they came for him, his mouth forming a silent cry, and soon, the man had thirteen holes in his body… ripped to pieces by Edward's silent wrath. The man poured crimson blood, with just a hint of black. For now the man was in death, but not of the dying kind. Grimsley's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and was surrounded by a black and bloody fog. After a moment, Grimsley was gone, and Edward smiled, all of the blood pouring back into him. His wound sealed itself closed, and Edward turned. He smiled at the colonel, and then his eyes became dull. With a thud, the boy collapsed on the bloody ground.

* * *

><p>NOTICE: Alright, the doctor's name, Emily Proctor, is one of my friend's names. I hadn't intended on killing her off, but I felt that we needed something to push the antagonists along. So now, her name is Miley. I'm going back through and changing it, so be patient. Why? Because if my friends read this story, they would be like "WHY DID YOU KILL EMILY?" So yeah o_e'' Ya know, I might just change it all together, I mean, Dr. Proctor? Totally lame . So please just bear with me, and don't give attention to the minor details.<p>

Did you find the allusion?

Did you like the confusion?

Is it me that you hate,

For making you wait?

I'd love a review

Even if it's rude

So Goodbye for now!

OhHolyCow!


	25. I Will Always Protect You

OMG! Sorry it took so long, but I've been so busy! But you'll never guess what I've been doing! I've been starting a school Anime Club! The ASOS BRIGADE IS NOW AN OFFICIAL SCHOOL CLUB! And you know what else? It's the biggest club in the school! :3 Take THAT SSAC!

There are a few A/N at the end, so be sure to read them!

Sooo… I decided that I'm going to start responding to my reviewers, so here we go!

Lux the Insane: Why yes, The name 'Grimsley' IS a reference to Pokemon (just the name)! I'm glad you figured it out!

AllenxEdward: Thanks! And yeah, I'm feeling better. We moved the ps2 and 3 into my room, so Netflix has become a perfect medicine lol :3

EliTigre: Yeah, that is a bit over the top. Consider it corrected, dear reader.

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom: I think that I cleared up most of the mystery with the edit lol. And continue I shall!

Guest Reader: I'm glad that you like it so much! The end is approaching, but it'll be a fun ride!

Truth's Apprentice: Yay! The twists are the most fun to write (so is the fluff :3)

Blackwind137: Coming up with ideas for this story is a little tricky, but with the right music, it just seems to put itself together. Thanks!

CC-R2000: I like that part too (but it's my story, so that statement really doesn't make sense lol)

Soko524: It did, and YES! THE NEW KH GAME IS AMAZING! Thanks~

* * *

><p>Dusk, Chapter 25<p>

_I Will Always Protect You_

The boy lay on the cold tiled ground, still and lifeless. His bloodied wrists, though clogged with black, shone with a piercing hue of red, vibrant and sad.

"Edward!" Roy yelled, running towards the boy. In spite of his injuries, Roy kneeled beside of him, examining him for any signs of life or consciousness.

"Edward…? Edward? Say something, dammit! Edward!" the man yelled, shaking Edward violently, trying, hoping, that he could get a reaction.

_No… this can't be… he can't be… _

"Edward…? Please…don't…" Roy heard a voice, soft and still.

_You saved my life, and I cried for you… now I save yours, and you cry for me… Equivalent Exchange is a funny thing…_

Roy gasped at this voice that he heard, a strange yearning that drew him closer, gave him a hope that would last.

"Edward…?" Roy exasperated. "Is that… you?"

_Yes… _

The boy opened his tired, though shimmering eyes to a man who he knew so well. The man that he had called his father.

"R…Roy?… I feel weird… and my sight's gotten worse… what happened?" Edward asked, putting a hand to his head.

"Well, you-… what do you remember?"

Edward waved a hand in front of his eyes, proving to himself his lost vision. He sat emptily for a moment, thinking.

"There was a woman- Tina Grey, I think her name was- she told me that I was… a success… special… a key… She gave me a tablet… a little pill… and said it was the only way I could save you from that man… but…" The boy jumped onto Roy, enclosing the man in a tight hug.

"You're okay…! You're really okay!" Edward grasped the man tightly, sobbing into his chest. Roy, surprised by the boy's sincerity, returned the hug. They stayed like this as Edward continued to cry with both joy and pain. Footsteps echoed throughout the hall as military-issue boots stomped through the building. Two pairs of feet stepped into the room, belonging to Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes. Of course, Riza's gun was loaded and ready to fire.

"Colonel Mustang! I found Hughes tied up in the front office; he says that someone jumped him." The woman said with a firm solute.

"Hawkeye! Where were you?! I almost got killed!" Roy yelled from the floor.

The thoughts of earlier replayed in Riza's mind, making her shudder in disgust.

"Don't. Ask."

"But-"

"**Don't. Ask.**" Riza repeated as she grew less than tolerant.

"A-alright. Well… I suppose I should inform you of what has happened" Roy said as he got up from the ground and cleared his throat.

"It seems that a mysterious group has gained an interest in Edward… and, for one reason or another, believe him to be… their first success"

Riza and Hughes were rather surprised by this statement, sharing puzzled looks.

"But… what does that mean, 'their first success'?" Riza asked, his auburn eyes burning with her question.

"Whatever that means… it doesn't exactly sound like a good thing. Success isn't always a plus"

_I knew that old man picked you for a reason. _

Edward's eyes widened in realization, and he began to shake.

"N-no… it can't be… she can't-"

The three adults looked to Edward, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Roy asked with a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"He… I-I T-think they may b-be working… with t-that man…"

"Who, Edward?"

Hughes eyes dilated the moment he figured out what the boy was talking about.

"Is that even possible?!" he yelled.

"Hughes? What are you-"

"Delbruck! Edward is saying that those people are working for Delbruck!" Hughes yelled to the clueless man.

"N-no… he can't b-be…"

The sound of two hands clapping echoed throughout the bleak room, accompanied by a giggle of sorts.

"_Ehehehehehe_" a voice snickered.

The three adults looked around in anger at the unwelcome guest.

"Show yourself, coward!" Roy screamed, his fists balled in anger.

The room grew silent as his echo faded.

"…As you wish" the voice said softly. A figure emerged from the shadows, revealing a certain purple-clad girl. Even with his failing vision, Edward instantly recognized the purple silhouette.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice looked in Edward's direction, and smiled softly to the boy.

"Why hello, Edward. It seems that destiny has brought us together again" she said with a bow as she walked closer. Instantly, Hawkeye aimed her gun at the girl, protective of her friends.

Alice looked a little surprised at the woman's actions, but only brushed it off. With a smirk, Alice walked forward four paces.

"My masks show many emotions, but none include fear" she said as she walked closer. Riza did not falter, however, and continued to aim her weapon at the girl.

"Ehehe… That little toy will get you nowhere, _gunslinger girl_. However, I'm not here to start a fight, so it would _behoove_ you to put that gun away" The gun remained raised.

Alice sighed, putting her hands on her knees in exhaustion. "You really don't give a girl a break, do you?" she exasperated with a slight laugh.

"Who are you, really?" Hughes asked as he walked forward.

Alice showed great interest in Hughes' question, and smiled wickedly at him. Her light blue eyes feigned amusement.

"Ehehehe…_ehehehehehe_… _**Ahahahahahaha**_!" she practically screamed, raising her head to the skies, her eyes bright and mad as her volume increased.

"Oh, you _slay_ me! Are you guys hearing this?!" she yelled at the wall, snickering at it as if people were standing there.

"Um…" The four stood watching Alice converse with the stone in puzzlement, wodering if this girl had any sanity at all.

_What is she doing? _

After a moment, Alice seemed to understand her own actions.

"Oh… wait… no one's there… heh, oh well." she said with a snort.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer my question?" Hughes asked impatiently.

"Hm? Oh, right... Well, I suppose am many things, many people… maybe… I'm just a girl dressed up with nowhere to go!" she said as she twirled, he bright purple dress and bright platinum hair flowing with her movements.

"Or perhaps..." she began, drawing a blade.

"I'm a psychotic killer!" she screamed, throwing the knife into the wall she had conversed with. The four just stared at her as though she was just a puzzle that was a little hard to solve.

"The possibilities of who I am are simply endless!" she yelled, twirling about the bloodied room as if it were a ball.

"I suppose that you'll just have to figure out where my loyalties lie, but it'd do you well to remember the rabbit!" she said with a tip of her hat.

"Look girl. You aren't making any sense! What the hell are you talking about?" Roy asked, confused and irritated.

The girl just smiled at him, and from her breast pocket drew a black card, the Two of Clubs.

"Remember the note? You don't ask for your enemies to 'get well soon', so perhaps I'm on your side" she said as she threw the card. With ease, Roy caught it between his fingers.

"But now you hold the Two of Clovers, so it's your move!" She yelled with animation as she began to walk away.*1*

"Wait! Where are you-"

Alice stilled, her face becoming sober, her eyes darkening slightly.

"The pieces are falling into place, Colonel Mustang. It would do you well to play this game, in this month of June. Perhaps…" she began as she looked into his eyes. She smiled in a definite 'not-so-Alice' manner, gentle and honest.

"...You can find happiness in this last draw of cards... May the odds be in your favor… lest you lose what you have found."

_Wonderland approaches _

Alice's heeled footsteps resounded off of the walls as she made her exit, and as fast as she came, the girl was gone.

The three adults exchanged confused glances, and shared a common realization.

_That girl is crazy._

Edward, however, had a different thought.

_Alice... why is she so... fam-_

"Well, we should probably alert Investigations about what has happened here."

"Way ahead of you, Roy." Hughes pulled out his radio and called Central with the news of Roy's new set of enemies, Alice as well.

"Who is she?" Roy wondered.

_Alice... Grimsley... "The Rose"... Tina Grey... who are these people... and what do they want? What are they after?_

He looked at the black card in his hands, the Two of Clubs.

_My move, huh? Well, I guess I'll play this game, for now. _

_For Edward_

* * *

><p>A woman clad beautifully in Scarlet sat alone in a brisk white dining hall, eating a simple meal of pound cake and Earl Grey tea. Her hair was a deep red, like an ember about to die out. The man in black, Grimsley, entered the hall with barely a sound, the tall doors opening wide. A deep frown was upon his face as he approached the table, and bowed his head in courtesy.<p>

"Milady"

"Have you succeeded in eliminating the meddlesome doctors?" she asked sternly as she put down her silver fork.

"They have been eliminated, save for the head doctor, Anne Brunk."

"...That is fine. With her friends eliminated, she shouldn't give us any trouble. And the man?" she continued as she looked down at him with her deep red glance.

"He… survived my attack, Milady. If not for my abilities, I surely would have perished" He said as he bowed his head a little lower, shame overtaking him. The woman scoffed, and picked up her fork. She cut the remaining slice into pieces with both grace and fury.

"…Failure is not an option, Noiré. You know this. Now… tell me… what happened?"

"Tch. That wench Grey interfered with my plans. Foolish neophyte. She administered the RH drug, and he was able to defeat me" he said as he trembled with fury.

The woman simply smiled coyly, sliding a small bit of sugary sweetness into her mouth. She swallowed, and licked her luscious red lips.

"Well… It seems as though Grey is doing a much better job than you… And here I thought black was far darker than grey; I suppose that I misjudged you" she said as she stood.

"Please, Milady. Give me a chance to redeem myself" she only smiled with a slight wickedness, hiding her slight amusement at his plea.

"Very Well... Of course, I trust you far too much to lose faith so easily. Do not fail me again, lest I lose my temper. And do you know what happens when I lose my temper?"

The man shuddered where he stood, and she muttered a simple phrase.

" 'Off with their head' "

"But I do have one question, Milady"

"Oh? Go on"

"Why did you have Grey interfere with me?"

"I am sorry for betraying you, but it was simply a perfect opportunity to test out his newfound power. And of course…"

"His power trumped mine" Grimsley muttered with wide eyes.

"Now do you see the power he possesses? Even you fell to his madness… simply fascinating, I know."

In spite of his momentary shame, Grimsley chuckled.

"I can see that you still have your grim sense of humor, Milady"

"Yes… I suppose that's one thing we mad have in common. Now then…" she turned to him.

"What task do you hold for me, Milady?"

And the woman smiled grimly.

* * *

><p>The Colonel and company, with the card in towe, left the grim building, covering the corpse of Miley Proctor with the blanket of a vacant bed. The agony of Brunk soon reached Roy's ears, and he turned. She was talking to an officer, shaking with anger and hurt.<p>

"Doctor… please, you must understand. We came as fast as we could" a military personnel tried to explain to the bereaved doctor.

"Shut up… you bastard! Everyone is dead now! Dead!... Dead!... Dead!... Dead!" Brunk screamed, her eyes aglow with a familiar emotion.

"Please, doctor! You must calm down! We came as fast as we could, and… there just wasn't anything we could do! They were already dead by the time we-"

"**_By the time you let her die you sons of bitches_**! I-I'm so… so alone now… so alone… it's so… so cold here…" The doctor said as she shivered. She slowly began to lose her footing, and was soon on the cold and moist ground, her legs propping her up from its bitterness, but only that of the weather.

"So cold..." her eyes began to glaze over, and she shuddered once more.

"What's going on here?" Mustang called, running over to them.

"This woman is unstable, Colonel Mustang, sir."

Roy narrowed his eyes at the man. "Her best friend was just murdered. It's understandable that she's unstable. Take her to the hospital immediately!"

"But, sir. This is-"

"Find another one! Take her to the Veterans' Hospital for all I care! Just make sure she gets treated well… she sure as hell deserves that much… after going through all of this…" Roy said darkly, redirecting his eyes to the clinic.

Edward, confused, looked at the doctor, whose eyes were filled with deep sadness.

"Roy… what happened? I saw the body, but…was that…?"

"Yes… Doctor Proctor was killed today, probably by Grimsley."

Edward's eyes reflected Anne's sadness, as his legs gave way as well.

"No… She can't be… she was so… so nice…" Edward sat next to the despairing doctor, trying to find her eyes with his failing vision.

"Doctor… are you okay?" Edward asked as he pulled Anne into a hug. Her eyes slightly brightened at Edward's kindness, but still emanated an aura of sorrow.

"Not really… but thank you, Edward… It means… so much… But it's… so cold… yet still…" another man walked up to the pair, smiling at them.

"Hello Doctor. We've prepared an ambulance for you. Please, come with us" the man said kindly to her, offering a hand to help her up.

"Yes… but don't forget her… she needs one too… they all need one… one… two… three… four… five more… five more ambulances for them… dead… dead…dead…"

"Yes doctor… we… we'll get right on that"

"Thank you… so much" and with these words, the doctor collapsed into the man's arms.

"Doctor!" Edward yelled, getting up off of the ground.

"She's just feinted, son. She'll be alright" the young man said with a solemn smile. Anne opened her soft eyes, and reached her hand out to Edward, grasping in hers his metal limb.

"I guess… that medicine is making you… clingy, Edward… heh" she chuckled slightly with a half smile as she returned to unconsciousness, her glasses falling off of her face.

Picking up her glasses, the man took the doctor away into the white and red car, off to the hospital.

At that solemn moment, Edward wondered faintly what it would be like to lose someone so dear. And soon after that thought, he recalled. A tear from his golden pools joined the rainy ground as he understood the pain she felt within her heart, for it was the same as the pain of his own.

Extra Content: Riza's Horrid Afternoon. This segment is a joke, though is still relevant to the story

Riza Hawkeye stood outside of the building, as per her orders, whilst her commander and Hughes went into the clinic to investigate. Just as she thought about going inside, she felt a small tug upon her military issue pants. She looked down to see a child, no older than ten, with brown hair and eyes. He wore a brown coat that seemed much too big, and goulashes just a hair too small. Riza, not exactly a 'supernanny', looked at the boy, and asked the age-old question:

"Are you lost, little boy?" the boy floundered for a bit, pondering on to tell or to keep silent, sinally, as his mouth opened wide, he decided.

"I can't find me mommy, miss! I would like it very much if ya was to 'elp me" *2*he asked boldly, tugging on her pants once more.

_Why… is he talking like a drunkard?_

"U-Um…" Riza looked into the clinic, where she saw her Colonel just fine with Hughes.

_Well…_

Riza looked around, and decided that, based upon the fact that she and Ross were the only women for twenty yards, that she had better help him. After all, who could turn down such adorable brown eyes.

"Oh… Alright. Let's find your mommy, sweetie" His eyes brightened at her words, and he began to clap his little hands.

"Yay! Miss is gonna 'elp me find mommy! Thanks a bunch, Miss!" he said as he gave her a great big hug. The other officers looked at her as if she had a great big mole on her face. Fuery, as kind as he was, tried his very best not to snicker at the sight. The other officers, however, weren't so kind.

"Aww! The impregnable Hawkeye's got a kid!"

"How cute!"

"Oh shut up, you idiots!" she said as she grabbed the boy's hand.

"Come on kid. Let's go find your (damn) mother"

"Yay!"

Ross, hearing this (among the banter and laughter of her fellow officers), Ross approached the woman.

"Um… who is… this?"

"…Just a kid"

"But the Colonel has black hair. Wouldn't his be that way too-"

"Shut up! He isn't mine! He lost his MOMMY!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" And with that, Riza and whom she dubbed as 'the annoying drunkard child' were off to find his mother.

_God… who in the hell would just let their kid walk about with a murderer on the loose?! _

"Alright, kid. Where did you see your mommy last?"

"Uh…"

_C'mon brat! _

"Oh! We was at the ice creams shop, yes we were! Over there!"

"Well then, that's a start" Riza, utterly pissed off, took his hand and led him to Marly's Ice Cream. In spite of the rain, the ice cream shop looked as jolly as ever, with it's brightly colored owner, Marly Kremberger. Recognising Riza instantly, Marly waved brightly. He wore a bright blue… dress… decorated with…roses. This attire did not surprise Riza in the slightest.

"Hey there, Riza! Ooh! Is that little Mustang? He's cute! But why does he have brown hair? Doesn't your man have black? Oh! Could you have found another! Oh the suspense, the betrayal! The agony of a lost love! How my heart feels pain for you!"

"Can it, Marly! Look, this kid lost his mother. No love affair, no betrayal, just a dumb kid. Have you seen the woman who he was with?"

"Hm? Oh, girl! You should know that I know _all_ of my customers! To think that I would ever forget a face! This little boy has _never _been here before! And to think! I thought I knew _**all **_of the children! How shameful of me! Oh!"

"Yeah… is this the right shop, kid?"

But the little boy was looking at the ice cream behind the counter.

"What are you doing?! We're looking for your mom!"

"Whot on Earth 'r ya talkin' about, Miss? Me and mummy was at the pet shop!" Riza felt a blood vessel pop at the boy's undying stupidity.

_Why you little-_

"Then why are we here?!" Riza yelled, stomping her foot.

"…I just wanted some ice cream" he replied innocently.

"Why you little-"

"Easy there, Ri-Ri! You'll get frown lines if you keep that up! Ugh! Just thinking about it makes me sick! Here ya go, kiddo! This one's on the house!" Marly said as he handed the boy a vanilla swirl.

"Damn you Marly..." Riza whispered vehemently.

"Oh! There's that temper again! Don't pop a blood vessel, Ri-Ri!"

"Blood vessels be bad for a poppin', ey, Ri-Ri!" the boy said excitedly as he licked his cone.

"Come on, you brat!" Riza yelled as she tugged him along to Zig's Pet Shop.

"Bye Riza! Say 'hi' to Ziggy for me!" Marly yelled as he waved goodbye.

"Zig?" Riza called as she walked into the pet shop.

"Riza? What- are you- doing here?" A burly man called. His hair was black but his voice a dull grey.*3* He was fairly tall, but thin as a bone. He turned his head to the left in question as his gaze fell upon the boy I brown.

"Uh, this kid-"

"Is that- yours- and Roy's? Surely- his hair- would- be black"

_Another blood vessel _

"No! He's not mine! The kid lost his mom, so I'm helping him look"

"Oh. I see- well- this boy- has not- been here- today- I think- you will have- better luck- somewhere- else"

"What?! What do you mean he hasn't been here?!"

"I always- mean what- I say-, Riza"

"Oh! Look at it's lit'l pawls!" the boy cried with glee. Riza turned around, only to see the boy petting a little orange kitten.

"What? I wanted a kitty"

"Ahhhhh! I've had enough of this crap! Where in the hell did you see your damn mom last?!"

"Oh! Me mum?! I saw 'er at the toy store!"

"No you didn't! You just want a toy, don't you?!"

"Well yeah! Do'ent ev'ry kid want a toy?"

"Ahhhh!"

"Calm down, Miss! I'm sure of it! We was pickin' flowers in the meadow! I remember now!"

"Alright fine! Let's just go!"

"Goodbye Riza- have a nice- day." Zig called as they left his small shop. The man was sure that he heard the boy snicker.

And after yet another lost blood vessel, the pair set off for the daisy-filled meadow of east Central City.

Riza looked amongst the flowers for a person, any person, who could possibly be this brat's mother. Alas, there was none. She turned towards the boy with great anger, fed up with his games.

"Okay, you twerp! She's not her either!" he just looked at her with… amusement?

"Who?" the boy said as his eyes seemed to change their texture. He seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"Your mother!"

"And why would I need any sort of help to find that tart?" Riza turned to look at the boy, who, somehow, sounded older than he had been.

"W… what?!"

"You heard me, you insufferable bitch! Why, this was simply a ruse, a hoax! Call it… a 'joke'!" he said as he did a twirl, and began to dance among the flowers.

"Oh joyeux! It seems as though the hoe fell into my trap! How wonderful!" the boy said as he did another twirl, dancing to a tune only he knew. *4*

Riza was absolutely speechless.

"You mean… who the hell are you?!"

"Why… I am simply one hell of an actor, you tart! But you may call me…" he said as he stopped dancing. With a clap of his hands, he continued.

"Donn!" the boy said mischievously as he tore off his wig, in its place beautiful blonde hair. He winked with amusement and ran back through the field of flowers as he laughed and carried on.

"Why you little bastard! Get back here!"

"You'll 'ave to run faster than that, tart!"

When the two took a turn, Riza followed closely behind until somehow, the boy had escaped.

And with every ounce of irritation, Riza screamed for the world to hear.

Later that day~

"Hawkeye! Where were you?! I almost got killed!" Roy yelled from the floor.

The thoughts of earlier replayed in Riza's mind, making her shudder in disgust.

"Don't. Ask."

"But-"

"**Don't. Ask.**" Riza repeated as she grew less than tolerant.

And that, my dear readers, was the most horrid afternoon ever. ;D (this last line is a bit of a joke -_-")

* * *

><p>Hughes had some business to take care of at Central, so he asked the three to go home and get some rest.<p>

"Well... if you're sure, but we can come along if you need any help" Roy replied.

"Nah. It's just a little clean-up. Nothing special. I'll see you guys later" the man said as he walked away.

"And Edward?"

"Um, yeah?

"We can finish your story later. How's Monday, Roy?"

"We can come. We'll be there in the morning."

"Great. See ya later"

The three waved goodbye to the man as he walked off, leaving them to trek home without the use of his car )luckily it wasn't far). Soon after, Riza had decided it best to go home as well, as she had Black Hayate waiting for her to return. They waved goodbye once more, and soon they were alone.

Edward, shaken from the day he lived, was in a solemn mood.

_I wonder... who would miss me... If I died? _Edward looked up to see the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

_Just like me... coming out from behind the clouds... _

_But will I set like the sun...?_

"Roy?" Edward asked, catching up to the man, walking beside of him.

"Yes Edward?" Roy said as he smiled at the boy.

"If... if I died... would you miss me?" Roy stopped, and looked into the boy's troubled, expressionless eyes. His face darkened slightly as he looked away, his eyes finding the clouds.

"I would... more than you could ever know" Edward's eyes widened slightly, though not surprised with the man's answer. He smiled a sad, thoughtful smile, and answered back with quiet intensity.

"Because... I would miss you too..." Edward continued walking towards Roy's house, through the misty afternoon.

Roy's eyes were downcast as he thought of his response. He voiced his words in quiet monotone, unheard by even the strongest of ears. And even though Edward never heard those five simple, powerful words, it would always be true, come hell or high water.

And the sun shone through the clouds again.

Dusk

Chapter 25

_I Will Always Protect You_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

*1*- In the card game, "Hearts", the player with the Two of Clubs always moves first. This is yet another allusion to Alice.

*2*- The boy is talking in a rustic English accent.

*3*The dashes (-) in between Zig's speech indicate a pause, so he talks almost like a machine, with pauses every two words or so.

*4*- "Oh joyeux!" is French for "Oh joy!". You may have noticed that the French language is a common motif in this story, as so far nearly every antagonist has used it at one point or another.

*4*- Also, Donn uses an English dialect, similar to that of Alois Trancy or, to a lesser degree, Bardroy, both of whom are from Black Butler (II). British English is also quite common in this story, being used by not only Donn, but by Grimsley and Madam Red (and about her, this character is only an allusion, not actually the character herself)

I certainly hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I will have the next out soon.

P.S. STILL CHANGING 'EMILY' TO 'MILEY' lol

* * *

><p>Did you find the allusion?<p>

Did you like the confusion?

Is it me that you hate,

For making you wait?

I'd love a review

Even if it's rude

So Goodbye for now!

OhHolyCow!


	26. The Capture

Hello everyone! Really sorry about not updating, but so much has been going on! Yearbook staff is a nightmare, and our principle called us SGA staff "Entirely uncoordinated, unorganized and selfish". She really knows how to get on my nerves! And then... I got Pneumonia. Yay. Oh well! Moving on, I decided to make this a REALLY long chapter in compensation for my infinite lateness. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>CC-R2000: Yes, lose it she did. I really enjoyed writing that little bit<p>

Soko524: Me? Awesome? Yay! Thank you! And yes, the SOS Brigade is amazing. If you want to join an anime club, just make one! I'm sure you'll find plenty of interested members (they always come out of hiding when you announce a club).

Amethyst-Eyed Koneko: Yeah, sorry about that. I had heard it called both. But what can you do when you live in the South, lol. And yes, most people would not put up with that brat for two minutes.

Cartoon Cow: Oh, don't worry... Alphonse gets an exposition in this chapter! Mwahaha...

Fireena: They were somewhat intentional. I'm really glad you like it! ^^

KANDIIDA: Actually, that's a reference to some fan-given nicknames of Organization XIII members, Xigbar and Marluxia. However, the characters in the story are in no way linked to them, and have entirely different appearences and personalities. And yes, that was an obvious Alois reference.

AllenxEdward: That it is... that is is. I'm really glad you like it, and I hope you'll like this one too!

Lux the Insane: I enjoy those little parodies I throw in every now and again. Hopefully I can do more of them!

FlamingFlyingFoxofDoom: I guess? Are you talking about that one line Alice says? Well, I guess it kind of is!

Tsumugi Hitomi: Yes, yes it is. That is a good word to describe it... lol.

**29 DECEMBER2012: I'm really sorry, but it's going to be a little longer than I expected until the next update. My laptop crashed...AGAIN, and with it, the final draft of chapter 27. It was one of the few files I had no backed up...However, I still have most of my notes, so I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you guys so much, and see you soon! **

**Also, I apparently was watching too much DEATH NOTE when I was writing this chapter, so instead of typing M. (Alice's friend's codename), I typed N, as in Near. Sorry about that .-.**

**~OhHolyCow**

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 26

**The Capture**

Roy opened the large mahogany door to his town home sending a draft of cool into the evening air. The house was dark and empty, no movement nor sound coming from it. Roy walked inside, turning on a dusty red lamp, enthralling the house with a small ray of light. A large shadow sat emptily in the corner. The figure was still and alone, making not a sound. The figure was a suit of armor, Alphonse Elric.

"Alphonse?" Edward said in slight discord as he walked slowly over to the suit of armor, making sure that it was him who sat so desolately by himself.

"Alphonse?" the boy repeated, giving the armor a touch.

"…Hello, brother." The armor replied, monotonous.

Roy, a little shaken, asked the armor the age old question.

"Are you alright, Alphonse?" he asked as he walked closer.

"Yes… I am."

"Why are you sitting in the dark?"

The armor looked up at his concerned brother, and if he truly had a face, then it would show mixed emotions.

"… I've just been… worried, is all" the armor said as he stood.

"I was waiting for you to get home." The armor added.

_Home…_

"Oh… okay, well…" Edward said as he looked at Roy, searching Roy's face for a remark.

"I guess I'll make us something to eat…?" Roy said with a slight shrug of shoulders. Edward sent him a look of curiosity and slight surprise.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook!" Edward said with a little surprise and joy. Roy, however, just smiled in acknowledgement, nodding his head.

"Of course I can! How do you think I get so many dates?" Roy joked, stomping into the kitchen to prepare a dish. Edward just smiled and headed upstairs, unbeknownst to Roy as the man began to bake a pleasant-smelling meal.

_Pastry for 2 crusts… 8 cups sliced, peeled assorted baking apples - about 3 lbs. _

_Granny Smith, Cortland, Jonathan_

_2 Tablespoons lemon juice_

_3/4 cup white sugar…1/4 cup brown sugar_

_1/4 cup all-purpose flour_

_1 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg_

_2 Tablespoons butter , 1 egg yolk, 1 Tablespoon milk_

_**Granny Smith, Cortland, Jonathan…**_

Roy's hands moved through the pie tin, creating a savory crust as his pale was made whiter by the flurry of dough and sugar. He raised a hand to his brow, looking back to the Madam's book.

_Pastry for 2 crusts… 8 cups sliced, peeled assorted baking apples - about 3 lbs. _

_Granny Smith, Cortland, Jonathan_

_2 Tablespoons lemon juice_

_3/4 cup white sugar…1/4 cup brown sugar_

_1/4 cup all-purpose flour_

_1 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg_

_2 Tablespoons butter , 1 egg yolk, 1 Tablespoon milk_

_**Granny Smith, Cortland, Jonathan…**_

"Granny Smith, Cortland, Jonathan…" Roy said to himself as he grabbed the basket of apples from the kitchen table. He grabbed his paring knife and sliced with ease, smiling as he prepared them.

Toil and time, Roy placed the pie into the oven, taking off his oven mitt and leaning against the counter, content with his work.

"Edward? Uh, it's ready" Roy called into the main room, looking for the boy. The room was set aglow by the lights in contrast to the darkness outside, but there was no boy to be found here. He searched the house, finding not a sight of blonde bangs. Finally, he went into the boy's room,slapping himself for his own stupidity. Roy opened the door with a squeak, allowing light to encroach the darkness of the bedroom.

Edward was sound asleep on downy blue blankets, unaware by any means that he was being watched. His expressing was soft and content, a smile that rarely graced his features. Roy walked over to the bed, and couldn't resist removing the gold hair from Edward's face. He sat down, stroking his bangs, and if possible, Edward fell into an even deeper sleep.

_My words are true_ Roy thought to himself.

_I will always protect you, Edward. My Edward._

_No one will hurt you, not ever again._

_Now I am here to fill the void, to be the light in the darkness._

_I will always love you, Edward, my son._

_I will always protect you, Edward. My Edward._

Roy set the dish, a fresh-baked apple pie, on the bedside table,

Edward, with a sniff and a small lick of his lips awoke from his slumber, looking and seeing Roy with his fresh-baked supper.

"Mmm… Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about eight… I um… made pie"

Edward's eyes opened at this statement, and he smiled in slight excitement.

"I knew I smelled something" he said as he turned. He gave the pie a whiff, and turned to the man once more.

"You know… Granny always liked to make us pie… and now Winry's learning too… Thanks, Dad- erm, I mean, oh damn it-"

Roy chuckled a little at the boy's earnest remark, and thought to himself, _He called me dad!_ With internal excitement.

"That's alright, Ed" Roy said as he pat the boy on the back. Edward's embarrassed flush softened, still showing slightly through his bangs as he lowered his head and smiled. Edward got up from his bed and laughed a little to himself.

"Heh… alright…"

…_Dad._

The to walked into the dining room where Alphonse sat quietly on the floor, a copy of _Central Times_ in his large leather hands. He looked up, and stoop up to greet his brother.

"You're awake, brother! The Colonel made you dinner, and It looks really good!" The boy said, his little voice resonating through the armor.

Edward, Alphonse and Roy sat down at the table and (with the exception of Alphonse) began to eat. Edward eyes the pie with second glance, as though he didn't trust Roy's cooking. Putting his question aside, Edward took a bite of pie, his eyes widening at the flavor.

"It's amazing! Almost as good as Granny's!"

Roy was a little surprised at this. He had never really been the guy on the block known for his pie making skills, but he supposed that if Edward liked it, then he was happy. The three sat at the table, eating Roy's cooking and talking, telling stories from ten days to ten years ago. After an hour or so, the three decided that they were done eating, and went for the couch. Alphonse, as polite as he was, sat on the floor so Roy and his brother to take the large scarlet couch. Roy thanked the boy, though still offered him a seat, turned down in an instant with waving hands and insistence that Al just didn't care if he was on the floor; it wasn't like he could feel anyhow, the boy reasoned. With a shrug of shoulders, Roy sat on the couch. Roy called for the boy to come to the couch with him, but was met with the thumping of feet through up the stairs and back. The boy came into the room with a large black book in his hands, and a beaming smile on his face.

"What do you have there, Edward?"

The boy put the large book on the coffee table with a dusty thump, replying to the man as he read the cover.

"…It's a photo album" Edward looked at the front of the dusty tome; it read:

_My Little Roy_

"Where did you find that?" Roy asked, taking his coffee mug and pressing it to his lips.

"I found it on the bookshelf in my room, next to the lamp" The boy replied.

"I hope that's okay…" he added.

Roy was puzzled for a moment, as he recalled the last time he had seen that album. It had been the Madam's, holding the only pictures left of his childhood, the only place where his parents faces were framed.

"I've not seen that book in years…" Roy said as he took the book into his lap. Edward jumped on the couch next to Roy, his bright eyes looking down as the dark and dust-ridden album. With a moment of hesitance and shaking hands, Roy opened the book. On the first page was a picture of him as a baby, a black mop of hair on his head and a toothless smile on his face. Roy smiled fondly, putting his index over his un-aged face.

"You're so… cute!" Alphonse said with glee.

"Hey Roy?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Tomorrow… can we go see Doctor Brunk?"

"Of course, Ed. I'm not sure if we can, but we can go to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. We'll head there early so we can beat traffic."

* * *

><p>The woman lay in her soft hospital bed, on top of the covers in an unkempt heap. A pale hand covered her eyes as she lay wordlessly. She shivered, shuddered at her own deprecated state.<p>

"N…no…" shiver.

"Not…here…not…dead" shudder.

"S…stop it… stop it… leave me… be…" The cold wind whispered something out side of the room, and it whistled as though it spoke, speaking to her and only her"

"Don't…do this… leave me…be…" The wind got louder, louder, louder. A hurricane of flustering voices echoed through the doctor's mind. She had had enough. Her eyes turned fierce, and her rage and hatred were on the rise.

"I said… leave me… the _Hell_… _**ALONE!**_" She screamed as loud as she heard the wind. As loud as a hurricane, as strong as a storm. The lights of her room were lit as men dressed in white entered her room.

"Miss Brunk, are you alright? What's going on?" one of the young men asked.

"I said… _**leave me**_ _**ALONE!**_" She tackled the poor man to the ground, grabbing his neck as he gasped for air.

"DIE! I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD! DIE DIE DIE!"

"Someone get the sedatives! The woman is unstable!" the older man yelled as he tried to rip her from him.

"_**LET GO OF ME! DIE! ALL OF YOU DIE!**_"

"You've… got to calm down, Anne!" the man yelled as his friend was being strangled to death. Try as he might, he could not get the woman off.

"_**DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!**_" she said as she strengthened her grip against their hands. The man's eyes began to glaze as saliva and bile flowed from his open mouth. His grip weakened, faded until it was gone.

"I've got the sedatives!" another man said.

"Hurry up! Put her out!"

"**You'll **_**never**_** get me you bastards**! Eh… ehehe… Ahahahaha! AH-!" Her eyes widened as she began to still, and soon, she was met with darkness… piercing darkness.

_Darkness…darkness…piercing…darkness…_

_Darkened… blood… _

…_Black blood…_

* * *

><p>Morning met Roy and Edward as the sun shone through the curtains of their rooms.<p>

_A pleasant way to wake up_, Roy thought as he got up from his large red bed. He did a stretch or two, and changed from his pajamas to his military uniform. He sat on the bed and put on his socks, then his boots. He grabbed a pair of gloves, ignition gloves from his top drawer, and exited the room.

By the time he was in the main part of the house, Edward was coming down the stairs. He looked exhausted, his golden locks a hot mess while his eyes shone large purple bags showing his lack of sleep. He sat down at the kitchen table, trying his earnest to stay awake. Roy, a little concerned, grabbed a mug and gave the boy a coffee, and was met with a half-smile, tired but grateful.

"Thanks", Edward said as he took a sip.

"Not sleep well?" Roy asked, taking a sip of his own coffee. Edward looked at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. Finally, he spoke, soft and tired.

"…It's nothing, Roy. I'm fine." Edward said as he picked up his fork, about to take an egg from his plate.

"Liar" Roy said, his voice void of emotion.

Edward dropped his fork at his surprise; it clattered to the floor as he stared at the man like he was insane… and scary.

_How…_

"W…what?"

"You heard me. You're lying, Edward... Something's wrong... Why aren't you sleeping well?" The man asked, getting closer to Edward.

_How did he know? How could he read me… so easily…?!_

"I-I… uh, well…" Roy gave the boy a glare, and Edward looked down into the dark brown pool of his coffee. With a sigh, the boy gave Roy an answer.

"…It's… the nightmares…"

"Nightmares?"

"Even before all of this… I had nightmares… you know, about… about what we did years ago… about the people we couldn't save… But since I've been infected… it's worse… so much worse…" the boy said softly, exasperated as he put his head in his hands.

"Ed… how long has this been going on? Why haven't you told me?" Roy asked as he enveloped the boy into a comforting hug.

"I just… I didn't want to worry you anymore than I already have and… I just…" Edward took a breath, and began again.

"These nightmares have been going on ever since I got infected…even before... They weren't as bad at first, but now… now they… they're _real_… these nightmares… are _real_… everything about them…The people, the places… everything… Last night, I-" Edward broke down then, allowing Roy to hold him tighter.

"It was about her! About the doctors! They… all of them died, and Dr. Brunk was left to suffer! We were… at the crime scene, and she… she reached out for help, but... she turned to dust... and blew away..."

"Edward… the doctor is in the hospital and is getting the help she needs… I can assure you that she's alright"

"But last night… the last part of my dream… I never saw it happen, I wasn't there… It was like a vision or something… Brunk was being held down by doctors, and…" the tears came forth once again as Edward began to shudder.

"She was screaming for her... 'Miley! Miley! Miley!'… It's just… so hard to-!" Edward yelled as he became hysterical.

"It'll be alright, Ed. That was just a dream. Anne is perfectly fine where she is. We'll go by and see her after breakfast, I promise" The man said with a smile. The madness seemed to crumble from Edward's features with the honest smile Roy gave him, and his face began turned brighter, lighting up like a Roman candle.

"Really? You mean it?!" Edward asked with relief and excitement. The man simply nodded, a knowing smile still on his face.

Edward hugged the man tightly, and bolted up the stairs, his 'thank you's resounding through the house.

"It's fine, Ed. I think it'll be good for all of us. Anne too." Roy said, knowing that the boy probably could not hear him.

Edward hurriedly put on his clothes and got ready for the day excited about his visit with Brunk.

"Colonel?" heavy footsteps came towards the man. He turned, and saw Alphonse.

"Yes, Al?"

"Are you sure that Edward will be okay there?"

"At the hospital?"

"Yeah... the hospital"

"He'll be fine. Why wouldn't he be?"

"No reason, Colonel. I guess I'm just worried."

"Alright then, I guess we'll leave soon. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

Edward, with his excited footsteps, came running down the stairs in his normal attire of red and black, a delightful departure from his now commonplace pajamas and hospital gowns.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he bolted out the door.

"Wait, Ed! I have to get my keys!" Roy yelled as he grabbed the keys from a little white table, running out the door with his charge. The door closed and Alphonse was left alone. Slowly, the armor rose from his place on the hair and walked, step by step, to the Colonel's phone. He picked it up and dialed the number. It rang once, twice, then there was an answer.

_Hello?_

"This is Alphonse."

_What's happened?_

"Edward and the Colonel are on their way to the hospital"

_...Got it. We'll try our best to keep them safe_

"Thank you... it means a lot"

_Don't mention it. Gold is in a lot of danger, so we're here to help him. We haven't done the best job, with the bridge and the incident yesterday, but we'll keep a closer eye on him from now on. _

"I'll go to the hospital as soon as I get the O.K. I don't want to get in the way"

_Actually, we might need some help. As soon as you get the phone call, let it ring three times. Do not answer it, just run as fast as you can._

"Okay. I'll wait. Thanks again, for helping my brother"

_Goodbye, Alphonse. _

The line went dead. Alphonse retook his seat on the chair, and was motionless, waiting for his phone call.

* * *

><p>Roy and Edward got out of the car, the latter unable to contain his excitement. He began running through the parking lot, Roy trying to catch up.<p>

"Edward! Wait!"

Edward ran without a care, a great smile upon his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Finally, he reached the building.

His smile faded and his expression turned to shock as he witnessed the scene. Doctors and nurses were running away from the building; it was a mob, a panic. A tall man ran into Edward, knocking to boy to the ground.

"Roy!" Edward yelled as he fell to the ground.

Roy heard the boy, and saw the crowd in front of the building. His faced turned to anger as he began to run faster. He cursed when he couldn't find the boy.

"Edward! Where are you?!"

"D-n he-re!" Roy barely heard among the screams and running footsteps. An arm found its way into the Colonel's vision.

"Damn it, he's been trampled!" Roy reached down for the arm, and hurriedly picked the boy off of the ground.

"Are you alright?! What happened?" Roy asked, shaking him slightly.

"Roy?! What's going on?!"

"I don't know, Edward. We'd better-"

But before the man could finish his sentence, Edward ran inside of the hospital, barely able to pass with fleeting people.

"Wait! Damn it, Edward" Roy said to himself as he ran into the clinic after him. In the flurry of people, Edward was lost, not in sight. Roy grew weary, and searched harder, until he found a red coat crouching on the ground behind the receptionist's counter.

"Miss?" Edward said to the women cowering behind the desk.

"W-w-what do you want?" One of them asked, shivering.

"I need to know. What happened here?" Edward asked softly, trying to keep the women calm. The second woman replied.

"I-I-It was some crazy woman, some patient from 701. She started goin' crazy and attackin' people. And then there were more of them, some _crazy_ bastards. They started brawlin' upstairs and now they tellin' people to evacuate. A doctor was killed in the crossfire, and then everybody started panicking. Now we got everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off and we're afraid o' gettin' trampled!"

Edward looked at them for a moment, and held out his hand.

"I'll help you. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist"

The women looked shocked, then they took his hand and got up off of the ground.

"I don't care if you the Pope, just get us out of here!"

"Come on, this way" Edward yelled as the three bolted for the door. Edward used his automail and pushed through the crowd. In a moment, they were safe, in the parking lot where the crowd was few.

"Are you both alright?" Edward asked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're such a brave boy!"

"Thank you so much for saving us!"

"Don't mention it. Edward said as he started to run back to the building.

"Where you goin', Kid?! Do you wanna get yo'self killed?!"

"I have to go in. My friend is in there!" he said.

"Wait!" the other woman yelled. Edward turned around once again, looking at the woman.

"Umm...my name's Judy"

"Loretta" Edward smiled at their unconventional timing, but waved, nonetheless.

"Edward Elric"

"Good luck, Edward. Be safe!" the women cried.

"I will" And Edward bolted for the door once again.

"Judy girl?" Loretta began with the turn of her head.

"I hope that boy gets out okay"

"Me too, Loretta"

* * *

><p>Edward reached the door where Roy was waiting for him.<p>

"We need to get out of here, Edward"

"No!"

"What?! Edward, we have to go! It isn't safe here!"

"Don't you get it?! This is all my fault! I know who's up there, and I have to put a stop to it!"

Roy thought for a moment, and, reluctantly knew the boy was right.

"I'm coming with you."

"No"

"No?! What do you mean, 'no'?!"

"I said no! I... I have to do this myself!"

Before Roy could stop him, Edward burst back into the building. He looked among the fleeting doctors, and found the stairs. He bolted towards them, when a man stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, son?! It's dangerous up there! Everyone has to go!"

"This is my fight, Asshole!" Edward yelled as he pushed past the man, running up the stairs. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, hearing and seeing more destruction as he escalated. And finally, he reached it.

The seventh floor.

He could hear fighting. Taunting. The glass on the door was cracked, as he could not make out who was behind it. But he knew anyways. It was the rose from his dreams. The Grey from yesterday, The black if he were alive. And anyone else who was after him. Anyone else after his madness. With a stern gaze in his eyes, he opened the door to hell.

* * *

><p>The infamous purple girl ran through the streets, in tow two more. She held her device in her hands, holding it up to her ear.<p>

"M. Do we know which room the woman is in?"

_I've confirmed it with a member of hospital staff. Miss Brunk is staying in room 701. _

_"_Great! Do we know the whereabouts of Red and her cronies?"

_I've received mixed information on this one. I am unable to locate most of them, however, the Rose is still in the White Castle, while the others are off the map entirely_

"What! Off the map?! Are you sure, M.?"

_Unfortunately, that's what it looks like. They had attacked Gold yesterday, and by the looks of things, Grimsley was defeated. I've received intel that Grimsley received some pretty harsh orders from the Madam. He's sure to pull something the first chance he gets. _

"Do you know what the orders are?"

_Actually, yes. Some info got leaked from Grey. She's really a chatterbox if you're a handsome fellow like myself. _

"You... seduced her for information? M.?! What were you thinking?!"

_Hey! She came onto me, Alice. After a forced cup of coffee she starts spilling secrets like there's no tomorrow! But, to the point, I have Grimsley's assignment on file. _

"What is it?"

_"By any means necessary, eliminate Alice or face the blade."_

"Damn it. I knew that bitch would send someone after me sooner or later. Well, I've beaten him once, so I guess I'll have to do it again.'

_Not so fast, Alice. I have intel that he's using some mystery drug to boost his abilities, similar to what he gave to Gold. Watch yourself. Chances are, they're headed for the hospital. I doubt they're going to send many, but still. Be. Careful. _

"Roger that, M.! Plus, I've got some backup. Right, ladies?"

The girls behind her simply nodded with an "Always Alice".

_Who... who are they? _

"Just some friends. I had a few extra dresses, plus they're pretty competent. Trust me, M. I know that if something happens, we'll be outnumbered.

_Alice. That isn't..._

"Yup! It sure is. I thought that she should be the one to do this"

_Fair enough. Just make sure that you don't let them catch her. It'll be S. C. for sure._

"Alright, M. We're approaching the target. I'll try to stay in touch. If you don't hear from me in an hour, then make the call."

_He's ready when we need him. _

"Goodbye, M."

She pressed the button on her communication device, ending transmission. She looked up at the building, then at her friends.

"Alright, friends. Nothing will be over today. Today is just a first. Out only objectives are to rescue Anne and make sure that Edward remains safe. If we run into Grimsley, we'll have to fight." She turned to Mikuru, whose red dress was decorated with sparkles and sequence, a look she seemed incredibly uncomfortable with.

"U-u-um Alice? A-are you sure that I h-have to wear this? I-I mean, it's so e-embarrassing..."

"Mikuru... I dunno, but something tells me that you're going to have to do this more often. A lot, actually. As for the dress, it not only makes you look adorable, but it and the mask make it impossible for people to recognize you. So yes, you need the dress.

"O-o-okay. I suppose that's fine..."

"Great! What about you, _. Ready?"

The other girl was pale, her blond hair reaching her hips. his grey eyes looked confident, unlike how they had been before. Her dress was grey, decorated with ribbon, and the silk around her waist matched perfectly her eyes.

"I'm ready"

"Then let's go and get out friend back"

* * *

><p>The white dining hall was silent as the Madam ate her cake without a disturbance. Grimsley entered the dining hall with a paper on his silver tray.<p>

"Milady?"

"Yes, Grimsley?"

"We are ready to begin the operation"

"Wonderful, Grimsley. Do you understand your orders?"

"Of course, Milady._ By any means necessary, eliminate Alice or face the blade_."

"Marvelous. However, I have decided to change the mission directive."

"Milady?"

"Alice is too big a target right now. She can act however she pleases without putting anything on the line. Before we go after her, we need something... we need something that _all of them_ want."

"What might that be, Milady?"

"It has taken me quite a long time to mull over this, but I have decided that today... it is time for the next step in our mission"

"Milady! You don't mean-"

"Why yes, I do...

Your task today is to capture the Advent of Madness, Edward Elric, at all costs. I don't care if you burn down the city, just ensure that he is in out possession by Sunset."

"Fire and sunset... the color red... the color of passion. So you say it, Milady, so it shall be done." Grimsley said with a kneel.

"And Grimsley?"

"Yes, Milady"

"I fear that you will not be able to do this alone, so you shall have some assistance. Fear not: I am not questioning your abilities, nor am I downsizing you. I simply wish to ensure the success of this mission."

"F...fine, Milady"

"You will be spearheading this operation, and you will be granted Grey and LeJaune to assist you." Grimsley's eyes widened, and he look up at the Madam.

"You mean... LeJaune, as in..."

"Yes, Miss Feige LeJaune. You are to take her with you for extra measures."

"But Milady! She's an idiot!" The Madam began to laugh, and said simply:

"Oh come now. She isn't that bad. She's new, but she may be of use to us. Idori!"

A man in dressed in green came into the room, his brown hair crisp and exact.

"Please send in Grey and JeJaune, please."

Without a word, the man, Idori, left the room in search of the agents. In just a moment, he returned, in tow Miss Grey and... the other one.

"Ooh! Do we have a mission, Miss Red?!" The girl yelled with excitement. She was a fairly young woman, wearing a bright yellow shirt whose sleeves were much too long, and blue overalls decorated with girly buttons of sorts. She wore a bright yellow beret, and her green eyes sparkled with laughter.

Naturally, Grimsley was irritated to say the least with the way the girl addressed the Madam, but he decided, albeit reluctantly, to put it aside.

"Feige. You are to go with Grey and Grimsley to capture the Elric boy-"

"The cute one?"

"...Yes, Miss LeJaune, the 'cute one' " the Madam replied with minor irritation.

"Oh yay! Can I take him home with me?!"

"That's the mission, girly!" Tina Grey replied, incredibly irritated per usual.

"This will certainly be a long day..." Grimsley said in defeat.

"Says you! I have to deal with _both _of you idiots! Not only that but I don't get to be in charge!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, you neophyte?!"

"Neophyte?! I've been here just as long as you have, blacky!"

"I can tell, you've certainly aged with those crows feet!"

"_Crow's feet?!_ _**How dare you, you pompous bastard**_!"Grey screamed.

"Why don't you just leave. You're just a nuisance anyway"

"Hey, I'm not the nuisance here! Lemme tell you, you are a pain in the-"

_**"**ENOUGH" _The madam screamed.

"...I apologize for our behavior, Milady. We will embark on the mission as soon as you wish"

"You may embark. However, do not go to the Mustang house"

"Where do we go, Milady?" Grimsley asked with confusion as the Madam smiled darkly.

"A little birdie told me that our little golden boy is going to the hospital to pay Brunk a visit. Why not kill two 'birds' with one stone?"

"Excellent planning, Milady. We will return at sundown".

"Very good. Do not fail me. That goes for all of you"

The three kneel before her. "Yes, Milady"

The Madam stood, and spoke to her agents, and she raised her arms to the sky.

"His madness will bring about that which is required of us. And together, we shall create a new world."

* * *

><p>Alice and her troupe of colorful friends entered the hospital, receiving a plethora of strange looks from the staff.<p>

"Can we help you?" two receptionists asked.

"No. We know the way." Alice said. With a bow, she and her friends ascended the stairs, en route to room 701.

The receptionists looked at each other, and one of them spoke.

"Those are some weird-ass kids"

"I've noticed that the youth in this country have many issues that they need to work out..."

"Judy girl, you be tellin' me. Mm_hmm_."

The three girls went running up the stairs, on a mission to save their friend. After a long trek up seven floors (with Mikuru having to take a few breaks), the three girls finally made it. Alice opened the door to the seventh hall, and was met with patients and doctors moving at a slow, steady pace at the other side.

Alice's heels clacked against the tile as she began down the hall.

_729_

_728_

_727_

They were unsure of what Grimsley was planning, and Alice knew that they had to get there first.

_708_

_707_

_706_

Closer and closer was their destination.

_ 704_

_703_

_702_

They had made it.

**_701_**

Resting gently on the bed of the hospital room was Anne Brunk, a sedated smile on her face and dark bags under her eyes. The three girls practically fell to the floor with relief, all of them letting out a massive breath thay had barely realized they were holding.

"We made it" Alice said, putting a hand to her chest.

"Just in time, too." Mikuru added, a smile on her face.

The other went to the bed and took the doctor's hand, cold but still with a rhythm.

"Oh, Anne... it's been so long... we're going to get you out of here, I promise"

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes, Mikuru?"

"Why are we taking Anne out of the hospital? She seems safe..." Mikuru put her head down with embarrassment.

Alice looked out the window and saw the city, and she was afraid.

"...I know Grimsley's going to try something. He isn't one to let go of grudges."

"Well... where are we going to put her?"

"M.'s family owns a little clinic in East Central. It's pretty off the radar, so we think she'll be much safer there."

"Oh, okay"

"We need to get her out of here before Grimsley gets here." the third girl said sternly, picking Anne up from the table.

"Right" Alice agreed, going to them. An explosion resounded from the door they had entered down the hall, and gasps and screams filled the floor.

Three figures, Grimsley, Tina Grey and Feige arose from the smoke, each with a weapon in tow. Grimsley had his signature knife, Grey held a pistol and Feige held a machete in her right hand.

"We are here to eliminate the patient of 701, and everyone within her room. If you want to live, then I suggest you leave this building. If not, we can certainly assist you." Grimsley said loudly as he smiled wickedly. A man in his thirties, a doctor, approached Grimsley.

"I don't know who you are, Mister, but you can't come in here and endanger the patients! We're trying to save lives, so please don't cause us any troub-" the man was pierced through the chest by Grimsley's blade. He had a look of horror upon his face, and then he fell, dead to the world. There were screams and cries as everyone saw what had just happened to the dear doctor. Then there was silence, as everyone stared at the man with horror. Grimsley just smiled.

"...Boo"

Every doctor, patient (those who could move) and nurse scrambled for the doors, trying to get downstairs and out of the building.

"Spread the word! Evacuate the building!" Grey yelled after them. Soon, the floor was empty.

"As soon as the fleeting people were gone, Alice and Mikuru arose from the room, locking the door behind them.

Grimsley just smiled sickly, and Grey held her hand over her face and laughed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Alice, paying _us_ a visit."

"We meet again, Grimsley. Long time no see" Alice said with a raise of her satchel. She crouched as she placed it on the ground, unzipping it. The three figures raised a brow.

"What on Earth are you doing? Looking for a map?"

Alice pulled out three long steel bars from her bag, putting them together with a twist and a click. She pulled a large crooked blade from the bag and attached it to the end. Grimsley's eyes widened as he saw what she had.

"Well, it looks like _Alice_ had an upgrade."

Alice spun the weapon in circles, going into an attack stance.

"I've been waiting for this, more than anything, to take you down" Alice took her weapon, her Reaper scythe, and slashed at the air.

Mikuru put in a blue contact lens into her right eye, and put a hand up to her face. Feige raised her hatchet and began to laugh as well. Grey held her kunai between her fingers, and Grimsley raised his bloodied knife.

The third girl bolted from the room, locking the door behind her. She held long, jagged chains around her neck and in her hands, throughout her body and ready to fling them at her opponents. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes held anger.

"You! How did you escape?!" Grimsley yelled, furious. Grey's eyes widened, and she looked at him.

"Grimsley, that isn't- it can be-"

"No... it is her... Asylum patient 3066, Madness Project 4. Lady Cynthia Devillier."

"And I'm here to **_KILL_ YOU**" She screamed.

"How the hell did you escape?!"

"My friends found a way!"

"How are you alive?!"

"I suffered long, but I will not let you harm my family!"

"...I suppose it can't be helped. You will die here today"

"You're mistaken, Grimsley. For you are the one who will die" Alice retorted.

Grimsley's eyes narrowed.

"We'll see about that. Bring it, Wonderland"

"M-M-Mikuru beam!"

* * *

><p>Roy waited outside the panicked building, waiting desperately for his son to come out alive. He wanted so badly to go after him... but Edward denied him that right. For his son's sake, he decided that he would let him handle it.<p>

_I'm such an idiot!_

Roy put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. Two women approached him, sitting down next to him.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright! My son is in there!"

The two women shared a worried look.

"Your son?! Is he a patient? Can he not get out?!"

"No...no, he's just stubborn."

"Stubborn? That boy wants to stay in that hellhole? Why?"

"It isn't that he wants to... he said he needs to"

"He _needs _to get his ass killed?! What he thinkin'?"

"Well... he thinks that everything is his fault, so... he wants to make it right"

"Make it right? But none of this is his fault... he's just a boy..."

"Hey mister!" the loud one said.

"Yes?"

"Why in the actual _hell _are you sittin' here while he's inside?!"

"He... he wants to do this alone"

"Screw that! We all need help sometimes! Boy don''t need to be so damn stubborn"

"Umm... sir? What's his name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric... Wh-"

"**_Edward Elric?! _**You're his father?!"_  
><em>

"Do you know him?"

"Know him?! Kid saved our lives no ten minutes ago! Are you tellin' me he's still inside?!"

"Saved your lives?"

"Yeah! He just came in and helped us get out of there! We were so scared, but then he told us not to panic."

"That's some kid you got, uh...?"

"Roy. Roy Mustang." Roy said as he held out his hand.

"Mustang?"

"...Edward's mother died when he was young... and his father left him without a trace. So I'm the closest thing he has to a father, now"

The larger, louder one put a hand to her heart and looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh... poor baby, bless his heart"

"That's... so sad..."

_So I'm the closest thing he has to a father, now_

"If he isn't out in five minutes, I'm going in. I'll give him that much longer to make things right. I won't lose him... not again" Roy said with passion in his eyes.

"We ain't leaving until he comes out of there-"

"Alive"

"Yeah, Alive"

"...I'm Judy"

"Loretta"

"Um... nice to meet you. You've got my name. Roy"

_Let's just hope that he makes it out of this..._

* * *

><p>N. Sat patiently in his dark room, filled to the brim with technology and wiring. He pushed up his glasses, his eyes not visible from behind the glared lenses. The clock behind him ticked away, and at the stroke of noon, a cuckoo bird flung from it. As it chimed twelve times, he continued to sit, not moving in the slightest. When it was over, he rose from his rolling chair, and make towards the phone. This was a call that he did not want to make, but by the terms discussed, there was no avoiding it. He would have to get the poor kid involved. With a sigh, he dialed the number, it rang once, twice, then three times. On the fourth ring, the receiver was pressed down, a signal that Alphonse understood loud and clear. By the looks of things, the boy would be in the building in approximately ten minutes. However, he would have to bypass the black-haired guardian, wherever he may be. It did not matter, though. If Alice could not pull this off, Edward was as good as dead. He pushed up his glasses once again, and the glare subsided, revealing stark blue eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Alphonse sat alone in the big and dark house, not bothering to turn on any lights. It<p>

;s best to conserve, he reasoned. Of course, his musings over conservation and electricity were only out of his absolute boredom, for he had sat alone for some time now. However, his silence was broken with the brisk ring of the telephone, and even without his body, the boy began to tremble.

_Oh no... Edward!_

"Brother...! I'm on my way!" Alphonse, not hesitating, broke the door down and bolted from the house (even though it was not locked...), running as fast as his metal legs could carry him. Arriving at the hospital, Alphonse, as discussed with his phone friend, took a back entrance into the hospital, avoiding the panicking crowd and not drawing attention to himself. The first six floors were empty, not to his surprise. He had been told that Anne's room was on the seventh floor of the building, and he hoped with all of his heart that Edward was not there.

_Please... let him be safe...!_

Approaching the seventh floor, Alphonse burst into the hall, his hands clapped and ready. The two sides turned to him, some with curiosity and others with joy.

Knives in hand, Grey was the first to speak.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"Ooh! Maybe he's my knight in shining armor! Feige announced, running over to him.

"F-Feige! We're in the middle of something, here!" Grimsley shouted, irritated as the girl dropped her guard.

"Hey there, Armor man!" she yelled, throwing herself into his arms.

"U-um...h-hi...?" The boy stuttered, trying to remain polite as he was utterly confused.

"Hey, um, kid? Yeah, that girl's on their side"

"Eww! He's rusting! Knight in shining armor my head!" Feige whined, jumping down from the armor and retaking her place next to Grey.

"You mean... these people are the ones trying to hurt my brother?"

"Yes, Alphonse."

_Bastards_

The armor clapped his hands, forming a spear from the tiled ground. Grimsley's eyes widened, and he smiled with intrigue.

"A suit of armor that knows Alchemy? Why, you must be Alphonse Elric. I am Grimsley, and if you are here to avenge your brother, then you'll have to wait. I haven't killed him yet."

Alphonse burned with rage. How dare he threaten his brother!

Without a word, the boy charged at Grimsley. The fight had begun again.

* * *

><p>The seven were all out fighting now, trying to win this decisive clash. No matter how hard each side fought, the stalemate did not waiver. Alice took a slash at Grimsley, who in turn dodged the girl's blade. Feige and Mikuru were caught in melee, one firing her laser, and the other deflecting with her hatchet. Every time Grey took a stab at Cynthia, the woman only bound her knives within her chains. They were at an impasse. The smoke from yet another laser cleared, and the six looked around, no one moving.<p>

Grimsley sighed and broke the silence.

"This is useless. We could go on forever like this."

"Not until you suffer, Grimsley" Cynthia retorted.

"...Are you giving up, Grimsley?" Alice asked. The man only sneered at the idiotic question.

"Stupid girl. I am simply saying that a variable has to change, one like-"

* * *

><p>The moment Edward opened the door, the world seemingly stopped.<p>

Seven pairs of eyes looked in his direction. Three of them with joy, three with sorrow.

"...Like him"

Grimsley smiled with his twisted gaze, slowly approaching the boy as he stared into his eyes.

"Well hello there, Master Elric"

Edward, for a reason he did not know why, was petrified. He could not move, he could not speak. His footsteps hesitating.

_Why can't I... move...?!_

"Don't you touch him!" Alice screamed. She took her scythe and took a slash at Grimsley. He raised his hand, and it collided with the scythe. He merely pushed it aside as though it was nothing.

"Edward... you are what we seek... you are what is within reach... you are the door into the new day... into a new life for mankind... you will control the world..." Grimsley stared down at the boy, who was speechless. His mouth and eyes quivered, trembled.

"You are mine, Edward" He put a hand under the boy's chin, and gently lifted his head.

"Edward... awaken from this useless slumber... come with us... and we can recreate the world."

"I-I..."

"Edward! Don't listen to him! He's lying to you!" Alice cried.

"Grimsley, with a hand under the boy's chin, took a palm around his neck, and tightened his grip.

"If anyone moves, the boy will be eliminated.

"You're bluffing, you coward!" Alice yelled.

"Ed!" Alphonse cried, wanting to run to his brother and save him. Grimsley saw this, however.

" Stay where you are, armor. No, Alice. I am not lying. We can take the boy's remains if need be. His soul is not important." Grimsley said as he lied through his teeth.

"No! You need him! All of him!"

"I need his madness... nothing more." Grimsley said as he lifted the boy in the air, squeezing harder on Edward's windpipe. Edward's small hands went around his neck, trying fervently to remove the intruding hands. Edward gasped as he choked, turning pale as he was deprived oxygen. His legs were kicking with futility as his face began to lose color.

"What will it be, Wonderland? Will you be a fool and cause this boy his demise? Or will you cooperate?"

Alice was silent, hiding behind clenched teeth and hesitating footsteps.

"Wonderful. I always knew you were a smart girl. Grey, Feige. Tie them up with Devillier's chains. And disassemble the armor." He said as he released Edward. The boy fell to the ground, gasping and coughing as he was given air.

Edward looked up at Grimsley with fear in his eyes, unsure of everything.

He trembled.

"Edward... I will say this once more. Come with me, and together, we will recreate the world." Grimsley said as he held out his hand. Offering.

"I-I"

"I said don't listen to him! He's deceiving you!" Alice yelled as she worked against her newly fitted binds. Grey kicked the girl, knocking her to the ground with the other three.

"Grey... shut the girl up"

"With pleasure" she pointed her pistol at Alice's head, ready to fire. Mikuru and Cynthia's eyes widened, and Mikuru began to tear up.

"No..." Alphonse said to himself.

_Deceptively simple, so familiar... _

_My friends are in danger...!_

Edward awoke from his trance, and cried out.

"No! Don't hurt her!"

Grey was amused at Edward's plea. She looked at him, and smiled sardonically.

"Oh? Have you grown attached to this girl, Edo? The one you don't even know? How cute." Edward looked at Alice, and she raised her masked face at him.

"Whether I know exactly who she is or not isn't important! She's my friend, and that's all that matters!" Edward spat. Grimsley's teeth clenched in a snarl, and his eyes grew livid.

"Edward...you stupid child... these humans... these 'friends'... mean nothing! They are only liars... they are only holding you back! You could be so much more than this... let them go! Release them from your heart! All of them!" Grimsley yelled, looking the boy in the eyes once more.

"If there's one thing I care about, it's my friends! I'll never let go of them, any of them!"

_My friends..._

_Winry... Alphonse...Roy... _

Grimsley's eyes darkened, and he cringed at the boy's words. Holding back madness, he frowned.

"I will make a bargain with you, Edward. I will let them go... if you come with us..."

"What?! But I-"

"If not, Miss Grey will kill them. The moment you make your choice, the moment fate will change."

Feige fingered Alphonse's blood seal, and Grey held her pistol at Alice's head. The two of them smiled wickedly, knowing in their hearts that they had won.

_I... I'm sorry, dad. _

Tears streamed down Edward's face as his legs gave way underneath him. He said softly his decision under tears and a clouded voice.

"Alright... I... I'll do whatever you want, just please... don't hurt them... don't hurt my brother... he's all I have left..."

Grey removed her pistol and Feige her fingers. The two of them smiled wickedly at Alice, mocking her for her failure.

Alice lowered her head in shame. This was all her fault.

Grimsley smiled and reached into his attache case, and motioned for the two girls to assist him. Feige and Grey pulled out the metal contraption from the large case, unfolding it into a trap with a lock, Edward's prison.

"Soon Edward... we will have everything..." Grimsley said as he opened the barred door to the cage. Edward looked back at the four, all of who were distraught with shame and sadness, for they had lost this fight. Edward mouthed six words to his brother, tears continuing to fall down his face. Alphonse would be sobbing if he had a body, but he only nodded to his brother, his sadness growing.

With a stumble from his automail leg, Edward stepped into the trap as Grimsley closed the door, sealing it with a special key.

"Now Edward, if you try anything, rest assured your brother will be the first to die." Edward nodded frantically, falling to his knees within his new prison.

"Grey, Assist me in carrying the box. It shouldn't be too heavy."

"Ugh, fine." The woman whined as she walked over to him, picking up half of the cage.

"Wow, he really is a pipsqueak." she said with a snort, lifting her end with ease.

"Indeed." Grimsley acknowledged, lifting his end as well.

"Feige, lead the girls out with us. We don't want them trying anything. And while you're at it, throw that armor out the window."

"No! You promised-"

"Edward, he is a suit of armor, he will not break from only a drop as this. Carrying his would be too arduous a task for poor Feige. He'll live." He said apathetically as Feige broke a window. The crowd below gasped as pieces of armor fell from the building."

"All done, Grim!" She said with a kawaii solute.

"Wonderful. Take Alice and her entourage and follow us."He said as he and Grey stepped into the elevator, cage in tow.

" 'Kay!"

"Alright, let's go!" Feige said as she led the girls into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Roy had had enough with this waiting. Respect or not, he was going in!<p>

"That's it!" he yelled as he stood.

"I'm going in there to save my son!"

Loretta and Judy cheered him on as he was about to enter the building. But Roy was stopped by the sound of broken glass.

Roy stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the clanking of metal. He turned, and saw an intriguingly familiar metal arm.

"Oh my god, what's that?!" a woman cried.

"It's... a suit of armor!" an elderly man yelled, pointing at the falling torso of Alphonse Elric.

Roy looked up as the rest of the boy was thrown out the window. Alphonse fell to the ground with a clank, appearing unharmed, save a few scratches. Roy ran to him, crouching down at the bloodseal.

"Alphonse?! What happened?! Where did you come from?! Is your brother up there?! Is he okay?!" Questions fired out of the man's mouth like torpedoes.

Edward's teary-eyed last words came back to his mind like lead on his heart.

_Alphonse, be safe. I love you. _

"I-I... it was G-Grimsley... he... they used us against Edward...And now...he...he's..." Alphonse said shakily, panicked from the situation.

"Spit it out Alphonse! Where is your brother?!"

Unfortunately, Roy's question was shortly answered as the man in black burst from the front doors of the hospital.

"Stand aside or die!" Grimsley yelled, motioning for the woman behind him to follow. Grimsley began to walk out into the crowd, which was parted and silent. Behind him was Tina Grey, holding above her their prisoner: Edward Elric. News about the boy going back inside to make things right had spread like wildfire with Loretta's mouth moving faster than a typewriter. Gasps filled the lot as the despairing boy trapped in the cage was carried through the gap between the crowd. Behind him was Feige, with Mikuru, Cynthia and Alice in chains. The three girls were crying now, lowering their heads in defeat.

Roy looked with desolate sadness as he saw his son in that horrible cage, distraught by the fact he had let him down.

"Edward... Edward!" Roy screamed, trying to get to the cage. Grimsley could easily hear Roy's despairing cry, and he turned, motioning for Feige and her prisoners, and Grey to halt.

"Why hello there, Colonel. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Grimsley asked sardonically, smiling deviously. Roy took the man by the collar and began screaming, his face turning red with anger.

"_Give me back my son you **rotten** **SON OF A BITCH**!_" Roy screamed.

"Ah a a, Colonel. Grimsley taunted with a wag of his finger, pulling out a taser from his pocket.

"One more move out of you and your little boy gets shocked. Do you really want to cause him _more_ pain?" Grimsley continued, holding it up to the cage.

"Damn you..." Grimsley only smiled, knowing he had successfully stopped the man in his tracks.

"Good man" Grimsley replied, moving the taser away from the cage. Within his prison, Edward stirred.

"R-Roy..."

"Edward?"

"Don't... worry about me... I'll be fine. Just please...protect my brother..." Edward's eyes were empty and cold, no longer gold, but a sickly shade of yellow. His neck was a shade of blue from his encounter with Grimsley, and his face was pale and laced with sweat.

"No... I... I promise..."

Grimsley looked on with disgust, his eyes narrowing.

"This is what happens when you cross us, Colonel Mustang. If we hear of anything... anything at all about you plotting something... we will not hesitate to kill him. If you cross us, I will see to it personally that everything you have is taken away from you, all of your loved ones burned alive. Heed my warning, Colonel. Stay away. He's not your son anymore." Grimsley said coldly. He motioned for Grey to continue walking, cage in tow. Edward turned around so that he could be face to face with hid father. His small arm reached out from the bars, crying out from despair.

"Dad!" he cried, struggling with his arms to get free. But he knew that he could not go, for his friends would die.

"Edward! " Roy cried out.

"Protect him, Roy! Protect Alphonse, keep him safe!" Edward cried, holding the bars with shaking hands as he inched closer to his own demise.

"I will!"

Edward broke down and cried, lowering his head in sorrow.

"Edward! I won't let them keep you! I'll find you, and I'll bring you back home, I promise! With everything I have, no matter what, I'll save you!" Roy yelled, tears finally falling.

Edward raised his head, tears in his eyes. And a glimmer of hope shown. His eyes returned to gold, and the tears continued to fall.

A red and black van pulled up, and Edward's cage was hefted into the back. Grey and Grimsley hopped in the back as well. Feige, once she had released Alice and company, ran to the van and jumped in, waving goodbye.

"I love you, Son!" Roy screamed after them.

"I love you too, Dad!" Edward yelled, up against the edge of the cage. The doors to the van were closed, and they drove off. Roy raised a hand to the vehicle, wanting desperately to see his son again. The van drove further and further, and soon, it was gone.

His beloved son was gone.

Roy fell to the pavement, breaking down in tears, clenching his fists against the ground.

"No... **_No!_**" Roy screamed. Roy lay there in agony as the tears continued to fall, his mind reeling at the fact, the horrible, true fact, that he may never see his son again.

And the saddened, horrified crowd was silent as the day itself.

* * *

><p>I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! We're getting closer and closer to the end! It's so exciting! I hope you guys also got a good laugh from my OCs, Judy and Loretta. Just to get this straight, if you haven't guessed, Loretta is black (I can't really say "African American, since they aren't in America, and Africa doesn't exist, lol). Judy's a little like Velma, from Scooby Doo, short brown hair and glasses. They''re quite the pair! As for Alphonse, tell me you weren't totally surprised with the role he played! I kept him dormant just so that I could shock you later on XD. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying my story~!<p>

Did you find the allusion?

Did you like the confusion?

Is it me that you hate,

For making you wait?

I'd love a review

Even if it's rude

So Goodbye for now!

OhHolyCow!


	27. SEVEN DAYS

**Hello, my dearest readers! I owe every single one of you an apology for the abrupt halt of updates, and for that, I'm really sorry. I had to focus on school for a while, and a lot of stuff's been happening, but just know that I'm back and here to stay. But if any of you are curious as to why I've been gone, or just wanna hint about the story, feel free to message me! Thank you all for being so patient, and I guess I'll let you get to reading! I'll add a little more tomorrow, but I'm really tired, actually. And if this chapter has any typing errors, I'll be hot on the money with spell-check!**

**~OhHolyCow**

**P.S. THERE'S AN'F-BOMB' COURTESY OF LADY ALICE, SO TREAD PREPARED~! (It's bleeped out, though)**

**Also! I mega-updated chapter 19 with a fight scene, so check it out!**

**A/N: 4 SEPTEMBER:****Decided to redo the next chapter and make it better, will update soon. **

* * *

><p>There was silence, thick like lingering emotion. It remained in that stale white room as Doctor Anne Brunk sat alone. It was cold... everything was cold, the feeling bare and brittle against her own thoughts. There was a figure, almost as a shadow. She had just barely registered the presence of that girl who seemed so familiar… almost like-<p>

No, it couldn't be. And then there were those other two… what were their names again? All of them were so… strangely familiar, as if she knew them by name… but…her thoughts were so frayed that she decided, with a sigh, to put these troubles aside. Just when she found peace of mind, the peace of the room was shattered as the door opened, revealing another shadow, a boy with bright hair.

"Hello, Miss" he said with an earnest smile, a twinkle in his dull blue eyes.

"…H-hello… who are you?" Anne replied hesitantly, holding her head as with a throbbing migraine.

"I'm here to help you, can you stand?" he extended a hand towards her.

"I…"

_Who is this boy? Why is he here, again…?_

"…"

_Who am I again...?_

"Let me help you, then" the boy said as he held out a hand. Gratefully, Anne accepted the offered hand and, with a groan from the bed, arose. The boy began to pull her out of the room and into the crumbling hallway, now marred with debris and blood.

"…Where are we going…?" the feeling in her head only thickened.

"To a safe place" the boy answered cryptically.

"Safe…safe…place" spinning and spinning, confusion encroached her thoughts.

"Yeah, the rooms are nice and clean, and white. And everyone is ready to help you…" He replied.

"Help me…with what again?"

"We have your friend, Miss Proctor" he said, almost earnest.

"Miley… I haven't seen her in days… is she okay?" The boy smiled darkly, his blond hair covering his pale blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah, she's doing wonderfully. But... she sure misses you. Please, let's be on our way" he said softly with a nod.

"Oh… okay" she agreed, hollow, allowing him to take her away.

_Just too easy…_

"What did you say your name was, again?"

"…Why, miss… it's Donn. A pleasure." He said as he held out his hand, a grin on his deceptive face.

* * *

><p>Roy stood solemnly there as he watched the van that held his only son get smaller and smaller. He continued to weep as the noontide bells began to ring. Before the man knew it, despair had overtaken him. A woman ran to the scene, her hair clipped and her eyes holding a stoic concern.<p>

"Colonel!" she yelled, followed by a man with blond hair and deep blue eyes.

The man only just registered their presence as they approached him. The woman was asking him something… what, he did not know. Her voice became louder and louder, and she shook his shoulders in a panic of realization of what had just occurred. The boy was gone, and she knew it. She clasped him tight, and he leaned on her shoulder, and his misery began to flow down in rivulets of raindrops. The other man, Havoc, told the crowd that they could go home, and that Central would look into the incident.

Nothing to see here... _my ass._

Another man appeared with his truck, and the woman was helping the first inside.

The purple girl, eyes moistened and red, grabbed onto her two friends at the sight of a certain Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. The moment their eyes met, Alice and her entourage fled, in both shame of failure and fear of capture.

She sat with him, and the four began to drive. Before he knew it, he was in his house, sitting in his favorite chair, drinking from his little blue mug. There might as well be nothing inside of it; it wasn't like he wanted to drink, anyway. They were conversing, their words marred by emotion. The armor boy had been brought back by an extra trip, but Roy, engulfed in sadness, had yet to notice as clinking metal was reassembled.

"We need to find out where they are keeping him, and fast."

"Then why the hell didn't we just chase after them!"

"They had Ed… they would have hurt him"

"No, they need him!"

"They need him"

"They need him"

"They need him" The words wouldn't stop repeating.

_I need him_

_Now…please…_

_"Does that file have any evidence?"_

_"Edward still has the lens. He didn't want to let it go."_

_"Damn it. Well, what are we going to do?"_

_"…I think… that girl might know something."_

_"Girl?"_

_"You mean… the one who broke into headquarters?"_

_"Yes… Alice, I think her name was"_

_Alice… who are you?_

_I don't **care**…! Just tell us where he is…_

_Please…_

_"Colonel? Are you alright?"_

_"What do you think? His son was just taken!"_

Tension was running high, and stamina running low. With a groan and a few yawns, a consensus to continue in the morning was soon reached.

Before Roy knew it, he was in his bed, dressed in his pajamas. And also, before he knew it, he was laying still as restless sleep overtook him.

_Goodnight, Edward… _

**Dusk**

**CHAPTER 27**

**7 DAYS**

**THE FIRST DAY**

The room was dark with uneven patches of electric lights and fluorescent illumination. Steady humming of machinery was the only noise that pierced the ongoing silence. The boy, suspended by still waters, was subdued in sleep in a chamber. His body was still, save for the steady rise and fall of his chest and the slight pulse that lingered within him. Three figures stood in the dark room and stared at the glowing waters, noting the slightest changes, whether his breathing or his heartbeat. Deep crimson eyes rose to the boy's face, expressionless at the way the boy did not speak.

"How long?" she asked quietly, her eyes not leaving the boy.

Grimsley turned to his side, awaiting a response also from the other man. The third stood silently, watching his clipboard like a cinematic record. His dull opal eyes rose, looking also at the boy in the glass.

"—days." He said softly.

"What was that?" the Madam replied. His strange, achromatic hair shifted slightly as he lifted his head to speak.

"Seven days, and then the boy will wake." his voice was dull as his hair.

Grimsley plastered a smile on his face, and replied eagerly with a clap of his hands.

"Wonderful news! Then we can set things in motion-"

"Is it, though?" the madam replied softly in hushed audacity. He gave her a slight stare with his dark and cold eyes. "What was that, Milady?"

"Is it truly wonderful? To use a child like this?" she eyed the boy in the glass with a distant fondness.

"Madam, surely you aren't having any doubts?" he laughed joylessly to himself, his eyes a piercing gaze.

"I do not doubt, nor regret my decisions. This is what has to be done, for the sake of our ultimate goal. I knew it, from that day, that sacrifices have to be made."

He smiled with a slight bow of his head. "Your words could not be truer, Milady"

"You know…Grimsley... I used to have a son."

"Milady?"

"He was named by the eyes that we shared, after the color... that illusive color Red. Such a nice boy… always so kind and affectionate...but you know something...?" The other man was silent.

"He could not speak. Only now do I regret sending him there…to that dull place...if only..."

"Milady… do not speak of such things, lest you lose sight of our goal." blades gazed upon her again.

She only smiled softly, vainly. Both of them believed that such thoughts were better left unspoken, for it all was in the deep past now.

"Yes… you are right. There are some memories… that it's okay to forget."

"Yes, Milady. All of that is in the past, now."

"Yes… all in the past…"

If asked at any other time, she would have denied it, but at that very moment, the madam knew it to be true, that when she spoke of her son so fondly, the boy behind the glass displayed a slight, nearly unnoticed smile. But due in part to Grimsley's stern temperament, and in part to her own naivety, she could not reminisce of her son, not now or ever again. The screen before them displayed a single message.

/MADNESS RISING AT/12%/_/

The room was cold and still again.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the large and bustling city was a quiet apartment, its only room dark, the only light coming from the steady glow of computers, and the little that glared out from the windows.<p>

_The media is going crazy about this … the boy that was stolen away by a mysterious group of rebels… _

_They're going to ask questions… far too many questions.  
><em>

_I need to find Lady Alice, before this gets out of hand, before Edward is changed into-_

He abruptly got up from his desk, and hurriedly grabbed his bag. With a push of his glasses and a nod of his head, the boy opened his door and ventured to his next destination: the Mustang House.

_No… I can't think of that._

* * *

><p>The door to the Mustang household was gloomy, to say the least, that if one were to approach, it would emit an aura of loneliness and despair. This is obvious, due to the recent capture of his newly named 'son'. It can be noted, by any member currently staying at the house, that his mental state began to deteriorate. It is with this note, that they knew that time was of the essence…<p>

Roy Mustang was feeling groggy and dreary about the day ahead of him. Hughes, Havoc and Riza decided to stay at the Mustang house, for fear the eccentric bunch of villains would strike again. It was then, when everyone had finally awakened, that there was a curt knock at the door. The four were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee at the time, gazing incredulously at the door where the sound arose.

Again, the person knocked.

"Who on Earth?" Hughes questioned with a scratch of his head. "Havoc. Stand in the living room with your gun, just in case it's one of those freaks."

Havoc nodded and withdrew a gun from the closet (a recent custom at the Mustang residence), and ran to the living room, at a bird's-eye view of the door. Mustang, in spite of his melancholic mood, decided that it was he who should open the door. With a slight waddle, he approached the door, opening it to reveal…

The four were confused, to say the least. They had been expecting someone with a death wish, or maybe some psychotic killer. But what they received was… a little boy. His eyes were narrow and rounded, somewhat hidden behind the glare of light coming from his glasses. He pressed them upwards as he raised his head, wordlessly. His dark hair was still in the morning air.

"Umm… Can I help you?" Roy asked, with a raise of his brow, looking down at the strange boy at his door.

The child pushed up his glasses again, and spoke without direct eye-contact.

"Yes, indeed. Are you going to let me in, or have me stand about like a fool?" he asked shortly. Roy was startled, to say the least.

"Well, who are you?" The adults at the interior of the house looked at each other, taken aback by the strange development.

"For the sake of this conversation, you may refer to me as M." he replied briskly with another push of his glasses.

"...M?"

"Correct, Colonel Mustang."

Hughes rose from his seat with a roll of his eyes, and approached the boy at the door. Naturally, a boy as he had no place in such an important investigation.

_Who does he think he is? Secret Service?_

He stood over the doorway and smiled (albeit with some irritation) down at him, trying his best to shoo him off. "Look, kid. I appreciate the theatrics and all, but _really_-"

"I suggest that you do not downsize my capabilities. You see, I am-" the older man cut him off again, a little impatient at the games.

"No, really, we don't need any help from a-"

"-I am a friend of **Alice**." He said with a certain finality that stopped the older men from arguing. Their eyes widened at this and, without a word, Mustang let the boy in.

The boy huffed as he hung his trench-coat on the rack by the door. "Honestly. The indignation I have to suffer through. I didn't think that you would be so rude. I walk over here all the way from across town just to be shooed off like an elementary school kid? How predictable."

"I apologize, uh, M, was it?"Mustang replied hastily, knowing fully well that the boy may have information concerning Edward. The sooner they made amends, the sooner he could find his pseudo-kin.

"Yes. However, there is no need for an apology, Colonel Mustang. I understand your perspective, as it pertains to the situation at hand... But…" he said with a glare aimed at Hughes.

"_You're _comment, I take offense to. I am _not_ a child! I'll have you know I am sixteen years old, and am far more capable than most adults. I suggest you leave such comments to yourself, or else you'll wind up dying alone by the side of the road in the red-light district covered in booze and used up cigarettes." he huffed, the older man having struck a nerve that seemed a little too familiar.

"Sorry Kid... But you are kind of…"

"_I" _he stood, almost in an attempt to stand tall, "am approximately five foot, three inches. And By definition, a dwarf, midget, et cetera, et cetera, stands at four foot, ten inches. Therefore, I am _not_ _short_._ Not. Short_."

_Are you sure that you aren't just Edward with glasses? _

"Fair enough." the man shrugged his shoulders. "So, why are you here?" Hughes asked, waving in the other man from the back of the house. Havoc came in from the living room, rifle in hand.

The boy eyes the man with intrigue, a smile adorning his face. "I see that you were prepared. Smart move… Now, there is a reason why I am here." he answered quietly.

"Would you like some coffee, or…?" Mustang asked, trying to break the proverbial ice as he gave him a cup. The boy gave a different answer, however.

"Earl Grey, if you please" he replied. Mustang, taken aback, only looked at the coffee in his hands.

"What? Earl Grey? But we don't have any-" the boy laughed softly at the colonel's reply.

"Check in the cupboard, Mustang" he replied with a smirk.

Roy, absolutely lost, opened the cabinet as requested, and to his surprise, there was a little black bag, and attached to it, a note.

_Drink me_

_-Alice_

"Drink me? Alice?! Wait, when did she leave this here? When the hell was she in my house?!" the boy smiled in amusement.

"Well, most likely when she was here last. You know, when she shut off your fuse box and gave you quite a scare." the group stared at him.

"That was her?" Roy yelled, still uncomfortable with the fact that she had been in his house.

"Indeed it was. Or perhaps Mikuru placed it? It doesn't matter, anyway. Now then, will you be brewing me a cup, or shall I?" he held the blue mug up with a smile.

After a few minutes of empty chatter, the tea began to whistle, and M, not wanting to trouble the raven-haired man, poured it into his cup and retook his seat across from him. The boy took a heavy whiff of the bitter aroma, smiling fondly.

"Earl Grey, how I have missed you" He said dreamily, taking a sip as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"So, about Ed-"

"You know, Colonel Mustang" he started with a chuckle, "we mad people enjoy Earl Grey quite a bit. Though I really don't know why, I can never seem to help myself. It almost seems to compliment us." He interrupted, taking another sip.

"I see…" Mustang drifted off, unsure of how to respond. Never once had the man heard of anyone speak so emotionally of tea in his life.

"Now then, I suppose that I should tell you exactly why I am here. You see, I am here to help you in retrieving Edward." He said, putting down his cup. Everyone in the room was fairly unsurprised with this development, as the boy had already made his familiarities known.

"Does this mean that this girl, Alice, wants to save him as well?"

"That is a definite possibility. However, I have lost contact with her after said incident. It appears that she fled to West Central, based upon the direction she was going." He took another sip.

Roy and Riza looked at each other. "And just who is this Alice?"

"That's something that I'd like to know too, kid." he twitched slightly at the word, but kept his composure. He looked into his teacup and stirred it absently, placing a packet of sugar inside of it.

"You want to know who she is?" the man nodded. "I am not at liberty to go chattering about her like she's daily tea or anything, but I will tell you what you need to know... For starters, we have been friends for a very long time, if not best friends. However, several years ago, she decided, with some enticement, to join the ranks of the organization known as the Pallet Group, or to put it in better words, the organization that kidnapped Edward yesterday."

The four adults pondered on the name. "So Alice used to be a member of this group? Who are they?" Hughes asked.

"They are a fairly new group, originally run by a man by the name of Delbruck, I'm sure you know of him. As I recall, he used to be a state alchemist employed to medicating PTSD and disorders caused by the Ishbal conflict."

Roy heard the name, and it rang in his ears. He could still remember the boy bleeding in his arms, the fire that scorched their backs, and that one, chaotic hospital room. The very night this nightmare began. "Him..."

"Yes, the man who plotted to use Edward as a means for his ends. In fact, the five photographs in the scrapbook of the file milady gave you were of five individuals Delbruck is using, or has used in the past. Not all of them were 'projects', but in the end, five people were infected by the disease. The individuals photographed were Edward, Grimsley, the Madam, Lady Cynthia and a man named Lucas DeVillier, as you probably have figured out. Now, of those individuals, only Edward and Lady Cynthia were legitimate 'projects' of Pallet... the rest of them were only minor subjects in his research, though all have played an important role."

"You said subjects... what is this group trying to _do_ exactly? What are they researching?" Hughes asked.

His face fell slightly. "That's... a complicated question and, as such, can only be supplied with a complicated answer... You see-"

M abruptly stopped his sentence as the armor boy, Alphonse Elric, came into the room, peeking in to see the blue-eyed boy. He turned, and the two locked gazes. The boy nodded his head and gave a smile.

"We meet again, Alphonse Elric." M said, smirking.

The four adults turned to Alphonse, confused.

"You two have met before?" Riza asked, looking between the two.

"As a matter of fact, we have." the boy began. "He was wandering the streets, and based upon his… obvious profile, I recognized him as the other Elric Brother. I had been sitting in café Christmas at the time, so I invited him for a drink. Kind as he was, he didn't refuse. Oddly enough, he didn't have anything to drink…" He said, emptying the last drop of tea onto his tongue. All of them shuddered a bit, knowing that Alphonse's problem was to be kept secret. Luckily, the boy prodded no further.

"Anyway, he told me that he was looking for his brother, and we soon became acquainted. I let him in on a few details, and we decided to work together to protect his brother. After devising a plan with Lady Alice, I simply gave the boy a role to play, hence why he appeared at the hospital yesterday afternoon. By the way, Alphonse, I apologize for that state you were put in. Clearly, I share the blame. I do hope they were able to put you back together?"

"O-oh! Yeah, of course!" he replied with a bashful wave of his hands.

The boy smiled again at the news. "Now then... I should get more tea…"

"I'll get it" Hughes volunteered.

"Thank you" he replied simply.

"So, do you have any idea where those freaks are? I just- we need to find him." Roy asked as Hughes began pouring the water. The boy raised his hand on his lips in thought, only for a moment.

"...I've been tailing them for some time now, so I do in fact know their location"

Roy seemed to gleam with happiness with that development of information. But instantly plummeted with the boy's next words.

"-However, we cannot go barging in like that. The place is lined with traps and… madness, of course."

"What?" Roy's face fell a little at that.

"You see, they have an ample amount of this 'madness', almost as though it were a physical idea in itself. Therefore, their primary way to ward off intruders is sending out a beam… no… a signal of sorts designed to inspire mass hallucination. They Also have an array of dangerous substances lining the fences and entrances... their specialty is Biological warfare... Before we make a move, we need to gather a supply of madness suppressant, or else we'll end up like the boy, jumping off bridges and the like."

"Doctor Brunk had some-"

"She is indisposed for the time being, Colonel." M interrupted. The man was simply restless. "I, however, have enough for the operation. We could stand to have more, however, so if you have any on reserve from Edward's stay here, it would be best if we put it to good use. One of my colleagues has quite a supply, so I'll see about contacting them." He took the cup from Hughes into his hands with a quiet 'thank you', and took a sip, looking closely at the colonel. His blue gaze, still, was unwavering.

"But I don't get it… are you saying that anyone is susceptible to this disease?" Hughes asked, sitting down with a cup of coffee. Havoc choked slightly on his, in response.

"Wait, what? I thought you had to have that stuff to get it!" Havoc screeched, furiously scratching his head.

"Are you saying that we could become infected?" Riza asked, slightly horrified at the thought of ending up like Edward.

M's presence turned serious, darker and heavy with an underlying truth. "You fail to understand." His eyes turned cold, looking over everyone who sat around him. "Everyone, you, me, Lady Alice… we all have some form of madness within us... it is not truly a disease, merely part of being human. Everyone has their moments of despair, moments of emotional decay, moments of severe pain and delusion…But when utilized as a means of destruction, there is seldom a force greater."

"But… we don't have black blood. How can we be so affected?" Havoc continued.

"Again. You see… the black blood is only an amplification of sorts. All of the emotions Edward has embodied over the past few weeks were... already there. Before all of this, Edward was certainly well-acquainted with despair." Roy's eyes turned worried, reality beginning to set in.

"You mean… Edward already felt all of this? He already felt this miserable?" the man asked with a shudder.

M looked upon the man sadly, knowing well what he was feeling. He put his cup down and spoke softly. "Yes… I have been observing the boy for quite some time now… you see, he is rather infamous among those involved. When faced with danger, he only laughs. When he was nearly torn apart by that Scar fellow, the mass murderer about in Central, he did not cower at all, but accepted his fate in order to save his brother. But… there was one time when we observed an emotional breakdown of sorts. It was… when the Chimaera girl and her sick father were slaughtered…I was shocked to find him in tears."

The room was silent until he spoke again.

"My point being that Edward is very strong. He doesn't like to show weakness, he won't let others know of the pain he is feeling. But now… nothing's stopping him. He has no emotional fetters to hold him back… no walls, no defense mechanisms, no filters, nothing. All of his inner emotions, all of the tears and screams that he has been holding in for so long, are out on the table for the world to watch." he held out his hands in a gesture. "In fact… news teams and radio shows across the country have been trying to get a story about him, the famous 'Hero of the People' on a suicide spree- but, thanks to the efforts of Lady Alice and I" he smiled slightly with pride, "they were sabotaged each and every time. Everyone just wants to sit back and watch Edward like the performance of a lifetime, like a live-action horror film, or the greatest show on Earth… it's disgusting. You know, Colonel…you'd be surprised how well news vans burn" the boy smiled devilishly. Before the man even had time to shudder, the boy spoke again.

"However, I fear that we don't have much time. If their operations are as they were… with the others, then we have only seven days to find him."

* * *

><p><strong>Through the forest<strong>

The blonde haired boy continued to lead the doctor astray with his web of lies, pulling the maddened doctor through the forest. The woods were dark in the evening time. Every shade of brown and green was met with a shade of black, as shadows soon consumed the grove.

**The peddling trees**

"Where are we going…?" she asked once again

"_To the nice place, the white place." _He replied.

"Why?"

"_They will help you."_

"Help me"

"_Help you" _he whispered.

**The uncertain echo **

"I feel strange…"

"_Just follow me as the rabbit"_

"Wait"

"_Embrace like a snake"_

"Stop" she pleaded.

"_Let go"_

"Stop"

"_Of your senses"_

"Wait"

"_Let me guide you"_

**the growing tempest**

They were running now, and the wind began to howl at their backs. The sun soon set, and they were engulfed in darkness. They ran past a rundown, seared building, whose gate read only worn, crumbling and rusted letters.

C_OVER IN_TIT_TE

The boy stopped, to the doctor's satisfaction. He looked up into her brown eyes.

"Let me go" She said sternly.

"Why, Miss? We're going to the good place" he continued on with a sickening smile.

"No, you're a liar."

"Miley misses you…"

"She's dead. She misses no one." The boy smiled madly at this, and began to laugh.

"So, you've returned to your senses? Very good, doctor."

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to look away.

"I am Donn, as I told you. That was the truth." He replied with a wide grin.

"Come now... caress t_hrough the cloves"_

"Please..."

"_Run…"_

"Stop"

"_Go"_

**Twist and turn**

The was enveloped by an embrace of of darkness.

_TO THE DEATH_

* * *

><p>The night encroached upon the residents of the Mustang household as all eyes stared up at the wooden clock upon the mantle. <strong>11:00,<strong> it read.

The boy was beside himself as it tolled little chimes across the ill-lighted house, a fire supplying the only warmth and illumination. He stood abruptly, with a slight groan of intolerant knees. "I suppose that's enough for today. I suppose I should get going. Colonel, Ms. Riza, Mr. Havoc, Hughes" M said softly, albeit with a tone of inept interaction that would have been better suited for a teenage boy trying to make friends. He made to grab his trench-coat by the door. Maes and Roy shared a look, upon which it was decided that they boy would stay. "Uh... you know" the Colonel began, lamely. The boy turned to face him, his blue eyes brighter in the fire-light. "Yes, Colonel Mustang?"

"You're welcome to spend the night. If you were planning on coming over for the next week or so, it'd probably be easier that way, and..." the boy smiled at the man, honestly. "Of course... Colonel. Where would you like me to stay?" he asked calmly.

"Well, uh..." _My house is big, but damn! I already have Havoc and Hughes sleeping on the couches, and Riza in the guestroom... oh._

"I guess you can stay in Edward's room...?" He replied hesitantly. The boy's eyes darkened a little. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" it appeared as though the boy shared in his feelings. The man answered immediately. "Yeah... it's fine. But..." be began climbing the stairs, but paused at the helm. "You'll need an air mattress when Ed comes back." The boy only smiled at him. "I guess so." He followed the man up the stairs. Roy showed the boy to his room, and began to walk back to his own. "Uh, goodnight-"

"Hold on a moment, Colonel"

_Oh God_

"Hmm?" the boy pushed up his glasses. "I'd like to have a look in Edward's room before I retire... I suggest you tag along."

"Why?"

"I'm... not sure, really. But if you think about it, Edward is the type of boy to keep things to himself." he responded with another tilt of his glasses. Roy had no reason to argue, so he followed, wordlessly. M turned on the light, illuminating walls painted a subtle blue. No one would be able to guess this was a teenager's room. Everything was neat, organized and well-cleaned. Then again, Ed didn't really have anything with him to begin with.

"Not the messy type, is he?" it was more a statement than a question. He looked around, giving anything intriguing a second glance. After reading over the titles of the large bookshelf, he turned his eyes to the last place left unchecked. It was a little drawer by the bed.

He hummed to himself with interest. "Seems innocent enough" he said as he wandered towards the furniture. Mustang was hesitant, however. "Wait" the boy turned to gaze at him, curiously. "Maybe you shouldn't invade his-"

"We mad people haven't the right to privacy. It will help us evaluate the situation if we know _everything_." he said as he opened the drawer. This little drawer was not so innocent, for it held pain within its wooden depths.

"Shit." the boy cursed to himself. "Mustang... you had better have a look at this" Roy looked him in the eyes, afraid to lay sight upon Pandora's Box. Hesitant, he walked forward, and in that very moment his eyes made contact, he cursed his own curiosity. "Oh... oh God..." he moaned, speechless at the contents of the drawer. He was sad and the room was cold. His heart was cold and he knew in that moment his stupidity and lack of foresight. For in that little drawer rested a single blade. A razor blade.

"No..."

"From the looks of this, Colonel, Edward has found a less-than-acceptable measure of dealing with this. Self harm, doubtlessly." the boy's eyes were dark, and like the room, he turned cold too.

"But... but I-" the man was starting to break, his dark pools of emotion turning darkly luminous with tears. The boy took off his glasses, and set them in his pocket.

"It's... quite common among those afflicted with madness... it's the fate of all of... us." M said quietly, almost unheard.

"But I... I was there for him!" he yelled loud enough for God to hear him. "I-...Why didn't he tell me?!" The boy looked down grievously. "Why didn't he **_say anything_**?!"

His eyes betrayed agony, and were filled with bitterness. He fell to his knees, the reverberating images of blades gliding across pale and smooth skin. It tore him apart. "It's my fault." he said aloud, almost by accident. "It's all my fault. I didn't even- I... I'm so damn useless..." tears streamed gently down pale cheeks. The boy looked upon the man, hearing footsteps upon he stairs.

"Colonel... we mad people have a need... to keep things inside. It's... equivalent exchange." The man was taken aback by the familiar expression. "W..._what_?"

"We trade our internal burdens for physical pain. It... relieves us... as awful as it is." he whispered as he instinctively pulled at his sleeve.

"Why?" he looked at the boy. "Why didn't he come to me?! Why didn't I see his scars?!"

"There were none, Colonel." M replied swiftly.

"But he-"

"Remember the blood, Colonel. His wounds are healed when he is hurt. He feels the pain, yes, but the blood grants the ability of regeneration. He cannot die."

The man was silenced.

""Do you remember them? The times he tried to end himself?"

"..."

"That boy sees himself as a poison that must be expelled. He knows himself as the cause of so much misery, upon you , his own brother, upon the world, yet no matter how hard he tried, he failed. And yet, every breath is a testament to his own uselessness, because of that failure."

"But-" the man tried to speak, but to little avail.

"At the bridge, he did not drown. In the alley, he did not bleed out. With the mirror..."

"Wait..."

"..he could not gouge his chest and kill. With his scratching, he could not pierce"

"How..."

"On the pavement, he was not crushed. In the manor, he did not perish."

"How do you know that?" the room was still and the air was cold. The boy's eyes darkened, and he began to laugh, humorlessly. "Didn't you know, Colonel?" the man didn't say a word. "The player can see all the cards."

"What do you-" he said it faster, louder.

"**_At the bridge, he did not drown. In the alley, he did not bleed out. With the mirror he could not gouge his chest and kill. With his scratching, he could not pierce. On the pavement, he was not crushed. In the manor, he did not_**_** perish**._"

"What are you...?!"

His smile grew broader, and his shoulders slumped. "I have been watching you, Colonel...! An interesting game piece, indeed...!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the man screamed at him. A mad glint lingered in his eyes. He held his head as in a spell. "It's all a game, Colonel! _It's ALL A_ **_GAAAAAME...! EHEHEHEHEHE...!_**" He twitched and fell to his knees, using the table for support.

"Hey!" The Colonel went to him, holding him up from the carpet. "Hey, Kid! What's wrong?!" His eyes opened slightly, with a haggard breath. "G-get my... my bag." he gasped, clutching his head in pain. The man ran down the stairs, passing Hughes on the third step. "What;s going on?!" the man asked, concerned with hastened footsteps. He was ignored, in favor of retrieving the parcel and running back inside. "Here! What do you need in here?!"

"I-" his body burst with a coughing fit. "S-syringe."

"Syringe? Syringe, syringe, god dammit- where is it?!" the man fumbled through the bag until he found the item in question. It was slim, far more than Edwards. "Got it!" he took it out of the bag as the boy snatched it with a raised hand. He stabbed himself with the needle, injecting the blue tincture into his shoulder. He seized and shook for a moment and another, then fell still with a jolt.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Roy shook him slightly.

He breathed loudly, in and out. "I... I'm fine... sorry about that, really I am." he said with heavy breaths.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, kid." Hughes said jovially as he walked into the room, a smile plastered on his face. Mustang looked at the crumpled boy as he stood. "Do you... have the madness too?" The boy's muscles clenched as he looked away. His eyes were loathing.

"It's... not something I'm proud of. Do you... remember what I said earlier, Colonel? About the people in the photographs?"

The two waited for the boy to speak. He laughed sadly. "Pallet has a way of... using its own members for their experiments..." eyes widened and mouths were covered by hands slightly shaking and the room became as ice. "You mean they... used you?" Roy asked, horrified with the thought.

"Yeah..." he grinned. "but it's alright... I'm over it."

"Over it?! I don't think so!" he paused. "I mean, look at you! You need help!" The boy stopped him as best as he could.

"Colonel, please... it isn't any... of your concern..." he prodded gently.

""Concern?! Of course it's my 'concern'!" The boy only chuckled.

"R-really now... you've known me only for a few hours, and yet here you are, standing over me, worried and angry..." He smiled in earnest. "Really, I'm... honored."

The man was speechless at M's words, but spoke his thoughts. "You should get some rest, M"

"I... suppose... but Colonel."

"Yeah?"

"No more of this 'M' business. There's no point in hiding... they probably knew who I was from the start, so please... call me Matthew."

The two adults smiled. "Alright then, Matthew" Mustang put an arm around Matthew's shoulders and walked him to bed. However, Roy wasn't quite finished asking questions.

"Call it bad timing, but I have one last question for you." he said as the boy took a seat upon the mattress.

"Go for it" he replied.

"You put the medicine into your shoulder. Why does Ed have to put it in his foot?"

The boy looked puzzled and confused at the man. "Have you been wondering that for the whole time?" the two men nodded their heads, making the boy laugh softly.

"Curious, are we? I guess Mikuru never really was good at explaining things. Well, it's called the Principle of Circulatory Temperance. Basically, the blood makes Edward highly unstable and vulnerable, in a sense. So if we were to insert the medicine that negates its effects into a major part of his body, like the shoulder, then there's a good chance he would go into shock. Therefore, it has to go in through a less responsive part of the body that's further form the heart and lungs. Like the foot. That way, he can be gradually relieved of the madness while keeping his metabolic processes stable." the two men appeared to be confused, regardless.

"As for myself, I don't have the same blood, nor the same degree of madness as he does. Therefore, the dosage is smaller, and the risk is much smaller." he continued with a slight yawn as his eyes began to droop. Before he knew it, he was enveloped by warm blankets and inviting darkness. "Sleep well, Kid." Roy said as he closed the door. He could hear deep breaths coming from within, hinting that the enigmatic boy was already asleep. With a thoughtful sigh, he trekked down the creaking stairs.

_Those bastards... what exactly have they done to him? To **Edward**?_

He stopped and stared at the hardwood floor, as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. He heard a voice. It was Hughes.

"Hey, Roy. You alright?" he looked up and into the eyes of his worried friend. He spoke softly.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine, Hughes. It's just-"

"The kid?" he raised an amused brow.

"Yeah. I just don't know... you saw him, didn't you? That look in his eyes... the madness. He's almost as bad as Ed." the other man only nodded with a sound of agreement.

"Just what the hell are they planning?" Roy looked into those green pools again, desperate for an answer.

"I..." Hughes started, thoughtfully. "I don't know, Roy." he finished, afraid.

"I just don't know."

Roy's eyes drooped as his eyes turned to the window, the moon that hung high in the sky.

_I have to know... how many day will this suffering last?_

* * *

><p>~The Second Day~<p>

The Madam sat in front if the boy within the glass, gazing at him as in a trance.

_What are we even doing? Using the boy like this… what if this… what if what we're doing is __**wrong**__?_

Her crimson eyes shifted from sadness to ambition as her thoughts began to escalate past her own despair.

_No. we have to move forward… any way we can…!_

She smirked slightly to herself. "Only five days left… until we can reach our wonderland."

_I cannot afford such uncertainty, not now. I must keep myself from stopping… from stepping away from this path that has been drawn for me._

She calls, "Grimsley."

A dark shadow from the back of the room emerges to stand behind her.

"Yes, Milady?"

"What has become of our _dear_ Alice?" she asked with light sarcasm.

He smiles in return. "She has not been seen for days. Both she and that other girl, Mikuru Asahina, have vanished. It is likely that she will strike us yet."

"Likely, indeed. The girl has fire in her spirit, but perhaps our endeavors have dwindled her passionate flames?" She adds with a dignified, hearty laugh.

"Yes. Knowing her, the despair she is now feeling surely must be exquisite," he mused with a twisted smile.

The woman laughed again. "Perhaps we will get to see that despair one day, but for now, we must remain dormant, for soon these seven days will be up."

"Indeed, they will. Time will run short yet. I will return soon, Milady." He said with a bow as he faded into the shadows.

_I cannot falter, so close to our goal._

She looked at the chambered boy, asleep and drifting, and was soon compelled to speak with him, as though he could hear her every word.

"Edward Elric," she began softly, trying to find the fire that made him known throughout the nation as the 'Hero of the People', yet in his state of slumber, she could only see emptiness.

"I have no qualms against you, nor have I ever… you are here only because your heart is… truly Fullmetal. You have a power… to dream, to create, and to destroy as well. Powers gained from the despair you have trodden through…I have never seen anything like it. Alice, nor Cynthia, nor Master himself had such a gift. With the power we gain from you… we can finally create it…our Wonderland. And maybe… we also, can gain what was lost."

Without another word, she stood from her seat and left the room.

* * *

><p>"So… who exactly are we up against here?" Roy asked, sipping from his early morning cup of coffee.<p>

"Specifically? For the most part, the only three members of the group we need to worry about are Grey, the Madam and, of course Grimsley."

"The Madam… do you mean Madam Red?"

M gave the man a strange and curious glance. "Red?"

"That's what Grimsley said, I think."

"Is that what she calls herself now? Well, 'Red' is probably just a pseudonym of sorts. Her real name is Scarlett. Scarlett Burnett, actually."

"Burnett, huh? Who exactly is she?"

"Colonel, do you remember Dr. Brunk and her clinic?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"You see, Burnett was the original owner of the clinic. Once upon a time, it was called the 'Burnett House'."

"No way… so she's a doctor?"

"Indeed she is, Mustang."

"So… what happened?" The boy's eyes narrowed a little in thought.

"It's… a long story... Do you wish to hear it?"

Roy thought for a moment then, with eyes slightly wide, fascinated, he nodded his head.

"Very well. But I must warn you, this isn't exactly a happy story." The boy took a sip of his tea, as though the conversation were as lighthearted as the weather.

"I realize that. We Military Dogs don't often get happy stories." Matthew looked up at the man, composed yet amused with Mustang's words.

"Fine... You see, the Madam used to run a clinic, as I said, the Burnett House. She was a cheerful and kind woman, daresay noble in her work. Well, for the most part, anyway."

"The most part?" Roy asked, Hughes walking into the kitchen with several documents in his hands.

"You see… she used to have a son, about my age, in fact. However, even with her nobility and pride, she was cursed with a son who could not speak. She could not understand him, his gestures or expressions, and soon grew fed up and frustrated with him. She loved him, yes, but she decided to send him off…to a home of sorts."

"Home?" the Colonel asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Let me rephrase that: an institution, Colonel." The boy stated, looking into Mustang's dark eyes.

Roy felt something within him snap. The thought of it…

_He could feel the flames burning his skin, his scars, from the night… that dreadful, awful night. It __**ached**__. It __**burned**__. _

"She… had him institutionalized, just for-"

"Yes, Colonel. She could bear his silence no more, so… she had him locked away." He interrupted. The hairs on the back of Roy's neck tingled and stood, his neck and face in rivulets of tense muscles and unpleasant emotions.

"That… how can she do that… to her own son?!" his voice was rising now.

"That… that _**Bitch**_!"

M held up his hand. "I know, Colonel. The way she treated him… it was unforgivable."

Roy could picture it… a boy like Edward, locked away and unable to escape, trapped in his own silence. With these past few weeks… he couldn't bear it. He looked up, uncertain.

"What was his name?" he asked softly. M looked into the Colonel's eyes, and saw so many things there. He spoke a single word firmly, one that he had known of for far too long, one that held dark secrets and trapped memories, one of deepest meaning.

"…Red" he spoke. "His name was Red."

"Red…"

"As is their family's tradition, she named him after his eyes. However, we haven't the time to discuss him too much further, for there is much to say. Many things went on there, at that place… the Clover Institute… many unspeakable things. I cannot repeat them." The boy shuttered. "And, well… time passed, and by the time Red turned 15… he and his best friend were killed… at the hands of a doctor, no less. Upon the news, the Madam began to experience a flurry of emotions, and one day, it was just too much for her." He said solemnly.

"What did she do?" Riza asked, sitting back down with her cup of coffee as well, joining the conversation with yet another stack of documents.

"She… she began killing her patients." The room was suddenly filled with a palpable tension as Matthew said those haunting five words. "Someone who was trusted to save lives… took them away out of madness. It was disgusting." Eyes went wide and hinds were slightly shaking as they discovered the woman's true nature.

"Her… own patients?" Roy asked, anger fleeting and surprise filling its void.

There was a glare upon the boy's glasses, and his eyes could no longer be seen, obscured by light. With a simple nod, he confirmed it.

"The death of Red drove her mad, made her angry and full of bitterness and hatred. She was resentful towards herself, the world, and God himself. The people who she killed… were mostly women. She envied every mother who held her child, every wife who grasped her husband's hand. In truth, it was estimated that she had slain eight in total. Her most common means… were incredibly twisted, sadistic."

"What did she do?" The boy turned to Hughes, adjusting his glasses.

"You work in the Investigations Department, correct, Lt. Colonel Hughes?"

"Yeah, I do" the man responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you might remember the Madam as a killer from a few years back. Because of her gruesome means, she was called by many names. The Crimson Slasher, the Devil, the 'new and improved' Jack the Ripper. She was best known for the way she painted her victims pretty and bright red…"

Hughes eyes widened a fraction as he recalled the incident. Had it been so long already? "Interesting… so Ms. Burnett did all of that? You know, if my memory serves, that case was closed with a lot of answers that didn't seem to add up. The Summer of 1912? '10?"

"I am aware, but this goes far deeper than a simple murder story. She used the people, at least six of them, as sacrifices for a strange means and… she tried the impossible." He said softly, eerily. Roy looked up with horror as he spoke those final, looming words.

"Human Transmutation"

_Automail limbs, empty bodies, bloodied circles, darkness and darkness. _

"No…"

"Yes, Colonel. But try as she might, she could never undo her mistakes, for her son remained dead, always."

Mustang looked the boy in the eyes, yearning for an answer hidden within their depths.

"What did she lose?"

M stared at the man and broke into a sickening smile. He stated simply his reply with a Cheshire-like grin of looming questions and lost answers. "I do not know."

Havoc visibly gulped at the boy's twisted face, unnerved.

"You don't-" He held up a hand as he returned to his cold and stoic expression, fingers carefully realigning his glasses upon his face.

"It is a mystery. To this day, we do not know what exactly she lost, but I know it to be true, however, that she found something instead." Roy Mustang was growing tired of all the damn riddles, and hurriedly asked away the mysteries.

"What? What did she find?"

The boy smiled again, but not in madness, nor in glee, but in fear. He said softly a single word.

"Grimsley." The four adults gasped softly.

"So that's the day those two met?" Riza asked.

"He pulled her up from the bloody ground, littered by twisted bodies, shattered hopes and a circle. She held the thing in her arms, though it was not her son. It never was, nor would it ever be… He held her in his arms, and she loved him for it. She believed him to be pulling her from the depths of despair, when in truth, he only submerged her deeper and deeper. He was drowning her, and she loved him for it. She began taking on a new persona, on of elegance and murderous intent. It seemed as though most of her emotions were stripped away only to leave a cold and embittered woman, nothing like her once bright and passionate self." He continued, slightly reminiscent.

"Enough with the past… we should probably try to figure out where Milady Alice is hiding. We'll certainly need her help if we are to enter Pallet Group's base of operations."

* * *

><p><strong>The Night of the Second Day<strong>

The entirety of the little apartment, located to the West of Central City, was near entirely dark, save for the occasional lamp and the fire from the metal stove. The girl with honey-brown hair, a certain Mikuru Asahina, walked almost blindly through the apartment, holding a tray of steaming tea in her hands. "Alice?" she called from the other side of the hall. She was met only with silence as she opened the door, allowing light to drift into the little dark room.

"Alice? Are you alright?" she called.

Still, there was only silence.

"…I've made some tea, uh… Earl Grey, nice and hot… just as you like it!" she entered the room with her tray, fumbling for a lamp.

"Oh… you can't just sit here in the dark, Alice." With the turn of a knob, the room was illuminated. The light revealed the purple girl, clad instead in simple striped pajamas, sitting on the floor with her knees in her chest. She looked out the window, melancholic.

Mikuru looked to the other girl with sad eyes as put her tray down and poured two cups of the bitter drink. "Please have some, Alice… You need to drink something…"

A pause.

"…What's the point?" Alice asked softly, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"What?" Mikuru asked, barely hearing the hushed inquiry.

"I mean, how long have we been going at this, Mii?" the girl asked, pleading with her blue eyes as she sprawled about on the floor. As with her nature, the other tripped and fell over her words, trying to respond.

"Um, w-well… About…" she began. "About six years?"

Alice smiled solemnly, soon laughing to herself at her own stupidity. She put a hand to her face, fighting tears. Somehow, she began to laugh in her own despair.

"… F*ck."

"A-Alice?"

She was laughing harder now, desperately trying to hold back her tears as the memories continued to torment her. She looked to the ceiling of the little apartment as though it held every truth in the world.

"We… we wasted all of this time… and for what? That Bastard?!" She searched her mind for answers, her words lacking their usual elegance and ambition, instead holding fierce emptiness and embitterment.

"Alice, no, that isn't-" she could hold it in no longer. She sat up as the tears finally fell with her sobs, the carpet soaking up her tears. She began to break down in a fit of laughter and sobbing. Reality struck her hard as she began to scream.

"He's dead, Mikuru, he's dead!" she screamed, trying desperately to fight off her own emotions. "But he's still here… causing us despair…!" she pulled at her own hair with her shaking, clammy hands. They took with them locks of blond as they began to tremble. She looked to her friend with miserable need. "…How the hell do we fight a dead man?!" she shuttered, her pain transparent through wreaking sobs.

"Alice, we can win this! We can break the fate, we just need to-"

The purple girl covered her ears, her eyes wide and frantic.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! **_STOP IT_**!" She shrieked in a panic. "They have Edward and it's all my fault! Their gonna win this, just face it! Face the truth, Mikuru! Grimsley's probably looking for us now, and it's only a matter time before he- before he-" she was losing control, shaking and gasping and clutching at the stripes on her clothes with every word that left her volatile, frantic mouth.

"Alice!" Jenny screamed. "You have to calm down!"

"No! No! No! _**No! **_They're all dead! All of our friends _**are dead**_!" she screamed as she convulsed with sobs. "_**Dead, dead, dead, dead! All of them are DEAD."**_

"Alice!" the girl's eyes dilated as she began to seize on the floor.

"Damn it!" Mikuru yelled, running to the main room and grabbing her purse. She dug through the small leather bag as she gasped for air, until she found a small attaché case. She opened it and took out a syringe and a bottle, stabbing it and filling the prior with strange dark substance that was held inside.

"I'm coming, Alice!" she yelled, running back into the bedroom. She grabbed Alice's shoulder and held her down, sticking the syringe into her arm, pushing down on the handle until it was empty.

"A-ah!" Alice screamed, her breathing irregular. She froze for a moment, then her body lost all tension as she fell flat to the floor. Her breathing slowed to a calm, normal pace as she heaved for air, her eyes once again filling with empty tears. Mikuru put Alice's head in her lap, stroking her hair.

"Alice? Are you okay?" the girl's blue eyes blinked, taking in the dim lighting of the room.

"Y-…yeah. I'm fine, Mii." She whispered, sitting up slightly and clutching at her head.

"It'll be okay, Alice" Mikuru said softly as she held the girl close.

"I know, Mikuru... I know…"

_It'll all be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! By the way, I've been converting this story into an actual book, so if you see names changed or anything strange like that, then I apologize. And in the book, Mikuru's name is Jennifer Gardner, but more details later because I'm tired as heck.<strong>

**7.5.13 By the way, I decided to get a tumblr, so if anyone wants to follow or send hate mail, feel free to visit! I post mostly FMA, Madoka and Angel Beats!**

** .com**

_Did you find the allusion?_

_Did you like the confusion?_

_Is it me that you hate,_

_For making you wait?_

_I'd love a review_

_Even if it's rude_

_So Goodbye for now!_

_OhHolyCow!_


	28. Gold

I would seem that I need to type faster, because that took way too long. God, it's late again! I'm so sorry!

Now, I didn't notice until a few days ago that the darn editor took out my tumblr URL, so here it is **(take out the spaces)**. If you'd like to follow me, you can. You might just learn a little more about both myself and the story... and maybe you'll get an extra-special hint. For those of you who want it, here it is.

The wishing apple is a fake .tumblr .com

Please, one at a time! (Just kidding)

Now, I've also noticed that the server/whatever loved to chop away at my sentences, so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to PM me, and it will be swiftly corrected!

Well, there you go. There it is. Go read. Now.

Dusk

**Chapter 28**

** Seven Days, Part II:**

**_G o l d_**

_Everything… is so white, so new, empty and quiet. There are no sounds but a hollow echo… everything is so…_

_Hazy…_

_Where… __**am I**__?_

_What is this __**darkness?**_

_**THE PIT OF DESPAIR**_

_The boy heard himself gasp, and soon the silence was broken._

_Who's there? _

The white void became hazy with a dull miasma as though haunted by spirits. He could feel the break of silence echo everywhere, but was it he, or someone else who shattered it? Was it a being from the thick fog who spoke to him, or was he conversing with himself? He felt himself blink as reality itself was broken, and two figures arose from the cloud of desolation. Their hair was long and flowing, its original colors lost to a certain emptiness that lingered everywhere in this isolated space. They were both gray like ghosts of the damned, floating on like wandering curses. Soon, the boy was confronted by Misery, and Lament.

_You… what are you doing here…? What… what is this place?_

_They flowed into each other like the __**sea**__ and the __**shore**__, like the inevitable __**smoke**__ that was lost to him. The two beingsthat appeared before him opened their deep pools of gray behind thin lids of wax. One of them spoke, her usual personality lost to the gray of their __**destiny**__. _

"_**This place… was once the Pit of Despair, Edward. This is your heart…" one of them, Lament said softly. **_

_Why… why is it so __**white**__? What happened to… everything?  
><em>

"The Pit is no more, Edward. All that remains is your now brittle and fragile heart." Misery replied, her tone the same as the other.

_But…why? Are the evil things gone? _

"_**Both evil, and good, Edward."**_

"_**It is… the strange device they are using on you. Everything is becoming submerged in this void of white, hidden deep within your heart. Your memories, your intentions… your very emotions have been frayed by this inception."**_

_My… memories…?_

"_**Edward." Misery said, sternly. "They see your memories as only a hindrance to your story. They are tearing them from your heart, so that they can use you." **_

_Use me? Wait… what's… What's my __**purpose**__?_

The white void began to darken into a certain shade of black, and everything became tinted with this dark deception. The two figures also, began to vanish from the smoke that spawned them.

"_**Misery… we have to go. There isn't a heart to hold onto anymore" Lament said, her voice solemn and despairing. With a grim nod from the other the two figures turned to dust, and Edward fell back into a deep slumber…**_

The man in the swallowtail coat stood silently behind his maiden in red, a hand on his heart to signify his loyalty, and the sight of true intention.

"The time for the boy's awakening is growing ever closer, Milady." Andwith this hollow proclamation, dark smiles were shared among them.

"Have you any other news for me, Grimsley? Surely his progress is acclimating Despair?" she spoke sternly as she stabbed a fork into her slice of pound cake.

He smiled, as a crow. "But of course, Milady…That day grows nearer as the clock strikes the hour."

And somehow, in this room full of white walls and bright lights, their hearts were shrouded in darkness.

MADNESS RISING AT /39%/

* * *

><p>THE THIRD DAY<p>

The group awoke to a fairly uneventful morning. Jean Havoc was scalded in the shower, and a deplorable Matthew was forced to run to the café for a few fixes of Earl Grey, as the ever-forgetting 'Lady Alice' supplied but one bag of his preferred brew. Colonel Mustang cursed to himself at the boy's stubbornness, which, to his chagrin, was nearly as bad as a certain Fullmetal. ..

Fullmetal… that name set a spell on his tongue. His mouth filled with bitterness as he spoke that name again. 'Fullmetal'. It was the embodiment of everything he loved about the boy he could almost call his son. He was full… full of heart, full of courage, with an arm made of metal. But as the days went by, that cold metal faded with warm compassion. Was it his flames, or the fire that burned in the boy's spirit, that melted that heart so seemingly full of steel. Perhaps he would never know.

And yet still, he spoke that name again, almost as for Edward to hear in a whisper faraway. 'I miss you, Fullmetal.' 'Come back to us, Fullmetal.' 'Come on home, Fullmetal.' This was but a tragic fantasy for the man, to see his son again. But he had that feeling in his stomach, that green emblem of hope that burned him too… Sadly, the boy was not around to hear that distant calling, because Roy failed him... as a Colonel, as a man, and as a father…

And that damned name left a sting in his mouth again. And again.

As soon as the boy had his fill of fancy teas with lightly buttered toast, burned to a crisp, he was able to speak of heavy matters that weighed on all of them. Of the boy, of their hope, of that Alice, of the future.

"Alright… Matthew. We all know the risks to going straight to the heart of all of this… but I…" he looked at his subordinated, who all had their gazes fixed on him. "No… all of us, are willing to take those risks, to save him. Please… tell us how we can." The man's eyes were pleading and begging, dark pools of shaded glass.

The boy was silent, if not for a moment then an eternity with the heavy silence. But soon, that silence was broken by jaded glass that stared him in his deep blue eyes.

"You wish to know how to save him?" the boy asked, serious.

"Yes!" the team replied.

"I must warn you, there's a good chance you'll all go mad. Why, it wouldn't surprise me if you started clawing at your throats before we reach the front gates."

"That's just a risk we'll have to take!" it was Havoc this time, whose voice resounded like thunder, in a miasma of cigarette smoke, to Roy's chagrin.

"Havoc is right, Matthew. Even if we have to claw our way out of that abyss, we'll do it for Edward." Hawkeye spoke with heavy words.

"If you have to descent to the depths of despair for him, will you?" the boy asked, eyes closed with a final cup of tea in his hands.

"Absolutely! We'd do anything for him!" Naturally, that was Hughes.

The four adults were silently waiting for the boy to reply, sitting almost at the edge of their seats, at the edge of the world waiting for a way to end this misery.

"Alright" he spoke with finality, to which the adults began to smile.

"However, there is something else that must be discussed beforehand. We cannot go and save him until we… understand him. To have him escape this fate, we have to know exactly _what_ that fate is. Well, _you_ do. I already do."

The group was silently waiting for the boy to speak again.

"Tell me… Colonel Mustang. Do you remember?"

"Remember? Remember what?"

The boy closed his eyes as to recite a prayer. "…Never Trust your eyes alone. Look with a different glass, and you will see the Truth in steel and stone. Hold close what you hold in your hand, for the Truth will lead you to Alice's Wonderland."

"Wait… we solved that already! Edward jumped off of the bridge-"

"That was merely coincidental, Colonel. Even if that was the riddle's true meaning, that is only one line. Let me ask you this, Colonel. What is it that you held in your hand?"

"The lens?"

"Yes, you did. That was the first meaning of this riddle. But that, however, was not her only intention."

"What I hold close in my hand…"

"Do you mean… Edward?"

"Correct again, Mustang. Let me ask you another question: what is it that, when dealing with madness as this, one must use instead of their eyes?"

"Uh…"

"To put it simply, how did you connect with Edward? How did you change him? There is something inside of you, inside of everyone, that can destroy the madness."

"Hope?"

"One cannot see with hope." He deadpanned. The man thought for a long and hard minute, searching inside of himself for the answer to this mystery. It was then, as his eyes were closed, that he could hear his steady heartbeat. He had the answer.

"It's…" Roy slowly put a hand to his chest. "It's my heart. I have to let my heart be my eyes, and lead me on the right path."

"That it is. Now tell me, mustang. What does one use stone for?"

"For building and construction, Right?"

"Yes. Go on… What do you build?"

"Bridges?" Roy was, with all honesty, at a loss. Sad enough, he wasn't very creative with solving riddles. Something in his gut told him that by the time all of this was over, that would be something he would know all too well. Damn this kid and his riddles.

"That was the original meaning, but Alice has ways of using ambiguous riddles." He added with a slight smile. There was a thick and thoughtful silence among them, suddenly burst by the wisdom of Riza Hawkeye.

"Castles." Riza said, as struck with sudden inspiration. "You build castles with stone." Everyone looked at her, and Matthew looked was surprised by her answer. He looked upon her with a puzzled glance, and then smiled as a cat.

"Well done, Lieutenant. I suppose you really are as capable as they say. Yes… In fairy tales and novels, the primary building material for towers and castles is in fact stone. The point is… Edward is being kept within such a place, a certain castle, yet… he is no damsel in distress."

"What is he then?" Roy asked, bemused.

The boy's eyes darkened as his words thickened the air around them. "He is a dragon that is about to be awakened." Their eyes spoke volumes of their emotions as their voices died in their throats, filled to the glance with horror and shock. Roy's, however, was struck with a certain resurrection.

"W…what?" he spoke softly, haggardly, as though hit with a physical Truth.

"Yes... Never before has this group been able to get this far in their mission. Edward is the last in the line of many. He is in fact a… a Madness Project."

"Madness Project?"

"It is the principle research of the group."

"Who exactly are they?" Matthew's eyes darkened with cerulean intensity as he fought the emotions that boiled his soul.

"They are a group of people who search for a new life. Like everyone in Amestris, like everyone in this world, they are searching for their destiny. They believe that change can be brought about only by this madness, this never-ending Despair. They are called the Pallet Group."

"Pallet? You mean like a color pallet?" Riza added, thoughtful.

"Exactly." He concurred with a push of his glasses."Whether by coincidence or by nature, everyone in this group, in both appearance and personality, is akin to a color; the Madam is red, Grimsley is black, Tina is grey, and so one and so forth."

"What exactly are they trying to do?" Hughes asked.

"They are using the madness within Edward to open a portal to a new life." He made a motion with his hands.

"Portal?"

His eyes grew wide as he stood firmly from his chair, he leaned his arms forward and brought his face not an inch from Colonel Mustang's. His deep blue eyes bored into Roy's own as uttered that final, accursed phrase with haggard tones and cold Roy shuttered as he heard them, from the truth they brought and the cold of his soul.

"_**The Truth will lead you to Alice's Wonderland**_."

The atmosphere darkened as Roy began to quiver, feeling a darkness lingering in the air around them. He spoke, carefully. "W-Wonderland?" his dark eyes were wide as he could see the despair.

"Yes. _Wonderland_."

"Alice... and **Wonderland**…"

"Ehe…" he snickered softly under his breath as he suddenly took his seat, his demeanor changing like the wind, with a push of his glasses.

"However, there is something that you need to know about her. That Alice."

"What about?"

"Alice is not the girl's true name." he said, almost casually.

"What?!" the other four stood. Matthewpeered his eyes to the left, like a hawk, and motioned for the group to take their seats again.

"Alice…" he started in almost a whisper. "Is merely an alias, created to both serve and destroy the Rose and the Dagger."

"Dagger?" Havoc had a thousand questions in his mind as it spun around in thoughtful circles.

"Yes. Actually, you've met him before, but he is long gone."

"Who?"

"Delbruck, the Cerebral Alchemist."

"You mean he-"

"He was the head of Pallet Group."

"And the Rose?" Roy asked, truly wanting to know who he was allowed to kill, who his next target was.

"Tell me…Colonel…" he began with a trembling hand on his chin. "What happens to r-roses?"

"…I… I don't know what you mean…"

"They are…ehe…"

"…"

"They are painted _**RED**_." The boy began to laugh, the legs of the chair nearly bouncing with his tremors. The boy was like an earthquake, in motion and simply unpredictable.

"Oh… oh no…not...again..." Matthew began to pant as he unhooked his shirt cuff and quickly took out a little case. He opened it, revealing a little white pill. He slipped it hurriedly into his mouth and swallowed without water.

"Madness… suppressant? Just who are you?" Riza asked, almost accusatory.

"As I told you, I am M, Matthew, friend and ally of Lady Alice."

"Madness of this kind doesn't just happen... That's what I've been wondering, Matthew… What happened to you? What the hell did they do to you?!" Roy stood from his seat to bring the boy a glass of water, hurriedly getting it from the faucet, hesitant to even take his eyes off of the boy. He gave him the drink, which the boy took graciously. After a moment, he answered with tired, but hopeful eyes.

"As I said… Pallet had a way of using… its own members for experiments." He said, out of breath.

Roy's eyes trembled at the thought. "You mean…"

"Correct again, Mustang." Matthew slipped a hand to his dark hair, and moved his bangs to the left, revealing a red tattoo, a clover.

"This is the price I must pay for my boastfulness. I believe you alchemists refer to it as equivalent exchange..."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's simple, really…I was stupid… I tried so hard to protect her… that I resorted to hurting the innocent and the fallen… I was blind to my sins, and that's all there is to it. Now I must atone for my misdeeds, by helping the boy, Edward of the Gold, return to the light."

"Gold…?

"It would seem that time can't erase the things that I've done… so I have to do what I can to move forward and… chase away the trouble I've caused. Maybe… maybe now I can save people… instead of hurting them. With your help, of course…Colonel… and…Alice too."

And the girl shuttered behind the door.

* * *

><p>The boy and his prey emerged from the deep forest in the depths of the early morning, with the sunrise appearing as an eerie symbol for what was to come. He entered the White Castle with a bounce in his step and a woman upon his back, deep in hypnotic slumber from his gleaming blue eyes. He walked with joy as he stopped at the wide and rusted gate.<p>

"Milord! Milady! I've returned with the doctor! Aren't you happy with me? Look! See?I've done it! Just as you asked of me! Isn't today just wonderful? Milord!"

The crow-like man emerged from the wide white door with a smile plastered upon his face. "Marvelous! Simply Marvelous, Donovan! You've done well!" he reached around a tiny black hatch to his right, revealing a turntable and a lever. With a slight press of the needle, and a turn of his hand, a music akin to a soft and melodic waltz began to play. Soft like pillows and and round, until the gate began to open in tune of the unseen dance. The boy, even with the woman on his back, was able to hop to the melody of the jolly tune. It can be noted that the boy was far stronger than he appeared.

"I've prepared for you Forêt Noire Gâteau, as a reward for your accomplishment!" the man bellowed proudly.

"Milord?! Really, you mean it?" the boy asked with glee and wonder.

"But of course, Donovan! I mean everything I say… do I not?" he asked with a friendly chuckle.

"But of course you do! You're… you! You'd never lie! Well, not to me, anyway."

"Naturally. You are our ally in this fight for happiness, my boy." He pat the boy upon the head and smiled as a raven.

With a curt smile, the two descended through the door, down flights of stairs and elevators, into the depths of the castle. The pair hung on rails as firemen, as skillful acrobats as they made their way to the Treasure the only way they knew how. The boy, at least, was blinded by a sense of merriment as he balanced his friend upon his back, and danced with his other in a menagerie of bliss and wonder. No matter how rusted this depth of the castle was, it still looked brand new to Donn, with the way the rusty pipes and ladders shimmered in the dark, when that one glimmer of light would reach them. And with a slight thud, the pair reached the Ground, and through a bolted black door, was elegant tile and grandeur once again.

"Come now! It's time to show you what we've in store!" Grimsley smiled at the boy, giving him a pat upon the back.

"But where shall I put her?" he motioned to the Doctor with a genuinely concerned glance.

With a nearly unnoticed sneer, the man took the woman into his arms. "Worry not… rest assured, I will take care of her. We have a room, already prepared! Fit for her comfort."

"Really?" his eyes sparkled. "I'm glad she'll be happy. And what of the boy? Is he doing well?"

"Naturally, he and the Madam just finished supper! Maybe you two can… play together later."

"You sure? Oh Joyeux! Today just gets better by the minute!"

"Indeed it does, Donovan. Well, I've left the cake in the Mandry for you. Enjoy to your delight!"

"And what of you, Milord?"

"Why…" he chuckled. "I've some other business to attend to…"

"Oh… alright then! Good luck, Milord!"

"Indeed." The man said as the boy left with a bow. The thick black hatch closed up as Grimsby boarded a platform, an elevator without doors nor wall, a single little place for feet to stand upon their descent into the heavens. With the doctor upon his back, he let out a laugh.

"Now, _dear doctor. _I've plenty of hospitality in store for you." He sneered, laughing as the platform took them to the height of the Castle. He hopped off after a minute or two, and found a perfectly clean and bleak room, covered in a thin layer of gloom. "And here…" he chucked the woman inside. "Is your _guest quarters!_ Not so meddling now, are we? Well, I'll get it out of you, every last piece of information you have… I'll make you tell me everything with the most beautiful pain you can imagine… by this night I shall know of that wretched Cynthia, and that rotten Alice! Why, you should feel honored!" he slammed the latch with a resounding lock, descending the poles with limber arms and legs as he grinned and laughed at the thought of making her scream.

How he wanted to see that sight again.

* * *

><p>The Fourth Day<p>

"Alice! I told you already, you can't just sit about like this!" Mikuru opened the curtains with fervor as the girl behind her screamed.

"Get thee back, Satan! I speak the word of the lord upon my tongue!"

Mikuru rolled her eyes at the other girl, with a huff of breath. "There will be none of that, Alice." She pointed to the window. "_That_, my dear friend, is called sunlight, not hellspawn. It's good for you, believe it or not." Mikuru said with a fold of her arms. Alice groaned as she put a pillow over her own head.

"Damn it, Mikuru!" she exclaimed as she threw the stuffed abomination across the bedroom. "I hate it when you get like this!" the girl toppled out of the covers in a blind fury as she made to close the curtains. She changed her voice to that of a poorly-performed Asahina. "Oh, yeah! My name's M-m-m-mikuru and I'm so damn moè it gives me stomach cramps! I always sit with my legs so close together I crack a bone! My voice is so high and obnoxious that nobody takes me s-seriously!"

Mikuru, in turn, blushed madly with a slight, angry flair of her nostrils. "I'm not that different outside, Alice! I'm still like that! W-well, not like_ that_, like _me_."

"Tch. Liar."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Go brush your teeth!"

"Go choke on one!" Alice stormed out of the room in an angry huff. Moments later, the faucet in the bathroom resounded throughout the little apartment as the girl muttered obscenities through the little bubbles between her teeth. With a sigh, Mikuru made to cook breakfast. Naturally, she should be mad. And she would be, if this weren't a daily occurrence for them. Because everyone knows that 'Lady Alice' isn't so ladylike before she has her morning tea and pancakes. _It's a living_, she assured herself as she sprayed the pan.

Conversations at the Mustang residence continued on as normal. Breakthroughs, although seldom reached, were miracles in and of themselves. Matthew would speak of finding the Truth, while Havoc and Breda searched the house for pills and vials. Hawkeye was run amuck getting the brat tea, while, or course, Hughes did absolutely nothing. Yes, indeed, it was a usual day in the life of Roy Mustang, resident bachelor. Overall, the Fourth Day was absolutely, completely, wonderfully normal.

* * *

><p>The Fifth Day<p>

"Madness_Rising is at 78 Percent, Milady. Perhaps it is time to enact the next step in our procedure. We may wish to begin the Mentality Coding. As… you may be aware, it would seem that the Mustang fellow has begun to catch wind of what we're up to."

"Oh, let him whine, Grimsley, let him whine! I'm simply too tired to deal with his kittle, dumb heart. I want to hurry up and get there, Grimsley. Will you take me?"

"But of course, Milady. I'll take you as far as the ocean reaches, to every corner of this night sky. I'll take you through eternity, through hell should you ask it of me."

"Through Hell?" she asked, with a chuckle. "Now why would I want to go back?"

"Pardon me, milady. It would seem that you've been damned before. How thoughtless of me." He sneered, politely.

"Oh…Take me somewhere I can see the flowers grow." She said with a roll of her bright red eyes.

"Certainly. I shall continue his treatment, Milady Rose."

"Do so without fail, and we can despair again sometime."

"But of course." He agreed with a bow. "I would expect nothing less." With a turn of his coat, Grimsley departed from the white and hollow dining room, leaving his lady of red to sit and ponder upon a slice of cake. She smiled as she heard the bolted door close tightly. "Ah… so it would seem that it's nearly time to go…"

The white-haired man sat and stared at the boy for yet another day as the number to the left continued to increase.

MADNESS RISING AT 26%

MADNESS RISING AT 39%

MADNESS RISING AT 52%

He did nothing but study him: his heartbeat, the way his hair would flow through still waters, the was his eyes would never open. Or how his arms would flair when he was to despair. Other than the bad dreams at first… he felt nothing at all.

He came into the Castle Five Days ago yelling to the rafters, like a little hellion. Spitfire he was, he wouldn't even let Grimsley speak. Tied up and helpless in the corner of the room, Edward had acted like he had a gun… an arrogant, rude and demanding boy with embers for eyes. They had kept him in a small, white cell for his first night, tied his mouth when he wouldn't shut up. But, that first night did not go as Sir Grimsley had planned… when the nightmares began to capture his thoughts. He would scream in his bindings for the other man, for the woman with chestnut hair, for a past that he could never erase. They should have expected nothing less from the Final Dreamer… They couldn't afford to wait when he was tainting his own mind with bad dreams… as it had seemed that the blood was beginning to wear. The Rose had decided it be for the best they begin treatment right away, what, with his sour attitude, and later his nighttime screaming. The boy simply wouldn't cooperate. And for four long days, as that man and his allies planned for the boy's salvation (at least, that's what the White-haired man assumed), Edward stood in still waters, flowing like time itself in a still-less state of erasing slumber.

It was then that the White man was caught in his musings by a certain crow. "Ivory! Sir Ivory! I believe it time we get this circus going! Mustang will be here in two days!"

The man looked up, and spoke in dull tones. "But how do you know that?"

"How?! Well, that damned Matthew's probably with them! Him or that _damn_ Alice! This is an operation that takes weeks! _**Weeks!**_ And I'll _bet_ that little _bastard_ told them to come in _**seven days**_! How are we supposed to complete him in three days?! Tell me!"

"We continue as planned… right?"

Grimsley deadpanned. "Ivory."

"Sir?"

"Do you even know what in the Hell you're doing?!"

"I do."

"Then act like it! Now, what shall we do?!"

"Deplete waters at six parts Despair, Milord. Those were your orders, as I recall." The other man growled in his throat. "Why are you so damned useless… Nevermind my orders, we start this _now!"_

"Sir." Ivory stood from his chair and approached the boy in the glass. He paused, opening his eyes a second time. Softly, he spoke.

"It is time…" he pulled a lever. "To wake up now…"The waters drained as the boy appeared to drown. He slowly began to fall from suspension as the waters faded. The man in white softly pulled the boy from his chamber, and held him in his arms. The boy was not breathing.

"Why isn't he breathing?!"

"He cannot. Not yet, anyway. His lungs are filled with the solution. I will change his lungs back to their usual state." He said, a matter of fact. He waved his hand in front of the boy's chest in a dull wave, as though to greet his beating heart.

"Call thy name, Hollow the Ivory… open your eyes… and see the light."

The room was still, only for a moment, as the boy began to cough.

"He can now breath air again, Milord. You may start treatment in one hour." He said, softly.

"I'll start it now." He took the shivering boy by the scruff of his neck, taking him into one of the back chambers. Oh, how much fun he would have.

As Ivory heard the loud close of the door, he sighed in his mind as he wondered of simply nothing.

She couldn't help herself. She couldn't help it at all, her need to stand behind the door. She had to hear him, his voice, his words, his anything. Oh, how she wanted to hear his everything. And yet, no matter what, she couldn't bear to open it. It was a box of sorts, yet she was no Pandora. But an Alice, or at least, an Almost Alice… an explorative and curious girl who sought the Truth within the box, that endless stream of words behind the door.

Nevertheless, she couldn't bear the Truth he spoke.

1, 2, Truth

8, 2, Truth.

_I can't…_

_I can't do it… I can't face them like this. _

The almost Alice was caught in cold chills as she envisioned the sight beyond that door. It had only been days, and yet, she was dying without his sight. She had to see him, his face at least or at most. Maybe later… she thought as she snuck away without a second thought.

Damn it. It would seem her cowardice has overcome her explorative sensibilities. Still, even while panting in the Colonel's yard, behind the alley way across the street, behind the sign at the coffee shop a few doors down, she couldn't bear to be around herself. With an aurora of curious glances and petulant glares, she tried so hard to blend in. And yet, she didn't want to. Behind the lamp-post, the door, the sign outside of the coffee shop, she wanted to be Alice.

Every moment of every second she took a breath, she wanted nothing more than to be Lady Alice, the girl who baffled the city with break-ins and mysterious fires and 'accidents'. Oh! How she wanted to be the talk of the town! Yet still, her heart was filled with that certain negativity that made her fumble in her journey to become so strange. Although, even after blushing as she hid behind the sign at the coffee-shop, she still couldn't face her friend. She had assured Mikuru that she would go. She had promised her to apologize for staying away for so long. Well, promises be damned, she didn't want to. After all, being a teenage girl is rather complicated, especially if you have a habit of burning things to the ground.

Nevertheless, she knew that she had to face them eventually, all of her fears and humiliation aside. Not to mention, her bright purple dress was attracting a little too much attention, as people continued to whisper about why on Earth a girl was hiding out in the open of the sidewalk.

'Kids these days. Always up to something.'

With a deep breath of courage through her nose, she marched with wide steps back to the street, still attracting stares with her peculiar and awkward gait. These steps, however, soon began to get smaller and smaller the closer she became to the large house of Colonel Mustang. Her nerves were getting the best of her she… had failed in protecting his beloved son! How could she even call herself an Alice?

And there he was, sipping tea like a regular Wednesday. Damn him and his wandering lips. Damn him and the way he pushes at his glasses when he talks like Harvard. Damn the way he smiles as he talks so fondly of something she just can't seem to read his lips- damn those too. Or, rather, she already did. Very well then, damn the words she cannot read! How she wanted to understand them!

_Get a grip, Alice. You can do this. They'll be mad, yeah, but you can't let that stop you-__**of course you can oh God get me out of here**__- no stop it! Idiot!Idiot! Shut up already-!_

She raised a shaking hand to knock, shudders racking her nervous form. She held it there for a firm eight seconds, knowing that she was going to knock. Mark the action and the girl she _would. _However, the door opened with a hurried brush of wood, revealing a blond man holding a cigarette. With a squeak, she hid to the left, hoping and praying he would not catch her in the act of almost apologizing. Almost being the key word here, as still, she hadn't the nerve to knock.

The man walked three paces forward, eyes on the prize in his hands.

"Damn prude. 'No smoking in my house! That stuff'll kill ya, you know!' Jeez, what a bastard. God, I need a smoke."

_He ruined my entrance for a smoke? Well who's the real bastard here?!_

He took a heavy puff of the bitter and toxic aroma, breathing out puffs of grey in wisps of relieved tension.

"Damn, I'm tired. Kid'll short-circuit at this rate, what, with that mouth of his." He took another blissful drag. Even the girl was tempted to steal one, but with self-restraint and the thought of her lungs, she decided against anything risky. He turned slightly, almost in her direction. She shuttered and hopped to the side of the house, back to the wall as she took in a nervous breath.

"Hm?" he looked around, with a roll of his eyes. "Damn squirrels." He took his blue eyes back to his smoke, to which the girl let out the breath she barely registered she had even been holding. Havoc's eye traveled to the source of the sound, to Alice's chagrin.

"Could've swore I heard something…" he began to walk towards her.

_Damn damndamn!Gotta act fast… let's see…! _She looked around for anything that would help her not be found. The only thing around, however, was an old ladder. _Aha!_

She climbed the ladder to the top, yet when she looked down, the man wasn't in sight. With a nervous 'huh?', she looked around, only to find that he had gone right past her. _Idiot._

Just as she muttered the word under her breath, the ladder gave an unhealthy creak as it shook slightly from the weight it was holding. _**Stupid ladder!**_ Trying to retain her balance, she waved her arms about in slight panic as the thought of falling had not yet occurred to her. Even with her troubles, she couldn't make a sound.

The man looked around, trying to figure out what, if anything, was out of the ordinary. In a last-ditch effort to retain her balance, Alice latched onto the roof, holding out her arms at to catch herself. She looked to the ground, only to see that the man wasn't paying her any mind.

_He's… dumber than I thought. Thank God._

Realizing that her gloves wouldn't be white much longer, she attempted to make her way down while she had the chance… that, or wait on the ladder until the bastard went in the house. And it was then, as she began to gripe again, that she leaned back a little too far, and the ladder began to head south, towards the ground.

_Damn it!_

With a slight bounce, the girl managed to keep the ladder stable, about four inches away from her desired distance to the house. She looked down again, only to see that the man had pulled out another cigarette.

_Damn you! How many of those things are you going to smoke! They'll kill you-_

-Then… she heard a crack. With trembling eyes, she carefully looked down, only to find that her precious ladder was cracking under her weight, right down the middle. Almost as though some twisted wind or fate was causing this. However, things only got worse for the poor girl as, with another resounding hop, the ladder shuddered as it cracked again, leaving the girl caught between two wooden poles that used to be her refuge. Her legs were moving apart slightly as the ladder wanted to fall to the ground. Yet with all of her ornery strength, with a huff, she pulled them back together, and made to get to the backyard. With a stumble of wooden poles, and with a certain gymnasiatic gait, she sauntered nervously around as though she were on fragile stilts. Her cheeks were becoming red with her efforts, as she meandered so close to the man who lingered around smoke and easy-going breath that she thought her capture was inevitable. However, the man was dumber than the ladder on which she stood. Yes, he did turn around and find that a ladder suddenly gone missing was rather peculiar, yet after denoting its sudden vanishment to the 'damn squirrels' once again, she reasoned that it be best to hide in the Willow Tree until the stubborn fool leave. After yet another few minutes of practical and clumsy hide-and-go-seek, she stilted until she made it to the deeply rooted refuge. With a final puff of grey and a bemused scratch at his scalp, Havoc finally descended into the house, an action which prompted the girl to use a string of words that best not be repeated in script. With an angry scowl, the girl sat in the tree and plotted her next move.

The boy awoke in a room was cold. It was cold but he felt a scorching heat. It was like ice and fire, all at once, burning his cold and complacent flesh into a trace from which he could not escape. He wanted to leave, because he was afraid. Afraid of the unknown, of that little light that rotated in those little circles that seemed to elude him with the way it swayed so hypnotically. The light was far, but it encroached ever closer with that certain intensity that he was afraid of. He could hear words. They were whispers, stinging his ears as the cold approached him closer and closer. It lingered like that awful cigarette smoke... he breathed it in and was sick and scared. He saw a light. A figure in the shadows.

_The time has come, o- malay, o- kallah. The time has come to bring the gold.!_

_Aria esta… cantia dia… mio callora… distia mia…_

This was a voice, like the Black Voice itself, the one which told him to kill and again as he would sway his shoulders. It called and lingered and stung his ears like the cold and dark cigarette smoke. It was there and so was he and he couldn't stand it. The light spun in a dance, a circular motion and he was freightened. He called out but couldn't speak a word. He shuddered as the cold bit at his throat through the metal around his neck. It drained the warmth from his soul as the light spun around and again. He heard those words, entranced as a spell to forget and never forgive, to let the dark inside… his heard was enthralled by the voice that spoke of the future, of their perfect world. Yet still, he was scared… _so scared_… so little in that chair…he heard a voice in his ears and called out without his tongue.

_Roy…_

_ Roy…_

_Alma dia… lorosa tia… cantia dia… distia mia…_

_R…y_

_ R…_

_ Who…_

_Aria esta… cantia dia… mio callora… distia mia…_

…_is he…_

_ And who…_

_ESTIA MIA… CANTIA DIA… FILOSA DIO… KALLEIA DISTA…_

…_am… I?_

He choked from the frigid waters as his head was submerged… and again… he could faintly hear himself coughing, crying as his head was submerged again. He cried for it to stop… he wanted so badly to breathe. The voice told him to stop… to think… to move on…

Stop… think… move on…

STOP THINK MOVE ON

_**FORGET ABOUT THAT COLONEL MUSTANG**_

His head was submerged again, the hand on his hair this time. The man didn't even use the levers… he took the boy from his binds and tried to drown him himself.

_Please… stop…_

_**STOP! THINK! MOVE ON!**_

He was so cold… he had finally stopped shivering. His eyes went dull as, at long last, the boy had finally forgotten his own name. His hands lay limp at his sides as his breathing was faint. The man smiled as he took him into his arms, as a boy, reborn.

* * *

><p>Miss Tina Grey, a familiar woman who loved hate and hated happy endings, sauntered through the streets of Central City to find a certain Alice. This was today's objective after all, in spite of the fact that she 'didn't feel like it'. However, after about fifteen minutes of absent 'Here, Alice. Come on, Alice. Get your ass over here, Alice', she decided, upon her discovery of a lost cause, to take a four hour break for coffee, after which she ran to Grimsley with the news of how the girl had made herself simply untraceable, with the most sad and melancholic expression known to any thespian who could cry on command. Yes, with a pout and soon, a laugh, Grey decided to go up to her room to take a well-deserved nap. Damn that girl and her stupid purple dress. She moaned in agitation as she shoved a chocolate covered donut into her mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>The man in the swallowtail coat walked slowly into the White Room as he held the Golden Boy in his arms, smiling with slight disbelief. The Rose sat upon her thrown-like chair and looked down upon him with crimson eyes. "And what have you for me… Grimsley?"<p>

"Milady…It would seem, Milady, that the boy is finally ready… I… I almost can't believe it… I say the name, and he doesn't respond…" the man placed Edward upon a pedestal, akin to Milady Scarlet's. "Look. His eyes are opened, but he does not see… I think the treatments have finally worked…"

"Oh? So… our dawn is approaching fast… how lovely this day turned out to be." She arose from her seat and walked over to the pair. "His eyes are dim, but his soul still burns… the perfect amount of Hope and Despair…"

"Hurry, Milady… Call to him… hear the nothing for yourself."

She embraced his shoulders as she looked the boy in the eyes. She took in a breath. "Edward."

"Edward" A little louder.

"Edward."

"See, Milady! He moves not! The name he once knew has been forgotten forever!"

"So the Despair has overtaken him… so, Grimsley… What of his new name?"

"I have, indeed, given him a new name, as befitting our Order. Watch." This time, the man embraced the boy's shoulders, the black piercing the dulled gold.

"Gold" There was a flicker.

"Gold" a little louder.

"Gold!" His eyes came to life, if only a little. This time, he stared at the man… he knew he was there, in that room of white.

"Your name… do you know it?" the Madam was nervous… anticipating the boy's words.

"I do not believe that he can speak yet, Milady. Give him time… Listen… listen to me." The boy looked up at the man, like a small child, like an infant who was born, looking at eyes for the first time. Grimsley smiled.

"Your name… is Gold… You are Gold… Listen to my words… you belong with us…" his eyes were honest as the boy took in his words with wide, wondering eyes.

"G…"

"Yes, yes! What is your name, child?!" The Madam asked, excitedly.

"G… go…"

"No rush, love… just take your time." Grimsley consoled the boy, kindly. The eyes were warm and dull, like a rusted wonder of natural beauty. It was a sight that stole the breath of both of them, making them stare in awe and adoration of their new kin… of the brother born today.

He moved his lips, opening as if he was learning to breathe. "G-go…"

Both of them embraced the boy, holding him close with warm arms and hearts. He closed his eyes as he felt it too… their hearts burning with that certain passion. To find the truth… to find their reason to live…He basked in their warmth like the sun itself, and with weak arms held them just as close.

"Go… Gold…"

The Madam and the Crow alike were crying now as they seemed to become whole. Now all that was left

Was to create their Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 28

Seven Days, Part II:

**_ G o l d_**

**END**

**Next Chapter: Seven Days, Part III**

Hopefully, I'll type the next part a little faster than three months. I apologize once again for the delay. See you all so very soon!

Did you find the allusion?

Did you like the confusion?

Is it me that you hate,

For making you wait?

I'd love a review

Even if it's rude

So Goodbye for now!

OhHolyCow!


	29. Tired Eyes

It was at the dusk of the fourth day that Roy Mustang abruptly awoke from his slumber. While nightmares and the like were by all means commonplace to the dreadfully overworked Colonel, it was this night in particular that seemed out of the ordinary. Rather than being stricken by poat-Ishval traumas or night terrors, Roy Mystang's eyes opened only to sate a growing curiosity. This night, he had dreamed of a boy with deep red eyes. It was the strangest thing, something that he, by no means, could understand. He believed himself to be the man who gave answers, not begged for them. But at this present moment, he hadn't a counter. Not a single argument in favor of returning to sleep and getting to the morning faster. So, with a sigh, his feet touched the floor as he pulled the covers away. With a tired jaunt, he walked down the quiet hallway, and knocked slightly on the door to Edward's room. The current resident opened the door in kind.

Contrary to Roy's current state, the boy was wide awake, glasses placed gently upon his face and eyes darting upwards to ascertain who was at his door. "Colonel Mustang. What brings you here at this hour? Is everything alright?"

Reluctantly, Roy began to talk. "Yeah, everything's fine, kid. I just... I had something to ask you about." With a bemused glint in his eyes, the boy permitted the Colonel to enter his current room. The two sat there, Roy in a chair and the boy on the bed, a thick, nighttime silence between them. "So what did you want to ask me about, Colonel? Is it about what I said earlier?" Roy, after taking a moment's pause, began to speak his mind. "Listen. What you said, about that boy, you know, the one with the eyes."

To this end, Matthew was genuinely confused. Of all the things Mustang could have been asking about, this was his topic of choice. _This_ was what kept him awake at night. "You mean Red?"

"Yeah... that's the one." Roy spoke, his voice still thick with sleep. The boy lowered his head in thought, and continued on their conversation. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to know?" He adjusted his glasses, waiting for the man's response. "Actually, yes. This boy, Red. Just who was he? I'm aware that he was sent to a hospital-"

"Institution, Colonel." the boy interjected.

"And that he was killed due to some less-than-ethical practices, but... I'm just not getting the bigger picture here." The boy remained silent for many second, thinking carefully of his next words. There was much information to choose from, but he had just the story. "So... you want to know why it happened." Roy spoke without missing a beat. "Yes. That's exactly what I'd like to know.'

"Incidentally, there are many aspects to this story, it... isn't an easy one to tell." The man nodded, willing him to continue. "First of all, this place was unlike other medical facilities. It was often compared to a dumping ground of sorts. With how easy it is to find corrupt doctors and surgeons, mental illness can easily be faked or created. Many powerful people who found out about a child born out of wedlock, who were remarried, who found their child to be a burden on their social life or career... For those who escaped the death penalty, or who were framed for a crime... this institute was the place. Tell me, Colonel. Have you ever heard the term 'the gallows make the gallows slave'? It basically means that this hospital was built to create mental illness, rather than treat it. To put it shortly, very few of the patients were actually sick when they arrived.

"You're serious?" Mustang blurted out. "That's horrible. Why would a place like that exist?"

"Who knows. Maybe it was just one facility gone corrupt, or just one rogue doctor. Perhaps it was the military. But my guess is that the Cerebral Alchemist had something to do with it. I have reason to believe that he was granted funding by the government to proceed with these experiments for the sake of dissecting the adolescent mind, and that Edward is simply a continuation of his research. Red, in my opinion, was actually the most sane one, out of everyone who ever came to that place. He was kind and levelheaded, and formed the deepest bonds with people. He was... a dear friend." I believe... that Red, also, was a part of this experiment. So when he tried to escape..."

"They killed him." The boy nodded. And to that end, Roy Mustang could not find the words. At his silent demeanor, the boy continued. "Many people were brought to the borderline of madness here, many people slaughtered in the name of science. I won't forgive myself until I've killed every person involved in these heinous acts. Not until I've avenged them. That-"

"Is why you're helping us." The boy smiled. "While that was my primary goal, now it seems I've gained a bit of personal investment. Perhaps I've never spoken to him, but I think quite highly of Edward." He said as he rose from his bed. "I'm going to get some tea. You should go to sleep, Colonel." Roy glanced at the clock, cursing when he saw the time. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. But Matthew?" He beckoned the boy who was at the door.

"What was this place called?" And to that end, the boy replied in kind, with a grim glint in his tired eyes.

"**Clover Institute**."

* * *

><p>Edward Elric turned his head almost subconsciously at the beckon behind the door. He sat alone, nearly motionless upon his firm and cozy mattress. His once-golden eyes now shone a dull ocher, even in the daytime light of the room. After a curt knock at the door, the man entered the room as well. He began softly, kindly, a persona which belonged only to those on strings. "Well, good morning, Gold. I trust you slept well?"<p>

The boy, E_-^*%$*^%#*^%-Gold could almost understand what the strange man was saying to him. He had said it so kindly; certainly, it must be something good, something as nice as his careful tone. He repeated slowly the last two words Grimsley had spoken, as if saying them for the first time, with a fat tongue and numb senses. The man looked upon those dull eyes with elation. "Yes, Gold, good! That's right, 'slept well'." He embraced the boy in a warm swoop of arms. "I slept well too… as did everyone else… because we knew that you were finally here with us, that you were safe. It made all of us so... happy." He held Gold tighter. He said in a whisper, he said in a tight and longing whisper, "so very…happy…"

E_-^%$*^%#*^%-Gold wasn't sure what to think about anything, really. But this man was warm, and his heart seemed honest… So he decided, with a peaceful shut of eyes, that this was someone he could trust, that this was his fa-

A blank image.

He knew he was safe, sheltered even as he took in the kind man's warmth. It was... a warm consolation that seemed familiar in the strangest of ways. He felt hazy with the thought that somehow he knew of this feeling, yet he could not recall when, or how he did. When did this cycle of forget and recal even begin? How long had he been resting here, in this ivory tower, in this place where everything stayed the same. He knew then that he wanted to speak. He knew the motions, he knew the thought as it passed through his clouded mind, and yet the words themselves seemed lost to him.

"Ha… have you…" his voice was soft as it was dumb. Grimsley's eyes widened as he took the boy by his shoulders, surprised and in awe. "What was that, friend? You have something to say?" the man smiled brightly, a flip in disposition that to the boy appeared almost natural, as if nothing had changed.

"H-Have…have you..." Still, words flew past him, just out of reach. The man stilled him in that same consolation. It was an almost bitter fragrance.

"Take it slow, Gold… take your time. There is no need to rush… I won't think any less of you."

Gold tried with his the best of his effort to speak his lucid mind through dull eyes and mouth, but with the other man's compassionate words, he decided, with expressionless discouragement, to drop it altogether. Maybe he would get the chance later… later... always later...it was always later. With that thought, he brought his head to the man's chest, and smelled that bitter fragrance once again. It lulled him into a somber and wakeless slumber. His eyes, golden, opened quickly, as if in sudden realization. He gasped. If only for that passing second, he knew the truth. But still, he was asleep. Words came and left in flocks of bluebirds. The sky, the sea, and that uniform he remembered so fondly.

_Don't fall asleep._

_This world is not yet over._

_Don't fall asleep_

_You have more than lucid dreams._

_Don't fall asleep_

_**Because I won't be here tomorrow.**_

* * *

><p>Dusk<p>

Chapter 29

**Tired Eyes**

Roy Mustang was a tired man. He had not found any sleep at all. Not a wink, not a single glimpse of the lucid paradise. He had bags under his eyes in the most unattractive of places. He could have sworn that a grey hair was forming somewhere on his head and knew that such a thing was by far the most unattractive for a man of twenty-nine. How was he supposed to keep up his popularity when he was lacking proper sleep? Would there ever again be a chance of midnight rendezvous with blondes? Honestly, he didn't know. The only thing that mattered right now was getting his son home safely.

E_

From the very second his image faded, Roy's world was a distortion of his heart, a simple parody of its former glory. It had been five days, and he hadn't slept at all. As noticed by an overly attractive Riza Hawkeye, who was already used to stress and late nights, he hadn't been eating, either. He was a nervous wreck, with tussled hair and baggy eyes, and the palest skin in the world. He knew it. All of them knew it. His eyes were cold as he sighed into his warm cup of coffee.

E_

Riza emerged from her quarters, sitting beside of her commander. If anyone knew what was wrong with him, doubtlessly, it was her. She could tell how his eyes grew dimmer in every passing moment, and how he seemed to grow ever colder. She had refused to leave his side for any longer than a night's sleep, for when both of them were up again, she was right back with him, beside of him. More than anything, she wanted him to be 'okay'. She wanted both of them to be 'okay': Roy, and

E_

Riza Hawkeye was a tired woman. But she could never let him know it. She had to be strong for her Colonel, for everyone in the room. Because this was when he needed her most. Matthew emerged from his quarters as well, the soft pitter-patter of his footsteps resounding through wooden floorboards. His bare feet were cold on the floor, but he hadn't the mind to complain. He hadn't the stamina, either, because even with his skills with tracking his friends, he still could not find Alice. Not only that, Mikuru, to his knowledge, hadn't a clue, either. The poor girl hadn't seen Alice since she departed the previous morning. Curious as it was, the boy had run out of places to look for his eccentric friend. He had searched the coffee shop across the way, the pet store with a stuttering owner, a place called Marley's and just about everywhere else. No one could begin to understand his plight, because for the first time in six years, he hadn't a clue where she was. And for that, he was tired. Tired of playing games and tired of losing. If anything else, Matthew Tanner was a sore loser.

After begrudgingly deciding that the tea across the street was far too expensive, and with Havoc not finding any at the grocer, the boy decided, with a miserable breath, to drink Mustang's _bland_ coffee. His wallet be damned. With a sigh, the boy sat down with his cup of coffee with the rest of the group, finding that no one else would be capable of starting up a conversation. With a roll of his tired eyes, and a sip of his ultra-creamy coffee, he decided to be the catalyst of conversation.

"Well…" his voice sounded even more tired than he had expected. "Sorry to say, Alice is nowhere to be found… I can't find her, Mikuru can't find her… it's all just one big mess, isn't it." He said, almost in contempt. He let out a breath, and pushed the coffee away from himself, unable to stand it;s tincture for another moment.

"Well, can we do this thing without her?" Hughes asked, taking off his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. The boy replied, despondent. "I cannot see much chance of success without her help. I've found myself to be rather useless by myself. She's the one who's good at storming castles, not me." He said flatly. "Plus… she has quite the stock of madness suppressant. Mikuru said that she can bring it to us herself, but it may take some time to find more… especially with Alice going off the map. I've tried to get a hold of the clinic, but…" he looked away.

"But?" Roy asked softly, quizzically. "But what? What's going on over there?" he looked to the boy for answers. Tired eyes meeting more. "Nothing." The boy replied, dismissive.

"Nothing? What do you mean 'nothing'?" Hughes, even at the brink of gloom, couldn't hide the worry and frustration in his voice. The boy continued without pause. "I mean what I say. Absolutely nothing is going on in that clinic… without Dr. Brunk, there was nobody left to run it, so… it was shut down shortly after we left. I went down there and- I saw it for myself. There is absolutely nothing left… nothing but boarded windows and dark, empty rooms."

"And the suppressant?" Riza asked.

"Gone. Grimsley probably took it all after he…" he paused. "Well… it needn't be said." He finished in a soft, forlorn whisper. The boy's eyes looked away, into his distastefully bland cup of coffee.

There was a long silence that passed through them. It was the sort of despondence that could not be banished by simple words of hope. They were doomed, and they knew it. It was Havoc who spoke next. It was he who dared break that daunting silence. "Well…? What now? Are we just gonna… sit here and wait... for the end?"

Another pause.

"With Grimsley as he is now, and with Alice nowhere to be found, I don't see how we can save him…" Matthew took a breath. "Of course, I won't stop until I've done everything I can for him, but sometimes…sometimes, that just isn't enough… But I would rather die than give up now."

And with their tired eyes, all of them silently agreed. Moments, silent moments passed as not a word was shared between the lot of them. Staccato bursts of frustration in his heart, Roy abruptly rose from his chair. He grabbed his keys off the table as he walked to the door with heavy steps. Riza eyed him suspiciously. "And where are you going?" She asked, suspicious. Roy opened the door with a distasteful sneer as Matthew eyed the cigarette in his pocket. "Out." he said sternly as the door slammed shut. A collective sigh gathered around them at the mahogany's resound. Hughes was the first to speak. "Roy's... taking this the hardest, I think." He murmured, watching the door with worried eyes. "And who can blame him? Ed is pretty much family at this point. To lose someone like that..."

"Can do a lot to a guy." Havoc supplied. "He's pretty messed up right now."

Matthew ran their words further. "And it's not just _losing_ him, either. They're not exactly a hospitable group when it comes to their anarchist schemes. I'm sure he's pretty strong to have gone on for this long. If only we could get there sooner- If only we weren't so damned useless." Matthew said, a hand supporting his head. Hughes spoke up at that. "And just why not? We can try to save him, you know. We can try." Matthew looked at the man, beguiled but not amused in the slightest. "And how the hell are we going to do that? With your _stellar idealism, _Lieutenant Colonel?" At the silence of the adults, Matthew let out a deep, hollow laugh, one which held not an ounce of anything but desperation. He composed himself. "No, without the pills- we're just fodder to their games. We won't last a goddamn five minutes at the hands of Grimsley and that Lady Red."

Havoc lit a cigarette at the notion that Roy Mustang wasn't there to tell him otherwise. "And what about that broad? That Alice girl, where the hell is she?"

Matthew took a begrudged and arduous gulp of his coffee. "Beats me. But when I find her, we've got a lot to talk about."

Havoc scoffed. "Yeah? Like what?"

The boy replied abruptly. "Stuff."

A roll of eyes. "And how can you even talk to her? She seems..." he paused, as though unable to find the words. Matthew pulled out a cloth, making to clean his glasses out of habit, rather than necessity. "Insane? Ornery? Unpleasant? Delusional? Downright committable?" He narrowed his eyes as he put his cloth away. "Certainly, it would seem that all of those adjectives apply to the fullest degree. But not one of you know her like I do. None of you _understand_ her like I do. He shared a glance with Hawkeye. "She's gone off the map... Why?" A pause. "Why do you think so?"

None of them had the gall to answer him. "Alice...is afraid. She was forced to retreat, saving only Miss Asahina and failing to protect everyone else. And no, not just Edward. _Everyone else_. If you think that's enough to drive someone crazy... the notion that you are responsible for the _torture_ of another human being, that your shortcomings are the source of someone else's misery... imagine that number doubling, tripling, increasing exponentially at the cost of more and more lives." He shook his head. "See, Alice believes that the re-institutionalization of Miss DeVillier and-" Hughes stood at that, his chair clattering at the abrupt motion. He shouted. "What?! You mean that woman was-"

Matthew looked at the man, puzzled. "Well, yes. Were you not aware? I was certain that all of you would have figured as much. Well, it would seem that I left out that rather important detail and kept all of you in the dark. For my thoughtlessness, I apologize."

Riza's head rose. "But how was she captured? I was under the impression that Miss DeVillier was with Alice. Is that not true?" Havoc picked up his cup of coffee.

"It goes without saying... that Miss DeVillier did not want Alice, or Mikuru, for that matter, captured. Therefore, I was not surprised when she was found by the Military Police. To put it in absolute terms, Cynthia turned herself in to leave an opening for Alice and Mikuru to escape."

Havoc spoke at that. "So... what's going to happen to her now?" A simple response. "She escaped, and was captured. Naturally, a form of lobotomy is a likely outcome. That... with the fact Brunk is still missing raises quite a few red flags... for the hospitals, the Military Police, the media... and of course..." he stared at Hughes as he finished his statement. "... the Fuhrer."

The four of them turned their heads, sweat already forming on their heads. "You can't be serious!" Havoc yelled, taken aback. Riza lowered her head in thought. "Now that you mention it... it's only a matter of time until the Military gets involved. A State Alchemist brutally harmed, then captured by a shady organization..."

Hughes spoke next. "A group in colorful costumes planting bombs, stealing confidential files, harassing MPs..."

"A group of doctors and nurses murdered or missing... not to mention the commotion from news groups and politicians..." Riza added.

Matthew adjusted his glasses, taking out a napkin and tearing it into several pieces, setting them up like a timeline. "Indeed, one of these incidents as an isolated matter is nothing worthy of news. The population of Amestris is used to scandal. However, when you take these so-called 'isolated incidents' and line them up... it's only a matter of time until more people get involved. Red flag after red flag means that things aren't looking so good for Alice and I. I'm rather surprised that it took them this long... My theory is that the Military didn't want to get involved due to a lack of gain. Call it a 'conflict of interest'. But now that their beloved Fullmetal is off the map completely, it would seem that they're beginning to snoop around. What I'm saying is that the Military Police will likely find Alice before I do. And when that time comes..." he dropped a sugar cube into his coffee, watching as it dissolved into the blend.

Hughes spoke up. "What are you saying? You think they'll kill her? While that may be a possibility, I don't think that's very likely, considering the nature of this case. After all, she would be instrumental in leading them to Ed. You shouldn't worry about her."

The boy only laughed at that. "I shouldn't? You misunderstand me. Alice is more than capable of taking care of herself. If anything, the MPs are the ones who should be careful." Hughes looked at the boy with a snicker of his own. "What are you saying, that this girl can take on a whole brigade? Not a chance, kid."

He beamed. "That's exactly what I'm saying. You are well aware of the madness, yes? Of the aroma which surrounds Alice and I? Anyone infected with the Substance could stand against the MPs. Setting off bombs without a care, stabbing, shooting, burning the city to the ground, those infected are more than able. That includes Edward, and myself. I'll say it again: if Alice is found by the Military Police, I can assure you that they'll be in danger. As it stands, she is extremely unstable." And to that, Hughes was silent. A few moments passed before anyone spoke again. This time, it was Riza. "So what you're saying is that we have to find her first? Before her actions condemn you and everyone else involved?"

"Indeed, that is correct. And that isn't just for the MPs caught in the crossfire. She'll try to confront Grimsley on her own, and gain unwanted media attention. She'll be painted as the criminal, and be incarcerated for the disappearance of Edward Elric and Dr. Anne Brunk, as well as the clinic murders. It's best we find her before she does something stupid... again."

"Again?" Havoc inquired.

"Have you already forgotten about the hospital? While you may find this hard to believe, Alice is the one who orchestrated the entire thing. She predicted Grimsley and Lady Scarlett's plan of attack, and attempted to counter it. She even figured that I would call in the younger Elric brother. And until Edward himself arrived, all of her plans went off without a hitch. Even Alphonse's interference was part of her plan. It's the boy she finds the most unpredictable, as she had hoped he would put up a stronger fight. Unfortunately, she miscalculated. I, however, knew he would shut down when his brother, when anyone he cared deeply for was put in danger. Needless to say, his capture was partially my fault. I had hoped that Alphonse's safety would spur the boy into action... but in that regard, I, too, miscalculated. As for the rest, while I find her weapon to be bulky and distasteful, it seemed to work well enough. For such an irrational girl, she is incredibly crafty."

"You and her both." Havoc remarked. "Just what the hell happened to you guys to make you like this?"

Matthew looked to the side. "That is insignificant. What matters now is finding Alice and recovering Edward from the Pallet Group. The past is dead now... Anyway, we should begin looking for her immediately. While I had planned to let her find us on her own, we are running out of time... We will begin just as soon as the Colonel returns. Perhaps you should look for him, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said with a glance in her direction. At the boy's suggestion, she took a final sip of her coffee, and rose to get her purse. "I had been thinking the same thing." She opened the door. "We'll be back soon." And with that, there were four.

* * *

><p>Pitiful. She was absolutely pitiful. Entering her twentieth hour in isolation, Alice blew a leaf out of her hair. Indeed, from what happened the previous day, she hadn't left the tree. Yes, the tree right in Roy Mustang's back yard. Sure, she was hungry, but she certainly would rather starve than face her friends like this. So, after eating a few questionable berries and an apple she happened upon from a neighboring tree, she sighed to herself as she came to the same realization. Indeed, she was pitiful. Absolutely pitiful.<p>

She sat alone with a scowl as she still plotted her next move. Needless to say, she was now a few trees short of an orchard, her nervousness and jitters growing with every leaf that blew in her face. All she had to do was get out of this tree and open the door and say something pitiful and empty, something that would earn forgiveness from the ones she loved.

But that was a lie. She wasn't that stupid. She wasn't that arrogant. Things certainly would not go that well. When she was in a good mood, when she was crazy and elegantly spontaneous, she could stand to bear such a cocky disposition, to be noble and proud all at once… yet, when her friendship was at stake, when her friends were at stake, words weren't so easy. Her heart be damned, she was _scared_. Matthew was her dearest friend. If he abandoned her, then… what?

Nothing, absolutely nothing. It would be game over for sure. Hand in her chips and face the gallows. She wanted to cry out at the unfairness of it all, but that would very well make everything worse, as she was hiding in the most unconventional of places. She reasoned that it would at least be good to stop saying these things aloud. But to some strange end, no one could hear her. It was as though she was all alone in this city.

"Damn. Better be quiet…" she felt something else in her hair, and with a slight tug, dislodged it from her flaxen mess. Or rather, her bird's nest. "This isn't working" she said with a groan. Now she tried to give her own consolation.

"Okay… I just need to go talk to him… He'll still like me, right? Right?" she asked… to no one, really. No one except for the birds that began flocking to the tree. She paused, almost as though waiting for a response. She groaned. "Just what the hell do I expect, anyway? Forgiveness? Trust? Do I want to die alongside him? No, this is real life, Not some fucking fairy tale. But I'm still okay, right?" She opened her eyes. "You hear that, you son of a bitch?! I'm- _**alright**_!" She paused as she listened to herself speak. Yet the moment after the words left her mouth, after the birds flew away, there was only silence.

It was useless. It was all useless, the way she shouted for nothing. The second after her words were spoken, they would never be heard again. She was empty in this world where nothing changed. She had to get a hold of herself, or else more than just her life would be at stake. She let out a breath, and realized with tired eyes that she had been foolish, hiding out here like this, in the man's tree, no less, when his son was going to-

Was going to-

**No**. She didn't dare vocalize.

The thought brought tears to her eyes, and she shuttered with distant familiarity "…I have to see him… and beg for his forgiveness… on my hands, on my knees...that's it, that's…It's all I can do…" She continued to tremble as her tired arms shook like weak branches. "I'm so useless…"

Her eyes glowed with tears as she could finally see for herself what she had become, with rain pouring and wind shaking branches. A weak and useless little girl. Her shining eyes flashed back, to that day she cried with _them_.

With him.

With _Red_. The name could barely leave her lips before she shook at the memories, of their first, and their last meeting. Lightning. Both times had been red… bright red…the first with his eyes, the final…

With the blood from his head.

She shuttered, and realized with a sobering thought that she could never allow the tragedy to repeat itself. And with Edward damned to that castle, it would be inevitable, should they do nothing. Should _she_ do nothing. But it was then that her eyes finally began to open. She looked around, and felt the birds- no, the **crows**- watching her.

"Why now?" Her hands shook at her sides. "Why am I remembering you now?" When... did I forget?!" She turned as a gust of wind blew past them. The tree became an orchard, apples growing from its branches. She shivered at its chill. "Is this...real?" Another gale. She felt sick as that feeling began to return. Light danced across her eyes as he head began to spin. It was all coming back to her now. "Or is this..." Every single detail, every fragrance, every consolation. She fell to her knees as the world changed before her eyes. Her pretty dress turned to ashes, her blond hair into dust upon her head. The mask cracked. Sable substance and vomit poured from her mouth as tears came to her eyes. The smell of blood and bad omens filled her senses once again. And in front of her, there was a building. Tall and looming. She looked up and saw it for herself. With an arduous effort, she stood, her feet now bare to the Earth and the wind. "...Another dream?"

She walked slowly, every step sending tremors up her spine. The wind was loud in her ears as it became harder and harder to think and understand just what the hell was going on. But she knew. She knew the moment her eyes glanced at the woodblock sign before her. Twenty steps and she saw it. Twenty steps and she read it for herself. This story came to the beginning. Her eyes closed, his back against the wind, head to the sky and heart pounding, she asked God why she had returned home.

"No…" she said to herself, her eyes widened with the dawning reality.

She had been tricked.

"Just where was I sitting all this time, if not in that tree? How... did I even get here?" Her fists clenched and her scream was muted in the howling wind. "Just when did I start dreaming?! When the hell did I fall asleep?!" Tears ran in angry lines as she tried not to believe it. But this was life, this was Truth. She was back to the burning building. It was a cross only she carried.

"Why?" No answer.

"Why?!" No consolation.

Her body shook in emotional tremors. "Just why did this have to happen?!" She fell to her knees as the building turned to ashes. The fire was put out by the passing wind. Before her were four graves. She whispered their names in vain.

"Rosso. Michael. Cassidy. Mel."

Her face hit the dirt as reality returned. Her sounds of despair were animalistic, yet as human as humankind could ever hope to be. She used the last of her strength to lean on his grave. And with that final name spoken, she felt the cold of the wind overcome her.

**The sign, as it read. Clover Institute.**

* * *

><p>The Golden boy sat with mild despondence as he stared out the window of the tall tower of the White Castle. He distantly felt like a caged bird, or just someone waiting to be rescued. But from what? What demons lurked here? What would his hero save him from? The kind man with the warm voice? The woman with the pretty red coat? Maybe the brown-eyed boy?<p>

No. None of them were something to be rescued from. None of them were bad people, so why would he feel this way? Or perhaps, he felt nothing but the absence of his own personality, that hollowness in his chest. Yes, that was it. That had to be it. There was nothing else, nothing but this emptiness. He heard a heartbeat, but it was cold and desolate. His sighed without truly understanding why. He faintly recalled people doing that when they were sad, but… was he? He hadn't a clue.

His eyes rolled to the sunset as he distantly felt a hand in his hair, a brush upon his flaxen strands. Her hands were soft, caressing in gentle brushstrokes while golden chords hummed a familiar tune. Ave Maria. His golden hair seemed to shimmer with each careful touch. He recalled distantly that someone else had done this before, that even these gentle hands seemed familiar. But what was this recollection? And to a tune he had never heard before?

But he had. At the way she hummed each tender note, doubtlessly, he could remember something of it. Not when, not who, but something in her voice sparked a deep memory in him, cut into an outline of a woman with chestnut hair. Ave Maria. His mind was in a dull state of contentment as he witnessed, through the window, the beam of the setting sun. Hughes of red adorned them. Red. Was she the woman with the gentle hands? She stopped humming as quietly as she had started, bringing forth a contented silence among them. After a moment, she spoke, kindly. "Has anyone ever told you how soft your hair is? It's almost like spun gold." the boy was silent, yet somehow the woman knew that he was listening. "That's what Grimsley named you for. The gold of your eyes, and the gold of your hair. It's beautiful." She let it fan out from her grasp, admiring its shine in the natural light of the room. Again, the boy tried to repeat her words.

She smiled at his efforts. "You know, you've really improved, Gold. Before long you'll be able to speak." She put the brush on his bedside table. "To read, and even write. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" For the first time in their conversation, he looked upon her face, and he saw a reflection of someone else. Her hair was curly and red, fuller than the finest perm. It was a natural style that reflected both her grace and her charm. It was the tapestry to her bright eyes. Their color, he could not discern. She smiled into him, her gaze piercing the void in his heart. "I don't think you've ever really seen my face until now, Gold. I'm certainly glad that you don't take offense." The boy shook his head, vaguely understanding what she was saying. "I'm rather glad of that." She looked out the window into the sunset, and smiled fondly. The boy followed her gaze. "My. The sun is always the prettiest when it sets. Most of us don't care to remember it until we see it going down. I suppose that's true for most things. We're too often there only to say 'farewell'. Don't you think so?" She wrapped an arm around him, her gaze never straying from the bright red pattern of light. She waited only a moment for his response. "Sorry, I suppose such notions are too abstract for you, dear. That's okay, though. No matter who's watching, the sunset is always beautiful." They sat there for several silent moments, until an abrupt, polite knock at the door. A man with a small cart entered.

"I've brought evening tea for you, Milady." The man, Midori, said. Lady Red clapped her hand together, grinning widely. "Oh, excellent! Wouldn't some tea be nice Gold?" Midori poured the tea as Gold gave a very slight nod, not really sure what exactly she was going on about. "Oh, I'm sure you'll love it! What flavor is it tonight, Midori?"

He spoke without frivolous words. "Ginger tea, Milady." She took a cup into her hands and gave it to Gold. The boy looked at it, bemused. The woman smiled whilst nudging him in the shoulder. "Well? Go on then. Drink up, dear." The boy seemed nervous at the notion of consuming such a foreign substance. But with a look of reassurance from Lady Red, he decided, albeit with some reservation, to partake of the dubious drink. And the warmth that filled his mouth was different, but it was absolutely wonderful. His eyes sparked in that quick moment. "G...good." Her eyes widened at his successful venture. "Gold?"

He wet his lips and spoke again. "It's... good." At his second remark, the woman swiftly put down her cup and enveloped him in a warm embrace. "Gold! You've just said a complete sentence, I'm so proud! I knew for certain that you had it in you!" She kissed his forehead in adoration. "Midori? Please inform Grimsley at once. I'm certain that he'll be elated to know!"

The man bowed. "Yes, Milady Red."

* * *

><p>For yet another time in his life, Roy Mustang stood out in the rain. His nerves were shot, his eyes red-tempered and his heart a mess in his chest. A toxin of pain, regret and worry blended together within him. His hands shook slightly, from cold or from fear, as he held that cigarette between his fingers. He wanted relief, he wanted release from the pain of loss and a broken spirit. He wanted to feel that emptiness. It had been several days since he watched that van drive away, Edward's voice becoming an echo in the distance. It was a voice hat continued to echo within his mind, driving him to the brink of insomnia and anguish. If only he had it in him to imagine what was going to happen to the boy... but he didn't. He felt too weak, too fearful to create that miserable image in his mind. Even still, that voice echoed on, even as he reached again for that cigarette. But with shaking hands and a shaken mind, he could never hope to light it. After all, with the storm in his mind, Roy Mustang was useless in the rain. A woman stood beside of him, wordlessly, as he dropped his desperate cigarette. He lowered his head in despondence. Still, as he was shaken by the wind and the rain, she was silent. Words were not needed. She knew exactly what he was feeling. Their many years together had far proven that. The woman before him was keen on that. She could almost predict the next words that came out of his mouth.<p>

"It's raining again." he remarked emptily, his voice as far in the doldrums as his spirit. Roy Mustang was a tower, built up and torn down, felled by the quakes of his own heart, of his yearn for a happy ending. She responded in kind. "Sir,"

"Is it so wrong?" He asked in his despondence. Perhaps he had expected her to ask what he was talking about, but she already knew, both the question in his heart, and the answer he needed to hear. "You've done nothing wrong, yet, Sir." He glanced at her from his lowered head. the bags poignant under his eyes. "And how do you figure, Lieutenant?"

She tried a smile. "I haven't shot you yet." He tried a laugh, but what came out was an embittered noise, a bleak image of his former humor. A proper reflection of his nature. "That you haven't." He stopped himself. 'too bad', he wanted to say. But such words were needless. She already knew that he was becoming desperate. Instead, he asked her another question. "Why'd you follow me out here, Lieutenant?"

"You're stupid when you're angry, Sir. You aren't as level-headed as you make yourself out to be." He sighed. "I guess you're right about that one. Here I am, out in the rain, trying to light a damn cigarette. And I can't even do that right."

"You don't need it, Colonel." She interjected, almost abruptly. He looked up at her, mild surprise adorning his face. "What do you mean, Lieutenant? Don't care for smokers?" He tried to be funny, but it more so came off as pathetic. "That's not what I meant. You don't need a cigarette in a storm, Colonel." He raised his head as she held it out for him. "You need an umbrella." If only for a moment, he couldn't move his lips. "Yeah... I guess you're right, Hawkeye." He said as he stood, standing under her umbrella as she opened it wide. "With due respect, Sir, I'm always right." She said as they began to walk, the storm resilient. "That you are. That you are." He stood closer to her on the long walk home.


End file.
